Miraculous: New Heroes
by K.Timofejevaite
Summary: Other city, other villain and miraculous holders. Marinette becomes The Great Guardian. Who will she give the miraculous to and who is the new villain? What happened to Hawk Moth/Gabriel Agreste and will Marinette and Adrien have everything they dreamed of? (better description with chapter 1)
1. Ch. 1

Have you ever imagined what would happen, if all the secerets were revealed to the public? What if everyone knovs who are the heroes and who Hawk Moth is? What will happen, when Ladybug and Chat Noir returns the peacok and butterfly Miraculous back to master Fu?

Well, this story shows what can happen in the future.

After Hawk Moth and his partner Mayura were defeated Marinette and Adrien become really popular and well known. Journalists started to follow them everywhere, people were trying to get their autographs or phone numbers. But all of this was too much for both of the to handle, so they decided to run where nobody knows them and start a new quiet life.

It is been 25 normal life years, but one day somebody stole all of the miraculous except Ladybug and Chat Noir ones. Soon there come a new villain and people neaded their heroes to save them. As a next Guardian Marinette decided to do the same as master Fu did and give the Miraculous to the good-harted people.

_This is my very first story I update. English isn't my native language, so don't judge for my mistakes._

_I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and anything what's related to it too._

_I hope you will like the story! _

Ch. 1

Marinette was hugging Adrien. He was quiet all morning. But how he is supposed to feel, when he'll go to his father's final trial? Even trough Gabriel Agreste never was the father his son neded, even trough he was a villain Adrien was trying to defeat so many yars, he still was a person who just wanted to bring his love back to life.

"I'm so sorry Adrien. I can't even imagine how hard it is for you. He's your father, after all. I know that you still care about him. And I won't judge you. Probably I would feel the same if I were you" Marinette said.

After a few more seconds Adrien slowly pulled away and deeply looked at Marinete's sad but full of love eyes.

"We have to go" was all he said.

To the final trial came really many people. Most of them were at least once akumatized, just a few weren't. This made Marinette and Adrien feel uncorfortable.

All the people felt sorry for Adrien, but wanted justice. They were willing to imprison Hawk Moth for life.

Adrien was holding Marinete's hand all trial. She saw how hard was for him to keep calm and not to let his emotions take over him.

"Everything will be OK, you will see" Marinette was trying to chear him up giving a lovely smile. But he was like in the other world. She couldn't even imagine what he was thinking about and this made her feel as bad as Adrien felt.

In the end the public got what they wanted. Gabriel Agreste, also known as Hawk Moth, was imprisoned for entire life.

When the trial was over, Adrien slowly stood up and still holding Marinette's hand tried to leave the place. Everyone was trying to apoligy for this situation and once again thanking for saving them, but Adrien looked emotionless.

"Adrien, everything will be just fine. Nobody will be ever akumatized again, everyone will be free to feall all positive and negative emotions as they normally should feel. And abaut your dad... I'm sure he'll find some friends, he won't feel alone. Mabye he even will become much better person. And if you wanted to, we could, like, visit him" whispered Marinete, but loud enough Adrien could hear her. She was the only person he was listening at that moment. She was the only person he had.

Finaly they left the courtroom but there were even more peoppe. Journalists started askung quescions non-stop, but any of the heroes answered.

"Was he a good father to you?"

"Had he ever told you his seceret?"

"Did any of you tought about Gabriel Agreste being Hawk Moth?"

"Adrien, how do you feel that your father was akumatizing not only adults, but also your classmates, friends, other teenages, children and even you?"

"Did you know Gabriel was keeping you mother's body at your house all this time?"

"How do you feel after you discovered that your own father was the one who coused that much damage?"

Jounalists asked so many quescions, that Marinette couldn't understand what they were asking. There were too many of them and they made too much noise. Marinete saw that it was too much and for Adrien.

"I don't have a father" he said with anger in his eyes and voice. He was so mad, that it almost sceared Marinette. But she tried not to pay much attention to his anger. "He was dead to me from the moment he akumatized Iven."

–——

"I think we should move from there" Adrien said ir the evening. At that time they both were in Marinette's balcony looking at the view. It was almost a month he was stying at Marinette's, hecause he didn't want to go back to the house where he felt like in a prison. By the way, it reminds him his hartless father who turned out being a vilain all these years.

Marinette looked down to the street. There were standing a few hundred of people taking pictures of them and hopping to get autographs. Becouse of these people Sabina and Tom had to close the bacery. They both are baking just when there's a special order. Anyway, this was becoming a huge problem.

"Y-yeah, it is idea probably the best... I mean.. Probably it's the best idea" Marinette agreed and from that moment started dreaming about the place where they both are living in the future.

"You don't unerstand. I want us to move from this city, this country. I know it will be hard but we will manage to create a new life. You could open a bakery and I will be teaching French or Chineese. We will come here every few mounths to visit your parents because I know how much you are going to miss them" Adrien said looking at the sky. When he finished he looked back at Marinette to see her reaction.

The girl was shooked. She thought he want to find an accommodation here, in Paris. But she knew he was right. The whole month people were comming to see them and it looks like it wasn't going to end soon. Besides, wherever they will move these fans won'i leave them alone. Not anymore. Marinette took a deep breath.

"I'll go anywhere with you."

Marinete never imagined this day will ever come. She just agreed to leave her birth city, the one she was saving, the one which was inspiring her every day and the one where she fell in love with the perfect boy. Even the dreams of becoming a fashion designer didn't let her lleave. But she will never become one anymore. Especially since her Ladybug identity vas revealed. Alright, she could become a desighner, but what's the point, when people will love her items just because she was Ladybug.

–——

The other day Marinette was talking to her parents about this decision.

"... and that's why we thought this is the best solution" Marinette finished her speach.

A few seconds everyone was quiet. The first to talk was Marinette's dad.

"It sounds really cool sweety. I'm very proud of you that you want to open your own bakery. Actually, we could go wuth you if you want. We could help you with this fresh start. What do you say?"

"Sorry papa, but I don't thunk it is a good idea. If you go with Adrien and me, everyone will notice us for sure. It will be safer if you stay. Besides I will alvays be visuting you" Marinette was trying her best not to make them sad. It was hard for her too. She really wanted to bring her parents with her but than it was pointless to go anywhere.

"Oh... We understand. But where will you go?" Sabine asked her doughter.

"Emm... I... We don't know yet. Firstly, we thought it's the best idea to ask your opinion abiurlt that moving thing and after that try to find the best hiding country for us."

Sabine took her doughter into a tight hug. After a second, Tom did the same.

" You know we will always be by your side whatever you decide, Marinette" Sabine said.

–——

"Soo.. Have you already decided where we will go?" Marinette asked Adrien after conversation whith her parents

At that time he was in the other room listening the conversation between Marinette and her parents. So he already knew what her parents thought of that idea.

" Actualy I'm thinking about Switzerland or Norway. What do you think?" Adrien suggested.

Marinette thought for a littpe bit.

"This would be awesime, but don't you think that there goes too many tourists? I mean... They will notice who we are?"

"But you can find a lot of turists ir each country. So we'll be found anyway."

"Yeah, I know but it's not what I wanted to say. I... I think we shoul think about less known country, because if the country wasn't well-kmown than, logicaly, not that many people travel there, right? And than the posibility of being exposed won't be that big" Marinette tried to explain. Adrien nodded and took his phone.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked and come closer to Adrien. She still felt a little unconfortable being close to him, but she liked that feeling. After all these years having crush on him it just become the best feeling.

At that moment Adrien started looking at the map. They had to find the best country for them to hide in, after all.

"But how we are supposed to find less known country, if we don't know about this place either? And.. This sound kinda risky" Adrien thought loudly.

"But we are risking anyway. If you are so scared than fine. We are not going anywhere. We will just have to get used to this popularity. And remenber that you were the one who suggested to move, not me."

Adrien sighed. He understood she was right. He gave the idea of running from everybody and now he wants to quit. Of course it was risky, but it was much better than staying in Marinette's house forever. It is almost the same as spending all these years in Agreste mansion.

"You got me, Marinette. Soo... Do you have any suggestions than?" Adrien smiled at Marinette. He knew she will find something. She alvays does.

Marinette looked at the map aagain.

"Honestly, I don't know" She said still looking at the map. But after some time Adrien cought her giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing... J-just that country looks like a brain" Marinette said still giggling and showed the country.

"Yeah. It surely reminds brain" Adrien smiled. "Do you know this place? Lithuania?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Not really. The name sounds familiar, though."

"Than it's done. We are moving to Lithuania. You are genious Marinette" Adrien kissed her cheek. She just blushed and stayed quiet.

"But before leaving... Don't you think... we should visit master Fu? I mean... He should know that we won't be there anymore" Adrien thought loudly.

"Y-yeah. We should. We have to tell him" Marinette agreed.

"Than when are we going to tell him? And when are we leaving?"

Marinette thought for a little.

"Well... Since we can't leave the house during the day, logicaly, we will go during the night. Everyone will be sleeping at that time, so we won't have to run or hide. However, we'll wake master Fu up but I don't think we have a choise. People must not know where all Miraculous are. Anyway, we could visit him tonight if you wanf't Marinette suggested.

———

During the night all Paris looked so quiet, so Marinette and Asrien could enjoy their trip to master's Fu place without worrying about anyone following them.

"i'll miss this place very much. I still can't believe we are moving and leaving so many people. All our friends are there. I think we should visit them before we're gone" Marinette said.

"Sure we will. But we can't say where we are moving."

"Even to Alya and Nino?"

Adrien sighed.

"Even them. Nobody must know. It's almost like hiding that we are Ladybug and Chat Noir. We kept this seceret for many years, so this should he easier."

Marinete sighed. Adrien was right. If nobody must know, than there can't be exceptions. If they tell where they are planing to go, than others will find this out too. And there won't be any point of running. All this effort would be for nothing.

Finaly they reached master's Fu place. Marinette carefully opened the door.

"Master Fu? Are you sleeping?" She whispered.

But he was sleepping. Wayzz flew to them.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? What brought you two there?" the kwami aasked.

"We came here to talk to master Fu. It's important" Marinette answered." It would be great if you wake him up."

"Is something wrong?" Wayzz guesed.

"No. We just decided to emigrate from France."

Wayzz nodded and flew to his master to wake him up.

"Master! Master! Ladybug and and Chat Noir wants to talk to you. They say it is important" Wayzz informed.

Master Fu slowly got up and went to the heroes. He was really interested to hear what brought these two here so late. Maybe something wrong happened?

"Hello Ladybug. Hello Chat Noir. How can I help you?" master Fu asked his visitors.

"Actually, we came to tell you something" Marinette began telling him what Adrien and she decided. She told him the whole situation and explained why it is for the best. Meanwhile, master Fu listened quietly not interupting the girl. When she finished, he said:

"I understand why you want this. I hope you did the right choise. But where will you go?"

Marinette sighed. He was the only person who knew their secret hero identities and never told this to anybody. _Mabie it's right to trust him with this too?_ Marinette tought.

"We were thinking about Lithuania" Adrien said first.

Master Fu nodded.

"Well, than I have to tell you something too. Marinette, all these years I was preparing you for this. I knew this day will come and now it's the time. From now on, you will be the next Guardian" master Fu said.

Marunette was in shock. Of course she remembered everything she was tought. But she never expected that. She thought this was important for her as Ladybug, not as Guardian.

Meanwhile master Fu took The Miracle box from its hidding spot and gave it to Marinette. She slowly took the box from the maser Fu still not processing the information.

"Keep this box in the safest place you can find. You are really creative and full of ideas. I know you will figure something out. When the time will come, find another Guardian and teach him or her everything I told you. Be vise before choosing one. Understood?"

"Master Fu... I-I don't think I can do this. Being Ladybug is one thing but The Great Guardian... I think you should find someone else" Marinette said. She was scared that she won't be able to handile this task.

"There's no way to find other Guardian, Marinette. Your hart is so pure and selfless, so you are the perfect candidate. Besides, I am really old and I do not think I will have enough time to find and teach another person everything. It took more than one and half of the century for me to find a girl like you. It can take same time to find another one as perfect as you."

Marinette went pale. _What if I'll be looking for another Guardian my whole life and won't find anyone? Who will take the miraculous box and all secerets then_? _No no no. This wasn't meant to for me to become the next Great Guardian, was it? _

Adrien kept quiet all this time. He was also surprised that marser Fu choosed her to be the next Guardian and he didn't knew what to say. But he couldn't see his love tike that either.

"It's OK to feel scared, Marinette. But you should stay positive. If master Fu gave you The Miracle box then this means he trully believes in you. I believe in you too. There's nobody in the world as special as you. I know you'll find someone for sure. Besides, I'll always be with you if you ever needed help" Adrien said trying to make her feel better about the idea. And it looked that it helped.

Marinette took a deep breath.

"OK. I'll take care of the box and what's inside it. I promise to protect the jewelers with all my strenth, master Fu" she said and turned to the door to leave.

"Marinette, wait. One more thing" master Fu said. He turned to Wayzz. "You helped me to keep the Miraculous safe for all these years and it was a honnor for me to have you as my kwami."

"Thank you, master. It was a honnor for me too" Wayzz answered.

Master Fu took off his bracelet and gave it to Marinette.

"He can feel when a person with a negative aura lays hands on the Miraculous. You should keep him with you. He will help you."

"Thank you" Marinette said taking the bracelet.

Adrien looked at his phone.

"Ummm... Marinette? It's already morning. Don't you think it can be dangerous to walk trough the streets with this box?" Adrien asked.

She immediately looked at her phone.

"Y-yeah. You are right. Nobody must see the box" she said, but then she got an idea. She opened the top of the box and took the red earrings with five black dots on each and the black ring with a green paw on it .

~~~~

_Sorry that I chose this place, but I feel better to write about the country I know. Lithuania is a small country near Baltic sea ( for those who don't know where it is). It's quite beautiful place with dramatic but rich history. I hope you'll still like this story. _


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2

25 years latter.

Marinette was cooking a chocolate cake, while some pastries were already in the oven. Her bakery was quite popular in Vilnius, so she had a lot of work to do every day. Adrien was helping too when he had some free time because he was a French lecturer in VU (Vilnius University). But usually the helpping ones are Marinette's children. The oldest one Hugo moved to France folloving his dream to become a head chef but he was living with his grandparents and helping in their bakery insted of Marinette's. Dupain couple were helpping him with his dream too.

A little younger was Emma. She finished school last year and decided to study fashion in Vilnius. Altrough she steyed in the capital, she moved from her parent's house and started renting a flat with her boyfriend. However, Marinette dosn't feel excited with that but she and Adrien understand her and respect her wish. Emma just wants to be independant and able to make her own life.

And the youngest was Louis. Altrough he looked almost like his father copy, actualy he had deep blue eyes like Marinette and he also got her shy personality. By the way, he was creative and always positive, his hart was full of kindness and just people who knew this family could have said that Louis was like his mother.

It was almost the beginning of a new school year and Louis was starting this year as a gymnasium student. It was the day he was meeting his new classmates and have a trip around the school. He was so excited to meet the new people that he almost forgot his phone but his dad noticed that and gave it to him.

From the bakery it was just a twenty minutes walk but Adrien drove his son by car in case he accidently goes the wrong direction.

"Thanks dad. See you later" Louis said leaving the car.

At the time he crossed the school door he noticed an infirmation board with many papers on it. He went straigt there and saw the list of classes and names of the students going to each class, so he looked for his own name. Unfortunately, he couldn't find his cclass.

"Can't find your name, huh?" someone said playfully behind the boy.

He jumped in tue air and quickly turned around. Maybe too quicly, hecause that place was almost empty and he didn't hear anyone comming, so he didn't expect this and looked like he was afraid of that person.

Before Louis was standing a girl. She had really curly shoulder-lenth chestnut brown hair and beautiful silver eyes. Her lips were pastel pink and her skin was pale as it have never seen the sun. She was wearing red fake leather jacket and white shirt whitch matched with her bright blue jeans. The girl was looking at Louis with a playful smile making him feel uncomfortable.

"What? Oh... T-the name... Yeah... Can't find" Louis scratched his head nervously and felt the blush coming.

The girls smile became even bigger. She obviausly wanted to laugh from his talk, but tried her hest to keep it.

"Maybe I can help you wirh that if you don't mind" the girl offered.

"O-okay" the boy nodded.

"Umm... Than what'd you name?"

"Louis. Louis Gooseberrier."

The girl nodded and looked trough the names. After a minute she said:

"Your class is 1 E. By the way, nice to meet you. I'm Olivia" the girl said and looked at the papers again.

"N-nice to meet y-you too, Olivia. And... T-thanks."

"Yo're welcome. Anyway, it looks like we're going to the different classes. But I hope we'll bump to each other again. Bye" Olivia said before she went where all other students were waiting.

Louis did the same and when he got there he tried to find the girl, but she was already out of sight. Most of the teenagers were talking to their firends but Louis didn't know anybody. Well, he didn't recognize any face he knew.

"Attention, everyone" the middle aged man takled with the microphone. "I am really happy to see so many young faces today. I am the headmaster of this school and I am verry happy to welcome you all who got into this shool. As you may know, last year we were in the 9tu place of the best gymnasium list of Lithuania and I hope you will keep our school in the top. All of you should be proud of yourselves because there were more than two hundred children competeting for the 180 places in this gymnasium, so there goes one of the smartest children in the country. But if you are smart it does not mean you will not act childish and inresponsible. In each year there are a few students who are kisked out from this school because we do not tolerate your childish behavior and lazyness. You are not in elekentary and not in progymnasium. This is gymnasium and there you will be treated absolutely different from your previous school" the man took a deep breath and a few moments there was a silence. But soon he continued. "Anyway, I hope you all saw the classes you got in, so not waiting any longer I introduce all the class schoolmasters."

Than the headmaster began to introguce all the teachers standing behind him and after the introduction they went into the building with a group of students folloving them. When it was 1 E class turn, Louis followed the teacher together with others.

"Hello, kids. Honestly, I am really surprised to see so many of you there" the teacher began, when all the students got into the seats. "Usually there're about five or six free seats and now we have only two" she smiled.

Louis quicly grabed his notes and pen in case he will need to write something.

"If not everyone heard the headmaster, my name is Violeta Morenova and I also will he teaching you Maths. But I think you should rest from this as long as you can, especially when the school year didn't even started yet. So, don't worry, I won't torture you with Maths today."

Louis and next to him sitting boy sighed in relief. At least they won't need to study Mats that day.

"You don't like Maths too?" the boy sitting next to Louis asked.

"Well, I don't find this subject really hard, but I can't say I like it" Louis answered. "And how about you?"

"Same" he said. "Do you know anyone in here?"

Louis shook his head.

"You?"

"Not from this class. But I have a couple friends from the other ones. I'm Dominic" the boy intriduced himeslf. Louis shook Dominic's hand and introduced himself too. He was happy to make new friends.

—

Olivia was sitting confidiently in the back of the class. She liked to sit there because she could look at everyone closely.

The girl was excited to start the new year in Vilnius because a couple of years she spent in France. Her father is Lithuania's ambassador in France. So at the time she was attending the school in Paris but than her relationship whith her sister become worse and worse, so her parents decided that one of the girls should move back to Lithuania and attend school there. And Olivia didn't argue with them. She wanted to be separated form her sister.

"I already want to go home. I don't see any point being here and listening this boring speach. It makes me sleepy" the girl sitting next to Olivia mumbled. She had really long wavy pink hair. Her fringe was dropping on her eyebrows making her eyes look bigger and brighter. She was wearing jeans with bracers and black t-shirt in which she felt really confortable.

"Acrually, it's not that borring. Besides, the teacher said only a few sentences. Maybe we won't have to listen to him all the time" Olivia dissagreed.

"Whatever" the girl rolled her eyes.

"My name is Olivia" the girl with short curly hair said giving her hand to shake.

The other one looked at the hand for a few seconds but finaly shook it.

"Cornellia" said.

Latter the teacher decided to play a "game" when each person introduces therselve and says one thing about himselve. Later the othet one has to say all previous talker names including his and say a sentence about himself.

"So... Who wants to be the first one to start?" teacher asked.

Everyone stayed in silence. Nobody wanted to begin or didn't know what to say. Olivia looked around the class and rolled her eyes.

"I can" she said and at that moment everybody looked at her. This amount of atention made her blush a little but soon she got over it. "My name is Olivia and actualy I am really happy to be there in Lithuania after such a long time. Before coming here I was attending school in Paris, so these comming four years will be a new experience to me."

Some of the students mounths opened. They were staring at Olivia for a few minutes not believing in her. Later more and more of them started whispering to each other. Of course, who believed were really jealous of her while there's nothing to be jealous of. But at that time Olivia understood she will be the most popular girl in her class whith made her feel even more confident. Of course, she woldn't mind if nobody cared about her either but it's nicer when you are not invisible.

Cornellia looked at Olivia strangely.

"You're totally lying" she said. "I'm sure you can't even speak French."

"Actually, I can speak French almost perfectly but I was tought in English, not French" Olivia defended herself.

"I still don't believe in you" Cornellia said before teacher interupted.

"OK, class. Let's continue. Who will be the next? And don't be afraid, I don't bite"the teacher joked.

A few seconds there were a silence again.

"Fine! Hello everyone and Olivia. My name is Cornellia and even trough I haven't lived in Paris, I travel a lot and during the trip I make YouTube blogs, besides I post a lot of videos about my trips in my instegram. My videos are so popular that I have almost 10 k follovers" Cornellia said and looked at Olivia waiting for her comment.

But before she could say anything, one of the girls said:

"So there's where I have seen you! You visited Austria last week, right?"

Cornellia nodded.

"She is so cool. Together with her older brother she traveled around the country by bikes. At nights she was staying in the tent and at days, besides riding a bike, she visited tons of musieums and other cultural places" the girl explained.

"This sounds really awesome. My parents would't even let me go to to the other city without them" Olivia finally said.

"Thanks" the pink haired girl answered and smiled. Than Olivia understood that Cornellia will become more popular than her but she did't mind it either. There's no point of competeting and pretending that you are better than the others. Olivia didn't want to compete anyone at all and she felt like she really wanted to become Cornellia's friend. Of course, it wasn't because that girl was going to be popular but because Cornellia won't talk to her only for her life in France. Olivia wanted to have a friend who will be with her because they won't care about her family status or thinking that it could he beneficial. Olivia believed that Cornellia could understand her, unlioe others.

Than the classmates started talking about themselves. Some of them said really interesting facts about themselves, but the fact was that each of them wantad to impress others. But not everyone had done something meaningful or experienced something that nobody else did.

"So... Let's say you did live in Paris. But than There is one quescions bothering me. Why you were going to school in France and now you changed your mind and came back thete? Well, it's obvious this is your birth place. But you culd have finished the school in France 'cause you attended school in there. It makes no sence to me" Cornellia started talking to Olivia after the "game."

"It' s simple. My dad is an ambasador and he with my mom tought that if I live in France than I will be closer to them. But not a long tume ago my parents understood that ii's better for me to finish the school in here. Besides, my mom has to spend more time in Lithuania than in France or other country. And you know how caring moms can be..." Olivia explained. She knew that it wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a lie either. She just didn't mention her arguments with twin sister.

"Well, than you are pretty unlucky."

Why?" Olivia didn't understand.

"Because I believe that in every country school system is different and you were used to other school system. This is why it can become really hard to you to adapt" Cornellia said.

Olivia froze. That girl was right. This school year will be a big challenge for her._ But you can do it. You can do anything if you work hard. There's nothing imposible. And if sokething will go wrong you will know who to blame and who you should ask for help_, Olivia thouht and quickly calmed down.

—

Marinette decided to take a short break from her work. Everything was in the oven, anyway. She washed her white from flour hands and took her iPad. She quickly called her son Hugo. After a few seconds he picked up. Marinette was calling him every day trying to know the latest news about her son's life. They really missed each other.

"Hi, mom. I was about to call you. Something happened and I think you need to know that" Hugo said. He looked a little scared and his voise was different than always.

"W-what happened? Are you OK? Have something happened to you?" Marinette worried.

"Mo, mom. I'm fine. But I do not think you will after you hear this."

"Hear what?"

"Emm..." Hugo took a deep breath and was redy to say something, but than he looked down thinking how to say the news. "Maybe I will just send you a link. Because I don't really know how to say this."

Soon Marinette recieved a message from Hugo. It was a link to the local Paris news. Marinette opened it nervously and at the moment she froze.

"Mom? Mooom?" Higo said still being in conctact with his mother. "I know it's horrible knowing all the stories dad and you told me when I was a child but now you make me worry even more."

"I-i w-will c-c-all-ll you la-latter" Marinette said and finished the conversation.

A couple of secinds she was sitting in shock. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening!_ She touht. She felt like her hart was stopping and she couldn't breath anymore.

At that time Adrien came in the shop and went staight to the employee Marinette hired a few mounths ago. As usual, he said "hello" and asked if Marinette was baking something. The employed girl smiled and shoved the table where Marinette was sitting.

"Hello, my love. Wha-" Adrien said comming to his wife. But at the moment he looked at her face he knwe something was wrong. He came closer to her and took her hand. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

Marinnete said nothing. She just slovly gave the iPad to Adrien. He quicly red the script and also froze.

~~~~

_Hey, everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! From now on I'll try to post new chapters every Sunday and the chapters will have 2-3k words. (fighting scenes will be longer)_

_A lot of you probably didn't understand some of the things, so I'll try to explain it._

_1\. I choosed to replace Agreste surname into Gooseberrier for a reason. Gooseberry in Lithuanian language is agrastas and Adriens surname is really similar to this word. Besides, when you are runing and don't want anyone to find you it's unquestionable why the surname was changed._

_2\. Gymnasium in Lithuania is like High school._

_Don't be afraid to ask or say, if something is wrong! ;) _


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3

"I can't believe this is happening!" Marinette was walking around the whole bakery and waving her hands in all sides. She could't stand still, because she didn't know what to do. Gabriel Agreste escaped from jail with a few other prisoners and police can't find him from the early morning.

On the one hand, now Gabriel is harmless, because he doen't own any of the miraculous and he doesn't even know where his son lives now, so he won't be able to get rid of him or Marinette. By the way, police is after him. But on the other hand he was imprisoned for 25 years already and he didn't try to escape all these years which can mean he has a plan or posibly knows where Adrian and Marinette actualy are.

Adrien looked at her and tought for a moment.

"What if I go to France and try to find him myself? Anyway, I was the one who betrayed him and broke all his dreams, I was the one who imprisoned him. Knowing that I'm in France he will come straight to me to have revange. And at the same time you could live without worrying about his return" Adrien tought.

Marunette stopped walking.

"But what if he catch you? And you think we won't worry about you? You have three children who will be sick worried. No. Yiu are not going anywhere. This is too dangerous" Marinette shook her head.

"Than I can take cat ring. Having a superpover I'll he able to defend myself and catch Gabriel easier."

Marinette staired at him for a couple of moments.

"I-I will think about it" she said and went back to the bakery to cook pastries. She already knew that there's no way she would give him cat miraculous. She is the Guardien and the miraculous are not for surching escaped prisoners. She didn't even want Adrien to go anywhere and she didn't want to think about giving him a at all. More importantly, the pover of distruction was useles in this situation.

But when Marinette closed the bakery and went home she took the Miracle box from it's hidding place and opened it.

"So, you decided to give me the ring, right?" Adrien said shocking Marinette.

"No. You won't get the ring. It won't help you to find your dad" she shook her head.

The way she called Gabriel made Adrien feel the pain again. Gabriel was keeping him in the Agreste mansion for a long time. He could't even go to school and Natalie homeschooled him. Adrien remembered the times when he was getting the same pathetic gift from this man for birthday and once he pressured Natalie to steal Marinette's made gift and give it to Adrien as from his father. But it wasn't the worst thing. He was Hawk Moth. He was a main villain. He was akumatizing Adrien's friends and classmates. How inhuman he become if he could do this even to the children like Nino's little brother, Mannon and babies like the little August. How the man who has a child could do this to otuer children? Gabriel was a monster. He had no right to call himself a father.

Adrien sighed heavily and tried to listed what his wife was going to say.

At the time Marinette was looking at all the jewls.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, looking for your dad?" She finally asked.

"Anythijg to make my family safe again" Adrien answered.

Marinette sighed.

"Than you won't only have to find him but also you will have to trick him. He has to fall into your trap, othervise it will be hard to catch him. And for this there's only one miraculous" she said taking fox miraculous.

"Thank you, Marinette. I promise you won't have to fear anything again soon."

_But I will fear even more when you won't be around,_ she thought.

"I will take the turtle bracelet than. Because of Wayzz ability. He'll inform me right away in case something happens to you or the miraculous."

Adrien nodded.

But Marinette hadn't finished yet with the miraculous. She slowly took two more. The noble ones.

"Emm... Marinette, why are you taking those two?" Adrien didn't understand.

"I have a bad feeling that Gabriel ran from the prison because he has a plan. There's even a possibility he knows where to go. And I'm afraid he has found a miraculous we haven't heard of yet. I have a really bad feeling that it may be just the begining of something worse."

"You mean.. A new villain? But all the miraculous are here. Altrough, if you really feel that way, should I stay? I clould help you to guard the Mirackle Box and help you fight against that _something worse_. We are unstopable together, remember? When we are together no one is as poverful as our duo" Adrien said. He didn't really knew what Marinette meant before but he knew what he said and why.

"No... You need to find you father. And about these jewls... I will hide them in a differen't place in case someone will try to take the box. It seems too dangerous to keep all of the miraculous in one place. And don't worry. I don't think there will be anyone to fight."

"Ok than, m'lady. But if there will come a new villain inform me right away. I'll come home right away and we'll fight again. Like in those old times."

"No, Adrien. I won't fight anymore. I'm Guardian now and I can't leave the miraculouses just like that. I'll have to find two new heroes to help us and everyone than. Of course, if it happens."

Adrien stared at her.

"Are you sure? We are experienced superheroes. We know how to fight. But if you give the miraculous to other people, it can be very risky. What if they'll be too weak? Or their harts won't be pure as yours? Thay may try to use the given povers for selfish things."

"But we used our povers for selfish things not once. And honestly, I'm not sure abiut anything anymore. Master Fu said that I'll have to teach another person all the secerets about miraculous and I think it would be the best if I do this the same way as master Fu did."

"But how about Louis?" Adrien asked.

"What about him?" Marinette didn't understand.

"He's exactly like you. So pure-harted, kind and vise. He's always full of ideas and somehow manages to go trough the most dificult situations. By the way, he already knows a lot about all the miraculous and its povers" Adrien explained.

Marinette said nothing. She looked at her feet quietly.

Adrien stared at her a few moments but than came closer to her and took her into a tight hug.

"Whatewer you decide I know it will be right. That's why I love you that much" he said kissing her cheek.

———

"Mom, why dad is leaving?" Louis asked after a few days when he saw Adrien packing his things.

"He's going to... Find someone" Marinette did not want his son to worry about anything.

"Who?" he asked. He was curious to understand what happened. It was really strange because they didn't travel much, so there must have happened something really serious.

"It's not important. More important is that he will come back soon."

Emma rolled her eyes. Marinette informed her that Adrien was leaving, so she came over to say goodbye.

"Gosh, mom! He isn't five years old anymore! He can know the truth! But if you're too afraid, than I will tell. Our dad is going to find our grandpa. The one nobody is telking abiut" Emma said giving her mom with a disapointed look.

Marinette was in shock. She didn't say her doughter the real reson why her father was leaving. Hugo must have told her about Gabriel's escape. Who else?

Louis didn'tdidn't know what to say. He have heard a lot of stories about his mom and dad being Ladybug and Chat Noir and fighting the cruel and not caring about others Hawk Moth. He have heard that it turned out this villain was their grandfather. However, mom tries not to talk much about that man, especially near dad. But Louis knew one for sure, his grandfather was dangerous.

Adrien came to his family holding the luggage.

"Gosh, I love you all so much. This time withiut you probably will be the hardest in my life. I promise, I'll come back as soon as posible" Adien said taking his famoly into a tight hug.

"You better promise me you will be careful" Louis worried.

"".. And will avoid any trouble" Marinette added.

"Don't worry guys, he won't. The one who's in trouble is Gabriel" Trixx flew near Adrien's head.

"Keep him safe, Trixx" Marinette said.

Kwami nodded and hid back where she was before.

A few moments they all stood awkwardly, but finaly Emma was the first one to talk.

"So... Are we going to stand like this forewer? Dad is going to miss the plain!"

Everyone nodded and left their home. But when they reached the car Emma was the only who didn't sit there.

"Emm... Sorry, but I have a couple of things left at home whitch I need to take to my flat. But don't worry, I'll leave everything the same way as it is now. And... Mom? Can I take your recepie book? I forgot a few recepies and I want to make a surprise for my biyfriend" Emma asked with a small blush. To make her mom agree she even did her puppy eyes whitch always worked on her.

"Of course, my dear. You know where the book is?"

"Yeah. In the same place you put all the books."

_Except for one,_ all family tought.

———

Marinette and her son came back home afer a few hours. It was really strange when they both were only ones left at home. But it would be just for a while until Adrien comes back.

It was pretty dificult for them to get back home, because most of the employees were going home too and there were a few traffic jams. Finally they reached the city centre where they lived.

"Maybe we should stop for some ice cream before comming home? Anyway, tomorow is the first school year day" Marinette smiled trying to forget all wories about Adrien.

"You know me" Louis ansvered.

They parked the car near their house and walked to one of the ice cream shops. They both took their favorite ones and started walking back home but than Louis stopped. He saw a girl with urled, shoulder-lenth hair walking their way. Soon she noticed Louis too.

"Hey, Louis! What's up? And... Good afternoon Ms" Olivia waved.

"H-h-he-hello" Louis stuttered but than took a deep breath and looked at Marinette. "Mom, this is Olivia. She's going to the same school as me."

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Marinette Gooseberrier. Louis mother." Marunette said friendly.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Gooseberrier" Olivia said nerviusly ssmiling. She didn't expect to meet Louis there and especially with his mother.

The situatuon was almost becoming into really awkvard one because any of them didn't know what to say but Olivia's phone beeped and when she looked at ither face changed.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go" Olivia said and ran away.

Marinette and Louis followed her with their eyes until the girl disappeared. Then Marinette said:

"She seems lovely."

Louis blushed. _She is georgeous, self-confident and helpful. To say lovely isn't enough for sure,_ he thought.

Finally they came back home. Door was vide open. Inside they could see a huge mess. Marinette become pale and ran inside the house. The first thing she did was lookung for The Miracke box. Of course it was hidden in a safe place but Marinette had to be sure nobody took it. However, she cudn'n find it.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

Olivia ran into the Gediminas prospectus and looket around. She haven't visited this place for a couple of years and in the memories it looked smaller than it was. But she didn't try to rise her old memories. It was time to make new ones.

When she reached the statue of the iron wolf she stopped and looked at every person walking near the statue. She was finally meeting a boy she was chating with for a couple of mounths now. She felt very excited for that and a little nervous.

"Hey, Olivia" said a tall boy with a messy fair brown hair and hazel eyes. A few seconds she stared at the boy trying to process everything. He was really handsome and his voise... Her name saunded like a melody from his lips.

"Hi, Noah" she replied.

"Wow, you are hundred times more beautiful than in the pictures" the boy complimented her.

Olibia blushed. It was the first time she heard somebody compliment her after a long time.

"The same I could say about you. Actualy, it's hard to recognize you when I only have seen the photos" she smiled still having a bright pink blush on her face. That's what happens when her skin is so pale. A little blush makes her look like having a new skin. Luckily, Olivia's red leather jacket makes this not that visible.

"Thanks" he smiled back.

They slowly started walking trough the streets talking about some things trying to get to know each other. Latter they went to the rastourant to have dinner. After that, tue girl recieved a call from her mom.

"Olivia! Where have you been all day? Grandma said you went to the centre. But you don't even know the city well. Did you get lost? Or did anything happen to you?" the woman talked not letting her doughter interupt.

"Mom, don't be so dramatic. I haven't got lost at all. I still remenber how to get in the centre and don't forget that there is the thing called _GPS_. So, don't worry, I know where I am."

"Oh, so you know where you are?" mom repeated and that moment her voice changed. "And you know where you have to be now? At home! Don't forget you have school tomorow. Besides, you left without me knowing and you know when you had to be at home? Half an hour ago! If it happens again, you will be grounded. So don't play with my nerves."

" OK. I'll come home with the first bus" the girl sighed.

Noah was standing behind her and listening all the conversation.

"Wow, she seemed really mad. Maybe we should hurry to take you home" he said. He was a little upset that Olivia had to leave but he was happy to finaly be able to meet her.

The girl was also upset. She had to finish her first date with Noah and when she will be at home she''ll have to deal with her mom. But on the other hand, it was her own foult. They talked about hanging out with the friends and she promised that she'll be at home at 8 pm. for sure.

"Don't be sad. We had an agreement which I broke half an hour ago." Olivia said.

"So you are a little rule-breaker?" Noah teesed her.

Olivia giggled.

"You wish. It happens just for an acsident or when somebody makes too much influence distracting me."

Noah laughed. _Gosh, I love this laugh_, Olivia thought and laughed with him.

"Well, than I'll be the one who make the most distracting influence. Soon you will be a bad ass to your mom" he said trough his laugh.

"You wish."

They finaly reached the bus stop and after ten minutes Olivia got into it and went back home. There she had a big argument with her mom. But after the argument Olivia knew that her mother was right. She'll never do that again. And not only for her mom but for her own safety too.

~~~

_Thanks for reading! I really hope you like this story and I would really love to hear what you think __of it in the reviews._

_I try my best to keep Marinette and Adrien with the same nature as they are in the series. As you might saw, I even took some of their phrases from there and I hope it helps to keep tmen the same way they are in the episodes. _

_Besides, I have two questions for you. Do you mind that I chose to change the city, or no? Would you like me to write a little more of Lithuania's culture? _


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4

There have been a month already when Adrien left and The Miracke box was stolen. Unfortunately, neither Gabriel nor the box were found. And this made Marinette depress even more. She was calling to the police every day hoping that at least a few of the miraculous were found.

Emma felt guilty too. When her family went to the airport she took all the things she needed and forgot to turn on security system. That's why the thief could come in without anyone noticing. What made her feel even worse was that her mother was mad at her too. But Emma didn't blame her mother. The Miracle box is invalueble.

Anyway, after the accident Marinette told the police that in the box were ancient jewels. She even drew all of them and gave the sketches to the police oficer. Of course, they had no idea that these jewels were magical and could give the superpovers because this would have been absolutely unbelieveble. Besides The Miracle box there were a few more things sstolen including most of Marinette's personal jewels, laptop, a couple of hundred eurs and other less valueble things. But Marinette didn't really care about that stuff. The Miracle box was everything. She broke her promise to master Fu, she lost the whole box.

It was another day of the autumn and Marinette took a small break again to go for a walk. She was taking a few more minutes every day trying to get more fresh air. At the time she was walking the street she called to the police office again. _Maybe they found something today?_ She tought.

"Ms. Gooseberrier, how many times do we have to tell you that we will call you if we find anything. Anyway, it has been already a month, so I think you should forget about getting the jewels back. It is posible that they are not in Lithuania anymore." The oficer told her with anoyed and disapointed voice. "I'm really sorry, Ms. but there is nothing more we can do. And as I said every time you call, we will inform you if we will find anything, OK?"

Marinette sighed. She still had a little piece of hope villing that The Miracle box will be found.

"Fine. I'll be waiting for your call."

"And don't call us every day. You won't make the whole process faster. You are jus distracting us from all other work we have to do."

And this happens every day. Well, at least Marinette knew that the box was still missing.

But that day was different form others. Altrough it started as usual, altrough Marinette called to the pollice as every single day, in the evening police called her.

"Hello Ms. Gooseberrier, we would like to see you in the police department. I think we found the box with the jewels whitch were stolen from you a month ago. But we are not sure if it's really them, so don't be too happy yet" the policeman said to Marinette.

Marinette was in shock. She felt a huge rock drop out from her chest. She soon become so excited about this new that in a few minutes she was already in the car ridding to the police office. She didn't know herself how possibly she could have been so fast.

But when she got there and the officer gave her the box she bacame suspicious. She carefully opened the box in front of the officer which made her feel unconfortable. This thing was supposed to be a secret so there was no wonder why she felt like that. The box opened in the way it had to open and the jewls were in the places they had to be. But Marinette immediately saw that a few were missing. Not counting the ones she took herself, there had to be three more – peacock, butterfly and bee miraculous.

Marinette looked up to the oficer who was amazed by the box and jewels.

"Are you sure it's all you found? I meen, there should be three more" Marinette said.

"It's everything we found" he answered.

Marinette looked at the jewels once again. She couldn't believe she got them back. Well, most of them. She knew she had to feel happy but the fact that three of them were still missing made her feel even worse. She lost the peacock, butterfly and bee miraculous. One can create a strong monsters, amother othrr one can give povers to the humans, and ghe last one can immobilize anyone.

_But wait. What if these are a fake mieaculous? It's pretty easy to make a copy of it. Especially when I had made plenty of them when still fighting Hawk Moth. This was really helpful tricking him and his created villains_, Marinette thought.

"Well, I'm really glad you found this box. Altrough there are still a few missing, it's better to get at least some of them than none. But like I said when they were missing, they are one of that kind and they were passing trough my family from generation to generation. So I'd be really happy if you keep looking for the last three mi-...erm... Jewels. And at that time I'll visit the jaweler to check if they are real ones. It would be sad if I passed this box with unreal jawls to my children, right?" Marinette said. Of course she was absolutely lying about the jaweler because she knew how to check them. But than she couldn't do this in publick otherwise people wiould know that they are magical. But if these jewels were fake she'd be able to easily come back talling what 'the jaweler' said.

Besides, Marinette knew that the person who stole the box had already taken the miraculous to himself. That person was lucky because they could choose between plenty of them, but obviously they wanted the ring and earings. Of course, if they knew what kind of povers they give.

"We'll keep this in mind, Ms" the oficer said and leaded Marinette out of the building.

"Do you think the other two will be found too?" Wayzz flew out from his hiding spot when they got into the car.

"Honestly, no. Because othervise the missing ones would be inside the box with all other ones. I think the thief hid it in the shopping centre on purpose, willing that it will be found and given back to me. It's strange, don't you think? The jewels are invaluable than why the person put them in the place where it can be easily found?" Marinette thought loudly.

"I have no idea. Besides, there's a possibility that these jewels are fake."

"You're ringt. We have to check them first, so we better hurry and go home" Marinette said driving the car.

When she got home, Louis ran to her questioning.

"So, they really found The Mirackle box? Where did they found it? Did they catch the thief too?"

"We don't even know if these miraculous are real, Louis. So we shouldn't be too excited with this."

At that moment the boys smile faded a little but he was still curious.

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's go and check it" he said and took the box from Marinette.

Wayzz flew after the boy also looking forward to lay an eye on the jewels.

"Hey, wait for me!" Marinette shouted taking off her shoes and running after her son and kwami.

When they checked the jewels it turned out they were real. Marinette was in huge relief and Louis was happy to see how all this stuf works. It does not happen every day that you can have a close look at the miraculous. Louis have seen the box just a few times in his life and he had never been alowed to touch anything. But this time it was different. Louis's mom almost lost all of them and she was lucky to get most of them back.

———

The other day Marinette was working with much more energy and positive altitude. Altrough she still was a little nervous about the lost miraculous, the happiness took over her emotions.

Having such a positive energy she managed to make a lot more goods quicker, so she sat down in the café part of the bakery and started painting playful pictures for children books. In this way she was able to do what she alvays liked and get some more money. By the way, she still was designing a lot of items and clothers. Of course, she wasn't selling them, but she still was enjoying it. For example, she desighned her shop uniform and furniture in there. She also was making clothers for the whole family and all of them were enjoying wearing her handmade works. Well, except for Emma but she was into fashion herself.

Anyway, Marinette was calmly sketching when a huge wind started blowing into the windows. It was pretty unusual because there was no wind before. Marinette looked trough the window and gasped. She never saw this kind of storm for a long time. It reminded her the power of Stormy Weather. _Please, don't tell me that one of the stolen miraculous has been activated,_ Marinette thought and grabed her phone. She already felt guilty deciding to leave Wayzz at home guarding The Miracle box. It was pretty sad that there was no way she could comunicate with him in this distance. But soon she relized that school had to be over at that time, so she unlocked the phone.

_Wow, 10 missed calls from Louis. It's obvious he's already at home and Wayzz told him the news_, she thought and before she could call, Louis called her again.

"Hello, dear. Are you at home?" Marinette asked right away.

"Yes, I already was and why didn't you pick up all the time? I called you at least hundered times!" the boy said. From his woise Marinette could understand that something was wrong. Louis didn"t have to say anything more. She already knew what he was going to say. "Mom, Wayzz told me that a person with negative aura activated the pover of peacock miraculous. He said that this person isn't as dark as Hawk Moth was but definitely stonger."

"I knew that somebody will activize one of these miraculous soon. I just knew that the person who stole the box took the ones they needed and others left where police could find" Marinette complained. "Anyway, now you have to stay at home, OK? There's a horible storm outside and it's safer for you to stay there."

"Too late, mom. I'm already in the Gediminas prospectus. Besides, the storm isn't thelat big. It just looks bad" Louis smiled awkwardly. But than he gasped and almost droped his phone. "OMG. Mom, you have to see this. Turn on your camera."

Marinette sighed and did what she was asked for. It was pretty hard to see what was happening in the other side of the screen but Marinette managed to see extremely big feather and dust ball above the Gediminas tover. Slowly this ball formed into a strange human-peacock head. Soon this creature started talking but the wind was too big, so Marinette couldn't understand what.

"What is it saying?" ahe asked.

Louis didn't answer her. He was trying to understand himself.

"Dear citizens of Vilnius. You may or may not have heard about the time in Paris when The Great Hawk Moth was akumatizing people of the city and in this way trying to get two wery poverful miraculous. You thought that when he was finally stopped and imprisoned, you'll never have to fear that it can happen again. But you were wrong and I'm here to prove this. I'm Plunksna and I'll be the main cause of your fears. I'll make the biggest damage to this city and people. But if you want to save yourself and your beloged ones get the two miraculous Hawk Moth once wanted and none of you'll have to fear anymore. But if you won't than you'll have to deal with what's waiting for you all" the creature said. It was hard to hear what it was saying but enough to recognize it was a woman talking.

After the speach the wind bacome normal and the strange head was gone. But the people who were there at the moment were stili staring at the Gediminas tover. Obviously, they didn't know what to say or do. But sudently, one middle-aged man said out loud:

"Don't be scared. As Plunksna said herself, Hawk Moth had been beaten and this villain will be stopped too. I have a fealling that if the villain shoved up here that means there will be superheroes too. So it doesn't matter how much damage she'll make superheroes will fix it as they did in Paris."

Louis looked at the man proudly. He brought a lot of courage and hope to everyone. Most importantly, the man believed in Louis's mom not knowing what she was going to plan for this situation.

Marinette also saw everything. Altrough she didn't hear Plunksna talking she understood what was going on and the man's words touched her hart. She couldn't go and fight again. She wasn't as strong as before and she was needed to be near the box. She really missed Tikki but it wouldn't be the best decision.

Marinette had to find other two kind hearted people who could be the next heroes. Who will continue Adrien and her legacy. The ones who will save Vilnius and stop Plunksna.

But how will she do this? How will she manage to find two perfect candidates to hold ladybug earrings and cat ring? She couldn't do mistakes othervise it will be the end for the world we believed in. And she dodn't have much time. It's imposible to know when Plunksna will take its first feather and make fhe first monster.

Marinette thought what master Fu had told her over those years. She was fought to be a guardian from fighting against akumas and amoks to making the 'pover-up' serum and putting Duusuu into another, undamaged pin, making it a new miraculous. Master Fu once even told her how he chosed her to bekoma a Ladybug and Adien to become a Chat Noir. So, maybe she should create a similar situation? But what should she do than? Marinette sighed exhousted . She already had forgoten how exhausting this kind of stress was.

———

"Did you find Gabriel yet?" Marinette asked Adirien in the evening. She missed her husband very much and she felt even worse while these kind of things were happening in Vilnius.

Marinette saw his head shook. He was disapointed that he can not bring any good news to his faminlly.

"There's no sighn of his existence. He just disappeared and nobady has further information about him. Sometimes I feel like all this time I spend there looking for Gabriel is worthless. I'd better be at home with you all" Adrien sighed.

"I wish that too. Especially when the situatuon here is becoming worse by every day" Louis sighrd. He was sitting next to his mother and listening the conversation. It was the first time he didn't see his dad for so long and talking by phone and its video camera was the only solution to not feel that lonely.

"What do you mean by seying that?" Adrien asked. He knew that Marinette was robbed but the previous day she told him that most of them were back.

"There's a new villain and her name is Plunksna. She's obvuously using the peacock miraculous, so logically thinking, her powers are really strong and therefore she'll be harder to defeat" Marinette explained to him.

"Do you think it could be...?" Adrien started but Marinette cut him before he finished.

"I don't think so. Gabriel isn't ralated with this. The villain is a woman, but it can't be Natalie. She'll be in jail for more five years."

Adrien nodded. He didn't know what to say more.

"Should I... Should I come back to you?" he finally asked. "My time looking for a ghoast is pointless anyway."

"Don't lose hope. When the new villain showed up, the possibility that he'll be seen grew too" Marinette disagreed with him.

Adrien sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay. But tell me what are you going to do now? Are you sure you want to give the miraculous to other people?"

"Wait, what?" Louis sudently asked. He didn't know about this mom's plan and he was shocled hearing that. "But you are experienced heroine! Why you want to give the miraculous to others? You were supposed to protect miraculous youself and now you quit. Is this all because The Miracle box was stolen? Mom, don't be scared. Mistakes can be fixed. I believe that you can solve it."

Marinette looked at her son for a couple of moments. She didn't know what to reply to him. She wasn't disapointed of herself that much that she would give up caring of the miraculous. But it doesn't mean she felt guitlty of this situation. It was her foult The Mirackle box was stolen in the first place. It was her foult that there's a new villain around and the city will be suffering. But there was just one solution. She had to fix mistakes and get the peacock miraculous back. And for this she'll need help. Two new superheroes help.

"Dear, I'll give the miraculous for the people who has pure and brave hart as your dad, you and I have. Without a help I don't know if I'll he strong enough to handile this once again. Do you understand what I mean?" Marinette tried to explain to her son after a long silence.

Louis slowly nodded. Than Marinette smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you" she said holding the boy in her arms.

~~~

_BOOM! We have a villain! I'm really excited we reached this part of the story because on the other one we will have a little action and Marinette will give __one of the miraculous to someone__! __I'm sure you already have your suspects but as Marinette said in 'Ladybug' episode 'things aren't alvays what they seem to be at first sight'. But maybe I'm wrong saying that? Tell me what you think in the rewiews! _

_One more thing. As any of you didn't comment if you want or not to learn about Lithuania's culture I wrote the way I thought was more interesting. I know that none of you will understand what 'plunksna' actually means but already think it is Lithuanian word. And yes, it is. In english 'plunksna' actually means 'feather'. Honestly, I wanted to call the willain a peacock in Lithuanian but the word is male itself, so it would be weird to call a woman by a male name, right?_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until __the next Sunday! _;)


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5

At that evening Louis watched the news. He wanted to know if someone filmed this. By the way, he was interested in public reaction. But, most importantly, he just liked all this stuff and he felt like he came back in time and was able to experience a new superhero legacy. He was able to understand what once felt the citizents of Paris. And the coolest part was that his parents were a superheroes and his mom will choose the next two miraculous holders.

Louis got really deep in thoughts dreaming about how the new Ladybug and Chat Nori will look like, what kind of personalities they'll have. He dreamed that it would be great if his mom told their identities to him and knowing this he could help them with their seceret. It's obvious that to keep such a seceret is really hard and the worst thing is when you have no one to talk to about the double life. Of course they have kwami with them but it's not the same.

While dreaming he heard the journalist talking about what happened in the city centre.

"'_I'm Plunksna and I'll be the main cause of your fears'_ said the strange creature which appeared above the Gediminas tover today. This creature caused a strange storm in Vilnius and as Plunksna finished her speach the storm stopped. Altrough it made a little damage to the enviroment, nobody was injured seriously. But there is more than the simple injures people are worrying about. More important questions leeds them. If there was a supervullain in the capital than who will save the people and why this Plunksna appeared in Vilnius? Some of people are willing to see Ladybug and Chat Noir also known as Marinette Dupain-Chang and Adrien Agreste fighting again, but nobody knows where they have gone for more than twenty-five years. Some rumors tell that they were living in Vulnius all that time and this is the reason of Plunkna appearance in this place. Anyway, there seems like not everyone are scared of upcoming deseases Plunksna is planing to cause and these people are trying to encourrage others not to fear as well. The internet is fuul of blogs and videos of people doing this. Even the almost forgoten _Ladyblog_ eventually awoke with a few posts. It looks like this blog will become as popular as it used to be with its posts and videos about Vilnius supervillain and the city saving heroes. From the _Ladyblog_ inventor we can understand that the city soon will be full of turists and journalists from all over the world... " the reporter said.

Louis listemed carefully what the woman was saying and it was really interesting to watch a few short videos too. Altrough he had heard a lot of stories about his parents he never sav how they looked in the magical costumes and when he saw a short video of them both fightung one of the villains he gasped. _Wow... Just wow..._

But he couldn't watch the news to the end because Marinette invited him for the dinner.

"Mom, I can't believe you were such well-known and loved heroine. The news repopter said that there was a _Ladyblog_ which obviously was dedicated to you. Why didn't you tell me about it? I really want to find out more about all the adventures you had. By the way, your and dad's costumes looked really awesome" Louis said while eating.

"Well, the _Ladyblog_ was created by my best friend when I went to school. At the time I was only 13 and that friend made this blog right after my first fight. I really messed up then and I even tried to give my miraculous to her" Marinette said falling into her memories.

"You really wanted to give up?" Louis almost dropped the dish with the food on the floor.

"Yeah. I know now it sounds unbelievenle but I was scared. I didn't know how to fight and how to use my povers. I was clumsy and shy but as superheroine I had to become as brave as posible because I was the only hope for Paris. I was scared of this responcebility and and didn't think I could handile this."

"Is this why nobody recognized that it was you? I mean the clumsiness?" Louis asked.

"Probably. Honestly, I felt like absolutely different person when I became a Ladybug. I had much more courage and self-confidence. I barely stuttered near Adien and this is probably why even he didn't notice me. But as Chat he was also different. He was such show-off, cocky and always flirting which sometimes really anoyed me" Marinette gigled remembering some of Chat lame puns.

"Do you think that new heroes will act different than they trully are too?"

"I wouldn't be surprused" Marinette said quickly.

Louis didn't say anything. He just kept eating. When he finished he finaly asked more.

"Do you miss your friends you left in Paris?"

Marinette lokked at her son. Louis waited for her answer but she didn't need to say anything. Her sad eyes showed everything.

"How would you feel if some of them come here?" he asked and this queation shoched Marinette even more. _Why is he asking such questions? What does he want to say by this_? she thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"I wached the news and now a lot of people believe that you were hiding in Vilnius all time long. Of course this is true but now they know or at least think that you will show up there soon. This is why a lot of your fans will come here. I heared that the _Ladyblog_ creator is posting there again and saying that it will be awoken for the new saviors or... you and dad which won't happen. Soo... I think she's coming for her _Ladyblog_" Louis tried to explain.

Marinette gasped. She knew Alya would come. That person was so passioned about _Ladyblog_ and finding out heroes identities. By the way, Marinette was her best friend and she won't leave a chance to get rid of her for running away. But it's been 25 years and there's a possibility that they won't even recognize each other.

Louis came back to his room leaving Marinette in her thoughts. He also had a lot to think of. Louis started to think about the future superheroes Marinette had to find. She said that only the pure and brave hearted ones will get the miraculous. Same as his parents. Same as his. Maybe he could get one. It would be like a dream come true. But differently from the others, he already knew a lot about all of the miraculous and its powers.

But the other side of him said that it was imposible. Othervise she already would have given it. _But why she didn't? Did she even thought__ about this?_ Louis tought. And than he understood why. He's almost his dad's copy. Even as a superhero he'll look too familiar to Chat Noir. But he can handile this. He can lie and say that he have newer met them and don't even know if they have a son at all. If people couldn't recognize Louis's parents being superheroes it may be a piece of cake tricking them again.

Or maybe she just doesn't trust him. Maybe she doesn't believe that he could be a superhero who could bring the stolen miraculous back.

But posibly she didn't even consirer Louis becoming a superhero. Should he ask this himself? Well, it's wworth a try.

———

The next morning Marinette took both ladybug and black cat miraculous with her. When she came to the work she just had to put the pasteries to the oven to bake so they would be fresh. Then she, as always, went to the shop and sit in her usual place and started sketching. Altrough it was really hard because of all the sudden accidents which made her really stressed.

Every person who came into the shop took Marinette's atention. But every time she quickly looked down back to sketching.

But suddenly somebody grabbed Marinette's purse which was put next to her. When she saw it the child-shaped person was already leaving rhe shop.

"Thief!" she screamed out loud and tried to go after him but her legs bumped into the table and she fell down.

In the shop besides cashier and Marinette was two more people. One was sitting in one of the tables and drinking coffe and the girl was paying money for her croissants. When Marinnete screamed she turned to the child leaving the shop, than to Marinette who was falling. The girl knew that the woman won't be fast enough to catch the person. Actually, there was no time to think and the girl knew it. She dropped everything she was holding and ran after the child.

Right after her ran Marinette. Of course she wasn't as fast as the girl or the kid. She saw the running ones turn left and she couldn't see any of them anymore. It made Marinette stressed even more. Espstially when in the purse she put both noble miraculous. Loosing one of them wold be worse than the whole box full of other miraculous but she was loosing both at the same time.

At that time girl was running after the person and she knew she was going to catch the child. When ahe was close enough she grabed the child by his collar and strangled a little so he would stop.

Ahd the person did stop. When the child turned around grabbing the girl's jacket she saw a caramel skinned Rom boy with dark ayes. He knew he was cought but still hoped to ran with a prey. He held the girl's jacket and tried to push her away but she grabed his arm with both her hands and turning her back overthowed him. He fall on the ground confused as he obviously didn't expect this to happen.

Marinette ran towards them. She saw all the actiom and was a little surprissed but mostly amazed. The girl made the boy harmless and unable to defend himself in a couple of seconds without any struggle. Marinette's eyes widdened. _This girl will be the most perfect Ladybug,_ she tought already planing to give her legacy to that girl.

Marinette stood near the girl and still laying boy. The girl calmly took the purse and turned to Marinette. She took her precious purse in her hands and opened it to check if all the things were inside. Marinette sighed in relief.

"Thank you wery much. You have no idea how much it means to me" Marinette thanked.

But ths girl didn't answer. She just looked at her surprised not knowing what to say.

"Ms. Gooseberrier? What a coincinent" the girl finaly said. She didn't recognize the woman in the first place because it was already a month she last saw her. Besudes, the city is full of people and it was hard to ramamber everyone she had met.

Marinette looked at the girl surprised. She couldn't remenber where she have seen her but somehow the girl knew her, so that means they have met before. But where and when she couldn't remember.

"Oh my Gosh. I left my all things in the shop. Sorry Ms, gotta run" the girl quickly said and ran back.

Marinette looked down where the stealler was laying. Well, he had to but neither of the women didn't notice him running away. So Marinette just turned around and came back to work. Already thinking how she'll give the ladybug earrings to that girl.

When the girl came back to the shop she freaked out because her stuff was nowhere in view. But the cashier sighed happily and calmed the girl down.

"When you ran after that person I thought that it's better that your bag and violin wouldn't be in the way and in touch for everyone. But don't worry, I didn't take anything. Actually, I would love to give some more pastries because you helped Ms. Gooseberrier. But without her permission I can'tcan't" she said giving the school bag, violin and the croissants the girl bought.

"Is she your boss?" the girl asked.

"Yes. But not only that. She's my mom's neighbour and since they are friends, Marinette trusted me and gave me the job. If it wasn't for her I would probably work for anoying boss and my job wouldn't be as enjoyable as this" the young woman smiled.

"It was very kind of hher" the girl was surprised. She noticed the woman but she haven't even imagined that she owns the whole bakery.

At that moment Marimette walked in.

"How did you managed to immobilize the boy so easily?" she asked righy away.

The girl looked at Marinette and blushed a little.

"Well, when I was younger, I practiced judo but before I got the black belt I had to quit. But I still remember some of the tricks" she smiled shily.

"When I was a child I practised it too" the cashier said.

The girl looked at the woman and her blush disapered. She become more confident about herself.

When she was looking at the employee Marinette took advantage of it and brought a litle black box with the miraculous in the girl's school bag. The girl didn't even notice this. Nobody did.

"Well, judo is quite popular here, so this doesn't surprise me. But I don't regret practising it. Actually, I think this is really useful when you can defend yourself and you don't need any man to always protect you. It's twenty first century, after all" the girl smiled.

"Of course"

"Anyway, I have to go. Othervise, I'll be late for school. Goodbye!" the girl said and was almost entering the door but Marinette stoped he.

"Wait. Y-you look really femiliar. We have seen each other before, right?" she asked the girl.

"Yes. I'm Olivia. Your son and I are attending the same school. We met once long time ago"" the girl explained.

"Oh, right. Now I remember. Can you wait a second?" Marinette asked and turned to the cashier. "Diana, can you give to Olivia some macaroons?" Than she turned back to the girl. "It's the least I can offer for your help."

"Thank you Ms. but I can't accept it. By the way, I't already going to be late. Bye" she quickly said and ran out of the shop.

At the time Louis was ridding his bike to his mom's shop. She always gived him something fresh for lunch. He calmly stopped near the shop and saw the girl running out of there.

"Olivia?" he whispered to himself.

"Louis, can you give these macaroons to Olivia, your friend? Or you're not friends?" Marinette asked her son when he entered the shop.

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll give it to her. B-but why?" Louis was really confused. But the thoughts of Olivia made the boy stop thinking. She was soo amazing.

"Say that I want to thank her."

"For what?"

"For... Err... It doesn't really matter. What only matters is that you have to give these macaroons to her. Will you do this?" Marinette didn't say the reason because she didn't want him to figure out that the that girl is now the ladybug miraculous holder. Nobody must know this. Not even her own son.

"OK, I will" he agreed. He was disappointed that his mother tries to hide something same as she did before his dad left. These secrets already started to makes him sick. _Mom really doesn't trust me, _he thought. But on the other hand, he can always ask Olivia himself. Well, at least he can try.

When he left Marinette went back to the kitchen to take the pastries off the oven. Wayzz flew out from his hiding spot.

"I hope you did the right choise" the kwami said.

"She's perfect. She managed to figt the thief alone and win so easily. I think she'll be even better Ladybug than I was."

"If you say so... But who are you planning to give the other miraculous?"

"I don't know. It's just the matter of time untul the first sentimonster will show up. Than it will be too late."

Marinette walked around the kitchen and stopped near the table where she put her purse. She slowly took the little box with the miraculous inside and sighed.

"I have no idea who to give it and how to make situation similar to this one. I don't know how master Fu had enough imagination to do this. Adrien ashed me to think about Louis. I know he'd love to take the ring but I wanted my children to have a normal life and... Wait a second..." Marinette froze a little and looked at her purse again. "l put each box in a different side of the purse but the ring was in the other one... " she thought loudly and looked insede the box. "Oh no... I gave her the ring!"

~~~

_OMG... Marinette is so clumsy in this chapter. And Louis thinks he cauld get a miraculous but wasn't worth his mother's trust. Did you expect this to happen? What do you think of Olivia? Is she worth the miraculous? Tell what you think in the rewiews!_

_You might feel that I'm a little racist in this chapter but Roms in Lithuania are really poor and conservative. There're a lot of sad things I find in their social life but even if I tell you it wont't change anything, anyway._

_By the way, I really love Lila's character in the episodes (__but not personality,__ of course) and I love that you think of her as the first person to become a main villain. I don't want to spoil the true Plunksna's identity but later you'll be able to see some shoots with her!_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Untill the next Sunday!_


	6. Ch 6

Ch. 6

Louis tried to catch up with Olivia all day. Altrough he didn't know much about her shedule, he knew for sure that at the lunch break she and Cornellia are eating croissants with a milkshake in the canteen area. So he went there and tried to find the girls.

When he saw her he felt his legs petrified. She was sitting with a group of other friends including Cornellia and all of them were laughing out loud.

"You really did it? Sorry, but it looks a little unbelieveble. Don't get me wrong but just look at yourself! You look almost like a slenderman. It's hard to believe you would have enough strenth" Cornellia said trying to stop laughing. As always, she's hard to convince.

"Yeah, I really did that. I can't believe myself. Everything went so fast... I feel like I didn't think at all. I just ran after him and threw him on the ground" Olivia said with excitement and surprise in her eyes. But than she saw Louis and adorable smile came to her face. "Hey, Louis! Come and join us" she wawed to him.

He slowly came to their table and sat in the free spot.

"H-h-he-y" he said nervously.

"You won't belie what happened today" Olivia said to Louis. But than she turned to the other friends and said: "The funniest part is that the bag actually belongs to Louis's mother" she said.

"W-what bag" Lpuis didn't understand.

"Every morning before school I go to the bakery to buy croissants for ma and Cornellia and today when I was already paying for them a boy grabed your mother's purse and ran away. When your mother scremed I knew that I had to do something. If not me she would have lost it"

"So you mached- Err... I mmean, cached the kkiller- Err... stealer?" Louis eyes widened.

"Shell overthrew him on the ground. Unbelieveble, right?" Cornellia interupted.

"Whoa... Re-really?"

Olivia blushed a little and nodded.

Louis stayed quiet for a while. He was really surprided that she had enough courage. But suddenly in his mind came the promise for his mom.

"My mom... Umm... I came just when y-you left. My m-mom asked to t-thank you a-and gi-give this to y-y-you..." he said nervously and gave the paper bag full of macaroons to Olivia.

Olivia and her friends looked surprised at the bag. Olivia's skin turned into bright red. She slowly took it.

"What's in there?" Cornelia asked and grabbed the bag from her friends hands.

"It's ma-ma-macaroons" Louis said.

Cornelia looked inside and grabed one.

"Looks delicious. I hope it's not poisoned, because I really want to taste it" Cornellia giggled licking her lips.

"Of course they are not. They are from the same bakery as our croissants. But those croissants aren't poisoned, right?" Olivia said taking one macaroon too.

Than she stood up and passed the bag with macaroons for other friends including Louis.

"OMG. It's one of the most delicious dessert I've ever eaten!" Olivia boasted.

Louis smiled and blushed a little. He was happy that everyone liked his mother's made macaroons. Well, he was mostly happy that Olivia liked it but when it was not only one saying it, he could feel less nervous.

At the same time there was one more thing comming to his mind. He didn't understand why mom didn't say about the accident in the morning. _Maybe she felt embarrassed that she let this happen to her especially when she used to be a superhero_, he thought. _Or I'm right and she trully doesn't trust me. But I hope, I'm not right. _

"Guys, did you watch the news yeaterday?" the blonde girl sitting next to Cornellia asked everyone.

"Gosh... From which century you came from? Nobody wach TV anymore"" Cornellia commented.

The blonde girl blushed. Louis looked away too. He felt a little embarased because he did this as well.

"Anyway, what did you wanted to say by this questuon?" Olivia asked.

"Did you hear about this Plunksna? Some people are afraid that nobody is going to save us because police will be harmless against this... Creature?" she said.

"Don't be silly, Lina. Everyone knows that there should show up Ladybug and Chat Noir. They won against that Hawk Moth guy so this will be a piece of cake for them" Olivia said.

"H-how do you kn-now they will blow-... I mmean, show up?" Louis asked. He was surprised how much people believe in his parents but also sad because he knew they won't fight turning these people down.

"Well, they showed up when the villain started attacking Paris, so it's obvious they'll come here too" Olivia wasn't sure how to explain that she believed in them.

"I also think that everything will be fine" Cornellia said. "Yesterday I even found that _Ladyblog_ and watched a couple fights. The girl named Alya had to be seriously insame that she had enough courage to film these videos risking her own life. Look" Cornellia showed the wideo to Olivia.

Others were interested too, so they all came closer to see the video. Even Louis came. He didn't think about this the other day. His head was already full of other minds.

In the screen they saw a huge stone monster who was standing in the football stadium. At first there was a blond boy in the strange black cat costume fighting against him. Than the cat-like boy punched the monster with his batton but the monster became bigger. He threw the football gates to the camera holder side but the boy was faster and threw his batton in there to save the camera holder. Sadly, the monster took advantage of it and grabed the boy, so he couldn't defend himself and fight. Than the camera turned up where the girl in the red siut stood. The camera holder said something in French but only Olivia with Louis understood.

"_W__hat are you waiting for ladybug-girl? Everyone is counting on you!"_ the filming girl said. Than the red-suited girl jumped wraping her yo-yo around the villain and released the blond boy.

Viewers didn't understand what these two teens talked about but than one of them touched the oher football gates destroying it. Than he ran to the monster again touching its toe but nothing happened. The monster pushed him back to the girl who threw her yo-yo in the air and the siut dropped into her hands. Than she looked around and did something to the siut. She threw the cat-boy to monster. He catched the boy with one haand but than she jumped letting the monster take her too. She said something to the camera holder and for a moment there was only the grass and filming girls shoes to see but soon action was in sight again.

The red-suited girl was relised from the monster's hand and she instantly crashed something lying on the ground. The little dark butterfly flew from there and the monster turned into a boy. The hero girl went to the blond cat-boy and said something. Their fists bumped but than the boy looked at his ring and ran away. The hero-girl stayed and went to the sitting boy who was a stone-monster just a minute ago.

"_Unbelieveble, incredible, fabulous_!" the filming girl came closer to the ladybug-like girl. Than she asked a few questions but than stopped not knowing how to call the hero.

"_Ladybug. Call me Ladybug"_ the girl in the red suit said and ran away as well.

"And this was their first fight. Latter everything gets even more dangerous and interesting to watch" Cornellia said.

"How weren't they scared? If I were them I would have fainted from fear" Lina said.

"Yeah. They were really brave" Olivia said amazed.

"And Chat Noir looked really handsome. I wish I could find that kind of guy here too" Cornellia sighed.

"I think we should say hot. Not just handsome" the blonde girl giggled.

Olivia nodded and strarted laughing with her friends. A few boys scowled but said nothing.

At that time Louis felt his cheeks burning. These girls were takling about his dad. He knew that at the time he was a model, so there were no surprise, girls found hin attractive. But this wasn't the reason he blushed. The main reason was that he got his dad's features. _It's interesting, would they say the same about me if I manage to convince my mom to give me the miraculous? _Louis thought. _Of course, I don't want ti be a superhero, just to look hot, but I want to be helpful. I want to prove that I can be more than they expect from me. I want to be the one to bring the miraculous back. I want my family to be proud of me. I want Olivia to be proud of me. _

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone looked around. There were only them left in the canteen. They started to laugh forgetting previous talks because they managed to lose time perception and not notice everyone else leaving. The group took their things and ram into their classes.

———

After the lessons Olivia went to her locker to change the books and take the ones she had to use for her homework. When she closed it she saw Louis a few lockers away from her changing his school uniform jacket into his usual one.

She liked his style. He usualy wore a dark grey shirt with a mouse silhouette near his right shoulder. His blue checked jacket had a black collar with many little green cat pets. It was obvious that these clothes were handmade. And this person who made it must have had an amazing imaginatiom.

Than Olivia remembered what she wanted to ask Louis earlier but she didn't have time for that. So she came to him and said:

"Hey, Louis."

He jumped in the air with almost unhearable squeak. He looked at the girl with surprised eyes.

_Oh no. I scared him again. I start hating this. I should be called a Ghost_, she thought.

"H-h-hi O-Olivia" he said nervously with embarrassed smile on his face.

Olivia tried not to pay attentuon to his stutters and put one arm on her hip.

"What a small world, huh? I have been buying croissants in the bakery near my bus stop and it turned out your mother owns it."

"Y-yeah, she owns bud d-da-dad used t-to do all the pencil-... I mean, paper work while sh-she cooks" he nodded.

"That means your mom baked all these delicious macaroons and croissants I buy every day ?"

Louis nodded nervously and scratched the back oh his head.

"Can you say thank you to her from me? I really loved this dessert" Olivia asked with a lovely smile on her face which made Louis melt even more.

"S-sure won't- I mean, Sure will" Louis smiled back.

"Thanks."

They awkwardly stood for a few seconds not knowing what to say. But when Olivia wanted to say bye to Louis and go away he said:

"Soo... Lessons... F-finished... To y-ou today?" he asked. He really wanted to invite her to a date and this was his perfect oportunity. He was hopping she'll agree.

"Yes" she answered. _YES! Now ask her. You can do it! You can do it!_ Louis encouraged himself. "But I have school orchestra meeting. I'm their new violinist" she said whith a proud smile in her face.

At that moment Louis's hopes fade away. Altrough he was still smiling, he felt his hart broken.

"Well, until then I have an hour, soo... If you have nothing planed we could do some homework together. It would be more fun than doing it alone" Olivia suggested.

Louis eyes widened. He didn't thought about it and was excited that he didn't have to break his tongue trying to ask her out. Altrough, it was far away from a date but more than he expected.

"Nah- I mean.. Yeah, s-sure" he said and hid his face from embarrassment under his jacked he wore.

"OK. Than let's go."

They went to the library and took the books they needed. Olivia didn't talk and Louis didn't know what to say and how to begin the conversation. He felt a little awkward because of it.

"Which subject is the hardest for you? Because it's obvious French is the easiest one." Olivia asked breaking the silence. They had French and PE together, so she had already heared how good he was at this subject.

"Well... Umm..." Louis thought a little. "I-I ha-ad nine f-from Ma-math and eight f-from Lithuanian la-language" he answered scratching his head. "I guess... I h-have mad-. I mean, bad grammar skills. A-and y-yo-ou?"

Olivia giggled fron herself.

"Better question is: what I am good at? When I was in France, everything looked easier but now I feel I won't even have six from Lithuanian, Geography and probably Math's. Physic is also a huge problem but I'll handile this somehow."

"M-ma-aybe I c-could h-hell you... I mean, help you" Louis smiled shyly. His smile was so cute that Olivia couldn't resist. She nodded.

"That'd be awesome" she said and showed what she doesn't understand at all. Louis tried to explain the subjects she had problems with and soon he forgot who he was talking to and therefore he stopped stuttering. But than Olivia's phone beeped saying that it was almost four o'clock and she had to leave.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon but thanks. You helped me a lot. I owe you!" she said leaving the library.

Louis just sat and looket at the door. After a while he sighed with sadness and left the school. Time ran too fast and he didn't learn much about her. _Well, maybie the next time then, _he tought.

~~~

_Well, this chapter is a little shorter and probably not that interesting, but I needed some Louis and Olivia friendship development. Also, I wanted you to know a bit more abiut her. Of course, she hides a lot of secrets but you'll be able to learn everything with time._

Write_ what you think of the story/chapter in the rewiews!_


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7

When Louis got home he understood that he needed to speak to his dad. Although they talk almost every day, he wanted to speak whithout his mother. Luckily, she was stiil working. Louis had to wait pretty long until Adrien picked up.

"Salut, Louis. You called quite early. Did something happen? Where's your mother?" Adrien started asking questions.

"Hey, dad. I just wanted to talk to you whithout her. Actualy, I don't really want her to know about this conversation." He said nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Sure son. So, what's up?"

"I thought a lot about all this situation here and I know that it will be really hard for mom to find new miraculous holders. I really want to help her and make her job easier but I don't think she'll alow me. Sometimes I feel like she doesn't trust me at all."

"Of course she does. You shouldn't worry that much. Your mother is the kindest person I know and she hardly ever manages to say _no_. I'm sure she won't resist the cute puppy eyes of yours. Just try and you'll see. But how exactly you want to help her?"

Louis scratched his head again. He was afraid of his dad's reaction. He wasn't sure wuth this idea either.

"Come on. You can tell me" Adrien encouraged his son.

"I thought.. Umm... I could take the cat ring... To be the other Chat Noir.. Same as you once were... But this is stupud. I don't deserve it. I'm nothing compared to you two with mom. I'm a disaster..."

Louis looked downward. He couldn't watch at the camera. He was afraid of his dad's reaction.

"Don't say that ever again. You are not a disaster. You are really worth the miraculous and I'd be glad if you took mine. Actually, if I could choose you would be the first person I give the miraculous to. And I say this not just as your father but also as a human and the miraculous holder" Adrien said with a pasion in his eyes. It was obvious he talked with honesty.

"But she wouldn't. I don't want to ask her this. I don't want to be Chat Noir if this means I'll have to force my mother to give the miraculous to me. This doesn't seem right."

Adruen thought a little bit.

"Than I'll ask" he said.

"No! Please, don't do this! I don't want her to know we talked about that" Louis begged.

"Don't worry, Louis. I talked to her about this before. I'll just have to presure her a little more" Adrien smirked.

"Y-you did what?" Louis couldn't believe in what he just heared.

"Before I left, your mom brought the noble miraculous to the other place. She said that it wasn't safe to keep all of them in one place. We talked a little and she thought that there was a possibility that there'll be a new villain. That Hawk Moth will return. Of course it's not him but I have no idea how she managed to predict the future, honestly. But after Gabriel escaped from the prison everything changed in here, I mean, people altitude changed. So there was no doubt everything could have gone differently. Your mother is really smart, you know. She already thought about the posibillity giving the black cat and ladybug miraculous to people who could protect others. I asked her about giving one to you and she promised to think about it" Adrien said to his son who listened in a shock. Louis couldn't receive the information he just got. He couldn't believe how strongly his father trusted him.

"Thanks dad. I really appreciate it" Louis said with happiness in his voice. _If dad believes in me, than mom should feel the same. Even if she doesn't want to show this. Maybe It's just her wishes to protect me from all the evil,_ Louis thought but still let his father to talk about this with his mother.

After a few hours Marinette finished her work and came back home. Although ahe was really tired she took the iPad and called Hugo. Louis sat next to his mom and listened all the conversation time after time saying one or two sentences. After that Marinette called Adrien. When Louis said _hi_ to his dad he stood up and left his parents alone.

Well, at least he wanted his parents to think so, because he stood right behind the door and tried to listen the conversation willing to find out what his mother trully thought of him and either she trusted him enough to give the miraculous or not.

"Have you already found someone who you could give the miraculous to?" Louis heard his father asking

"Only one. Luckily, there wasn't any amoks yet, because I don't know what I'd do" she answered.

"I hope this person is our son. Did you give one to him?"

Louis had to wait until he heared his mother answering. _Dad knew that mom didn't do this but why did he ask than?_ he thought.

"No. It wasn't him. I gave one to the girl" Marinette said.

Louis eyes widdened. She found somebody perfect for the miraculous. It was obvious she gave the earrings to hthat girl. So that means Louis had a better chance to get the ring. He wanted this even more than when he was talking to his father.

"Why didn't you give the miraculous to Louis? You know he deserves it. Besides, you promised to consider this. You broke the promise, you know?"

"Yeah, I know" Marinette's voice sounded guilty.

"Give him the ring, Marinette. It's the right thing to do. You won't regret this. You'll see."

For a couple of moments Marinette stayed quet again but after she said something both Adrien and Louis were left in shock.

"I gave her the cat ring, Adrien. I wanted to give earrings but I took the wrong box and put it in her bag."

"Than give Louis the earrings" after a while the boy heard his father saying. _What are you doing? No!_ Louis panicked. He wantd to open the door but stopped himself. _Maybe she won't agree._

"Are you sure it is the right thing? Do you think he'll manage to find out how to use Lucky Charm every time, stay always brave and not panic when things gets in a wrong way? Do you think he'll manage to keep positive even when the world is falling under his feets? And about other responsibilities? When people will treat him badly? When he'll see his loved ines treatted badly?"

"So you'd better give the earrings to unknown person? Nobody can stay positive all the time, you know. Sometimes it was hard for you as well, so don't force your son to always stay in the same mood. He's a human as we all are. But I think he'll do great job, doesn't matter which miraculous he'll have."

"Fine. You won. I'll give him the ladybug earrings" Marinette said.

Louis gasped. _The... E-earrings? No! How can she agree with it? I don't deserve that! The cat ring is one thing but earrings... I'll be the most importand superhero. I'll have to be the leading one. No! I can't. This isn't for me. Why dad said that? I'm not worth it.__ They know I won't be capable enough,_ Louis panicked even more.

He went to his room not listening further conversation between his parents. It wasn't really important. The most important was that he was going to get the ladybug earrings and he will have to act like he didn't know that. But what he was going to say to his mother? Reject her offer? No. It would be really selfish especially when he asked his dad to help him with that. His father did what he was asked for and therefore Louis was going to get the miraculous. Although not the one he was hopping for. He was going to get even more valuable and important one. So, maybe he has to be happy?

Marinette knocked into Louis's room door and carefully opened it.

"Can we talk?" she asked nicely whith a little blush on her cheeks. _Why is she blushing?_ Louis didn't understand.

"O-of c-course, mom" Louis said nervously trying to stay like he usualy was and not show that he knows why she wants to talk.

Marinette sat in the end of Louis's bed and showed him to sit next to her. He did what she wanted and waited for what she was going to say.

"Your dad and me... Well... We takled a bit about... Umm... There is one miraculous I still have. Your dad thinks that there's no one more worth this miraculous as much as you."

"H-he does?" Louis tried to pretend surprised and happy but he knew that this was just a lie. He asked his dad to do this. He wanted to get the miraculous. _Gosh, I'm seroiusly a selfish brat. I don't deserve any of the miraculous_. "Y-you think that too?"

Marinette slowly nodded.

"Yes. Although it was hard for me to accept it" she said and her cheeks got red.

Marinette took the black box from her pocket and gava it to her son.

"This is the miraculous of ladybug which grants the power of creation. You will use it for the graiter good" she said.

Louis carefully took the box from his mother's hands and opened it. Sudently the bright pink light apered in front of him and when it faded there was a red blue-eyed kwami with a big dot on its brow and two more om its cheeks. Louis stared surprised at the kwami. He had seen Trixx and Wayzz but he didn't know the proces of their aperance. He didn't even know how Tikki and Plagg looked like.

"Wow" he gasped.

Tikki looked at Louis but than her eyes cought Marinette. They haven't seen eeach other all these twenty-five years and Tikki was really surprised to see her again. Although she didn't notice her friend at first, soon she relised that this was the same person.

"Marinette?" her high-piched voice sounded surprised.

Marinette nodded and her eyes filled with tears. Tikki flew into Marinette and bumped into her cheek hugging her. Marinette pressed her even tighter. They stayed like this a couple of moments but then Tikki pulled away.

She closily looked at Louis and saw him still holding the box.

"Is he your son?" Tikki asked.

Marinette nodded.

"It's Louis. My youngest child" Marinette explained.

"He has your eyes"

Louis blushed. He was happy that someone recognized that Marinette was his mother. Usually everyone can't believe in this because he looks almost like his dad but never notice that his eyes were more similar to his mother's.

"I'm Tikki. Nice to meet you" kwami said to the boy.

"I know who you are. My mom was used to tell me stories about being Ladybug and how much you changed her life and altitude" Louis smiled.

Tikki smiled back. It was nice to see her previous holder again and know that she will serve her son.

"I have no doubt" she said.

Louis took off his usual black earrings and changed into miraculous. They looked almost the same as he was wearing before but a little smaller and heavier. But for the public they'll look the same. Nobody could notice that something changed or that he was wearing the miraculous insted of normal earrings.

"I think your father told a few stories about his adventures too?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah. All these stories were like fairytales before sleep" Louis said shyly.

"So you probably know what kind of povers you will have and what kind of povers your partner will."

Louis nodded.

"But he doesn't know the transformation and detransformation words" Marinette smiled shyly.

"Don't worry. I'll tell him everything he needs to know. But before that I really want to know, what happened?" Tikki asked.

Marinette thought a little.

"Well, firstly, you are no longer in Paris" she said.

"This one was pretty obvious since everyone found out your and Chat Noir true identities. It's logical you didn't feel well when you were used to your hidden identity and than suddently everyone started acting different around you."

"Yes. You're right. But everything wasn't exactly like that."

"I don't think those resons matters now. What matters is where are we than?"

"In Lithuania" Marinette smiled to the kwami.

Tikki quetly stared at Marinette for a few seconds.

"You choosed really well if nobody recognized who you are" finally the kwami said.

"Yeah. We're still unknown. Even when Plunksna appeared" Marinette stopped herself from saying anything more. The embarrassment was growing and it was clearly seen as her cheeks started burning.

"You lost the peacock miraculous, didn't you?" the smile from Tikki face faded.

"Together with the bee and butterfly ones" she said almost unhearably. But than she hid her face with her hands. "I'm a dissaster."

"You are mot, Marinette. I'm sure it wasn't your foult" as always the kwami tried to cheer Marinette up.

"Yeah, mom. This wasn't your foult. Somebody stole the box from us together with a lot of other things. Besides, you got almost all of the miraculous back, so you shouldn't be afraid. Me and Tikki will bring them back to you. We promise" Louis said.

Marinette hugged her son.

"I know you will" she whispered.

~~~

_I love the end of this chapter. Louis finally got the miraculous and I personally have nothing against guys wearing earrings and I hope you as well._

_Also, I really want to know what you think of caracters, chapters and the story itself. If there's something what you don't like, just tell me in the reviews_ _and maybe I'll be able to change a thing or two ;) _


	8. Ch 8

Ch. 8

Olivia was talking on her phone with Cornellia all way to her home. When she got out of the bus she remembered something.

"Cornellia, I forgot to tell you something. All this morning adventure thing made me forget all about it."

The girl got interested.

"What? Just please, no more talks about English test we had today. It was awful" Cornellia complained.

"Don't worry, I won't" Olivia giggled. "This is absolutely different. Do you remember I told you about a boy I like? Noah?"

Olivia opened the old door of her house. She lived the bowery near the forest, half an hour trip by bus from Vilnius. There was an old, two floor wooden house built in Soviet Union.

When she closed the door her grandmother showed up. From the way she walked in and her face Olivia knew that she was drunk.

"Of course I remember. What about him?" Olivia heard her friend saying.

"Co-Cornelia, I'll call you latter, OK?"

"What? No!" Cornellia disagreed but it was too late. Olivia hang up.

The girl stood near the door not moving. She was waiting for what her grandmother was going to say. When she was in that way it was really dangerous to talk to her because than she's more aggressive.

"You had to be at home a long time ago" grandmother said in not friendly tone.

"I was in orchestra practicing today. I already told mom about this. She didn't mind" Olivia said quickly and tried to pass trough the drunk woman and go to her room but her grandmother grabbed her wirst. Olivia bit her lip stooping herself from screaming. _How does this woman have so mich strenth?_ Olivia couldn't understand.

"I feel like you aren't telling the truth" old woman said still holding her grandoughter.

Olivia bit her lip even more trying not to cry and soon she felt blood in her mouth. But she didn't care.

"Grandma, I'm telling the truth. And I have a lot of homework to do. We can talk latter, OK?" the girl lied. There was no way she was going to discuse anything with a drunk person.

"You better do them than. I saw your marks of this month and I don't think your parents aren't happy about that" grandmother said and relised Olivia's hand. She quickly ran upstairs into her room and locked the door.

Although Olivia tried her best not to cry she felt her cheeks were wet. She carefully touched her wrist . The skin was colored in red and her fingers had a light shade of blue due to the lack of blood. The girl almost couldn't feel her fingers for a while.

She sighed heavily and dried her face and called Cornellia.

"Hey. Sorry I did that. I just came home and wanted to say _hi_ to my grandmother" Olivia lied making the fake smile on her face. She still felt pain on her wrist.

"It's fine. What did you want to tell me?"

"Me and Noah. We are finaly oficial"" Olivia said forgetting about her pain as she started thinking about him.

"What? No way. Congratulations!" Cornellia's voice sounded surprised.

"Thanks. This weekand we are going to the film. It will be our first date as a couple. I'm so excided. You'll have to help me to pick something for that date."

Cornellia gigled.

"Gosh. You are serious? You could have thought about something more interesting and adventurous than a film. Don't take it personal but this is really lame. And it doesn't matrer how beautiful you'll be at the date. All he'll see and talk about wil be that film."

"I know but this is _MARVEL_ film premier and Noah already have bought the tickets. Besides, we are going to hang out a little befote it starts" Olivia explained taking the textbooks form her bag with one hand - the painless one. Accidentally she grabbed a strange black box.

"Meh. I don't really like their films. It's better to see superheroes in real life like people could have done this twenty-five years ago and it's obvious when Plunksna will show up again, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here too" Cornellia commented and started talking to her mother. "Yes, mom. Just a second! Sorry, Love. I have to go. See ya tomorow."

"Bye" Olivia said and put her phone on the table.

She was still holding the little black box in her hand. She looked at the box closely and slowly opened it. Bright green light started shining in her eyes and when it faded ahe saw a black sleepy kitty flying in the air in front of her.

Olivia froze. The box and what was inside of it dropped from her hands.

"I'm dead, right?" she asked rhetorically.

"No. You're not" the strange flying kitty said. "But if you really want I can help you to do that."

Olivia's eyes widened. She wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's creappy, you know? You better give me something to eat, because I'm really hungry" the kitty complained.

"Y-you c-can speak" Olivia forced herself to say something but after she did this, she started to regret. _Gosh, I probably look like an idiot, she thought. Or having mental problems. Or whatewer Louis is sick of, because I just sounded like him._

"Of course I can but would you _please_ give me something to eat? I feel I haven't eaten for ages."

Olivia stood up from her chair and unlocked the door.

"Umm... What exacly do you eat?" she asked the black kitty before opening the door. She wanted to go away from there. To take some fresh air. Maybe than she won't see that strange hallucination.

"Cheese. Camembert woild be the best if you have" he said a little happier than he was before.

"I personally don't think we have it but I'll check. You stay here" Olivia said and left the room as quiet as posible. She carefully went down the stairs to the kichen but in the whole trip she didn't see her drunk grandmother. She felt lucky at that point. _It's probably of that black hallucination in my room. Black cats always gived me some luck_, Olivia gigled from her minds.

The girl opened the fridge and started to look for cheese. She knew she didn't have camembert but the thought of hallucination in herr room made her feel like she was going to find some. Well, if she was going insame than why not?

But there was no camembert as there couldn't have been in the first place. However, she found unpacked mozzarella cheese. _Well, I think it's better than starve anyway_, she thought and come back to her room the same way she left and locked the door again.

When she got back, the black kitty was nowhere in the view. Olivia sighed in relief thinking this all was her imagination but than she saw it waiting above the door. The black cat was still in her room waiting for her. _I'm seriously going insame_, Olivia thought and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Sorry, kitten, but I only have mozzarella. It's not what you wanted but better than nothing" she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm not a kitten. I'm Plagg. A kwami. And I'm not going to eat this cheese disaster" Plagg crossed his little arms on his chest.

"Well, than you won't eat at all because I'm not planing to go to the city only because of this. And, obliously, nobody sells it there" Olivia put the cheese on the table.

Kwami took the cheese in his hands and ate it with a disguse in his face.

"Feh" he mumbled.

"See? It wasn't that bad. Now tell me what you are, _Plagg_, and what are you doing in my room" Olivia said and took the box and the silver ring from the ground.

"I'm a kwami. I graint powers. The pover of distruction specifically" Plagg said.

Olivia's eyes widdened and than one video she saw went through her eyes.

"Dis-truc-tion?" she whispered. "Wait a second."

The girl took her phone and send a message to Cornellia.

OLIVIA: _hey, can you send me the link of that video you showed today? ASAP_

CORNELLIA: _sure, but why_?

The girl looked at the kwami who was waiting unpaciently.

OLIVIA: _I want to show it to my mom._

Soon Olivia recieved the message with a link of the _Ladyblog_. Olivia quickly turned on one of the videos.

"What are you looking at?" Plagg asked and looked at the screen.

Olivia stopped the video. At that moment where Chat Noir was clearly seen.

"You were the ohe who gave _him_ the povers, am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's him" Plag sighed. He really missed Adrien.

Olivia stared at the screen.

"Soo... I'm going to be a superheroine now?" she asked not looking at the kwami. She was amazed of what Ladybug and Chat Noir have done but she didn't want to be a aprt of this life. She had to work really hard to raise her grades and learn many notes for orchestra.

"I see you're not as dumb as I thought" Plag said.

"But I don't want to be a superhero. No. I have to bring you back" Olivia said in the sad tone. A part of her felt special becouse somebody choosed her to be a savior of the city but her head didn't let her enjoy it.

"Well, than you are seriously dumb. And where are you going to bring me than?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask _you_."

"Ha! I was sleeping since previous Chat Noir put the ring back into this box. I don't even know where am I" Plagg showed his tongue.

Olivia took her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do then?" she asked rhetorically.

"Save the world, of course" Plagg rolled his eyes.

Olivia took the silver ring into her hands.

"I guess, I have no choice" she sighed and put it on. However it was a little too big even on her middle finger.

"No, you don't" Plagg said and flew around the room. "Wow, you live in a really big mess"

She looked around the room. Half of her wardrobe was all over the place, the music notes for her violin hid almost all her floor and a lot of other things were thrown everywhere when she was looking for her calculator in the morning. _Mom will faint if she sees this,_ Olivia bit her lip. She felt really embarrassed but tried to keep it cool. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well, I wasn't waiting for any guests today, you know?"

"Don't worry. I love it" Plagg conforted her.

"But I don't" Olivia said and started to put her things where they had to be. "You could tell me more about my powers and how to use them at the time."

But Plagg started opening her drawers and throwing her things out surching for something eatable.

"Firstly, nobody must know that I exist. And that you are a superheroine as well" kwami said.

"Well, this is obvious one" Olivia said taking the last paper from the ground. She wasn't looking what Plagg was doing at the time, until one pair of socks bumped into her. "Hey! What are you doing?" The girl immediately closed the drawer not letting Plagg take anytnimg more.

"Your room is a mess anyway, so you shouldn't be mad at me. By the way, I smelled eomething eatable in here and I wanted to check if you accidentally aren't hiding any chese."

"I don't . And if my socks smell like fruits it doesn't meen It' s eatable."

"I like stinky ones more" the kwami said and flew to the other side of the room making more mess.

"And how an I suposed to keep you as a seceret when you can't stand still?" Olivia mumbled to herself. But Plagg heard everything pretty well.

"Don't worry, I'm good at hiding. Besides, if anyone sees me I can pretend being a toy or a kitty."

"So, I'll have to bring you with me anywhere I go too?"

"Of course. You don't know when the new monster is showing up. And without me you can't transform."

"And what will I have to say to thansform?"

"_Plagg, claws out_ and _claws in_ to detransfoform. Of course, there's also another way to detransform. When you use your povers you only have five minutes until this happens" the kwami explained.

"The pover of destruction?"

"Yes. After you say _cataclysm_ anything you touch will be destroyed. But you only have one shoot, so be careful of what you are destroying and rememher that then you have only five mimutes left" Plagg said again remenbering Adrien's mistake.

"Got it" Olivia said.

She looked at her room again and wached how Plagg was making bigger mess then there was before. There was no point of trying to clean all that stuff. Plagg was going to make it worse anyway. So, not wasting the time, Olivia finally finished her homework and started reading all _Ladyblog_ posts from the wery begining. _Gosh, there are so many of them. This girl was seriously insame whith this Ladybug thing. I will probably have to spend more than a month until I finish all this media._

Soon Olivia felt something landing on her shoulder as she was watching one of the videos. The little black kwami watched the videos with nostalgic look. He missed his previous holder. They had so many unforgetable momsnts together and he still remembers how much Adrien changed from the first day they met. Plagg sighed.

Olivia looked at the kwami and gave him a warm smile. She understood what he felt and wanted to make him happy again. It was obvious they both – Plagg and his previous holder- had a really strong relationship.

"You seem to really miss him..." Olivia said.

"What? No! It's just... Strange to see him in the video" Plagg hid his true feelings. He never was the type of kwami who let himself express his emotions and what is really happening in his thoughts.

"I see that you are lying. It's OK to miss him. He was your friend and..." Olivia stopped at the middle of the sentence as she got an idea. "You know what? I promise you I'll find him and you will meet again."

"You shouldn't promise things you won't be able to accomplish."

"Trust me, I don't break my promises."

Sudently somebody sterted calling to Olivia. The girl looked at the screen. Cornellia.

"What's up?"" Olivia picked up. She had no idea why her friend was calling.

But Cornellia's voice was full of fear.

"Olivia? God, you are the first one to pick up. Nobody cares avout me when I need them the most" she complained. Her voice sounded awful. The girl cried.

"Who told you that? Why you think that?" Olivia didn't understand anything.

"I think, I'm gonna die" Cornellia"cried.

"Why? What happened? Cornellia, calm down ant tell me everything from the begining" Olivia worried for her friend.

"I went to the supermarket to buy a few products but when I left the giant monster appeared and... And... I'm so scared, Olivia! I don't know what to do! I don't want to- AAAH!!!" She screamed.

Olivia looked at Plagg whith a little fear and sadness in her eyes. She knew what she had to do and what was waiting for her and she didn't want to face it. But she has no choise. No ome could win against the monster and save her friend for her.

"Just say the words already" Plagg mumbled.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"Plagg, claws out!"

~~~

_Finally we met Plagg and we found something more about Olivia. I don't know how about you, but black cats brings more luck for my family than ladybugs, so I thought it would be more fun to think that Olivia was lucky to meet Plagg._

_The next chapter will be longer, because it includes a fighting scene. I personally haven't read much MLB fanfic stories where are full fighting scenes, so I thought it was a great idea to do it, but if you don't like it just comment. Besides, a lot of people just create an akuma and make only the beggining (sometimes and the end) of the fight, but these creacions will be amoks, so it will be a little different. At least I try to make it different. I don't want and don't try to copy anything from any of the other fanfic authors and that's why the main villain is peackok miraculous holder insted of butterfly. And with each monster I can exactly say what inspired me to make such monster proving that I don't try to copy form other fanfics._

_But I'd really apriciate if you won't hide anything from me and tell if something is copied ( except the episodes, because the whole fanfic is based on it)_

_So, comment what you like/dislike, what is missing or you don't understand, or just what you think of the story.story. ;)_


	9. Ch 9

Ch. 9

Cornellia's hart was shaking. It felt like it was planing to run away. The girl was trying to control her breath but it made things worse. She tried to breath as quiet as posible, so the monster wouldn't find her while ahe was hidding behind the car.

The girl grabbed her phone. She could hardly hold it. She didn't know why but she had to call somebody. Cornellia felt really lonely and terrified that she will die alone. Before tgat she really wanted to call her brother. She had to tell him that she loved him.

Somehow she managed to find her brother's number and call him. Unfortunately, he didn't pick up. And she wanted to tell him in what mess she got in, how she felt at that moment, tell him how much she cared for him. Insult him, as always. At least then her last words wouldn't be that pathetic like in those drama films. But she couldn't say anything what was on her mind. Not anymore.

Than she called her mother. She was at home when Cornellia left. Her brother too. But neither of them picked up. Is this how they cared for her? That kind of thinking made Cornellia feel even worse. _Nobody cares. No one is there when I need them the most. Even my family. They only need me when they feel bad. They are so selfish,_ Cornellia thought.

But than she remembered the most selfless person she knew. Olivia. Maybe she'll help Cornellia to feel better. Whith her the girl have never felt lonely, misunderstood or forgoten.

"What's up?" Codnellia heard Olivia's voice. The girl couldn't believe that it worked. This person couldn't let anyone down. It just wouldn't fit her.

Cornellia felt tears of happines going out of her eyes. She almost forgot she was hiding from a monster which went hell knows where. Cornellia stoped caring about this for a moment. But when the girl told how relieved she felt that her friend picked up and Olivia didn't understand why, the girl remembered everything again. She started feeling her bones froze from the realization that the monster could be near her or hear her talking with the phone. And she was right.

Cornellia was trying to tell what happened but that made her feel even worse. Suddenly the car she was hiding behind moved avay. Actually, the monster threw it away with inhuman strenth. Cornellia couldn't move. She was so scared that she didn't feel when she started screaming.

The worst thing was when she relized that, she remembered the moment when her family joked that with this kind of voice she could be an opera soloist. Unfortunately, she never had good pich or a talent ro sing. _Damm, so that's my last thoughts before death?_ she thought.

Cornellia saw how the creature similar to dragon or lizard opened its mounth making a horible sound. She saw how this monster was already looking forward to grab Cirnellia with its toe but the next moment the girl was flying. Someone was holding Cornellia with strong, warm hands. The girl looked at the person who just saved her. But at that moment they landed a couple of houses further the creature. The person layed Cornellia down.

"Run. Find the place to hide. Qiuck!" the male voice said to Cornellia and turned to the monster.

But the girl grabed his arm.

"Wait!" she said.

The person looked at the girl. It was a blond boy wearing a red suit with black spots. The siut was so tight that Cournellia could see how muscular he was. More importantly, he looked really handsome.

"Thank you" the girl said and felt her body already melting.

The savior boy nodded and ran to the creature. Cornellia wanted to stay and watch the fight but she knew that it's better to find a hiding spot. The mysterious boy wanted this.

Cornellia hid not far away from the place where the action was. She wanted to grab her phone and call Olivia to calm her down. _Gosh, I must have freacked her out,_ she thought. But she didn't have it. She lost her phone when the monster wanted to attack her. _Shit_.

\--

Olivia looked at her suit. It was all black except of her gloves and shoes because they were dark grey with green edgings. The girl soon felt that she had a tail. It actually was a long belt but it looked like one. Right above it was a little staff. She took it and relized that it can be used for a lot of things. There was a little screen which reminded her a phone. There she found more information about her povers and what this baton could do. Olivia was amazed.

But then she grabbed the little mirror she had and looked at her reflex. The view shocked her so much that she almost dropped it. Olivia couldn't recongize herself. She had two big cat ears on top of her head and her hair were in much bigger mess that they were before. A big part of her face was under the black mask and her silver eyes looked rather cat's than human. She also had a little dark grey ribbon on her neck. Olivia remembered the videos. The previous hero had a golden bell there. Olivia felt a little relieved. She didn't know why but ir meninded her of cow's bell.

Olivia noticed the ring. Now it was black with a green pet on it. More confusing was that ir fited her perfectly. Olivia felt almost sorry for Plagg because literally he was stuck in there.

Anyway, she had to run to the city and save everyone. She had to do it quick if she wanted to relies the poor kwami. If she want to save her friend. If she don't want to let down the person, who gave the miraculous to her. She _had_ to do this.

Olivia opened the window and jumped out of there. The girl felt more strenth than she had in civilian form. She could jump really high and run faster than the car. This made her feel so good and free like she never felt before. All this experience looked really awesome from her eyes. Quickly she started enjoying the run and therefore didn't relize when she already was in the city, not far away from where the action was.

Olivia heard unnatural noice coming from there, so she ran into that place. The girl jumped on one of the house roof to see the whole view.

The monster looked like a giant lizard, colored dark red and violet. It had two snake teeth which looked terrifying. No wonder Cornellia was so scared.

Olivia saw how someone tried to pull the momster down to he ground with a thing similar to yo-yo. Soon she relized it acrually was it. The person obviosly was a similar ages boy, maybe one or two yrears older. He had straight but messy blond hair and deep blue eyes. His suit was as tight as Olivia's but red with black dots. Olivia admited that he looked really handsome.

The girl didn't know why but she remembered the videos she watched on the _Ladyblog_ again. _Chat Noir also was handsome but probably all self-caring boys looks so amazing in these magical suits. But damm it. He looks __really hot. And so brave, and so strong..._

_What are you doing, Olivia? You have a boyfriend! _The other part of her reminded her.

Olivia shook her head to fade away all that kind of thoughts. She was a superheroine now. She can't be distracted. And now she had to help her partner dosn't matter if it's a girl or boy, good looking or overweight one.

Olivia saw how hard that boy fought that monster. He obviously didn't know what to do and how to fight it. All he could do was to keep the giant creature from hurting people.

But how was _she_ supposed to fight it if even that boy didn't know? _But together we can_, the mind came into her head with the realization how to help.

"Hey, giant lizard!" Olivia waved her hands that everyone would pay the attention, especially the monster. And it worked. Maybe too much because even her called _partner_ was distracted. More specifically, he was in shock. _Dam, why? You could easily fight the creature now but all you do is stare at me_. "You know, it's really rude of you to terrify people like that" she tried to get more time.

Probably the boy understood what the girl was trying to do because he wrapped his yo-yo around the lizard's neck and pulled it down.

But it made the monster even angrier. It moved its head with a huge strenth and threw the boy into the air. Lizard prepared to catch the boy with its long tail. _If I won't figure how to stop this, that boy will be cought by this creature. Hell knows how strong its tail is. I have to do something. Think, Olivia_! she told herself.

The girl took a deep breath and jumped from the building above the monster. She grabbed the boy and pushed him to the other rooftop. They both fell heavily on it both confused of what just happened. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt much. The magical suit must have made its job.

Olivia layed on her back catching her breath. She couldn't believe what she have just done. She knew that it might sounded insame but she loved it. To call all these things she could do _awesome_ wasn't enough.

The boy was also laying on his back next to the cat-looking girl and breathing heavily. He was happy to meet other miraculous holder, to meet his partner. More importantly, this partner risked her own health to save him while she didn't even know him.

"You're insane" the boy gasped.

"You are welcome" she said while sitting.

"Thanks. So you are supposed to be my partner, right? What's your name?" the blond boy asked.

"Cat Noire. Nice to meet you" the girl said. She knew that calling herself the name like this would be a little lame because previous cat miraculous holder called himself that. But this name doesn't say it's male or either female. So, she decided to keep it like that.

The boy sat up. He felt grateful that she kept that name. And the tought of his father made him remember a gesture he used to do.

The boy took her dark grey glove and kissed the back of it. Cat Noire obviously didn't expect it because her skin soon turned into a bright pink and even the mask couldn't hide it.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Mister Bug" he said letting the girl's hand go. He knew that he called himself the way his dad did when his parents swiched their miraculous. Although he couldn't get his father's legacy but it was one of the reminders that he was always close to him.

Miraculous holders heard the noise in the street. Mister Bug and Cat Noire looked down at the street. The lizard monster was climbing on the house trying to reach them.

"We should think of a plan. Fast!" Cat Noire bit her lip.

"I think we need some luck now" Mister Bug thought.

Cat Noire gave him a questioning grin.

"What are you-" she started but than the boy threw his yo-yo in the air saying:

"Lucky Charm!"

Cat Noire's eyes widened as she saw how the thin plastic paper with a little painting on it appear in the sky. It droped into the boy's hands. He looked at the paper not knowing what to do with it.

"Wow" the girl gasped.

Mister Bug looked at her and smiled shyly.

"It's my pover" he explained. "This must help me defeat the monster but I have no idea why this is used for" his earring beeped and he instinctively toughed it. "But I don't have much time for this."

Cat Noire looket at the Lucky Charm closer.

"I think this is a tattoo skech" she said.

"Oh... Kay... Then what should I do with it?" Mister Bug freaked out.

"I don't know. It's _your_ Lucky Charm, not mine" the girl smirked. At least her pover is easier and she didn't have to play duch ridle games during the fights.

Mister Bug took a deep breath and looked around. At that time the creature reached them.

"Umm.. Mister Bug? Have your little brain figured something out yet?" Cat Noire asked taking her baton for a fight.

"There's a tatto salon over there" the boy said showing the way.

"Let's go there than."

They jumped down from the roof leaving the monster there. It was a little scary to fall from the three floor building but their suits saved them from the injury when they fell on the roof, so they had to keep them safe this time as well.

They ran in the salon and found terrified young man hiding under the table. He was confused to see Cat Noire and Mister Bug.

"Who are you? Are you m-momsters too?"

Cat Noire sniffed.

"I'm Mister Bug and this is Cat Noire" the boy introduced himself and his partner. "We're here to save you from that monster but you have to tell us what happened."

The man looked at Mister Bug but said nothing. He obviously knew something but didn't want to share it. Though the sound of the monster outside made him change his mind.

"I-I'm tattooist and I had to do a lizard tatoo for one of my costumers. However, the tatoo wasn't exactly what he wanted and he shouted at me and took all the money back. But the tatto was good, I swear! But I couldn't understand what was wrong. I was mad at myself that I made the tatoo not the way the costumer wanted and suddently I saw a dark blue feather appear. It fell into my tatoo needle and _poof!_ The huge lizard monster appeared" the man explained. He looked really embarased. "Please, tell me it's just a hallucination!" he started begging.

"Where is that needle now?" Mister Bug asked as his earrings beeped again reminding him that his time was running out.

"I-I don't know... " he answered.

Mister Bug sighed. He didn't know what to do. He had to go back outside to fight the monster before it didn't hurt anyone. Of course, it will disappear when the amok will be released from that needle but they have to get it at first. However, one of the maaked teen time was running really fast.

"What are we going to do than?" Cat Noire asked looling at Mister Bug. She wasn't supposed to capture the akuma. She was a helper while Mister Bug had to be the leading one.

"Try to find it, of course?" the boy looked at his partner like in an idiot.

She shook her shkoulders. This plan was obvious and stupid at the same time. There were a lot of places where it could have gone and not much time to find it. But they had no choise. They had to destroy the monster.

"Fine. You look for it in there, I'll go outside" she said when Mister Bug didn't add anything more and ran outside.

The lizard monster jumped on her the same time she left but it didn't drop on the girl. She was fast enough to pull away.

It was already dark outside and the lights were already turned on. Because of their light Cat Noire saw shiny staff laying on the ground near the creature. It was the needle they were looking for. Hopefully.

Cat Noire ran to the lizard direction holding the baton in her hands and pretending atack . Though the last second she used it for the fast and high jump. The monster was confused with this changed move but before the girl landed on the ground, lizard cought her tail with its mouth. Cat Noire fell clumsily. The creature put its huge leg on her back, so she couldn't move.

The needle was only a meter away from the laying girl. She tryed to reach it, but it obviously was imposible.

At the time Mister Bug went out the salon and wrapped his yo-yo around the lizard's neck. He tried to pull the monstdr away from Cat Noire. And it worked for a second because she could release herself and take the needle in her hands.

At that time the creature punched Mister Bug with its tail and the boy painfully fall on the one of the cars. Lizard put his leg on Cat Noire again. The needle dropped from her hands. Laying on the ground again she tried to take it. She hardly managed to touch it but at the moment the idea came in her head.

"Cataclysm!" she said and the needle turned into a dust. From there the dark blue fether flew into the air. She felt the leg from her back disapear. She sighed in relief and looked around proving herself. Her ring beeped warning her about coming detransformatiom.

Mister Bug stood up. He didn't have much strength left. All this fighting took his whole energy and after that crash into the car he hardly could fought. But he still changed his yo-yo into a net.

"No more evil doing for you, little amok. Time to de-eviliize!" he said and threw it to the fether. He cought it and the net came back to his hand. "Gotcha!"

Cat Noire came to her partner while he relised the white fether from the yo-yo.

"Goodbye little fether" he sighed in relief and felt his nose tickling. He was alergic to fethers same as his dad. But he managed to keep himseft from sneezing this time.

Than he threw the plastic sketch in the air.

"Miraculous Mister Bug!" he shouted and at the time everything become the way it was before the monster showed up. There were no more broken windows or car's, the needle was back in the salon where it belonged, the new heroes were full of strenth again.

Cat Noire gave her fist to bump. Mister Bug gasped without a sound.

"Pound it?" she asked still waiting.

The boy bumped his fist slowly and whe warm smile brightened his face.

"Puond it" he responded still smiling. _I made it. She made it. We won. Though I did nothing much. She was the one who did most of the work. I wouldn't have done this without her,_ Mister Bug thought and his minds darkened a little.

Mister Bug's earrings beeped showing he had the last minute. It made Cat Noire relize she had to came back home before she changed. She had to ran thirty minutes car road in less than five minutes.

"We should leave before transforming" he turned around. "See you next time!" he said running away.

Cat Noire also turned around and ran as fast as she could. The ring beeped warring her about detransformation. With each beep she felt more and more scared she won't make it. And she was right. She detransformed in the middle of the woods.

Plagg flew out of the ring and lay on the ground. Olivia fell. The inertia was too big and when she was back in civilian form, she didn't have such speed anymore, so she couldn't keep herself standing

"Ouch" she mumbled in pain.

"Ugh... I'm soo hungry" Plagg complained. "And we are somewhere in the woods without any cheese!"

Olivia stood up and looked around. It was much darker than she thouggt. As Cat Noire she was able to see in the night but now she couldn't even see her feet. Luckily, she still had her phone, so she turned on her flashlight. Somehow she managed to find Plagg on the ground. She took the mad and tired kwami in the hands and put on her shoulder.

Than she looked at her GPS. She had to walk home three more kilometers. And the worst part was that the October weather was really cold and Olivia was wearing jeans and long sleeved shirt. She didn't even wear shoes. The girl wanted to know exact temperature. 8C and soon there had to rain. She had to hurry up.

But after a few steps her phone rang. Mom. _Shit, I'm dead._

"Alio?" Olivia piclsd up.

"Hey, lovely" her mother said. Her voice wasn't mad or scared, therefore Olivia understood that her mother wasn't probably at home. She didn't know Olivia was gone. "I'm sorry I'm not at home. I had a lot of work today. How was your school today?"

"Umm... Fine?" Olivia said. She felt really cold but didn't want her mother notice she wasn't at home.

"Have you already eaten dinner? I hope you did because I'm too tired to cook."

"Honestly, no."

"Why?" Olivia's mother asked but than she relized herself. "Please, don't say she's..."

"Yeah, she's drunk. When I came home it was already too late."

The woman sighrd.

"So you haven't eaten since school?" she finally asked.

"And what do _you_ think?"

"Look, I'm at the supermarket now. I'll grab something for you, OK? Because I really have no strenth for cooking" the woman suggested.

"Grab a sandwich or a pastry" Olivia asked and looked at Plagg. "And camembert if you can."

"Camembert? You meen cheese?" mom didn't understand.

"Yeah. It reminds me of France. Of dad"" Olivia tryed to lie reminding her mother sensetive spot. Olivia didn't want her mother ask any more questions and this was the perfect way for itit.

"Fine. I'll buy it. And try to awoid grandmother. I'll take care of her myself when I'm back."

"Sure"" Olivia said.

After they finished talking, Olivia tried to run again, so she would be less cold and reach her home faster. But she couldn't run fast because she felt frozen after the conversation with her mom.

But one way or another she got home and sneacked inside as quiet as posible.

Olivia heard her grandmother singing something in the kichen. She almost giggled from this but stopped herself. If grandmother heard this Olivia would be in danger.

Luckily, it didn't happen and she managed to came back in her room.

"Sorry, Plagg. I know you are hungry but I promise to give you a lot of camembert when mom comes back. And at the time I have to clean my room" Olivia said taking the mad kwami from her shoulder on her pillow.

Olivia heard her phone beeped. She got the message from Cornellia. _I hope she's alright and that monster didn't hurt her_, Olivia thought oppening the message. She wanted to ask Mister Bug about her but they didn't have much time.

CORNELLIA: _sorry, Love, if I scared you. Honestly, I was terifyed at that time too but now I'm fine, don't worry. Someone saved me. Tomorow I'll tell ya everything 3_

CORNELLIA: _and don't forget to buy croissants for lunch XD_

Olivia felt relieved and really interested. She wanted to know what happened. But decided to let her friend rest and not ask to tell everything right away. She just send a simple "OK."

Than the girl changed her dirty clothes and started cleaning her room, so her mom wouldn't see this. All that time Plagg was laying on her pillow and complaining about everything, especially how bad Olivia was to him. Like she didn't feel guilty enough.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Plagg hid immediately. Olivia held her breath.

"Olivia, it's me. Open the door" the girl heard her mother's voise and felt relieved.

Olivia opened the door and let her mother in. The woman came in and hugged her doughter.

"Are you OK? Did she hurt you?" the woman asked.

Olivia shook her head but her mother noticed a little red mark on her wrist. The woman glared at the wrist.

"Here" she said giving the paper bag with a sanvich and a little box of camembert. "Lock the door and don't open it until I come back."

Olivia nodded and her mother was already leaving but than she saw her doughter's room. Her expresion changed and Olivia understood it. When she got home she didn't have much time to clean everything, so there still was a mess.

"Please, don't say anything" Olivia bit her lip.

"I... Have no words..." mom somehow managed to say. She was frozen for a couple of seconds but than she said: "After you eat, clean it. Othervise rats will start living in there"

Olivia closed the door and locked it. Plagg flew from his hidding spot. The girl opened the box with chese.

"You can eat all of it if you want but than you will have to wait for more until tomorow evening" Olivia said knowing that she will be able to buy more just after school. "So, if I were you, I would keep some."

Plagg didn't answer. He just started eating. God, he was hungry.

Downstairs they heard loud voices. Olivia's mother was shouting on her grandmother. Suddently they heard something dropping heavily. Olivia felt sparks going through her body. She felt her teers coming. She was scared. She didn't want others to argue. She felt bad that there was nothing she could do to change it. She wanted to help but she couldn't.

Olivia turned on the YouTube on her TV with the highest posible volume.

\--

Louis sat next to his mother who was talking with Hugo. The daily conversation soon ended and Marinette looked at her younger son waiting for whatever he was planing to say.

The boy looked sad. He was looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry mom. I can't do this" he said guilty.

Marinette's eyes widdened.

"Why you think that?" she asked.

"I'm weak. I'm dumb. I didn't know what to do with my Lucky Charm. If not my partner I wouldn't have known what it was used for at all. I was useless before she came. I almost lost but she saved me. She's better without me." he said.

"Nobody said you have to do eveeything alone. You two are a teem. Just wodking together you can win. Without you your partner would be as strong as you without her" Marinette said. "So don't thing like this again."

Louis still looked at his feet.

"I just wanted to do it better" he said. "I thought I could do it better."

Marinette gave her son a warm smile.

"And you will. Don't want everything to be perfect from the first shoot. My first fight was much worse than yours."

Louis looked at his mother questioning. He remembered the wideo he wached at school. He didn't notice any of her mother's mistakes.

"I didn't capture the akuma" Marinette confessed. "And it had really bad consequences."

Louis sighed sadly. It didn't help much.

"I told him that he did it great but he didn't want to listen. See, Louis? You mother agree with me" Tikki said.

Louis blushed. Maybe they were right but he was too stuborn to understand it. It was just one fight. The next time he will do everything much better. Well, he hoped he will.

~~~

_Well, this one was really long, but I warned you!_

_I really hope that you still managed to enjoy the chapters even with so many mistakes. I'm not really good at languages, honestly, but I hope you understood everything and enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing._

_The monster in this chapter had to be different, actually, but I wanted something simple for their first fight, so the creature I wanted to make at the first place will be in chapter 11. But as I promised, I should probably tell what inspired me. Actually, I was in a bad mood, because I had no idea what to do whith this chapter, so I started drawing. The thing is, when I don't have much inspiration, I draw a creappy pictures. It helps me. And one monster looked perfect for this chapter._

_Also, FIY, Chat Noir is Adrien, while Cat Noire is Olivia. It's basically the same name, but the spellings are different XD_

_(MLB seson3 finale spoiler) these ep were far away from what I expected to happen, honestly. But the whole seson was like that LOL. Anuway, it looks like the begining of the story must have been different, but I was still right (like probably most of the fandom) and Marinette bacome a guardian. And I think thar is an important fact in my story, though it wasn't how she trully got the box._


	10. Ch 10

Ch. 10

Olivia tried to make the other morning as usual. Altrough it wasn't. Firstly, Plagg was with her. It was really strange for her because she never had a pet before, not mentioning that this one could talk.

Secondly, all she could thunk of was her last day experiences. Half of the night she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. The fight with the giant lizard left a scar in her memory, despite that it was eventually defeated. But she was a superhero now and had to deal with any consequences.

Also, she started to have a double life. She had to be careful that no one would find out her second identity.

Of course, she was also thinking about her partner as well. And she was happy to not be the only one. They worked as a teem though the fight wasn't the best. But it was only the first one. She shouldn't have hoped to be perfect from the wery first shoot. She still had so much to learn. They both did.

Olivia was also interested in all the _Ladyblog_ thing. She wanted to get as much information about the previous holders as she could. But she had no time that day. When her room was finally cleaned, she was too exhousted to do anything else besides sleeping.

When she got out of her bus she went into the bakery, as usual. She had to buy their daily croissants for Cornellia and her. She couldn't wait to hear the story from her friend's side. Olivia was interested if she also saw all the fight and what she thinks of her-.. The new heroes Mister Bug and his partner Cat Noire.

Olivia came in into the bakery. Diana was in her usual spot but bussy as ever. The whole bakery was full of people and most of them spoke French. Olivia froze. They all came for Mister Bug and his partner. They are the previous heroes fans. Olivia saw all the cameres put near their coffees. Journalists.

Olivia held her breath and stood in the end of the line. When it was her turn to order Diana smiled.

"Olivia, nice to see you again. How are you this morning?"

Olivia smiled back.

"A little sleepy. I see there're really many costumers today" she looked around again.

"French tourists. After yesterday evening accident more and more comes here. They want to know who are the new saviors and where did the previous ones have gone. These idiots think that they live here" Diana giggled. "But I can't complain. We have a lot of work. Maybe you want to say _hi_ to Ms. Gooseberrier? I think she'd be happy to see you" Diana offered.

Olivia nodded. She wanted to thank for the tastiest macaroons she has ever eaten.

Diana shoved the way to the kichen.

"By the way, you pick two croissants?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. As always" Olivia agreed and came in the kichen part.

Ms. Gooseberrier was baking something. She was all white because of flour. Near her was standing Louis. He was putting something in the oven.

"Good morning" Olivia greeted.

They both turned around. Ms. Gooseberrier gave her beautiful and warm smile. Louis was so shocked to see her that he accidentaly put his hand on the oven itself. When it started to burn, he peeped and jumped away. From his expresion it was easy to understand how badly it hurted.

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia saw it and ran to her friend. She looked at his hand and freaked out. "We need some ice!"

Marinette opened the fridge where she kept some products for the pastries. At that time Olivia found the sink and led the boy there. She turned on the coldest posible water.

"You should be more careful" Olivia said.

"I-it dosn't hurt. R-really. I'm fine" Louis said and wanted to pull away but Olivia didn't let him go.

Then the boy relized how close Olivia was. He could easily smell her strawberry shampoo and sweet perfume. She smelled like fruits and berries. Louis felt his face burning. He didn't feel pain in his hand anymore. All he could feel was Olivia's touch.

But than came Louis's mom and destroyed the perfect momemt for the boy. She put something icy on his hand.

"Mom I-I'm fi-ine. I told you" Louis shook his head trying to give the ice back.

"You are liar. It have to hurt really badly. Just looking on that red mark makes me feel the pain" Olivia said.

Louis said nothing. He felt his body melt as the girl was standing so close to him. He barely felt the pain because his hand was freezing from the ice in his hand.But than he noticed Olivia's wrist.

"W-wha- happened to y-your..." he started asking.

Olivia understood what Louis was going to ask and pulled away. She unconsciously hid the mark and felt her cheeks burning. _What should I tell him? They can't know the truth. But I don't want to lie to them. They are such wonderful people, they don't deserve to hear a lie, _she thought. Her hart was beating so fast. But Olivia tried to take a deep breath and made a fake smile. Ahe was already saying something but Louis's mom interupted her.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the first lesson"

Olivia sighed in reloef. Louis looked at his mom dissagreeing.

"I'll go. I'll b-be fine. I-it doesn't hurt" the boy said. Even if it hurted he wouldn't miss the oportunity to go to school with Olivia.

"Fine. But than I'm going to write a letter to your PE teacher. You aren't going to do any exercises injured like this" the woman said.

"Deal" Louis agreed knowing that the first lesson was PE. Same as Olivia's.

Olivia and Louis were late to school. But they were lucky because teachers were always late to the first lesson. Especially PE. Louis didn't do this lesson anyway, so he didn't have to worry about that. But before the teachers cama, Olivia somehow managed to change her clothers into PE ones.

"Love! Where have you been? You are late!" someone yelled in the out loud behind Olivia and jumped on her back. Olivia saw a few pink waves dropping on her shoulders.

"Sunshine!" Olivia screamed. When her friend pulled away she turned around and hugged her. "What happened yesterday? What monsters did you see? Did they hurt you?" Olivia asked non-stop.

Cornellia shut her friends mouth.

"I'm fine. It didn't touch me. That super-handsome hero saved me" Cornellia said. She felt really excited.

Louis was standing not far away from the girls. When he heard how Cornellia called him he felt the blush comming. Athough he didn't see Cornellia that way, he felt strange to be called like that.

But befire Olivia could say anything they were cuted by the teacher.

"Four circles, sleapping beauties! Or you don't need to excercize?" she teacher asked. She sounded quite angry.

Girls looked around. Almost everyone was running around the stadium. The girls laughed from themselves and did wgat they were asked for.

Later they had to pick basketball balls and practise throwing penalties. The girls were going to the place where all balls were put in when Olivia saw one of them going their way. She immedietly pushed her friend away, so she woldn't be punched by the ball.

"Idiots!" Cornellia screamed at a few laughing boys. They did it on purpose.

Cornellia grabed the ball with an anger and was redy to do the same.

"Cornelia, calm down. They aren't worth your nerves" Olivia put her arm on the friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Cornellia. Lissen to your _Love_" one of the boys jocked.

"You are just an ugly worms. And you know what I do to the worms? I crush them. So don't play with my nerves unless you want me to get rid of you" Cornellia said and thow the ball onto the basket.

"Three poins!" she added before waling away leaving the boys speachless.

Though when they went to take a couple of balls there weren't any of them, so they decided to do some more excercises, so they could talk and teachers wouldn't mind.

"You said someone saved you?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. When I was takling with you I was hiding behind the car. The monster obviously heard me and pulled it away. Gish, it was just a piece of cake for that monster. That creature was really teriffying. If you had seen this you'd understand me" Cornellia a sighed.

_Oh, believe me, I do,_ Olivia thought but said nothing letting her friend to talt.

"I started screaming as the creature wanted to attack me but than strong arms took me into the air" she said with dreammy voice.

"What? Who was that person?" Olivia asked when Cornellia fell into her memories.

"Oh? I don't know. He didn't say his name to me. But how could he? He had to fight the monster. There was no time to talk."

"Did you see the fight?"

Cornellia nodded.

"Not much, but yeah. I can't imagine how hard it was for them. There even was a moment I thought they will lose. But they did it!" Cornellia smiled

Olivia smilled back.

"They? I thouggt the was only one" she pretended misunderstanding her friend.

"At first he was alone. But suddenly the cat-suited girl appeared as well. She also looked really cool. But that boy still have to save her when the monster put its feet on her and she couldn't move" Cornellia said.

_So she didn't see how I... I mean, Cat Noire saved Mister Bug? Or she just doesn't like that heroine?_ Olivia wondered.

"He looked seriously injured than but still managed to destroy rhe monster and return everything back to normal. He even returned my phone back" Cornelloa smiled.

Olivia felt a little disappointed. Her friend didn't know even the half of what really happened. Or she was just under Mister Bug's charm.

"Was he handsome?" Olivia wanted to he sure.

"How dare you ask it? You have a boyfriend now!" Cornellia laughed. "But yes, he was really handsome. You'd forget how to breath if you see him" the girl sighed.

_Yeah, she is totaly under his spell,_ Olivia thought.

"What are you talking about, lazy rats? About your slaves you call boyfriends?" one of the boys asked.

The girls glared at the boy. Cornellia know that boy. Dominic.

A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO

Louis sat on the bench and looked at Olivia who was talking with her classmate. She looked so cute with that PE jumer and her ponytail showed how perfect her face was.

"Dreaming about that girl again?" Dominic asked aitting next to his friend.

"She's not just the plain girl. If you knew her you wouldn't say that" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Probably, but it's enough for me to know who are her friends" Dominic looked at the girls.

"You mean Cornellia? What's wrong with her?" Louis didn't understand.

"She's a vampire. Just get in her way and you have the worst enemy. She feeds when you feel anger on her. She enjoys when you feel mad. Try to anoy her, and you'll see her real face. But if you don't pay attention to her, she'll make you remember her name for life."

" Well, she doesn't seem like that at all" Louis said remembering how scared she was when tue monster apeared and how honestly she smiled when he saved her.

"You don't believe me? We were in the same class in progimnasium. I know what she's capable of if she's mad. You see a tall boy over there? Martin?" Dominic shoved at the boys playing basketball. Louis knew him. He was one of the boys hanging out with with Olivia and Cornellia during the lunch break. "He had a crush on her since forever. And she knew it. You'd ask, what did she do to him? Firstly, she was reading his _love_ letters in front of the whole class, she tricked him when he invited her to a date. She even gave the wrong adress when he wanted to pick her up. I'm sure, your dearest Olivia will treat you the same as she finds out you're in love with her" Dominic said.

Louis looked at Martin. He was a tall, dark-haired boy. He had a few freckles on his nose, and bright brown eyes. He was cute and full of energy. _Why Cornellia did those things to him? _the blond boy didn't understand_. Maybe it's not true. Maybe Cornellia didn't do any of those thithings to Martin. But what if she did? The's no reason why Dominic should lie. But if Olivia knew what he really felt about her, would she do the same to me? No, it wouldn't fit her. She's like an angel without wings. The angel brightening my life avary day. _

"You still don't believe me, right?" Dominic looked at his friend. "Don't worry, I know how to prove it to you. You see, It's wery easy to make Cornellia angry. Especially for me."

"No, Dominic. Don't do this!" Louis tried to stop his fiend but it was too late. The boy stood up and went syraight to the girls.

"What are you talking about, lazy rats? About your slaves, you call boyfriends?" Dominic asked them.

Louis saw how the smile from both of the girls faded.

"Who are _you_ to call me that?" Cornellia asked.

"Don't pretend dumb, Barbie Doll. We were classmates for four years."

Cornellia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, than probably you must have been invisible because I don't remember you" Corbellia insulted. Her voise was really cold.

Dominic laughed.

" Or that means you have sclerosis" Dominic crossed his arms on his chest.

"The only one who posibly has this sickness here is you."

Olivia couldn't stend this any longer.

"Guys, stop it" she stood up and and came closer to her friend. "Cornellia, don't pey attention to him. He wants to make you angry on purpose. Don't let him achieve his goal."

"Wow, I had no idea you could convince others to be your pupies. She seems really loyal, protective one. It's interesting if she'd be your friejd after she hear all the things you have done... Tell me, poodle, how does it feel to always be in your _friend's_ shadow?"

Olivia felt like she was slaped. That boy just called her a loyal puppy. A poodle, hiding in her friends shadow. Nobody had called her a dog. Nobody have joked about her hairstyle.

"Dominic, now you went too far" Louis came.

Cornellia glared at the boys and went away.

"Louis?" Olivia's eyes widened. "You are behind this too?" the girl shook her head. "I'd never thought you could fall that low."

Olivia was already walking Cornellia's direction but stoped. Cornellia took the basketball ball from the random girl and threw it into Dominic.

"Cornellia, no!" Olivia yelled but it was too late.

The boy wasn't fast enough either, so tha ball hit his face. Surprised Dominic steped back and soon everyone saw blood running out of his nose.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Olivia yelled at her friend.

"You are psycho!" Dominic glared.

But than the teacher came to the group and everyone shut their months up.

"What happened in there?" tue teacher asked. Everyone stayed in silence. But after a couple of mokents Dominic was anoyed that nobody wanted to tell the truth about what Cornellia did and was already planing to say but the teacher cut him: "Go to the nurse. Your nose is bleeding really badly."

Dominic gave to Cornellia gngy look and slowly turned to leave. The girl in return gave him the _whatewer_ look.

"Who did this?" teacher asked the three kids.

Olivia bit her lip. If anyone tells the truth, Cirnellia will have to go to the school caseworker and write a plea. They will call to her parents and tell what happened. Cornellia would have a lot of problem.

The worst was that Cornellia didn't feel guilty. It looked like she didn't care if one of them tells the truth or what was going to happen to her after that. She didn't care about what she did. _How can she be so hartless?_ Olivia didn't understand.

One of them had to say something. But the truth had to be hidden, because it looked like Cornellia wasn't going to talk, Olivia couldn't betray her friend like that and Louis... That would show which side he was choosing. If he said the truth Olivia wouldn't talk to him ever again. Especiallly when they both with Dominic started all this. He couldn't risk loosing her only because of this mistake.

"I did this" Louis said. Girls looked at him surprisingly. They didn't expect this. "It was an accident. Dominic's ball rolled near me and I just wanted to pass it to him" the boy picked the ball.

Dominic stopped. He was going sloww enough he could hear how everything ended up. _How can Louis say this? He's standing up for these gurls over me? I just proved that they aren't the ones he thought they were and he still hides it?_ he couldn't understand. He was disappointed. He didn't expect this as well as any of the girls.

Suddently the dark blue feather appeared and landed on the basketball ball Louis was holding. Nobody saw how it appeared or landed but than the strange giant ball grew from nowhere.

Some of the students started to scream, others just ran to hide. Olivia held her breath as she saw the strange monster while Cornellia froze. Their both skins become paler. Louis bit his lip. He knew who's emotuons caused this. Dominic's .

"Students, go and hide. Quickly!" the teacher started yelling.

Olivia grabed Cornellia and they both ran away. After them ran Louis but he went to the bathroom and transformed into Mister Bug. He was lucky in the first place that nobody was inside there.

When he got back Olivia was still standing here and trying to calm her friend down. Cornellia was in panic. She was breathing so fast and her whole body was shaking.

"Are they always after me or am I the unluckiest person in the world?" she mumbled to herself but loud enough that Olivia and Mister Bug could hear.

"What are you two still doing here? It's dangerous to be here" Mister Bug asked.

"I can't leave her alone! She barely can stand on her feet!" Olivia explained with a little panic in her voice.

It was the first time Olivia met Mister Bug oficially. It was absolutely different when she was Cat Noire. It looked like she was looking at the boy with absolitely different eyes. And he loooed even more amazing than the last time.

Mister Bug bit his lip and took Cornellia on his hands. But he didn't see Cornellia. He was looking at Olivia. She looked so goergious when she was worrying about others but it felt different being around her like this. Though he felt more confidence, he knew she doesn't know him and he had to pretend like they met for the first time.

Cornellia pulled closer to the boy and Mister Bug felt her tears on his suit.

"You came" she whispered.

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled a little.

"Take her somewhere safe. I will hide somewhere as well" Olivia said confidently.

The boy nodded and left. Olivia ran to the girls changing room which was empty. All girrls took their things and left. Olivia oppened her school bag which was the only one left in the room.

"Wake up, Plagg. We have a huge ball to stop."

"Please, tell me it's a cheese ball" Plagg murmured hardly oppening his eyes.

"I wish it was made of cheese too. Than you could eat it and I wouldn't have to do anything" Olivia joked but than she become more serious. "But now we have some ball game to play. Plagg, claws out!"

~~~

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the story, though I make a lot of mistakes. But let me know what you think of the story and the characters. What do you think of Cornellia and what kind of past she and Dominic had? Why they hate each other so mutch? Let me know your sugestions!_

_Besides, it would be really useful if you tell me what kind of sentimonsters you'd like to see in the story, because sometimes it's kind of hard. But I don't expect you to help me. It's not like you'll coment anyvay. But I don't judge you either. Probably I wouldn't do that mysel, LOL._

_Anyway, until the next Sunday!_


	11. Ch 11

Ch. 11

Cat Noire came to the place where she just was as Olivia and where her friend had an argument with Louis's friend. There was absolutelly empty. The giant ball broke the window to get out of the sport hall.

Cat Noire sighed heavily as she understood she will have to look where it have gone.

"Dod you see it gotting away? Why didn't you go after it?" she heard a male voice talking behind her.

"Honestly, I came just a few seconds ago. Besides, I don't even know how that _thing_ looks like" Cat Noire lied.

"How than you found out about the monster being there?"

"A cat has its own ways" the girl smirked and blinked with one eye.

Mister Bug rolled his eyes. He knew she was hiding something, but at the same time knew that it was better not to try get it out of her. He shouldn't know her anyway, because of their identities.

"Amyway, we should go until it made a lot of harm" Mister Bug ran near the broken window. Well, what left from it. Cat Noire went afer him.

"I think we should split. You go to the one side, I'll go to another one. We should atey in contact in case one of us finds it," Mister Bug suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Thay both took a headphone to keep in contact with each other and ran to the different sides.

Cat Noire jumped throgh the rooftops, so she could see more but she didn't find any clue. Everything was like it should have been.

"Mister Bug? Can you hear me?" Cat Noire asked. She wasn't sure how all these things worked and was surprised to hear her partner answer.

"Of course I do! What's up?" Mister Bug said in her ear.

"Did you find it? Because here's no sighn of it."

"No, there's not-... Wait. I think it's there."

"OK. I'll come ASAP" Cat Noire said and changed her direction. After a minute or two she saw unnaturally broken ground, cars, house walls, traffic lights and otger things. But she didn't see neither the sentimonster, nor Mister Bug.

Cat Noire bit her lip as she saw a group of journalists walking the streets. She immediately hid before they could see her. If she met those paparazzi they wouldn't let her go and fight the amok. Giving some attention to them would be a waste of time.

The heroine carefully jumped through the rooftops, so nobody would see her. It was really hard since she was a dark figure in such a beautiful morning. It felt like the sun was a lamp turned to her. But ignoring all the stress she followed the sentimonster's made _road_.

Finally, she saw a red figure with the black dots and blonde head. She quickly recognized her partner and landed a few meters away. He didn't see her. He was deep in his own thoughts. His eyes loooed at one of the holes made by the giant ball.

Cat Noire smiled as she thought she could make a joke and try to scare him. That would be so much fun. He probably would yell at her and punch her for this but it's worth to see his expression. So she seek near him from his back and took a deep breath.

But tham the sky darkened. Both heroes looked at the aky. Right above them was a ball. It was falling on them. For a moment they both froze but than Cat Noire didn't feel when she pushed her partner away and knowing she won't be able to avoid the ball, she shrank.

Just before he fall on the ground Mister Bug saw his partner disappear. The ball fall on her with a huge strenth. _Please, don't be dead_, he thought.

"Cat Noire?" Mister Bug murmured but than he talked lauder, so the headphone could contact them. He hoped it was still in contact. "Do you hear me? Kitty? Ansver me!" he was already going to panick. Did he just lost his partner? Did she just sacrifised herself insted of him? Why he was so valueble, that his partner had to sacrifice herself? This was unfair. He wasn't worth it.

"Am I dead?" he heard high piched scared girls voice. This sound came from the headphone. She was alive.

"No, you are alive! I can't believe it!" The boy said with a surprise and joy.

"Where am I then?" she freaked out.

At the time the sentimonster moved Mister Bug's way.

"Ah! What's happening? My ground is moAAHving!" Cat Noire yelled.

Mister Bug avoided the ball and jumped at the other side of the ball. Then he looked at the place where the monster landed a couple of moments ago. But Cat Noire wasn't there. _Whete is she_? he thought.

But than he heard Cat Noire yell again. The sound came not only from Mister Bug's headphone but from inside the ball as well.

"The ground isn't steWOAHdy in here! And it's moAAHving! And there's something too!" she said not knowing how to react.

"That's because you're insede the ball. Wait. What did you just say? What's there with you?" the boy asked avoiding the attacks.

"I don't AH know!" she tried to answer but tripped down again. It started to really anoy her.

"Try to grab it if it's posible. I'll try to make it move less" the boy suggested.

He wrapped his yo-yo around the ball. But it just slipped out of it and returned to the boy. The monster tried to roll on Mister Bug but he jumped away.

"HEY! You sAAid you gonna stAp it!" Cat Noire yelled.

"Sorry. I don't know how to do it"

"Ugh. Wait a moment. There's a bAAll. I think there the amOOk is bidding" the girl said between her screams.

"That's great! Now you just have to cataclysm it" Mister Bug said to his headphone.

"HOW?!" Cat Noire felt angry. If he knew how horible she felt, how hard for her was to say anything and event stand up, he wouldn't have asked for that.

Cat Noire tried to stop the monster herself. To control the side where it was moving but it was hopeless. It was too strong. The girl tried to punch the walls to get out, but it was imposible. She couldn't even see a thing except for darkness, so she couldn't predict where it was going to move or stop. She had no idea where she was herself.

But they still had to destroy the amok. Othervise she will be stuck in there forever. No. She couldn't be there forever.

"CatAAAH-lysm..." the heroine tried to activize her ability to destroy everything she touched but she fell again.

Meanwhile Mister Bug knew that he had to do something. He knew his partner couldn't reliese the amok. He knew that every minute spent in there was a torture for her.

"Lucky Charm!" he threw his yo-yo in the air.

The roll of adhesive tape droped into his hands. Mister Bug looked around trying to find out how to use it but he didn't find anything.

The giant ball took advantage of it and jumped into the air trying to drop on the hero. Mister Bug avoided the attack the last moment and jumped on one of the roofs to see the view better. _Maybe from there I'll get an idea._

He saw a few journalists standing around and filming or taking pictures of him but he didn't pay attention to them.

Not far away there was The Green bridge and a couple of people with kayaks on the river. _The river! This's what I need!_

"AlioAH! Do yA hear me?" Cat Noire asked and fell as the ball rolled again.

"Yes, I do. I think I just figured out how to help you."

"FinAH-ly..." she mumbled.

"But you won't like it" Mister Bug added and jumped through thrle rooftops to the river. There was a road near it and he found it beneficial to use the safety railing for the cars. The boy enlaced the adhesive tape around it and the other end of it tiped on the tiles surfaced near the water. He did this a couple of times again and chesked if they were strong enough and at the same time looked if the sentimonster was coming or not.

Wuen he was done he got back where he left the ball but didn't see it. It eas already destroying other streets not far away from the previous place.

Mister Bug maneged to get the monster's attention and it folloved the boy all way to the river. Of course, Mister Bug had to be careful, because a few times he almost got cought. Besides, he had to make it realistic, so the monster wouldn't understand it's a trap. God knows what kind of brain it had.

Finally, Mister Bug jumped between the adhesive tape. The giant ball folloved him and landed on the same place the boy just was. The other side of the tape wasn't clingy, so it quickly rolled over into the water.

Meanwhile. Cat Noire, who was still stuck in there, wished to be dead. She felt so miserable. She wanted vomit ewerything what was in her stomach and she felt anoyed of all these falls. When Mister Bug was trying to get the ball into the trap everything was evenn worse. She couldn't even stay on her knees and worst part was that the stupid llittle ball was alvays bumping into her and making harder to stand up or move insede that creature.

When she was in the water the monster couldn't jump anymore and rolling become useless. Therefore Cat Noire could finaly relax and Cataclysm the ball which was inside the monster same as she.

Luckily, the amok hid in there and when the ball was destroyed the monster disappeared too. The girl fell in the river.

"How's your free bath?" Mister Bug asked after he purified the amok.

At that time heroine tried to swim out of the river but she felt too tired, so she just floated.

"_Purr- _fect" Cat Noire said sarcastically and showed her tongue.

"Great. Then you can stay for a bit longer" Mister Bug smirked playfully grabbing the adhesive tape. He threw it into the air saying _Miraculous Mister Bug_ and returning everything back to normal.

However, Cat Noire was still in the water. She got her strenth back but the magical Lucky Charm can only return the damage made by a sentimonster.

Mister Bug threw his yo-yo into the river and his partner grahed it. Soon the hero helped his pertner to reach the land. He gave his fist to bump. Cat Noire sighed laudly and bumed it.

"Pound it" they said in unison but than Cat Noire grabed the boy's hand and pushed him into the water.

"And, please, don't do this ever again, Bugaboy" Cat Noire asked.

"Of course I won't unless you anoyed me" Mister Bug responded as his earrings beeped.

Cat Noire giggled friendly and punched her partner in his shoulder. She wasn't angry anymore. She didn't know why, but she couldn't be angry with Mister Bug. Maybe because he did what he had to, not becasue he wanted. She felt happy around him. To be Cat Noire. As a superheroine she could have be whoever she wanted. To be real her - the person who can just enjoy being independent and not worry about her personall problems. When she's transformed Olivia stopped existing.

Wet heroes saw a journalist running their way. That was a middle aged woman with caramel brown eyes and wavy dark hair. She weared glasses which made her look more like a hipster, not a lame newspaper nerd.

"Hello, I'm Alya Lahiffe and I'm here in Vilnius together with a two new superheroes! " she said with a French accent. She seemed really excited to be there and meet them. "Can I ask a few questions?"

They both nodded shyly. Cat Noire wasn't used to cameras. Altrough her parents had to meet a lot of well-known people and therefore take a few pictures with them, Olivia and her sister mostly had to be out of it. Of course, time after time her whole family were invited to some bigger events but than Olivia had only a family photos.

But she wasn't Olivia at that moment. She had to go over it and be confident. Cat Noire will be on cameras pretty often and this Alya was just a beggining.

At the same time Mister Bug felt a little nervous. He had less than two minutes left and he was scared to be recognized. Maybe he was lucky wearing a ladybug earrings insted of cat ring. Othervise his identity would be out of the bag.

"How do you call yourselves?" Alya asked. _Oh, right. Nobody oficially know us yet_, they both thought.

"I'm Cat Noire. And this is my partner Moster Bug" the girl said when her pertner didn't respond. She confirentally put her elbow on his shoulder and the other hand on her hip.

"Hi" he said shortly and waved to the camera. Than he took a deep breath and become more confident and serious. He had to be. Because othervise they will get suspicious. He couldn't let this happen.

"Why do uou think that monster apeared?" Alya asked. Of course, there were more important questions she wanted to ask but if she did none of the heroes will talk to her. More importantly, she won't get their personal interwiews.

"Drama at school" they both answered in unison.

Heroes looked at each other with a coming blush on their faces. They obviously didn't meant to say it in unison and found it a little awkward.

"Well, it seemed like it, because the sentimonster appeared in one of the local gimnasium" Mister Bug explained scratching his head.

Cat Noire's ring beeped. Four minuter left for her. This beeping reminded the boy about his comming detransformation.

"Umm.. I think I need to go. See ya next time, Kitty" he said befote throwing his yo-yo away.

Alya gave Cat Noirs a strange smile. It was like she was eaying _I know what are you two up to._ Cat Noire almost unseenably blushed. If not the mask she wore, this blush would probably be a bright shade of red._ I can't believe he just called me like that in public. This journalist will post this for sure,_ Cat Noire thought.

From streets started coming more people with cameras.

"Go. I know you need to detransform" Alya whispered to the herione. She was shocked. _How this woman knew about it?_ "You know, I was a superhero a long time ago. I know about that stuff" she smilled.

Cat Noire responded with a warm sile of hers and nodded. Than she used her baton to jump on one of the rooftops.

"Excuse me, Mss? Can you wait a minute?" one of the journalists asked but it was too late. Cat Noire was already gone.

"Lucky you" the other one said to Alya with huge jelousy.

Alya said nothing. All she cared was what she cought. Of course, everything was just hilarious. She was born for this. She was the best. Alya was one of the greatest journelists of all France and every other paparazzi wanted to be as amazing as her.

At that time Cat Noire got back to school. She jumped through the window straight to girls changing room. Obviously after the accident in the first lesson school decided to dismiss all the students from PE that day.

Cat Noire detransformed and took her bag. There she foud a piece of cheese Plagg left in the evening. She gave it to the exhorted kwami and when he finished his meal she carefully left. Nobody saw her because everyone were confused and distracted by the sudden monster aperrance and the miraculously fixed window.

There were ten minutes left before the second lesson had to end, so it was worthless to go to the class.

During the break Olivia saw Cornellia sadly looking at the ground. It was like looking at absolutely different person. It was strange to see her as sad as this.

"Cornellia?" Olivia came to her friend. Altrough she was worried for her friend she felt relief that this girl was safe. Mister Bug really took care of her.

Cornellia turned to her classmate and soon there was a big smile on her face.

"Love, where have you been?" she sounded worried. "I was looking for you everywhere!"

Olivia bit her lip. What she was going to say? That she went to save Vilnius? It would be ridiculous but she had to figure out an excuse.

"Umm... Did you check the changing room?" Olivia asked shyly. _Please, say no. Plrase, say no..._ she begged in her thoughts.

Cornellia shook her head.

"Are you serious? The monster was just a wall from the changing rooms and it was dangerous to be there. Why did you thought it's good to hide there?" Cornellia asked.

"Because..." Olivia nervously scratched her ear. "... nobody would think someone could be hiding in there" She finally said.

"Pff..." Cornellia giggled. It sounded ridiculous even to her. "You are insane sometimes but on the other hand, deep in this head the smart sade of you is hidding. You should think more with your brain and not hart" Cornellia punched with her fist onto her head a few times. "No wonder I call you Love. You have no brain."

Olivia giggled.

"Did you go to the second lesson?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

"Of course, not. I was hiding for, like, ten minutes? Than when nobody came to me and I didn't hear any sound of the monster I went to the other class but most of the classmates were alowed to go home. Drama queens got permision to stay at home for tomorow too. Anyway, when I didn't see you, I decided to call but you didn't ansver, so I went all over school looking fou you."

" Umm, soery I didn't answer" Olivia scrached her ear again. "I... I tufned off my phone sound."

"It's fine. Now let's go to the class" Cornellia said.

"Didn't you just say that everyone went home?" Olivia asked

"Just the lazy ones. Others still have to go to the lessons as usual. If you want to go home, than fine, but you'll have to learn missed lessons at home. Your choise."

"Oh... Than I'd better stay" Olivia giggled.

\--

At the lunch break Louis came in the canteen hoping to meet Olivia there. Most of their classmates went home and the boy just hoped she wasn't one of them.

Olivia was there as usual with her firend Cornellia. They were eating Louis mom's made croissants with vanila milkshake.

Louis came to their table. Girls just glanced at the boy and ignored his existence. Cornellia never really cared for him but ahe didn't care about almost anybody except Olivia. That one was really mad at him as he thought. This accident at PE broke their friendship and it hurted really badly. Olivia was a really kind and unselfish person. She couldn't be mad and always stayed positive. Her smile had something special what made Louis's heart melt. He was powerless against it. But now, when she was mad at him he was afraid she will never smile to him.

The way she acted made Louis feel guilty. He didn't do anything when he could. He could have grabbed his friend's hand and stop him, not just ask for it. Than nothing would have happened. There wouldn't have been any fight, any drama, he wouldn't have lost Olivia and there wouldn't had been any amoks. He created such a mess.

"Olivia? C-can we talk?" Louis asked. He was scared she won't listen. She won't forgive him.

Cornellia looked at the boy. Olivia looked around pretending that she doesn't see Louis.

"Um? Cornellia, did you hear anything?" the girl asked

"It probably was just an insect flying around our heads" she answered still looking at the boy. Cornellia gave a sad amile to him like saying _I'm sorry._

Lauis sighed. This hurted even worse. He wanted to get Olivia back. He cared for her so badly. He dreamed of her being his girlfirend but at that moment friendship was everything he could have wished for. Yes, he had a deep crush on her which was growing every single day. She was his first friend after progimnasium and now he was loosing her.

Louis felt like his heart was crushing. Olivia acted like she wasn't herself. She couldn't do this, could she? Why she scted so rude to him?

"Olivia, please" Louis begged still not loosing hope.

Olivia put her croisant on the table. A couple of moments she looked at the pastry but than she put it in the paper bag.

"I think I just lost my appetite. Can you finish lunch without me?" Olivia asked loooing at Cornellia.

Louis didn't know what to think. Was she going to talk to him, or just want to run away?

Olivia stood up and not even looking at Louis left the canteen. Louis ran after her.

"Olivia, please, can we talk?" he asked going after her.

The girl stopped and looked at the boy. She seemef a little anoyed but mostly sad. Betrayed.

"Can you leave me alone? I have nothing to say to you. I thought we were friends. I thought you were a great guy. I trusted you. I adored how kind and generous you were, even though you have stuttering problems. I thought you were better than them" Olivia said and Louis could have seen Olivia's eyes watering.

The girl turned around and started walking again.

"Olivia, you don't understand. Dominic wanted to prove that you two were like a demons hiding behind those pretty faces of yours. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to it but it was too late. Olivia, I'm sorry I didn't stop him" Louis apologized and slowly felt his cheeks burning. He couldn't believe he just called her pretty.

"Than why you let Dominic say such things. He obviously was provoking Cornellia. He just wanted us to get mad at him. And you call him a friend?"

"H-he isn't like that. H-he's a g-great guy and a good friend. He judt doesn't understand how I can be yo-yur fiend when you get along with Cornellia. You know, she's not an angel too."

"I never said she was. And whatever is between Dominic and Cornellia, I think it shouldn't involve me. I have nothing to do with it. I'm not like her but it doesn't mean we can't be friends. You shouldn't think of me so badly" Olivia said already near her classroom. She said it with a disapointed voice and sadness in her eyes.

Louis bit his lip. The girl looked to sad. He wouldn't handile amok attack comming from her sadness. Not because it would be the second one per day but because it would be his foult. Again. What even worse, he made sad Olivia. _His_ Olivia.

"I-i never th-thought of you b-b-ba-adly" Lauis stuttered. He said this not only because to meke her feel better, it wasn't a lie either. But, of course, he had to think of how amazing and perfect she was.

"Than what do you think of me?" Olivia asked crossing her arms on her chest. Of course she had to ask that and make everything more complicated.

Louis had no idea what to say. He couldn't tell everything to her. He couldn't say what he trully felt about her. He really _really_ liked her but he was afraid to be rejected. Now a lot of girls rejects the boys who fall for them. Those girls somehow manages to friendzone them and keep them as a dolls or tropheys. The worst things about that are when they tell to everyone who has crush on them and tries to ship those boys with other girls. Similar to what Cornellia did to Martin. Louis didn't want to be treated like him. But what then he had to tell to Olivia?

"Umm... I... You are... M-my f-f-first friend aft-ter p-pro-ogimnasium. Y-you w-were the f-f-first one w-who didn't b-b-bully me" he finally managed to say.

Louis wasn't lying this time as well. He had the best grades of all class and everyone wanted to take his notes and cheat with his homework or tests. Although Louis was a kind-hearted person who really wanted to help, he always refused to give it to others because in this way they wouldn't have learned anything. Insted he offered to explain the subjects they didn't understand. They rejected the offer and soon Louis become a target for the bullies. Even his few friends turned their backs. The time in the progimnasium become his psychological challenge. But he still didn't regret this. It just wasn't how they should' ve learned everything.

He still remembered when he told his parents about this. He remembered how he explained to them why he was against all this cheating system and they agreed with him. They even told a story how there was a really smart girl in their class who was always doing homework for her so called bestie. Even though she was a nice girl she was too naive to understand real friendship meaning. But it wasn't her foult. She thought she wouldn't be able to have friends besides that one.

Louis couldn't be like that girl. He knew what real friendship means and how valueble friends were. True friends were. Therefore all that time he was bulled.

"You were bulled?" Olivia asked quietly, almost whispering.

Louis nodded. Olivia looked downwards. Now she started feeling guilty of being so mean to him.

"OK. Fine. I sccept your apology" she said looking at the boy's deep blue eyes which soon were full of joy. He looked so cute like this. Like a five-year-old kid who met a person in a Santa Claus costume and thought that was the real one.

"But it doesn't mean I forgive you" Olivia continued after a pause. "I need some more time for that. What happened earlyer shouldn't have happened. I understand you are guilty but my hart doesn't forgive just yet. I tkink the simple apology isn't enough. Such things have to be earned. I hope you understand me" she said.

Louis nodded. He fully understood it. Not everyone can share forgiveness that easily, especially when they are betrayed. Louis broke the trust between them and it was hard to fix it.

But he wasn't sad anymore. Even if she didn't forgive him yet. He had a hope she will and their friendship will be fixed. All friendships has their downfalls, right?

\--

"I think I know who Mister Bug is. If I'm right, maybe I could get the earrings when he is in his civilian form, right?"

"But you can't be sure."

"Of course, I can't, because he never sneezed of my fethers. Besides, he took some time until he found the ball I sent. But he looks so simmilar to his father. I have to find this out. Because the more I test them the better they are as a team."

"You are riggt. They will get stronger with each battle but you are really smart. You'll defeat them anyway."

"I hope so. Because I need to get those two miraculous. They are my only hope, Duusuu."

"You're so amazing. Your wish is pure and selfless. I'mv sure the destiny will lead you to them. Especially when you know what mistakes Hawk Moth did, you'll be smarter."

"Maybe you have a point. Besides, those teens hardly work together. Of course, they are fearless and can sacrifise theirselves for each other but it's not a teamwork. They almost lost against the ball I sent and this was a test if Mister Bug is who I think he is. I was close with the lizard too, while I created it only to mske these holders show up."

"Thy are new to all of this."

"Yes.and this is beneficial. Thy are just learning how to hide their identities. They have no idea, I'm more interested to know who they are than defeating them as superheroes. Because without their masks they are powerless. Gabriel was an idiot at that point. He stayed at home trying to find the perfect akuma while I want to find their identities. But I still need his help. Soon he'll come and there'll be nothing to stop us."

~~~

_I hope you guys had an awesome Halloween! Here, in Lithuania, we don't really celebrate that day but, well, it's quite popular in the world, so youth tries to have fun there too. I personally didn't celebrate it, because I had a lot of stuff to do and cought a cold that day and blah blah... That also had influenced the time I'm posting it and, well, I'm sorry it's already Monday at my time, LOL, but I'll try my best to keep posting chapters on Sundays._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and check out my new story 'To Be Loved' because there' s a big posibillity the new chapter will come out this week and if you'll want, I'll continue writing that story. Of course, I'm not going to give up on this one as well. I have a great ideas for this story and I don't want to give up on them. But if you have some more ideas, please, don't be afraid to share it. ;)_


	12. Ch 12

_Knock knock_

Somebody was knocking on Olivia's room door.

"Mm?" Olivia was still sleeping. It was an early Friday morning and her alarm didn't try to wake her up yet. So, she was still sleeping with Plagg next to her head.

Olivia gave him her favorite soft little pillow. She was used to sleap with it because it was so soft that anyone could have slept confortably with it. Unfortunately, when she gave it to Plagg she hardly managed to fall asleep.

"Olivia, soon I'm going to fhe city. Do you want ne to drive you to school?" mom's voice came from the other side of the door.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes. She didn't process what her mother just said, only heard her talking. She looked at her phone to check the time. Alarm had to ring after fifteen minutes. This was unfair. She still wanted to sleep. But she couldn't. Her mother already woke her up and there was no way she could sleep those fifteen mifutes before the alarm without her favorite pillow.

The girl slowly got up and unlocked the door. Mom was still standing here.

"Good morning, Olivia. After around half an hour I'm going to the city. Do you want me to dirve you to school?" she asked once again.

Olivia sleepely blinked a few times. She needed some time to process everything. If she went to school with her mom she would have to wait more than half an hour until her first lesson starts. On the other hand she could ask her to stop near the bakety, so she could stay there a little. _Nah. Probavly Louis will be there and I can't face him yet. Especially near his mother. And she seemed so sweet and confortable to be with. I love the way she speaks with her French accent. She's probably an emigrant from there. But she has some Chinese features. Can she actually be an Asian? _Olivia wondered_. Never mind. I want to go there. And I don't care if Louis will be there. We are still friends, right? Even if I didn't forgive him it doesn't mean we can't talk._

"OK. I'll go" Olivia said sleepy.

Then the other minds came to her head._ I could talk to her about Noah. She doesn't even know of his existence and I want to go on a date with him. I wish that film wasn't in the evening, than I wouldn't have to worry my mother. She probably will protest against this, because after the film there will be really late and at nights city is dangerous. Plus, now there's Plunksna who makes people scared even more_.

"Good. Than hurry up. We are leaving after half an hour" mom said and went downstairs.

"Can you make me a cup of cacao?" Olivia shouted.

Somehow the girl managed to get redy in time. Most of tbe time she spent trying to wake up Plagg. Olivia wasn't surptised he liked that pillow too.

At first the drive was pretty awkward. Olivia had no idea how to start this complicated conversation. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Why do you keep your curls? You 'd look more beautiful with straight. Besides, you'd look more self-caring and those hair wouldn't be such a mess all the time" her mother bagan.

Olivia glared at her mother.

"I' m not Otilia, mom. I don't want to look like her. Also, this hairstyle makes me feel more unique. And it seems that people don't care what kind of mess is on my head" Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. She and her twin looked almost identical and their hairstyle was the main difference, so people would understand who is who.

"Maybe they gossip about you when you aren't around. You know how two-faced people can be."

"Of course I know" Olivia said.

She knew this perfecly. One of these people who was exact like this was Otilia. She was making her life miserable for a few years already but her parents never judged her. They always believed that Olivia caused a lot of problems or some of the things were judt and accidents. Just when Olivia ruined their birthday cake with strawberries, everything started to change. Parents stoped trusting her that blindly but the cost of it was much worse. Olivia was always alergic to strawberries and after this accident she spent more than half of a month in the hospital. She almost died because of her twin. This was one of the reasons this year Olivia came to her birth country.

"But it doesn't bother my boyfriend."

Olivia's mother looked at her. She was in shock. She obviously didn't expect to hear this information.

"Wow... Well... Umm... Congratulations?" she said confused.

"Look at the road, mom" Olivia reminded. "And thanks."

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I'm not interested in my doughters life? Actually, I would love to meet the prince who stole my doughter's hart" mom smiled.

"We just became oficial, and I don't want to hurry. We are just tennages and this raletionship probably won't last long" Olivia looked at her ring.

She knew that this can become really hard to have two lifes. She knew that the trust in relationships is the most important but Olivia had too many secerets. She didn't want to lie but the truth had to be kept in all cost. Even if it brakes Noah's trust.

"Don't be so negative. Sometimes the first love is the most valuable one. You shouldn't let it go so easily. Stay optimistic. Maybe you'll be together longer than you think."

"I know I should. And I'll try my best to keep it" Olivia smiled to her mom. "And... Umm... He invited me to a film tomorow" she aded.

"Please, don't tell me this will be the first time you see him." The happines disapeared from mom's eyes.

"No, we were meeting each other much longer. And we were chatting for more than a half of the year. But this date is first when we are oficial" Olivia conforted her.

Mom sighed. She almost started to regret what she just said.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"What? No!" Olivia freaked out but quickly controled herself and talked more calmly. "No need. I can go there myself."

The girl understood why her mother offered this. She wanted to meet Noah. This'd be really awkward meeting which had to be avoided.

"I just need your permision to go, because the film starts at 6.30 pm."

"Oh" mom shortly said. She didn't know how to answer.

"If you are scared that something can happen to me, you can drive me home" Olivia sugested. Maybe there's a posibility she won't meet Noah.

"You know I don't like you hangigng out in the city that late. We had a deal you get home until eight o'clock. No exceptions."

"Mom, please. It's the premier of that film. And the tickets are already bought. By the way, Noah hopes I'll be there and I don't want to disapoint him." Olivia begged.

"Umm..." mom obviously was bitting her lip. She didn't feel well with this idea but she had to agree. She let her doughter go.

The car stopped near the bakerry.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school?" mom asked when Olivia was leaving the car.

"No need. Thanks" She said and went to the bakery.

This time there were even more people. Same as the other day, most of them were journalists. French ones. Probably because these people were used to have superheroes in their country and they were intrested why the action was brought to Vilnius. On the other hand, this bakery wasn't like usual Lithuanian one. There were deserts and pastries made from French receipts. Besides, the pastries tasted almost like in The Boulangerie Patisserie in Paris.

Despite the long line, Olivia went straight to Diana.

"Good morning, Olivia" she smiled. "How are you this morning?"

"Hi. I'm fine, thanks. Can I go to visit Ms. Gooseberrier?" the girl asked.

"Sure. Come im" Diana nodded.

Olivia entered the kitchen and felt a huge relief. Ms. Gooseberrier was alone. She was decorating a giant four floor cake.

The blue-haired woman looked at the girl and smiled with her usual warm smile.

"Hello, Olivia. You seem early today" she said wiht a French accent. Olivia loved the way it sounded. She loved when people were telking another lanhuage than their ones. It sounded so strange, amazing and unique at the same moment.

"Good morning, Ms. I'm early, because my mom drove me today" the girl explained. "What are you baking here? Maybe there's a way I could help?" she offered.

"No need to. I'm already finishing it" the woman said writting something on the top of the cake.

"Where's Louis? Why isn't he helping you?"

"He wanted to help but I didn't let him. After what happened yesterday I won't allow him to go to this kichen until his hand was healed. He'll come only to take his lunch before school."

Than Olivia remembered how the boy burned his hand. He put it on the hot fridge and burned it. He was so careless. But on the other hand it happened when Olivia came in. She distracted the boy. It was her foult. Olivia started to hate this. Some kind of unconfortable situations happened every time she met him.

But maybe she had to be friendlier to him, do something that he would start feeling more confortable. But how? She had no idea. And with all of this she was still mad at him. She didn't forgive him while he deserved it. He was so sweet and kind all the time and Olivia knew he wasn't lying. The girl felt that she was too harsh to him that time and maybe was finally redy to forgive Louis. That boy probably felt even worse when she didn't forgive him. Louis was the her first friend after she came back to Lithuania.

"What are you thinking about?" Ms. Gooseberier cought Olivia deep in thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing important" Olivia shock her head. "Just yeaterday Louis and I got in a small our friends drama."

"I know what happened yesterday" the woman said necely. "You can say anything to me, you know? I can keep even the worst secerets, if you want me to."

Olivia's eyes widened. _Does she know something? Does she know I'm Cat Noire? I hope she doesn't. She couldn't. I hope she said this just to make me feel mere confortable around her,_ Olivia thought. _But what exactly did Louis tell her? That I was rude and intolerant. That I didn't try to undrrstand him and didn't want to hear his explanaition? I hope she doesn't know that. What would she think of me than? _

"Thanks, but I'd like to keep some things to myself" Olivia answered with a smile.

"Well, It's your choise, but if you changed your mind I'm always willing to hear anythig. Anyway, do you think this looks good?" Ms. Gooseberrier asked showing the cake.

As it was finished, you could easily understand that it was a weeding cake. It loooed amazing. Olivia had never attended anyone's weeding, so she couldn't tell if it was better than others or not. But she loved the way it was. Olivia just gasped and without saying a word nodded.

Than the girl helped to put the cake in the box. It was really hard because the cake was really big and thsy couldn't damage it.

When they finished Louis came in the kitchen. He had a big smile on his face as usual, but when he saw Olivia he started blushing. He didn't know how to react.

"Hey, Louis" Ms. Gooseberrier said.

Olivia just waved her hand. She blushed too, but because she felt a litle unconfortable. _Is she still mad at me? But why did she come here than? Maybe to tell me she forgived? _Louis questioned himself.

His mother grabed a paper bag with a few pastries inside and gave to him.

"You two should get going now. The school starts in less than fifteen minutes. Thanks, Olivia, for your help" the woman smiled.

Olivia freaked out. _Fifteen minutes? I have to run_! She tought.

"You are welcome" She said and turned around to leave.

Louis said goodbye to his mother and left as well. He also felt really strange to see so many people in the bakery. Altrough this plase was pretty popular, he had never seen so many of them. What made him feel more unconfortable, these people were French journalists. At least most of them. His eyes acidentelly cought with one of them. The woman was looking at him with a shock. Louis didn't know why she was looking at him like that but hoped that she didn't recognize him being Mister Bug. Trying to act normally he left and coight Olivia.

But the woman was still staring throw the window. She couldn't believe in her eyes. It was like seeing Adrien's copy. But no. He wasn't his exact copy. That boy had blue eyes. Like Marinette. But even though the boy had different eyes it felt like going back in time when she still went to the college. When she tried to ship her best friend with the boy the girl loved. Alya sighed. They didn't talk for more than twenty-five years. Probably she wouldn't recongize them anymore.

Alya took another bite of her croisant. They tasted almost the same as Marinette's parents made ones.

She started coughing. No, it can't he true. The goods in here were the same, they tasted like made from the same receipt. The blond boy looking same as Adrien just left from the kichen while Marinette ran from Paris together with Adrien. No, it can't be true that she just found her best friend.

Alya stood up and went straight to the employee.

"Can I talk with the baker?" she asked.

"Is sonething wrong? Pastries are fresh. Baked this morning..." she talked but Alya interrupted her.

"No no! You misunderstood me. Pastries are parfect but I _really_ want to talk to the baker."

"Oh. Than I'm sorry. She's working right now and I don't want to interrupt her."

"I think she won't mind to see me. Can you just go and tell that Alya is there and wants to see her?" the woman asked. She perfectly knew that Marinette couldn't say _no_.

The worker went to the kichen and told everytind to her boss.

Marinette froze. _Alya is here? I knew she will come but how she found me? I barely leave this place lately because of all the work I have. Or maybie it was because of pastries? She was my bestie, after all, and besties know each other very well. Ugh, I haven't changed much_.

"So... Should I let her in or not?" Diana cut Marinette's thoughts.

"Y-yeah. S-sure. Let her in" Marinete's head was already empty.

_What am I going to say to her? Ugh..I shouldn't have let her in. She'll kill me! _

Alya shyly came in the kichen. She wasn't hundered percent confident with her conclusion but the hope dies the last. When she saw her friend her eyes widdened. She was right. She just found her a long time ago lost friend. Alya felt a huge wave of joy in her.

Marinette smiled awkwardly. She still didn't know what to say.

"I should burry you now! How could you leave like this? I even started to believe you were dead!" Alya shouted on her bestie. She still felt happy to see her friend. But she still was mad that Marinette never called or visited her.

———

"Y-you'll be l-la-late if you w-walk" Louis said. The time was runing and they knew they had to hurry if they don't want to be late.

"And what do you suggest?" Olivia asked. When she saw him again she felt the sadness. One part of her wanted to apologise if she sounded rude and say that she forgived him but anither one just couldn't. That part felt scared to be hurt again.

"I-I c-c-came by mike- I mean, bike. I c-could leave you- Imean, drive you" Louis offered.

Olivia stood a little.

"OK. Fine" she said and sit on the bike in front of the boy.

Lauis blushed. It felt a little awkward when she was confident about everything when he barely could say a sentence around her. He was embarased that he was a shy person while his crush never had to feel that way.

Louis a little hesitated before he started driving. He felt distracted because Olivia was so close to him. He felt her back touching his chest and her hair curls tickling his neck. He smelled her sweet perfume but this time it seemed to be mixed with something else. It reminded of cheese. But the mix still was amazing.

He was riding carefully, because he didn't want to injure Olivia. He was afraid she'll never talk to him again, never trust him, never forgive him. Therefore he had to concentrate and try not to think of who he was driving. Although it wasn't easy.

Somehow they got to school. Olivia jumped off the bike and waited a couple of moments for Louis. He didn't understand why she did this until she hugged him. Louis felt her warm arms around him holding tightly but he didn't respod. He was too cinfused. Only a bit later he slowly put his hands on her back. He touched her so carefuly, like she was made of glass.

She pulled away. The beautiful smile of hers made Louis skin turn into the brightest posible shades of red.

"Thank you" her woise sounded almost like she was a little shy. "And... You have my forgivenes. You just proved how wrong I was not forgiving you in the first place, so now I need your forgiveness."

Louis eyes widdened. _Was she apologizing? _He thought but his body was frozen not knowing how to react.

"Umm... Louis? You are turning blue. Are you breathing?" Olivia waved her hand in front of the boy's face. Her smile disapered. She was worried.

Louis finally started breathing again. He started going back from his shock position.

"Yeah... Umm... Sory, I-.. T-thanks... Err.. You shouldn't... Em... I-... Err... Umm" Louis mumbled not knowing how to make a sentence and express what he thought. Well, his minds were a huge mess, so even if he could do this nothing normal wouldn't have gone through his mounth.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Err... I think we should go" Olivia said confused by the boy's talk and turned to the building.

'You're light- right! Go. We must!" Louis said but stood still. When Olivia went into the boilding he finally vould calm himself down.

"Looks like somebody's in love" Tikki said from Louis's school bag.

"You have no Idea" Louis sighed dreamily.

~~~

_Hey guys! I'm really happy to be there with you again. Of course, it'd be really awesome if you'd comment what you like/dislike of the story/chacters/chapters. Besides, I'd like to know what you think of Alya's return and what you expect to happen in the future._

_Also, last week I totally forgot to tell the reason why I picked the ball monster. The thing is, Lithuania is really into basketball (some says it's like the second religion), besides I wanted to tortue Cat Noire a bit. XD_

_Also, have you guys seen Chat Blank already? It was so mind-blowing. __I love it. Hope you did too! _


	13. Ch 13

The whole Friday flew really fast. Nobody was amokatized, so neither Mister Bug, nor Cat Noire had to fight . All the news and internet was full of them. Alya posted the wideo on _Ladyblog_ and now everyone knows their names but nobody identities. Thankfully.

Olivia rewached the last video over and over again. She still couldn't recognize herself. In that costume she looked and acted absolutely different than in a daily life, so she shouldn't be afraid being recognised. Even Cornellia had no clue who either of them were. She was just dreaming about her hero.

Finally the Saturday came and Olivia went to her date. She was really excited to finally be able to meet Noah again. She was happy she didn't need to hide this from her mother though she didn't want them to meet _yet_.

Olivia came to the city by bus, as usual. As she didn't have a choise she took Plagg with her. The bus was almost empty, so nobody payed attention who Olivia was talking with.

"I don't understand you. One day you hug one boy and the other day you go on a date with another one" Plagg mumbled.

"Louis is my friend. It's not a big deal to hug a friend" Olivia said. "While Noah is my boyfriend, so it's natural that I'm going on a date with him."

"Don't you think Louis could have misunderstood this? Did gou ever thouggt how your so called _boyfriend_ would react if he found this out?"

"Of course Louis understands it. It's not like I kissed him."

"No, you didn't" Plagg agreed but he still didn't like it. It reminded him of his previous holder. _She's just a friend, _Adrien was used to say and Olivia just said the same thing in the other words. Plagg was almost praying that her so called _friend _didn't have a crush on her. That boy would be crushed if he heard it.

Finally the bus stopped and Olivia got out. There at the station, Noah was already waiting fot her.

"You look beautiful as always" he complimented and kissed her cheek.

Than he took her hand and they went out of the station and got into another bus which drove them to the cinema. There was a big shopping centre where they could hang out a little before the premier.

"What do you want to do before the film? We have more than half an hour before it starts" Olivia asked.

"I'm hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat?" Noah asked but it was obvious Olivia didn't have to answer.

They went to the McDonald's where Noah ordered something but Olivia didn't pay much attention to him. All she could see was another couple. They both were older than Olivia and Noah, around eighteen or nineteen, but it wasn't the main reason why the girl payed attention. The couple was arguing. The girl was yelling at her boyfriend so it was really easy to hear what she was saying. .

"You said this was going to be romantic evening! You told me that you planed something special for our first anniversary! But this isn't romantic at all! And you didn't even pay much atention to me! All you do today is talking on the phone with your friends! Are they more important to you than me? You didn't even bother to say a word about my outfit" she shouted.

Olivia looked closely at what she was wearing. It was a stunning dark blue dress with a lot of glitter on her shoulds and on the end of the dress. Her black high-healed shoes mached perfectly with the dress. It seemed like she was preparing to go to the fancy restourant, not in the fast tood one. Olivia honestly felt sorry for her.

"Earth to Olivia" Noah cought the girl's attention. "Would you like anything to order?"

"Just some cola."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asked.

"I'm full" Olivia shook her head and turned back to the couple.

"Why are you always lying to me?" the woman almost cried. "You could have said the truth in the first place but now I feel like a clown!"

You know you are not a clown her date carefully grabed her face and dryed her eyes with his finger but she puled him away.

"Than why are you playing with my feelings like this?" she asked.

"I'm not playing with you. You're just too dramatic" the man cut her and than his phone rang. He picked up before she could say anything more.

The woman blinked a few times. It felt like he didn't care of what she was saying a couple of moments ago. It felt like he didn't hear the pain in her voise, didn't see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Really?" she said more for herselt than to him. The woman took off her red cotton bracelet and throw it to the ground. The man didn't see this because his full atention took the conversation with someone on the phone. The woman shook her head and went away. She felt crushed.

Suddenly she heard a female voice in her head. It wasn't her woise but someone elses.

"I'm Plunksna and I'm here to help you. The love of yours didn't hear your pain but I did. I'm giving you a helper who can make anyone understand how you feel" the voise said.

Meanwhile Olivia saw the wokan run away. At first the man didn't notice this as he wasn't looking at that side. He was concentrated of what he heard on the phone, not what was around him. Poor woman. She didn't deserve to be ignored like that. Nobody does.

Finally someone grabed his hand and showed that his date ran away. The man hang up the phone and ran after the woman.

"Olivia, what are you looking at?" Noah asked.

The girl looked at her boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. Just another couple's drama" she answered.

When she turned back she saw a giant snake-like monster. It was dark blue with a white feathers on the end of its tail. The monster didn't have a nose and its teeth were really big and looked like they could bite a rock. Its eyes were absolutely white and terrifying big. You couldn't know which side it looked.

Everyone started screaming and runing away. The monster roared loudly making people panick even more. Noah grabed Olivia's hand who stood still. She was confused even though it wasn't the first time she saw the appearance of the monster.

"Olivia, we need to go" Noah shouted loudly trying to be louder than the public.

Olivia didn't respond but someone pushed her and she fell on Noah. He stopped her from falling.

"We have to go" he said. He was obviously chared himself. And worried too. Well, it was normal reaction when you see such creature. Olivia nodded and both of them tried to find a safe place to hide. They were holding by hands until one person fell between them and separated the couple. The crowd pushed Noah away while Olivoa tried to stop people and try to help the person to stand up. But people pushed her to the other side. She couldn't see Noah anymore but believed that he was fine. Olivia somehow reached the public toilet area. She knew that there must have been some people, so she went to the cleaner room.

The girl quickly locked the room and looked around. The place was empty but Olivia wasn't sure if anyone could see her. Luckily, she didn't find any cameras.

Olivia opened her purse where Plagg was hiding. He immediately flew out of it.

"Seems like we have to delay your date" he said.

"We'll just try to do it fast. Plagg, claws out!" she shouted and transformed into Cat Noire.

When she left there were much less people. Most of them were the employees of thos shopping centre. This was obvious from their uniforms. One of them run towards Cat Noire.

" You're a superhero, right?right?" the woman asked.

The girl noded.

"Did you see the monster?" she asked calmly. She was happy that people were smart enough yo evacuate the building.

"Yes, a couple of minutes ago. It was near the toys shop" the woman answered.

"Thank you. Now go and hide" Cat Noire opened the same door she just left from.

"No, wait! The monster is more dangerous than you think!"

"What do you mean? All Plunksna's creatures are dangerous. That's why you have to hide" Cat Noire didn't understand.

"The tail. In the end of it are many feathers. They are like an arrows. As soon it touches a human, the person becomes deaf" the woman explained.

"I'll keep that in mind" Cat Noire nodded and closed the door.

The girl took her baton and made it big enough, so she could use it as a shield when she needed and ran the way she came.

\--

At that time Louis was joining his mother in the bakery. He wanted to help her cook but she didn't let him go near the oven.

"I think, the croisants are done now" he said and went to the oven to check. Of course, he knew his mother didn't like that bus he knew she was overprotective sometimes. But in the other hand, she was his mother and all mothers should be like that.

"Don't touch it" Marinette quickly stoped him.

"But mom... "

"No but, Louis. You just injured your hand and you want to do it again?"

"It was an accident!" the boy defended himself. "And I already told you, I'm fine. It didn't hurt much."

"It's always an accident. Which time it was? Forth? That's why you shouldn't go near it" mom kept being stubborn but she had a point. Louis always was careless with such things. "You better put these in the box" mom gave a fresh baked strawberry macaroons.

"Did someone order them?" Louis asked.

"That's for us. We'll have a guest tonight."

"Really? Who?"

"My bestie from childhood Alya" she answered.

Louis eyes widened.

"So you met each othrr already? Was it hard to recognize her? Or she was the first one who noticed you?" Louis started asking questions. He was excited to be able to meet his mother's old friend. And not just a plain friend but the creator of the _Ladyblog_. Of course, he had mat Alya before but he was Mister Bug then, so it doesn't count.

The box almost fell from his hands but Matinette ciught it the last minute. One macaroon still fell on the ground.

"Umm.. Louis? I think you should listen to this" Tikki interupted thr boy's overjoyed.

She was flying around the kichen with Wayzz before she heard something on the radio. It was always turned on for the background music, so it wouldn't be that quet around. But obviously the translation was cut because of the news.

"What is it, Tikki?" Louos asked and everyone started listening the translation.

"... As the last people left the building they told seeing one of the new heroes was already there. But they couldn't tell clearly what happened because it seemed that most of them were deaf. A couple of shop employees explained that it happened after a person was shoot by an arrow or feather as others say. As the monster is really strong and dangerous, police tries to evacuate as many people as posible though it has its own consequences. Many of them were attacked by the strange snake creature while Cat Noire is trying to handile it herself... " the reporter talked.

"I need to go" Louis said. "_WeWe _need to go" he corrected himself looking at his kwami.

"Yes, you do. You can transform there, but leave through the window, OK? I don't want Diana to know this" his mother said.

The boy noded and transformed into Mister Bug. He jumped through the window as he was asked and ran to the place where the monster showed up.

Near the shop there were around a thousand people if not more. Many police cars were trying not to let anyone in. At first Mister Bug didn't understand why some people wanted to go to that place but when he listened more carefully he understood that some of the people were still mising. He knew that these people should have been hiding but one of the woman made him seriously nervous.

"How can you not let me in? My doughter Olivia is there! You have to let me in! I need to find her!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Ms. There still are some firefighters there. I'm sure they'll find the girl" the policeman said.

"How can I? Olivia is in the same building as that monster which even most of you are scared of" The woman said.

Mister Bug shook his head. _This can't be the same Olivia. There live around half a million people in Vilnius. There must be another girl with the same name,_ he tried to convince himself.

The boy came near the building and went straight to that policeman.

"Have everyone been evacuated yet?" he asked.

"We are trying our best" he resported. "Are you called Mister Bug?"

"Yes, sir" the boy nodded and turned to the woman."I overheard that your doughter was still in there. Can I see the picture of her? So I'd recognixe if I saw her."

Mister Bug wanted to be sure. He wanted Olivia to be safe. If it was the same Olivia, he had to find her.

The woman dried her cheeks and nodded. Just then the boy noticed that the woman was crying. She took her phone and found the picture. Mister Bug froze for a second. It was the same Olivia.

"I"ll try my best to find her and I'll bring her straight to you. At that time you should look for her in the crowd. She minght have alrrady escaped" he tried to calm the woman down. When she noded and left he turned at the policeman. "Report everyone to leave the building. It will be much safer if there's the least posible number of people inside. If there's still a couple of civilians inside my partner and I will find them."

The people who liceman glared at the boy but after a couple of seconds he neddrd. He obviously didn't believe that these two kids could save everyone. But Mister Bug tried to not pay attention to that and ran inside the building. He will prive he can save the cuty. But before that he had to do something more. He was about to look fer Olivia but the strange, high piched sound distracted him. It was the sound of the monster. The buitding shock a little. It looked like the roof was about to fall. _No, I need to go and help Cat Noire. When we are done, I will fix everything. But if I go and find Olivia first it may be too late_, he thought and ran the way the sound came from.

"Cataclysm!" he heard female voice before he showed up.

Mister Bug saw how Cat Noire touch one of columns and it falls on the monster stopping it. The girl immediately grabbed the policeman who was trying to _help. _How irresponsible. Cat Noire had to use her pover just to save a civilian. Her miraculous beeped.

"Need some help?" he asked catching his partners attention.

"Finally! What took you so long?" she seemed tired but despite that she asked the man to leave the building.

"Sorry. I was bussy with some other stuff. I heard about the accident not a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter now. At least you are here" she said with a little smile.

But at that time the monster desided to take an advantage and shoot his feathers to the heroes. Cat Noire didn't notice this as quickly as her parther but he managed to use his yo-yo as a shield to defend both of them.

"You should be more careful, Kitty" he said.

"You know how long I was able to defend myself and try to save those nosy idiots?" she said a bit anoyed. But she wasn't angry, just tired. "And now I'm even about to transform, so you better figure out something."

The monster attacked with its teeth but both teens avoided it jumping away to the different sides.

"We need to find where the amok is hiding first. Any suggestions?" Mister Bug asked and almost sneezed. The feathers were the last thing he needed during the fight.

"It's in the bracelet in the end of It's tail" Cat Noire said avoiding the feathers.

Mister Bug looked closely at the monster's tail. In tbe end of the tail, near the white feathers was a small bright red, cotton bracelet.

"Good eye, Kitty. But how are we going to reach it without getting attacked?" Mister Bug thought loudly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out foo" she answered running from another feather attack.

The monster tried to use its tail to make the boy fall but he jumped near his partner.

"Can you defend me for a moment?" he asked and not waiting for Cat Noire's answer he threw his yo-yo in the air.

"Lucky Charm!"

The red crocs boot with a black dots all over it droped into his hands.

"A shoe?" he whispered not knowing what to do with it.

Cat Noire giggled.

"What's so funny?" the boy glared at his partner.

"I'd understand if there were a peir of them" she said still giggling.

"I don't think it's used for a footwear."

Cat Noires miraculous beeped. She had four minutes left.

"Whatever it's used for, you should figure out soon before we transform back."

Mister Bug looked around but didn't find anything where he could use it for. The worst part was that he couldn't handile ti any longer and he sneezed. At the same time the sentimonster atacked again. One second and Cat Noire fell on the ground between rhe monster and Mister Bug. Thefeather cought his partner. She defended her partner from becoming deaf.

"Cat Noire!" Mister Bug yelled instinctively. He felt like whatever his Lucky Charm was used for, he won't be able to use it. He felt broken because he won't be able to fight without his partner. Of course, she might still can fight but she was deaf now and therefore they won't be able to communicate.

The girl sat on the ground and looked around. From her face it was obvious she was terified too. She put both of her hands on her ears acreamed.

"I can't hear!" she panicked grabbing her feline ears.

But dispite this she managed to ger herself together, so she took a deep breath and stood up. Her face from scared one turned into the serious one. The girl attacked the monster. It was foolish, because the monster easily avoided her but at the same time smart, because she distracted it giving some time for Mister Bug to think.

Cat Noire tried to attack again but the second time the monster cought the girl's baton with its horifying teeth. At the same time the monster threw a few more feathers into the Mister Bug. He pulled away but his nose started tickling too much. He sneezed again, accidentally letting go the boot.

The monster attacked again and this time one of the feathers cought him too. The boy fell on the ground for a moment but quickly stood up. He was deaf too. Cat Noire gasped. How are we going to defeat it now? they both thought looking at at each other. But there was no way cack. They had to do something.

The monster saw how distracked Cat Noire was and threw her away. She bumped to the wall breacking it. The roof cracked again and the part of it fell not far away the snake creature.

The monster didn't pay much attention to this and attacked the hero ith its feathers. The monster knew it couldn't make them deafer but it was paintful and could pull them down.

Mister Bug was trying to grab his Lucky Charm from the ground. When the monster attacked he fully fell on the ground and peeped but still took the crocs shoe. The shoe had a few traped feathers.

And at that time he got an idea.

The boy quickly took out the feathers amd, despite his sneeze, he ran towards the monster's tail. He tried to catch the tail and put the shoe on it but he failed as he was attacked again. Cat Noire noticed what he was planing to do. She grabed her baton and threw it into the wall making it crash and fall on the monster. It was confused and unable to move for a moment but Mister Bug used that moment to quickly put the shoe on the end of the sentimonster's tail and took off the bright blue bracelet.

The monster disappeared as the dark blue feather flew out of it. Mister Bug turned his yo-yo into a net.

"Play time is over, , little amok" he threw it towards the feather capturing it. "Bye bye, little feather", he said as the amok was purified and loudly sneezed. But, of course, nobody heard it. No one who could have heard it was in the building. Both heroes were still deaf.

The boy took the shoe from the ground and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Mister Bug" he yelled and after a couple of moments the whole building was fixed and all the deaf people could hear again.

"Ah, I already atarter to miss it" Cat Noire said smiling happily and playing with her cat ears.

"Me too" the boy agreed and they bumed their fists.

"Pound it!" the heroes said in unison.

"Looks like we are a great teem even without being able to hear each other" Cat Noire smiled even more but her ring beeped and it faded. "I need to go. Bye, Bugaboy!" she wawed and run away. She had less than a minute until she detransforms. The girl ran into the same place she transformed before. The woman had already left. Probably she escaped the building with a firefighter's help.

"Claws in" she said a few seconds before her time was over. Tired Plagg landed on her hands and Olivia found a little piece of camembert inside her purse. Plagg ate all of it with only one bite and hid inside the purse.

Olivia left the cleaner room and bumped into the Mister Bug. Her whole skin turned into the bright red. The way he looked at her made the girl feel stressed. _Did he jist recognize me? Gosh, I was so dump not leaving the building and detransforming somewhere outside_, she panicked, but tried to stay calm.

"You are Olivia, right?" he asked.

The girl slovly noded still staring at the boy.

"Your mother was looking for you. Shall we go find her and show you are aafe?" he said with a nervous smile. It was hard to pratend they didn't know each other.

"My mom?" Olivia freaked out. _Now there's no way she's gonna let me go to a date!_

Both of them left the building and Olivia saw her mother runing after her. She took the girl in a tight hug and soon felt her shoulder turning wet.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm fine. Mister Bug found me and saved us all" Olivia said.

"I know. I know" the woman shook her head still holding her doughter in her arms. "I was just afraid I lost you" finally she pulled away and dried her cheeks. *Where have uou been this all time?"

"I... " Olivia thought a little. "I was locked in the cleaning room and couldn't go out until everything was fixed."

Mister Bug looked at her. He heard what she said. He had to believe this because nobody was able to find her until everything was over.

At that time he was talling with a policeman. He told that everything is back to normal and everyone can safely go back.

"Just one thing. It would be great if you find the owner of this bracelet" he held this in his hand.

"I think, I mingt know who it belpngs to" Olivia went towards Mister Bug and took the bracelet. Than she looked around and saw the same woman with a beautiful dark blue dress. This time she was hugged by the same guy who ignored her before. He gently palmed her hair whispering something into her ear.

Olivia went towards the couple and gave the bracelet to the woman while the hero left the place. Of course, he had to detransform.

"I think it's uours" she said.

The wiman gasped and carefully took it.

"Thank you" she said.

Olivia nodded and came back to her mother. Now next to her was standing Noah. He smiled at Olivia.

"When you were gone, your mother and I tried to find you in the crowd. It was a coincident we met" Noah explained before Opivia opened her mounth.

She turned red. They bith were looking for her? This was so sweet and embarrassing at the same time. Olivia didn't kniw how to react.

"Oh. Than it's good that I was locked inside because you two wouldn't probably have met yet" the girl smiled awkwardly. She didn't really want to introduce Noah to her mother but if it was meant to happen she didn't resist it. There was nothing she could have changed anyway.

"I think your film is canceled today" Olivia's mom said and both teenages nooded.

"Than I should go" Noah said and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Hope to see you again aunt Liveta."

"Don't go. We' ll drive you home" Olivia's mother smiled.

"Thanks."

They went into Olivia mother's car and they brought Noah home. The girl didn't know where her boyfriend lived before and it was reallg interesting for her to find out. Wuen there were left only two of them, the girl asked:

"Aunt?"

"I have no idea why he called me that. I just asked to call me Liveta and he called me aunt. Honestly, I'm sick when everyone calls me that officially by my last name. It makes me feel like I'm still at my work." The woman explained. "But being called an aunt is still better, don't you think?"

Olivia giggled.

"It feels like you are like a grandma or something" she said.

"Hey, I'm not old!" Liveta laughed too. "You don't really think I am, right?

"Of course not! I will never think that!" the girl shook her head giving her mother a beautiful smile.

\--

Meanwhile Louis got back home. He was relieved he managed to save the shopping centre and at the same time find and save Olivia.

Before he went to the staircase leading to his flat, he saw a familiar car stopping near the building. It was a coincident he and his mother got home in almost the same time. So Louis turned around and greeted his mother. She gave him a few boxes and bags with sweets and other goods for the guest.

They both had to hurry to get redy to meet Alya and when it was a mess it felt a bit unconfortabe to let her in. Of course, Alya have already seen the mess in Marinette's room gazillion times when they were teenages, but everything changed and Marinette wanted it to be perfect.

The doorbell rang before everything was redy, but Marinette had to let her guest in anyway. Alya came in full of joy.

"Hey, girl!" she said and hugged her old friend. "You have no idea what just happened! I tried to find something I could bring here tonight, but when I heard about the snake-monster, I just _had to_ stop by and film a little. Unfortunately, nobody let me in but I still cought a few shoots and guess what? I broke into the shops security system and found a video of the fight! _Ladyblog _followers are going to love it!" she talked.

"Really?" Marinette's eyes widened but than she smirked. "You haven't changed mutch."

Alya smiled proudly of herself.

"Give me one moment and I'll show you. I just can't risk you deleting it" Alya tipped something with her phone a couple of minutes and than turned it to Marinette.

When Marienette's attention was on the screen, Alya looked around the area. Her eyes cought Louis who was standing behind his mother.

"You must be her son! You know, you look so much like your father when he was your age" she said. "By the way, I'm Alya!"

Louis noded and wawed shyly.

"Louis" he said shortly.

Marinette looked at him and gave the pbone to him.

"Here, you should watch it too since you are such a big Mister Bug's fan" she said and winked. Louis grabed it but it slipped out of the boy's hands and fell on the ground.

"Oh, so now I understand what he got from you" Alya murmured to Marinette calmly looking at her phone.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to..." the boy whispered his cheeks turning red. He took the phone from the ground. Luckily, nothing happened to the screen. The fight was still on the view.

Louis rewached the video a few times. It was strange to see himself from this side. It felt like looking at the other peorson, because his brain hardly processed he was the same person.

"You seem to really like the heroes. Why?" Alya asked after some time with her favorite macaroon in her hand.

Louis a bit blushed and took a deep breath.

"Mom and dad were used to tell stories about their batles against Hawk Moth and his villains. It was so amazing how brave they were and I just can't stop but think how special are the new heroes. It's really exciting to be able to see what kind of life they lived in their teens. "

"Aren't you afraid they'll lose?"

"Maybe a bit, but the Guardian gave them those miraculous, right? So it means, he believes the new heroes can win" Louis said and glanced at his mom. She smiled warmly.

"It's inteinteresting, who is the new Guardian now. I mean, he managed to lose the peacok miraculous and I clearly remember we got it back" Alya thought laudly and grabed a chocolate croisant.

Marinette looked downwards. She couldn't tell she was that Guardian. If this cat would go out of the bag, it wouldn't be hard to fighre who was Mister Bug and therefore Cat Noire.

"Nobody knows. I just want a safe and quiet life for me and my children. I don't want them to be included in part of that life. But when Adrien is looking for Gabriel..." Marinette sighed heavily.

"Oh right. The whole Paris is terified of his return. Everyone is scared to talk about him. Police is visiting the mansion non-stop in case they foumd anything. Most of the time they find children playing there. You know, a hero-themed games." Alya said.

Marinette slowly nod. It hurted really badly. She was the reason Adrien chose her over his dad and therefore he had to go against his own father. Adrien had to see that man's imprisonment and now he was forced to find Gabriel. He was forced to live in Paris with all those memories about Hawk Moth and his hartless father. It was interesting if he had enough courage to go back to his old mansion, walk through the hallways, his old room, the dining room and... the seceret cellar where his mother's body layed for years.

Marinette's eyes watered. She felt sorry for Adrien. She shouldn't have let him go. No matter how many tikes he'd have given his puppy eyes, no matter how many times he'd begged for permision. She couldn't let him face all those things again. God knew what he felt being there while, of course, he'd never accept feeling miserable.

~~~

_Well, this chapter's monster's pover probably reminds you of silencer and yes, it inspired me to make this creature. Also, I don't know why but making it I also thought about one of 'Harry Poter's' film and 'How to train your dragon'. You can see the similarities.__Anyway, I'd really appreciate if you leave a coment/ love/follow, because with eack relased chapter I'm afraid that nobody reads it and I feel like writing for a ghosts. I hope you understand my situation and how I should feel_

.

_Anyway, I have a little hope you like the story so far. _


	14. Ch 14

Ch. 14

"Tomorow is Olivia's birthday and I haven't decided what to give for her yet!" Louis panicked in the Monday morning. "All those fights with Plunksna's creatures made me forget about that!"

"Calm down, Louis. I'm sure you'll figure out something on time" Tikki tried to cheer him up.

"But I'm not like my mom. I'm not a desighner who could create something nice for Olivia. Besides, it's not like I know what she'd be happy to get" the boy complained hiding his face under the pillow.

"Than think of what she likes to do."

"Well, she's a violinist in our school orcestra, so she's close to music" Louis thought laudly. .

"Than you could make her a gift related to it. For excample, write her a song or play a piano to her" Tikki offered

"Maybe, but what if she won't like it?"

"I'm sure she will. Once your mother said that the most important thing about the present is the person who's giving it. And I think you mean a lot to Olivia, so she'll be amazed of whatever you give to her."

Louis looked at the kwami.

"Mom really said that?" he asked. Tikki nodded. "But I still have no idea how I'd do that in a day."

The boy sighed. He didn't know what Olivia would love to get. He wanted to give something special that she'd understand how important she was for Louis. Though he had no idea what could make her hart melt like that. And he knew that writing a song wasn't the best idea because if anyone else heard his song, that'd make everything embarasing and complicated. He had to think of something else.

"Louis, it think it's time for you to go to school" Tikki reminded.

The boy looked at the clock.

"I need to hurry. I have to pick my lunch from the bakery first" he said and ran towerds his school bag.

"Hide, Tikki. We don't want anyone to see you, do we? Especially when the city is full of curious Franch citizents."

The kwami nod and flied inside Louis's bag.

At the bakery there were as many people as the last day. Louis's mom was baking non-stop because she already had croissant and cookie shortages.

"Hey, mom" Louis said when he entered the kichen. But there was one more person. "Good morning, Ms Alya."

It was a little strange for the boy to see that woman insted of Olivia. He already got used that she visited his mom every morning before school.

"Hi, Louis" Alya said and they bumped their fists. Although she was mush older than the boy she seemed really cool.

But on thr other hand she was dangerous. Trough she had no clue Louis was Mister Bug, it was obvious she was really curious about the new heroes identities. Her knowledge how to get into the cameras was making it harder to keep as a seceret.

Marinette gave her son the bag with his lunch. He put it in his school bag and left.

"I hope she put a cookie or a macaroon for you too" Louis said to Tikki when he was outside.

"I don't think she could forget me" Tikki giggled.

"You are right. She missed you too much to forget this so easily."

Louis started driving but soon he started to awfuly hasitate and fell on the ground.

"What happened? Are you OK?" Tikki asked trough the bag.

"I-I'm fine. I just figured out something! I know what to give to Olivia!" Louis was full of joy.

"What?"

"I'm gonna make her some macaroons!" he said riding again. "She looked so happy when I gave her mom's made ones and she said she loved them. So, this time I'll make the whole box with all flavors I know."

Tikki smiled but as ahe was in a school bag, nobody saw it.

"I knew you'll think of something amazing" she said.

After school Louis came to his mothers bakery and went straight to the kichen.

Marinette was surprised to see her son because usually he said when he could help to cook. Si this visit was absolutely unexpected.

"Hey, mom. Tomorow is Olivia's fourteenth birthday and I thought I could make her some macaroons" Louis scrached his head. The boy's skin turned into the bright shade of pink.

"Really? That sounds great. What kind of flavor they will be?" mom asked.

"All" the boy said grabbingl things he needed. "Chocolade, pistachio, vanila, strawberry, banana, bilberry, currant and a lot more!"

Marinette smiled. She saw in him herself when she was his age.

"Well, I'd offer my help if I hadn't so much work myself.'

"

"It's fine. I wasn't going to ask for help anyway" the boy said and staeted cooking.

\--

_Beep... Beep... _

Olivia was holding her phone in her hands nervously. After almost two months she was calling her sister. It was their birthday and it would have been rude if she hadn't called to Otilia. What their parents would think of them? No, Olivia had to do that though she was willing her sister won't pick up.

"Hello?" the voice came from the phone.

_Dam it_

"Happy birthday" Olivia said.

A few secinds there was a silence.

"Thanks" the girl finally said. "I hope the day will be unforgetable. Though it would he much more fun with you around. Remember how much fun we had last year?"

Otilia was playing. She was trying to make Olivia remember the worst birthday she had. She wanted to make her twin sad from the early morning.

"You poisoned me with strawberries" Olivia fell in her trap.

"Strawberries werent poisonous. It's just your allergy."

"You almost killed me!" the girl almost shouted.

"But you didn't die. Besides, I never wanted to do that. It was your own foult you ate too much of it. Don't blame me" Otilia calmly said. It felt like it didn't mean anything to her.

Olivia kept quet. She was speachless.

"Let's move on, OK? The least I want to do is fight with you" the girl said still being calm. It didn't even look that she could be angry or sad. It felt like she was rather happy. "So, tell me, how many of your new friends know about your past?"

Olivia felt like her sister just slapped her. That girl always knew what to say and how to compromise others.

She didn't respond. She didn't tell about her past to anyone. Others knew only the main facts but not the whole story. She was hiding the truth. But she did it for a reson. Olivia didn't want to lose all her friends because of her past mistakes, of what she did to her previous friends and how managed to break the family in half.

"I'll take your silence as a no" Otilia was smiling. "You didn't cbange much, you know? Though you think you did. But wait and you'll see. When those friends will find out the truth you'll lose them. Again" the girl giggled from this irony.

Olivia sighed. Her sister was right. She was making the same mistake. She said for herself she won't lie and be two faced as she was before but now she was wearing a mask. She was the person she wanted to be but the cost was awful. She made up a story of her past and nobody really knew the real detailed story. But it was better. When she was saying that lies she started believing in this too. In some moments she even forgot having a sister. So, maybe it was really wrong. Maybie others judt had to acept her with all her past?

Besides, she had her alter ego Cat Noire, so it was her third personality and therefore more secerets.

"Don't worry. When there'll be the right time, I'll tell them" Olivia tried to calm herself down.

Otilia started laughing. Her laugh was a little diferent from Olivia's and this was the other clear diffetence between the twins.

"You know that there is no _the right time_ thing, right? Well, for you for sure" the twin said trying to stop laughing.

Olivia couldn't listen for this anymore. If she'll try to defend herself, her sister will figure what to say anyway. Than the conversation will never end. Olivia threw her phone to her bed but it droped on Plagg who was pacefully enjoying his breakfast.

"Hey! Whatch where you are throwing things! I'm right there!" he said with a full mounth

Olivia didn't respond. She felt too weak for reasoning with him.

The girl fell on her knees and took her face into her hands. Soon she started crying.

"She was right. I'm a mess. I don't deserve to have friends or be with Noah. I'm lying to all of them while try to pretend that I'm better now. But it's not true. I haven't changed. I become worse" the girl ook her head.

Plagg licked his lips as he ate the last piece.

"I can't say if you changed or not, but I admit, you hide too many things, kid. Of corse, you can't tell others _everything, _but some secerets should be said, you kniw" Plagg said.

"I can't. Everything would change if they knew. I don't want to risk"Olivia sighed." I didn't even deserve to wear the ring. The person who chose me didn't know what kind of person I was" the girl said looking at her ring. She grabed it with the other hand and was already thinking to take it off.

"Are you kidding? You are going to give up being a superheroine only because of your sister? You're pathetic. And weak. And a coward" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I'm not weak. And far away from a coward" Olivia glared at the kwami.

"Than why are you giving up? Prove they all are wrong."

Olivia stood up.

"Fine. I'll keep the ring. And I think I'll take your advice. Ill prove her wrong. I'm sronger now and she won't manipulate me. Never" the girl smiled and took her school bag.

Olivia got to school with the same routine as every day except she didn't have much time to visit Ms. Gooseberrier. During the road to the city there was a car accident and therefore the bus was a little late.

As she wanted to not be late, she just greeted the woman and left.

"Happy Bitrhday" Louis's mother answered. Olivia froze. That woman knew when was her birthday?

_Ah, Louis probably overheard when I was talking with Cornelli_a, she thought and smiled to the woman.

"Thanks."

When the girl got to achool there was waiting a bigger surprise. Cornellia with a few other friends were standing on the stairs near school and as they saw the girl comming, they started singing _Happy Birthday_. Olivia stoped and looked at everyone. One of the boys held two helium balloons with a huge golden numbers 1 and 4.Cornellia held a pink bag where must have been her present. Olivia noticed that even random students started singing and as the song was finished they started clapping.

Olivia smiled as much as she could. She was happy. Even trough her sister tried to break it. Even she knew she had done a lot of mistakes when she was in France and she was making them again. She was happy at that moment abd she didn't think about what would happen if those friends knew the truth.

"OMG! This is so sweet! Thank you guys. I love you all!" she said and everyone huged her.

But than the bell rang and everyone had to go to the class.

In the lunch break Olivia and her friends went to the canteen as usual. Olivia sat in ther usual place as it wasn't taken.

"Do any of you have something planed for today?" the girl asked when everyone found somewhere to sit.

A few shook their heads.

"I go to the music school today" one boy said.

"I'm going to play basketball with my bro and cousin" the other boy scratched his head.

"I go to the doctor today" Lina said.

Olivia waited a few more seconds to be sure everyone else were free.

"I decided to take you to the ice arena. You all bought me a gift, so I owe you a party or something. But I live far from the city, so I'm offering you this" Olivia smiled.

"This sounds awesome" one of the friends said.

Everyone else agreed except for Cornellia. She came closer to Olivia and whispered:

"Are you sure? There was an accident with a magical monster this weekand and you had to experience it. Will you be OK?"

Olivia loooed at her friend. She had told Cornallia what happened when she got home, so her friend knew everything (except that she flighted the monster, of course). But what Olivia could have dodone? This was the only place she knew had an ice arena.

"I'll be fine. But will you?" she whispered back.

Only Cornellia couldn't feel confortable about those things. The bad mamories about the other two monsters she had seen made her fear a little. She decided to make her blogs travelling trough other cities, not capital.

" Whatever. I'll be there" she said but the smile from her face faded. She obviously didn't want to go.

"H-hi" Olivia heard somebody saying. She knew who it was. She couldn't forget these stutters.

"Hey Louis" Olivia turned to the boy and froze for a moment. He was holding a nicely decorated box in his hands.

"Handy-... Nappy-.. H-happy birthday" he said shyly.

Olivia smiled warmly. The boy started to blush even more. He tried to say something but obviously it didn't work well, so he just gave the box to the girl.

"Is this for me?" Olivia was shocked. The box was filled of colourful macaroons.

The boy nodded nervously.

Cornellia took a look of what was inside the box and her eyes started shinning.

"Mmm... Looks tasty" she said licking her lips.

"Cornellia, they aren't fot you" one girl with black middle-lenth hair and dark brown eyes said. But Louis didn't know her name. She didn't hang out much with Olivia.

"She sure will share it with everyone" Cornellia responded.

"No, she won't. Because it's her gift and the sweets were made especially for her. If she share them with all of us she wouldn't be able to taste all the flavours."

"Does anyone care about _my_ opinion?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to save you. You already are taking us to the ice arena and you want to give all those goods?" the girl didn't understand.

"Maybe you are right. The last time I shared the macaroons with you guys and this time I should bring them home and share it with my mom and grandmother. Than they'll know how awesome bakery I _love_ to visit is" Olivia glanced at Louis.

The boy looked downward from embarrassment.

"Actually... My mom-... She didn't... Umm.. I was t-the one who m-mate- I mean, made them" the boy scratched his head.

"Really? Than I'm taking one now" Olivia said and took the pink macaroon from the box. "I guess all of them have different flavors, right?"

Louis slowly nodded.

"This is delicious. You could be an awesome baker!" she said with full mounth.

The boy blushed.

Cornellia stared at the box for a few moments and when she had a chance, she tried to take a macaroon, but Olivia noticed that and put the box on her knees.

" Oh, right! I almost forgot!" she said to herself and looked at Louis again. "Do you have any plans for today? I'm taking everyone to the ice arena."

It was in the shopping centre. The same place where Louis had to fight the monster. The same place where Olivia was traped in. _How she could move on so easily? Maybe she didn't fear much. Does she even have a fear?_ Louis shook his head.

"No. Not really" he said.

"Awesome! Than we can go right after school" the girl smiled.

\--

There were six of them hanging out in the shoping centre. Three boys and three girls including Olivia and Cornellia. The third one's name was Samanta. The one who stood up for Olivia in the canteen. She was nice but in some way living in her own thoughts. Only God knew what she was thinking when everyone was talking to each other, because she didn't pau much attention to them.

Looking at the boys, besides Louis there were two more. Martin was trying to flirt with Cornellia, but she made jokes from his flirting. It felt like she wasn't taking him seriously. But he wasn't good at that either. Louis felt almost sorry for that guy. The other one was Edvin. He was a little taller than Louis. His hair were dyed green but grew up long time ago and green were only the endings left. Most of the way to the shopping centre he was arguing with a random middle-aged man. Luckily, that man had to leave a few buss stops.

When they went to the arena Olivia payed for evedyone but didn't go on the ice herself. She just grabed her phone and tiped something. The smile from her face faded.

Meanwkile Cornellia was the first one who ran on the ice. She trying to avoid Martin who went after her, Edvin laughed from Cornellia when she fell on the ice after a few moments. Samanta sat next to Olivia and asked something. Louis came too.

"Why don't yoi go on the ice with us?" he asked.

Olivia took her face into her hands and shook her head.

"Her boyfriend doesn't answer. He had to come there too, but he's nowhere in contact" Samanta said.

Louis froze. He felt like his whole world broke into a small pieces. _Boyfriend_. Louis couldn't say a word. Boyfriend. He couldn't think. _Boyfriend_. That was the only word he heard.

Louis wanted to turn around and run. Run as fast as he could and as long as posible until he had no strenth for holding his own body. The boy was broken. He thought he had a chance. That Olivia could like him more than a friend. He thought she could fall for him one day. But now all these hopes faded. He lost her. God knows when and he felt like an idiot who tried to win her heart when was too late.

But Louis couldn't leave. Olivia was worried for that boy and he couldn't be that selfish. Even trough she didn't love him she still was his friend and Louis couldn't handile, if he lost this too.

Louis sit next to Olivia, in the oposite side than Samanta was. He put his hand on her shoulder and said:

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's just bussy or his phone broke down or something."

"He's right, Olivia. You shouldn't worry. You brought all of us there to have some fun. It's your birthday and that day you should forget all the problems. So, let's go and have fun, shall we?" Samanta stood up. She grabed Olivia's hands and yanked her up to stand up. Olivia didn't resist.

"But what about Noah than?" she shook her shoulders.

"Forget him. It's his own foukt he ignores you in your birthday" Samanta smiled and both girls went on the ice. Cornellia immediately came to them and fell on yhe ice. The girls laughed of their friend's dramatic fall, but Cornellia ignored that.

"What took you so long? I was already thinking to go to check on you."

"Noah doesn't show up. I tried to call, but he doesn't answer." Olivia said.

"Than he already should go and buy a casket because I'm going to burry him alive when I meet him" she said standing up. "I'm not going to let that idiot treat my friend like a piece of shit. Especially on her birthday."

Olivia smiled sadly.

"Thanks, but I'll handile this. I'm sure he didn't do this on purpose" she said.

"But you don't look like that. You're as pale as snow. You shouldn't worry _that_ mutch" Cornellia crossed her arms on her chest.

"I know. Maybe I stressed too mutch to today. But I admit, I don't feel good right now" Olivia pressed her hand on her forehead. "I think I even have some temperature."

\--

Meanwhile Louis went to the bathroom an locked himself inside, so no one could come.

"I can't believe this, Tikki. She has a boyfriend. Not just a crush on somebody but she's dating that person. I have no chance now" he said almost crying. He barely could held the teers hut still didn't let them go.

"But, you know, this crush can fade away one day. You are only fourteen and untul you grow you two may get together" Tikki smiled.

"But than she'll find someone else" he sat on the ground and hugged his knees.

"Or shell start seing you as more than a friend."

'I don't think so. She was angry with me last week. Even trough she hugged me, it didn't mean much for her. I don't mean much to her.'

"Everything comes with time, Louis. When she'll know you better, she'll understand how amazing you are. Besides, if she managed to forgive you, you already mean something to her and it's still better than being hated" Tikki tried uer best to cheer him.

"You're right. At least she doesn't hate me" the boy sighed.

"I think you should go and join her. I'm sure she'll be happier if sue won't have to worry about you too."

The boy nodded and left the public toilet. Tikki hid immediately and they both went on ice. But as soon as he got there Samanta ran towards him. She looked worried.

"Louis, this is important. Did you made any of the macaroon with strawberries?" she asked.

"Yeah. The pink ones" he said confused. "Why?"

"Olivia is alergic to them. She must have eaten one or two" the girl said.

"What? How is she?" Louis freaked out. He didn't know she had an alergy. If he knew, he'd never have done this.

"Not good. She has some temperature and feels a little weak. Besedes she has a few rashes on her arms" Samanta crossed her arms on her chest.

Louis hid his face under his hands. _What have I done? Why I even thought of making macaroons? I should have done something different. I should have taken Tikki's advice, not making everything this way. It's my foult Olivia feels miserable now, _he blamed himself.

"Don't blame youself. You didn't know" Samanta put her hand on his shoulder. "None of us did."

"I know, but still..." Louis whispered.

"She doesn't blame you either. She knows you didn't meant to do that. C'mon, we have to tell her that there were some strawberries."

They both found Olivia sitting on a bench. She was as pale as dead. And from her eyes it was clear she didn't feel good. Louis froze. It was the consequence of what he did.

"Did you call your mother? You need to go to the hospital" Samanta said.

"Yeah, she'll be in less than half an hour" Cornellia said holding her friend. "And, Louis, you should leave. You did enough damage today" she glared at the boy.

Louis looked at his feets. _She's right. I have to go. It's better if I stay away from Olivia. At least than I won't be able to do anything to her, _he thought and slowly turned around.

"No. Don't leave" Olivia said weakly. She pulled away from Cornellia and glared at her. "Don't make such desicions for me. He's my friend. Same as all of you."

"I think we should all go outsede. Maybe the fresh air will herlp Olivia to frel better" Samanta said.

Olivia nod and stood up. All the others changed their shoes and helped Olivia to do so as well. Louis held her all the way outside. It was the least he could do after what he did. The girl put her head on his shoulder and though she walked herself, she was holding Louos too. They both knew that if she lost her consciousness, she wouldn't fall.

~~~

_Hey guys, I know this chapter is pretty long though there was no_ _fighting scene, but I hope you like the way it is. Besides, I'm glad to finally let you to meet Otillia. What do you think of her? What kimd of seceret Olivia is hiding? And why Noah didm't show up? Tell me your thoughts in the coments!_

_Besides, there's a posibility, I won't post a new chapter next week, because I have a lof of work with my studies, but I'll do my best to keep my promise :)_

_I hope you like this chapter and if you do, don't forget to add it to favorfavorites or followed stories. All of your votes means everything to me. _


	15. Ch 15

Ch. 15

Olivia felt miserable that evening. She was going to be kept in hospital for almost a weak and what made things worse was that Noah didn't respond any of Olivia's calls the whole day.

The girl was worrying about him even more than after school. _What if his parents grounded him and took his phone? What if my mom told him something about my past and now he hates me? I can't believe they already met each other! What if he found a pretier girl and it's the way to pull me off?_

But than her phone started ringing.

"Noah? Where have you been?" the girl picked up.

"I guess, he still didn't respond to you?" Olivia heard Cornellia's voise.

Olivia bit her lip from embarrassment. She was so worried that she didn't even look who was calling.

"Sorry, I thought it was him" the girl said quetly.

"It's fine. You're just worried. That's why I'm calling you."

"What do you mean?" Olivia didn't understood.

"I called to ask if everything is fine between you two which is obviously not and to make you feel better I'm taking you to the art gallery this Friday. Especially because you'll be out of that prison, called hospital, that day. The gallery will introduce a new photo collection of a Norway photographer. I red about him a little and he's quite famous there. I think, I could do a live for _YouTube_ about this" Cornellia said.

"Aren't you afraid that a monster could show up?" Olivia asked her knowing how much her friend was scared of meeting them.

"Yes, I am, but art gallery is a really paceful place. Besides, nobody was amokatized in that side of the city yet, so I don't believe that it could appear there. Besides, if it does, Mister Bug will come to rescue me" the girl sighed.

"You know, you just soumded like a desperate fan of him" Olivia gigled.

"Like _you_ don't see him attractive."

"I do, but I have a boyfriend" Olivia admited after a pause. The girl cought herself blushing and was glad there was no one else in the room besides her and Plagg.

"You only had a one oficial date with him which ended really dramatically and after a few days he dumped you. I wouldn't call that guy a boyfriend any longer if I were you."

"But I'm not like you. I still have hope" Olivia sighed.

"Whatever. You know that as long as you keep saying itit, you are torturing youself while you have to rest" Cornellia rolled her eyes. "So, will you go with me to the gallery or no?" she changed the subject.

"What time it starts?"

"4.30 pm. School ends at three and I know that doctor has to let you go until midday. So... We could meet after school."

"Shouldn't you go with your brother? I thought you travel and make blogs together" Olivia asked her friend.

"He has other plans for that day. Can you believe it? He's going to the concert with his friends leaving me absolutelly alone!"

"IFine, 'll come than. Don't want to leave my bestie alone" the girl finally agreed.

"Aww... You're so sweet" Cornellia giggled and wished Olivia luck with Noah. "See you tomorow after school. Me and others will definetely visit you! Bye"

Olivia put her phone down and took her viola. She was glad her mother took it from home The sound of that instrument always made her feel better. She could fall for that musec and forget everything what was around her and relax. Besides, she had to practise anyway.

But after a few mintues the phone rang again. Olivia grabbed the phone thinking it was Cornellia again but it wasn't. The girl saw unknown number on her screen.

"Alio?" she said shyly.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't come to the ice arena" Olivia heard familiar voice.

"Where have you been all this time, Noah? I was sick worried" Olivia said almost crying. He finally called and she didn't know how to react – be mad at him, happy or worried even more.

"When I was already on my way, I accidentally left my phone in the bus and I tried to catch it but when I did, I was too late. Someone took it and the bus driver didn't even know about this. I had to borrow the phone from a random man to call to the buss station from where they contacted to the bus driver and he couldn't find anything" Noah complained.

"So from who's number you are calling me now?" Olivia was confused.

"Dad's" he simply answered. "We tried to track the phone with a number but I think that person already wanished the whole information which was there. So I have to buy a new one" he said.

Olivia sighed. It was hard to believe in this but the story made a perfect sence to her. The girl didn't try to get if he was telling the truth from him. She felt really weak after all the stress and that alergy. But she knew she'll be fine. She survived worse.

"I'm really sorry I didn't manage to come. I really wanted but it wasn't my foult" he sighed.

"It's fine. At least you're alright" Olivia said softly.

\--

"Ah... It feels like I was waiting for the weekand forever" Cornellia said eating natural gummy bears.

"How can you eat this? They're tasteless" Olivia gave a disgusted look.

"Do you know what they put into _your_ gummy bears?"

"Yeah, I do and it doesn't stop me. Al least it's tasty."

The girls came into the gallery and Cornellia froze. She was staring at someone but there were a lot of people and therefore Olivia couldn't understand who.

"Earth to Cornellia" the girl said waving her hand before her friend's face.

The pink-haired girl blinked a few times and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Don't do that. I hate this" she said still looking at something or someone.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked releasing her arm. For a moment she remembered the time when her grandmothrr grabed that part. Luckily, it had already healed othervise she would have felt some pain.

"What the heck is Dominic doing here?" she said and turned around. "We're leaving."

Olivia grabed her shoulder and stopped her.

"We came here for that Norway photographer and his collection, right?" Olivia asked

"Actually, because I'm mad at my brother" Cornellia mumbled crossing her arms on her chest.

"You planed to do a live video and just because you saw tour enemy it doesn't mean you have to quit" she finished despite Cornellia's glare.

But Cornellia didn't disagree. The pink-haired girl thought a little.

"Fine. You're right. I'm not that weak to be the one who leaves just because I saw that psycho. He's the one who has to leave" she said after a minute.

Olivia sighed heavily. It wasn't what she tried to say.

"It's not what I meant!" the girl said but it was too late. Her friend was already on her way to the boy. Olivia ran after her and stoped pink-haired friend.

"I know but I don't want to face him during the event." Cornellia said when Olivia ciught her.

"Than maybe we should just avoid him?" Olivia sugested.

"You can stay here if you want. I'm going to talk to him."

Olivia grabed her friend's shoulders and shook a little.

"Are you insane? If you go there everything will end up with a huge scandal. The organizators will throw you out and everything will be for nothing. Except that Dominic will eat your nerves" Olivia said.

Cornellia sighed and nod.

"Whatever. I don't really care but if you want to, I won't do that" the girl rolled her eyes.

"Thank you."

The girls went to the gallery where the show was about to start. Cornellia turned on her camera starting her live with Olivia. The curled-haired girl practically didn't listen what Cornellia was saying to her camera. She looked at that side where Dominic and Louis were standing. Olivia's eyes widdened. She had no idea Louis could come as well.

When Cornellia started filming the view around her Olivia whispered into her ear:

"Why didn't you tell me Louis was there too?"

"It wasn't important. He's with that brat, anyway" she glared at the boys. "I know h's your friend but I thought he's smart eniugh to not get along with Dominic."

"But if Dominic is mad at us, it doesn't mean he has to be mad at Louis. He must actually be a friendly guy, you know? I don't mind him hanging out with Dominic."

"Whatever."

"I think, I'm going to say hi to him. Othervise he'll think I'm angry with him again" she said and steped the boys directuon. "Are you coming?"

Cornellia shook her head and went near the first tew pictures. Olivia sighed and went to the boys.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she said friendly but at the same time ignoring Dominic. The last thing she wanted was to hear that boy's bullying anyone. Though she trusted Louis's decision being friends with Dominic, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go along with him too.

"Olivia? W-what -re you doing h-hear? I mean, here?" Louis's skin turned into bright pink.

"Hi" Dominic sighed. He looked a little anoyed. His face was similar to Cornellia's, Olivia noticed. _If they wouldn't fight than they could make a grat couple_, she thought and almost started laughing from this. This idea was ridiculous.

"Cornellia and I came for her _YouTube_ live video. What about you?"

"Ern... Like... Photoes?" Louis couldn't stop smiling awkwardly.

"He's into photography" Dominic explained. He was anoyed how his friend managed to lose his normal self aroumd his crush. "I'm accompanying him."

"Oh" Olivia nod slowly. "That's awesome. You could join us, if you want" she said to Louis. She knew that it was rude to not invite Dominic but he would complicate everything.

"It's fine. We'll be fine" Louis said still smiling.

"You know, you could have gone with her. I don't mond" Dominic said to Louis when the girl left.

"I know, I know. It's just..." he replied still looking at the girls.

"You get too nervous near her and thetefre can't say what's on your mind" Dominic said for him.

"Exactly" the blonde boy sighed.

Than they started tapking how Louis should relax near her. Yes, he had a crush, but that girl had a boyfriend and he just had to forget anout her as a atractive girl and see her as a plain person. Of course, it's not that simple but he shouldn't look at the taken girls that way.

A few minutes flew fast and the boys didn't even notice that the photo collection representation had to be already started but nobody could get in the main room yet. People still had to walk around and look at the usual gallery paintings.

"I thought it had to start at 4.30 pm" Dominic commented.

"Yeah, it had. Maybe we should check if the door is unlocked?" Louis suggested.

The boys went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Dominic glared at the door while Louis shook his shoulders. Everyone had no other choise but wait. The boys sighed and were about to go away but Louis heard voices it that room.

"I thought I asked you to put the photoes differently. How am I going to talk what's in it when I don't even know where you put it? Or will I gave to walk around the area looking ng for my own pictures?" one man shouted. He seemed angry.

"I apologize, but the representation had to be started ten minutes ago. We don't have any time to change it the way you wanted. Maybe you could talk about what's in the photoes like they are put in there?" the other person asked.

"Are you out of your mind? It's like putting shoes before socs!" the angry man said.

"Than what sould I do?" the quet voice asked.

"You are asking me? You should have done it right in the first place! Now it's your problem, because I'm not going to introduce my photoes when they are like this."

"You are suggesting _me_ to talk? But I barely know about this collection!"

"You did this mistake, so it's up to you how you'll fix this" the angry man said and than there was a silence.

Louis put his ear on the door trytling to hear more but all he could hear was someone crying. _That must be the person who put the photoes wrongly_, Louis thought.

The boy pulled away from the door. He had no idea how this was going to end. Trough he still didn't lose hope to see the new collection.

But than the door was gone. Before Louis stood a bright blue, human statue-like creature. It had something in both of his arms. No, it was his arms. These things some kind of lazer when it zaps something with one hand and the other thing with other one, it changed places.

This happened to Louis too. One moment he was standing in fron of the creature and the other he was near the group of adults. When the boy was processing what just happened, people freaked out. They started screaming and running away.

Louis looked around. He had to find his friends. He had to make sure they all were safe. He ran towards Dominic. He was looking for his friend as well.

"We have to find a place to hide" Louis tried to say as loud as posible. Dominic nodded.

The boys ran through the rooms it felt like they were in some kind of maze, especially when they didn't know the place well enough. They opened one more door and right before aaw Cornellia. She was absolutelly pale and her pink hair looked even brighter than they actually were.

"Cornellia? W-where is Olivia? Why aren't you with her?" Louis asked as he didn't see the other girl.

"She said she was going to look for help" Cornellia said with full of fear.

"I'll try to find her and make sure she was safe" Louis promised and pulled Dominic inside the room. "You two stay here until everything was over. Don't look for me. I'll hide as soon I find Olivia" the boy said and closed the door.

"What? Don't leave me with him!" Cornellia screamed behind the door. But Louis knew she'll survive. She had someone by her side and if anything happens to her, Dominic would help he liked her or not.

Louis looked around. He had to find Olivia. But it was better if he transformed first. Than he was stronger. Than he could protect her.

The boy ran into the bathroom and looked around. Luckily, people have evacuated the bulding and waited for their heroes. At least they were smart enough to trust Mister Bug and Cat Noire to save them. And why wouldn't they? Some sort of monsters appeared almost every day and police could do nothing to stop these creatures from making more damage to the city.

So, Olivia must have been outside too. But he had to check first. Mister Bug looked at every posible room trying to find that girl but she was nowhere in view.

One more moment and the wall was gone. Well, a part of it, was broken making a giant whole The superhero looked at that side and saw his parther already fighting against the creature.

"It looks like I came right on time" he said.

The creature looked at the boy and zapped his derection. He used his yo-yo as a shield but li looked that it didn't help. His yo-yo was replaced with his partner's staff and she held his yo-yo. Of course, she was surprised by this as it bumped into her face. Mister Bug didn't expect this either and soon the silver baton flew on the ground.

Mister Bug blinked a couple of times and the creature took advantege of heroes surprise and zapped again. Cat Noire avoided it while Mister Bug was cought and soon he was replaced with a painting.

"Wow, you really look like a part of exposition" Cat Noire smirked but passed the boy his yo-yo.

The hero pulled away from the wall aviding one more attack.

"How are we supposed to fight when we can't even defend ourselves?" Mister Bug asked rhetorically.

"Obviously, trying to trick him and try to find where the amok is hiding?" Cat Noire said.

"Wery smart, Kitty" the boy said sarcastically. "And how do you suggest us to trick it?"

"So your pretty little head is out of ideas? I thought you were the one who should male plans, not me" Cat Noire teesed. She somehow managed to take her baton safely, without getting cought.

Moster Bug looled around and as he had no idea what to do, he threw his yo-yo in the air.

"Lucku Charm!" he shouted and camera apeared in the air but at the moment it was zapped by the monster and changed into the painting.

As it was closer to Cat Noire, Mister bug asked her to grab it and at the time he tried to think of a plan. Luckily, it didn't took long.

The boy ran towards his partner, so he could talk more quietly.

"This might will be crazy, but I need you to turn off the electricity and try to find the amokatized object, because you are the only of us who can see in the dark. At the time I'll try to distract the creature and pay some time" he said when his partner passed the camera.

"But how are you going to catch the amok if you don't have a night vision?" the girl aaked

"I'll repare everything first" Mister Bug explained.

Cat Noire nodded and ran out of the place. She tried to find the main place from where the building uses elecricity. Luckily, she found it after a minute and used her _Cataclysm_ to destroy it.

Soon the lights were out and she was in the absolute dark. As she could see in the night she was able to find the room from where the monster came from.

At that time Mister Bug started running around the room and making pictures of the statue-like monster. The sudden lights didn't let it to get used to the dark and as it was coming from all over the room he couldn't understand where to shoot. Hopeless creature started zapping all over the room and, obviously, it just changed the painting and door positions.

While making pictures Mister Bug felt more and more nervous because his time was running out really fast and there were no news from Cat Noire. She must still be looking for the object.

"Mister Bug! Now!" the superheroine shouted at the same time creature disapeared.

Mister Bug heavily sighed and threw the camera in the air yelling

"Miraculous Miater Bug!"

Than the boy ran to the room where his partner was and immediately captured and purified the amok. His earrings beeped warming about detransformation. Despite this he bumped his fist into Cat Noire's and asked where she found the amok.

"Firstly, I thought it was in one of the photoes, so I broke them all but none of them was the right one. Than I noticed the litter which actually was a shedule for today. The amok was in there" the girl explained.

Mister Bug nod.

"Good job, Kitty. I knew I can cound of you" he smiled friendly.

Cat Noire gave him a smirk.

"Of course you can! I'm alvays the one saving your butt."

"So now you start talking about my butt?" the boy joked.

Cat Noire blushed a little.

"Actually, there's nothing to talk aboit because you don't even have it" she teesed back digging his shoulder, but at that time her ring beeped and she pulled away.

"I think we should split up" Mister Bug said looking at his partner's ring.

"You're ringt. Goodbye, Bugaboy" Cat Noire said running away.

"Wait! See you at the petrol tomorow?" the boy asked.

"Umm... Sure. When?" the girl turned around. She didn't really want to go on petrol but she was a superhero. She had to look if everything was alright. Especially when the posibility to fight an amok was really big. She had to be prepared for this. Especially when it takes some time untill she can get to the city. So, maybe it was a good idea?

"10 pm?" Mister Big asked. He talked about this with his mother. He didn't want to, but had to accept her suggestion. She wanted them to start patrolling on the weekends. Even trough he saw Cat Noire a little anoying, on the other hand, it was a little fun to tease her with her own jokes. Someone had to put that self-loving narcissist down, right?

She nod and run away. Mister Bug's earrings beepet the last time and after a moment he was Louis again. Exhousted Tikki fell on his arms and he gave her a macaroon. As she was eating he put the kwami in his school bag and ran towards the room where he locked Dominic and Cornellia.

The boy came near the door and froze. Cornellia was bumling her fists to the door and shouting. Well, it looked a bit tired of doing this because it wasn't really loud

"Let. Me. Out. Of. This. Hell. Place" she said with every bump.

Louis almost giggled but stopped himself and unlocked the door.

Cornellia looked at the boy. At first she was surpeised but than her face darkened. She slaped Louis.

"Never do this again! I thought I'll get insame! I'd have better staid with that creature insted of him!"

The girl pushed Louis away from the door and got out. The girl looked around and her face darkened even more.

"I thought you were looking for Olivia. So, where's she?" she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I was, but I couldn't find her. When the lights turned off, I hid myself. Olivia must have went outside" Louis said scraching his head. It wasn't all truth and he hated to lie but he couldn't say the truth either. His identity had to be keepen a seceret.

Cornellia turned around hoping to find her friend herself but Olivia ran into her.

"Sunshine, I'm so happy you're alright!" she said hugging the pink haired girl.

"Where have you been? Louis told us you were nowhere to find. Did you go outside?" the girl questioned still holding Olivia.

She froze. _Louis was looking for me? s_he was surprised. But had to think of something.

"Y-yeah... I was" the girl said looking at her feet.

"Whatever. You had no idea what I had to survive. Louis locked me with that..." Cornellia cut herself and glared at the boys. Louis looked downward feeling guilty while Dominic just rolled his eyes.

"You do know that I'm right here?" he said crossing his arms on his chest.

"Awesome. Than you could hear how much I despose you!"

"Oh really? I thought you can't talk. You know, like children before kimdergarden" Dominic said calmly.

Trough Cornellia was becoming red and it was a mirackle she didn''t slap him yet.

"Like the mental disabilities having person like you could understand the differance between the baby and a teen" she calmod a little.

"OK, guys. I think it' senough!" Louis interupted them. "It's obvious you hate each other but can you keep your drama for yourselves? We're in public."

Olivia gigled quietly. Dominic and Cornellia fight was so adorable to her. Like a normal husbant and wife fight. But Louis was right. These two had to calm down unless they want people to stare at them.

" He's right. You two are fighting like a cat and dog. But you are not animals, so behave" Olivia glared.

They both sighed heavily but noded.

"Let's go to finally see that collection" Dominic mumbled.

All four of them came back where they were waiting for the photo collection representation but this time they didn't have to wait long. Louis was surprised that the Norwegian finally agreed to talk about his work. It happened probably because the monster terifyed him. Sometimes it feels like it's good that these monsters show up. They help people to understand a lot of things they never thought of. Maybe it can make people to become better.

Trough it doesn't help for Cornellia and Dominic. They didn't aay a word to each other all time long but looking from the other side it was a liitle progress because at least they weren't yelling at each other.

\--

"Today was a really long day" Olivia said walking back home.

"Tell me about it. I'm exhousted as ever" Plagg said sitting on the girl's shoulder but her hair hid him and only looking closily you vould see him there.

The girl unlocked the main door and as she opened them someone grabbed her collar and pushed inside. Confused Plagg flew in Olivia's bag while she stared at her furious grandmother. _What's going on? What have I done wrong?_ Olivia though and her body started to shake from the fear.

"Hey, grandma" she said quietly trying not to stutter or show how scared she was.

"How dare you act like this? You are so irresponsible!" she old woman shouted at her and slaped Olivia.

The girl steped back giving a confused look.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"You perfectly know! Why don't you inform neither you mother nor me where you are and when you'll be at home? It's almost eight o'clock, and at least you thought of that one, but it doesn't mean you can do whatever is on your head before! And why didn't you pick up when your mother called?"

"I'm sorry, my phone died" Olivia whispered.

Olivia was slaped again. This time it hurted even more.

"It's not an excuse! You have a power bank, besides, you could have charged your phone battery when you got home from hospital!" the woman couldn't calm herself.

"I-It won't h-happen again" Olivia said through tears.

"It better won't" grandmother glared at the crying girl. "It frels like you understand what is said to you like this. Like talking with you normally would be like talking with the air."

The girl stayed quet. She was scared to be slaped again for questioning. She didn't really understand what her grandmother was talling about.

"Your marks got a little better after we had such talk. I hope you'll behave better too."

The girl noded showing that she understood.

"Can I go now?" she asked slowly.

"If you understood what I meant, yes" the woman said and stepped away to let the girl go.

The girl nod again and slowly went trough her grandmother.

"Don't walk around with those dirty shose of yoirs!" the old woman shouted again when Olivia reached the stairs.

"Oh, right. Sorry" she turned around and put her shoes where they belonged.

When she tried to go back her grandmother threw one shoe into the girl. She turned around confused.

"Don't forget to clean the dirt" she said and went away.

"OK. Ill just put my things" Olivia ran upstairs.

The girl took her phone with shaking hands and and charged its batery a little, so she could call her mom.

"Mom? I-I think grandma is drunk again" Olivia said almost crying. She tried her best to control this but it was really hard.

"Hi Olivia. Where have you been? I tried to call you several times" the woman said.

"My phone died. But I'm at home ringt now. Where are you?"

"In the airport. I'm flying to Paris this weekand. I tried to call you, so I could take you too, but you didn't pick up" the woman explained.

Olivia gasped

"W-what? When are you leaving?" she asked. She was about to ask her to wait for her, so she could fly as well. She was too scared of her grandmother at that moment. She even forgot about her alter ego Cat Noire and plans for Saturday.

"After half an hour. I'm sorry it happened like this. I know that she might have saved some money for a bottle or two but there isn't much I could do. Everything I could suggest is try to avoid her until she's asleep and than try to find everything she had left. Don't leave her a drop, alright? And than you can ask your friend to have a sleepover, so you wouldn't have to face her" Olivia's mother said.

The girl dried her cheeks and nod.

"OK, mom" she said with steady voise.

The woman sighed.

"Good luck, Olivia. I gotta go. See you at Sunday" she said and hang in.

Plagg flew in front of the giel's face.

"You didn't think of running, did you?" he glared at her.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. If I leave Vilnius I meet Otilia, if not I'm with my grandmother. But at least I'm a superhero too, so I could say, staying is a better idea" the girl weakly smoped.

She calmly went back downstairs and cleaned the dirt.

~~~

_Hey, I' m so happy I managed to finish this chapter until today. Besides, wee reached the midle of the first book. I honestly hope you'll want me to continue the story. Besides, I can assume you this one will have 25-30 chapters. However, there's some bad news too. On January I'm planing to make a break and there won't be many chances to see a new chapter._

_This chapter's amok was inspired on Oblivio episode, though their povers are different. At first I imagined a villain similar to Oblivio, but than I thought of this one. Didn't want to make a copy._

_I have hoprs you enjoyed the chapter and I'm willing you'll leave a comment/love/follow!_


	16. Ch 16

Ch. 16

Saturday came and Louis didn't know what to do. He was nervous because he had no idea what to do at that so called patrol. He didn't want to go. Why would he? He'd better spend time with Olivia than that cat. Of course, she wasn't bad, actually he was happy to have such partner. He was proud of his mother that she chosed so perfect Cat Noire - she can fight really well and smart enough too. But when she starts talking all she does is distracting. It was much easier when he was deaf. It was like they didn't lneed language to defeat the monster. Besides, she liked to show-off and pretend that she was better than him. Of course, Louis was sure she could have been perfect Ladybug but it was his mother's choise and maybe deatiny told her what was right.

"Nervous?" mom asked seeing how his son couldn't stand still all day. Though she had some work in the bakery, hse still knew how her son felt. It reminded of her when she was nervous.

"No... I just don't see the point of doing this. Of course, we have to be reddy for the amok attack but we were never on the petrol bafore and I don't think Plunksna will attack during it" Louis said.

"You are right. But you cannot contact each other when you don't wear the costume. You could react much faster when you don't need to transform. By the way, Can Noire isn't just a partner. She's your friend and you need to accept it. Patrols can help yoi two know each other better which is useful during the fights. Your partner isn't just the plain person. If you knew her, you could trust her with your life same as she. If you make it, you'll be unstopable" Marinette talked. "Like I trusted Chat Noir. I have detransformad and transformed in front of him and I was sure he wouldn't look. I knew he wanted to know my identity but I trusted him and he never broke it. Besides, he sacrificed himself for me a billion times and I valued his courage doing this. The same I want from you two. You have to trust her. And she has to trust you."

Louis sighed.

"You're right. I have to, but I don't think it will kelp. I don't think she'd trust me even if I did. Or I just hope I won't need to find this out. Besides, how can I know her without finding out her identity?"

"You don't have to know her favorite food. Spending time together can help you know her Just try and you'll see" Marinette smiled.

There were many more things going on her head. She thought of Olivia. She knew that Louis had a crush on her. It was obvious. Especially when she survived the same when she was his age. And she thought he chosed the right person too. Olivia was really kind and heplful person. She was nice and lovely with everyone around her. Olivia was a girl Marinette wished for her son.

Besides, she knew that the feelings he felt for Olivia weren't that strong yet. If he manages to fall for her alter ego Cat Noire, than he could say that he loves her. That's what she wanted. She wanted them to fall for each other. Not only get to know better, so they could be stronger, but make them feel something more than that. The pover of love would make them unstopable. Than they'd be like a one powerful organism.

But Marinette knew more issues with this situation. Louis told her that Olivia had a boyfriend. She was a kind and sweet girl and her boyfriend probably won't let her go that easily, besides she won't want to hurt his feelings. Though sooner or latter they'll broke up. And than she'll need someone else to love. And Marinette hoped this will be Louis. Or at least his alter ego. Of course, this would complicate things between them but Marinette survived the same.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Marinette opened it and her minds went to the other directuon. She smiled as she saw her daughter Emma. Her hair were as blond as Adrien's and Louis. Her emerald green eyes reminded Marinette of the love of her life but other features showed who's child she was. The face, the heightheight, even the shoe size.

Emma hugged her mother and she held her daughter even tighter. Marinette didn't see her often, so every time her the blonde girl came it was something special.

"I missed you so much. You could come over more often" Marinette said almost crying from happiness when Emma pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I was just studying really hard. But there are something I want to talk with you about" she said with her soft as Marinette's voice. She seemed a bit nervous and her mother already started to worry.

"Ih, dear. You know you can always tell everything to me. What happened?" Marinette put her hands on Emma's shoulders.

"Maybe a cup of tea first?" Emma asked ahyly with a sad smile.

"Of course" Marinette turned around and went to the kitchen.

Emma sighed and went to the living room. Though she grew up there, she felt like that place was somehow outlandish to her. And with a time she felt stranger and atranger being there. But maybe it was meant to happen when she lived somewhere else.

At that time Louis went downstairs. When he saw his sister he ran towards her and jumper on the couch hugging Emma. She just gasped from surprise. Only after a few moments she put her hands around Louis and smiled.

When he pulled away, Emma looked at his earrings. He was used to wear them even before Plunksna started terorising the city, but they always made Emma suspicious. She wouldn't be surprised if Louis was Mister Bug and Marinette gave him the earrings long time before the main villain appeared. Maybe that was why the thief didn't get the nobile miraculous. Marinette probably already had given it to Louis and a random girl.

"We missed you so much! How are you?" Lauis asked smiling.

"I know. I missed you too. I'm fine enough. Just a bit bussy all the time. I came to talk a bit with mom as soon as I finished all the stuff. And how are you?" Emma asked.

"Good. I was planning to go outside to take a few photoes of sunset and autumn view of the city. But now when you're here, I think, I'll stay."

"No, no! You should go!" Emma said quickly but than stopped herself and talked more calmly. "Not every day you can see such beautuful weather. God knows when you'll have another opportunity."

Louis nod.

"As you wish..." he murmured and went to the kitchen. "Mom, can I go outside to take some pictures?"

Marinette took the cups full of tea and turned to her son.

"Of course. But don't yiou want to spend some time with your sister?"

"I do, but I don't think she wants."

Marinette sighed and went to the living room where Emma was waiting. She was afraid her daugheter had something really serious to say. She was curious, of course. Though Emma was different from all the family all the time, something about her was a little different and that made Marinette worried.

The woman sat on the couch in front of Emma.

"You said you have something to tell me, right?"

Emma took a deep breath and nod.

"Yeah. There's something I need to tell you. Firstly, I broke up with my boyfried, so I don't think I'll be able to affort to pay the rent of the flat for long. It's posible, I'll move back home soon" Emma slowly said.

Marinette nod understanding but said nothing. She let her daughter talk.

"And... I-" the blonde girl said and her eyes filled of tears. She tried her best to not start crying and tell her mother what she came for.

But than the bell rang again and Emma gave her mother a questioning look. She was a little confused, a little happy but mostly disappointed she couldn't finish her sentence.

"You were waiting for a guest?" she asked.

Marinette nod and went to open the door for Alya and Nino.

"Sub dude" he said.

Alya punched his arm and like there was nothing greeted Marinette as well.

"Nino, Alya said you were bussy and couldn't come" Marinette looked surprised.

"Yeah, I had. But what can I do? I missed you guys too much" he said scraching the back of his head.

The couple came inside. Marinette led them to the living room where they saw Emma. Nino looked away from her. Her gaze remainded him of Gabriel. He didn't know how, but if was emotionless and and cold one, just like Gabriel's. It felt like she could kill someone only looking at them. And yhat look made him a bit terrified. Nino didn't want to remember his dudes old man who was treating him not the way he deserved. But Nino honestly hoped she wasn't as bad as he was. After all, her parents were such an amazing people.

The couple greeted Emma but she said nothing. She was sad she couldn't have a normal converaation with her mother. Tht's what happen when your mother was the nicest person in the world. She never had enough time for her children. And how Louis with Hugo could live like this? Ah, they're too good to be mad at their mother. Or she just loves them more than Emma.

Not after a long time Emma left. She had nothing to say to Alya and her husband. She wasn't in the mood to be with unknown people or have a conversation about things what didn' t really matter.

After an hour or more Louis came back. He was still willing his sister hadn't left, but insted he saw two other guests.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to come" he said smiling. The boy came in the room and bumped fists with Alya.

Nino turned at the boy. He looked so much like Adrien. Almost his copycat. The man was confused for a moment.

"A-adrien?" his eyes were wide. _How this is possible? Wait, his eyes. They're different._

"I'm Louis" the boy blushed a little. He didn't expect that reaction.

"Oh. Sorry, dude, but you look totaly like him when he was that age. I'm Nino, by the way" Nino shook Louis's hand.

Alya couldn't handile but laugh.

"I told you that the youngest Marinette's son looks like Adrien but you still managed to missundersand him with his dad. If you have seen your face when you looked at him!" she giggled.

Marinette joined. But that was just for a couple moments. Marinette remembered something more. Wayzz. She wanted Nino to meet him. They were a team not once and it looked like whey were going along quite well. But she couldn't do that. If Mimo saw the knami the couple will understand Marinette had The Mirackle box. Than Alya will manage to get the manes of new superheroes. Nah-ah. She couldn't do this. And not because she didn't trust Alya enough to tell the truth, because she did. Marinette kept so many secerets during the years in school, she lied so many times while Alya was always there for her. But she couldn't tell for her safety. Like she couldn't tell she was Ladybug.

Louis felt very excited to spend some time with the couple. Nino shoved him some of his new songs and Louis palyed piano a little. Alya ahowed some pictures of their children and place they live in. Later Alya started talking about her superhero research.

"I found some information about Plunksna. She's absolutely different person from Hawk Moth. Her tactic is absolutely different. It's almost imppsible too seek her. I mean, cameras and people had captured a few photoes of the amoks in absolutely different places while Hawk Moth was used to akumatize people in the same perimeter, well with a few exceptions, of course. Anyvay, it looks like Plunksna knows how to keep herself unknown" Alua said to Marinettte. "I have no idea how Mister Bug and Cat Noire are planing to find her, but it's going to be much harder."

Louis bit his lip. That was really bad news. _How I'm going to defeat her when she's hiding her footsteps like this? But maybe there's still some kind of parallel_? he thought.

"Where these pictures were taken?" Louis asked.

"Hmm... One near the plain restourant, another one was not far away in the streets but later it was in the other side of the city. The bank camera's photographed it. But media doens't want to scare people even more, so they keep such information as a seceret. Of course, it will come out sooner or later but than they'll have much more information."

Louis noded and looked at the clock. It was half past nine. It was almost time for him to leave. The boy took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He had to figure an excuse othervise Alya will suspect him. And she was amazing journalost. It was hard to trick her.

"Don't be scared. I'm sure the heroes will figure out something" Alya said as she noticed how nervous Louis was.

"I hope so" he said quetly, almost whispering. "I think I'll go do my homework" he and went upstairs to his room.

Though his flat wasn't very big, he was happy there was a little attic where his parrents made two more rooms. In one he was used to live with Hugo, but since he was gone, all the room belonged to him. Another one was Emma's, but she moved out too. Therefore Louis was glad he had so much space for himself - no teesing sister and big brother.

When he got there, he called Tikki. The little kwami was hiding under the pillow in case someone else came. She perfectly heard Alya and Nino around.

"We need to think of something, so aunt Alya and uncle Nino wouldn't come" he said to the kwami.

"But why?" the red creature asked.

"Because I have patrol after less than half an hour" he said.

"I think your mom will handile this. You're not alone on this, you shouldn't worry" Tikki said

"You're right, I'm not on my own. Besides, I trust her" Louis sighed. "Tikki, spots on!"

When he transformed into Mister Bug it felt like his minds become a little more clear. The boy put a few pillows on his bed makung an illusion that he was sleaping. Than he went near the window and checked if no one was watching. The boy jumped through it and landed on the rooftop if the house close to his. Than he looked at his yo-yo. It was amazing how many ways he could use it. Mister Bug tried to look where his partner was. He was a little surprised that she already was waiting for him in the city centre.

_I thought we were supposed meet at ten because,_ he thought and ran the the way Cat Noire was waiting.

\--

Cat Noire looked at the time. She still had some left befire patrol. At first, she worried she won't be able to come to pretend at ten, because going to bed around nine would make her mother suspicious. But since she was in Paris, the girl could ran away whenever she wanted. And this time she really needed it.

In the early morning Olivia woke up and did what her mother offered her to do. She looked for the alcohol treasure and she managed to found some. To be honest, Plagg found it but more important thing was what she did.

Olivia wanted to throw everything away. She wanted to get rid of everything she found, but she wanted revenge too. She felt like all this time when she tried to be a good quiet granddaughter was for nothing. Her grandmother treatened her like she was worthless, weak, useless, incompetent idiot who can always be punched and her actions would never have consequences. She thought Olivia was too good, she was weak to defend herself but that woman was wrong. Olivia was sick of being treeted like that. At that morning the evil side of her visited her and convinced to do something in return to grandmother. Olivia couldn't resist. The girl tooh the bottles and spilled everything on the sleapping old woman.

The girl felt adrenalin in her blood as she was doing it. Of course, not the aame one when she was fighting a monster but it still felt good. Plagg was flying ariund Olivia and trying to keep himself from laughing. He was the one who offered the girl to stand up for herself, show that she won't suffer quetly and do everything she was asked for . He said that she could make a joke to grandma showing her possition. And Olivia agreed. She wanted to do that but she wasn't brave enough. She couldn't force herself to be so intolerant to the elders. She never thought she could have gone so far she did that day. But it felt good when she did this, and a little disapointing when the woman still didn't wake up.

But Olivia waited. She laughed out loud locked in her own room in case her grandmother comes. But she didn't and this made the girl a little nervous. When the adrenalin was gone she becime a little scared of what was waiting for her when she awakes. But Plagg still tried to confort her.

"She'll probably think she drunk all of it" he said giggling.

But Olivia knew her grandmother and she could have waited for the worst.

But after a few hours she decided to go downstairs to check again. The woman was still sleeping, so Olivia thought she could try to find all the money her grandmother hid, so the old woman couldn't buy more alcohol. And she did it. She found it in the same room as alcohol and when she grabed the pocket, her grandmother was already standing behind her. Olivia was cought stealing the money and when she was cought everything ended teally bad.

At first she had to suffer simple punches, latter she was tripped down on the ground and her grandmother kicked her in the stomack and legs. The girl was fast enough to hide her face othervise she would have got some there and she'd start bleeding all over the room. But this wasn't enough for the old woman. She wanted the girl to learn her leson and not do anything like this ever again. She wanted Olivia to remember her mistake for the whole life, so she grabed the iron. Olivia gasped as she saw it. Her grandmothar was planning to use it for a punishment. Olivia tried to avoid it a couple of times but she still was cought by the cold metal. Olivia screamed from pain but it wasn't the end.

She was preparing to do this again. But Olivia had to do something. She couldn't handile another punch whith such metal. She took her whole strenth and courage to stand up. She grabbed the iron from her grandmother's hands and as she tried to take it from her, she accidentally punched with it the old woman's head and therefote she lost her consciousness.

Olivia hid her mounth with both hands. _What have I done? How could I do this to the elder, to her grandmother? Even if she was bad, she didn't deserve this. Nobody does_. _I'm so horible._

God knows what made that woman like this and Olivia shouldn't have judged her like this and make such joke. She shouldn't have tried to take the money, it wasn't for her to decide where to spend it. She shouldn't have taken the alcohol, it wasn't hers anyway.

"I'm sorry grandmother, I really am. I didn't want all this to happen" the girl cried sitting next to the laying body. Luckily, the punch wasn't that strong but the woman was too drunk to handile it. She was alive but Olivia didn't know when she was going to wake up. The girl somehow managed to put her on the couch and than she ran away. She locked herself in her room again and transfirmed into Cat Noire.

Altrough she was with indestructible magical costume she still felt pain. She still felt all the punches on her body. Though she felt better. The strenth she got made her forget about the pain a little. She was happy the costume hid so much of her body because otherwise she was afteid to see all the red and blue marks on her. She was afraid others would see it.

Cat Noire ran trough the forest into thr city. It was slowly getting darker and darker and she felt even better. Nobody could see her. Maybe only her shadow but she didn't care. She was free, she was the person she wanted to be, she didn't have to worry about anything and a little pain in her body couldn't make her acept that Olivia did such mistake. As Cat Noire she stoped caring abiut it. She stoped caring at all but still wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Cat Noire sat on The Green bridge and looked at the dark river. People going around took pictures of her but she didn't look at them. She was too deep in her thoughts to pay atention for the citizens trying to get her autograph. She was afraid to look at them because after some time she started seeing the scenes of her lying on the ground and trying to hide her face, when she tried to avoid the iron and when she accidentely punched her grandmother. Her angry face couldn't leave the girl's mind.

_Forget it, forget it! You're Cat Noire now. You're a superhero, you're the one saving others, not the one who needs to be saved. Olivia did what she had to do and how it ended nobody could have expected. And even she have to suffer this physical violence it was still better than being in Paris with the whole family. There was the only one thing I miss when I left and that was my father. He's the only one who can fully understand me. He's grandma's son, after all. And how he managed to grow up with such person? This is unfair moms came here. She'd never understood me like dad and I was the one whe had to be named after her_, Cat Noire thought.

"I could say, you seem pretty early today, Kitty" she heard soft voise behind her. She looled at the boy surprised because she thought she had more time.

She didn't want him to see her loke that. She felt so weak and vulnerable. But when she looked st those two shiny deep blue eyes she forgot everything what was bothering her just a moment ago. He was smiling and it made her want to smile too. She felt the warmth inside of her when he was close. Now she understood it.

But soon the boys expresion changed.

"You cried?" he asked like that wasn't already visible. Cat Noire touched her cheeks with surprise. She didn't even feel when she started crying. "You know, if you have negative emotions, the Plunksna can take advantage of it. And the least thing I want to worry about is how to fight the amok created of your sadness."

He was right and she knew it. She just thought she'd feel better with that costume. But the truth was, it didn't make her feel better. She felt happy when Mister Bug was around. She didn't know how but she didn't feel lonely then.

Cat Noire smiled.

"Don't worry, Bugaboy. My tears dropped into the river together with all the sadness."

~~~

_This is only the half of the chapter, but I couldn't finish all of it until today. Besides, then the chapter would have been REALLY long._

_I honestly hope you aren't thinking how crazt I am for all the violence I put in this story. The thing is, some people still are like that and not only in Lithuania. Children all over the world suffer from their parents hands and this is really horible. But the story is rated T for violence. Later there's going to be even vorse scane, but this only shows how inhuman some people are._

_Generally, I'd love to know your oppinion of this and if you think this shouldn't be written, maybe I coul change it. _


	17. Ch 17

Ch. 17

Mister Bug stared at his partner for a couple of moments. He wanted to warm her that everything will be fine, that she'll handile all the problems. He wanted to say, that it was normal to feel such emotuons because it's what makes us humans. But he couldn't. He felt like if he let his partner have those feelings, they might will pull in danger inicent people, so it's their duty to be the idile.

"I hope so. We already have a lot to worry about" Mister Bug said.

"Something else than the sentimonsters?" his partner asked.

"Plunksna. The one who's controlling all of them. We'll be fighting her monsters forewer if we won't find her and get her miraculous. I have a little information about her" he said.

"Really? That's _paw_-some!" Cat Noire smiled even more.

"No, it's not" the boy shook his head. But then he noticed a few flashlights photographing him and Cat Noire. He sighed. "We should talk about it somewhere else" he said.

The boy turned around and using his yo-yo flew away. Cat Noire followed him without saying a word. She just waved and smiled to the people. She didn't look sad anymore. She was free and independent, nothing bothered her, except for Plunksna, again. She forgot her grandmother and her civilian form mistake. She was just Cat Noire, a superheroine trying to save the city.

Mister Bug climbed on the one of the houses rooftop and sat down. The girl sat next to him.

"So, what were you going to tell me, Buggy?" she asked playfully.

Mister Bug rolled his eyes. He didn't really like the nicknames his partner gave him but he didn't say anything. He knew that she would still call him like that.

"Plunksna is smarter than we thought. She relised her amoks from different places. Besides, there were only three of them cought by camera" the boy started.

"Well, than there'll be more monsters and therefore more pictures of those feathers. I'm sure, sooner or later she'll make a mistake and camera will catch her too."

"Yes, but she seems mote careful than Hawk Moth was. It seems like she knows perfectly what happened then and tries to avoid the same mistakes."

Cat Noire closely looked at her partner

"Do you think... She could have came from Paris? Do you think she had to survive those times in there?" the girl asked but then she gasped. "Or even worse - she was the one helping Hawk Moth get out of prison!"

"Possible" he sighed.

Cat Noire thought for a moment.

"Than we have to find out what mistakes he did, so we could know what to expect" the girl thought loudly.

"By the way, we should think of all the people who lived in Paris at that time. Who could have got in contact with Hawk Moth. Who could have desire something like he did and knew about the miraculous and its powers" Mister Bug added. When he said this the idea got in his head. He had to talk to someone who knew all of this, who knew more than anyone in Paris at that time. "I need to speak to mo- Marinette Dupain-Chang" he stopped himself from saying _mom_. It was so strange to call her like that, but he didn't have a choise.

Cat-suited girl looked surprided.

"Who?" she asked.

"A former Ladybug."

Cat Noire blinked a few times not believing what she just heard. She knew who was Ladybug and Chat Noir, all news were talking about them when Hawk Moth escaped the prison and Olivia got her miraculous. The whole world thought they were gone.

"She's there? Alive?"

Mister Bug looked at his partner. She was in shock. She believed all the news telling the hero couple was dead, because of their mysterious disappearance after Gabriel Agreste's imprisonment. But how could she not believe in this? These two former superheroes knew how to hide themselves. Besides, when they didn't return as a superheroes, when Plunksna came, it made a lot of sence they were gone forever.

The boy slowly saw happiness in his partner's eyes. He saw how much she wanted this to be true and he couldn't take it from her. He couldn't lie though he statred to regret saying this. He couldn't put his mother in danger only because he couldn't hide so many years hidden seceret.

"She was the one who gave me the miraculous" he said.

Cat Noire stoped breathing. _He knows who gave him the miraculous? __Then why __I don't? It's not fair. But is it posible she was the one who gave it to me too? Or was it Chat Noir who chosed me?_ She thought.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Mister Bug didn't know how to ansver. If he said he was her son, his identity would be revealed, so he had to figure something out. And fast.

"Umm... She told me who she was when she gave the box to me" he said carefully. He hoped that she'll stay clueless.

The girl slowly nod.

"You _meow_-st lead me to her" she said after a short pause. She had some hope to find the truth. She wanted to know the truth.

"Why? Wasn't she the one who gave the miraculous to you too?" Mister Bug played dump. He perfectly knew his mother wouldn't have revealed herself to Cat Noire.

"To be honest, I found it in my school bag. I _purr_-sonally have no idea who chose me and why, for that matter" she said. "But when you said that... Do you think she gave it to me too? But if she did, than why she tries to keep herself a seceret from me while you were allowed to know the truth?"

Mister Bug shook his shoulders. He couldn't say why, so he just tried his best to keep playing.

"I don't know. Maybe It wasn't her who gave it to you, after all" he said.

Cat Noire sighed. She wanted to talk to that person so badly and ask why she or he chose her. She just wanted to know why the previous heroes couldn't fight again and ask if they know the way how to stop Plunkana. She didn't want to give the miraculous back anymore, because it helped her to relize the other side of her. She become different - stronger, braver, she started to understand the world diferently and meet new people. She met Mister Bug. She didn't understand how but he made her forget about everything bad around her. She could be calm even when she was fighting the monsters and slowly she started to relize that. She enjoyed being with him. Those deep blue eyes always looked so confused after his Lucky Charm droped into his hands and so warm when he fixed everything. The soft smile he gaves to her when they bump their fists made Cat Noire proud of both of them. She was happy to have him because she wasn't alone anymore, she was stronger and him being close made her braver and bring courege to believe in herself. But every time it looked like he was more proud of her than himself. Or maybe she just wanted it to be. Maybe she wanted to see that paceful look more often. Maybe she slowly was falling for her partner without relizing it

Mister Bug's bugphine buzzed at the same time Cat Noire's baton beeped. They both looked at it.

In the wiew was Alya holding her phone. She was a few streets away.

"It seems we have a problem" Mister Bug said.

"At least this evening isn't going to be boring. So, what kind of toy Plunksna made this time?" Cat Noire smirked.

Mister Bug squeaked and shook his head.

"We'll find out when we get there." he said.

"The first one who get there, wins!" superheroine said and ran towards the place where the semtimonster was.

\--

Slowly Sunday came and that morning Olivia decided to go to the city to spend some time with Cornellia. She didn't want to face her grandmother especially after the last day accident. Though the girl noticed her grandmother went to her room, she was still guilty of what she did. She knew she'll have to tell everything to mom, because this truth was still better than whatever her grandmother could say.

The girls spent time in Cornellia's flat. Cornellia's older brother Leon was joining them. Though he was already a senior in school, he acted like a normal teen fighting and joking with his sister. Just like in their both blogs. That was the reason Cornellia's and Leon's videos were so popular. The places they visited were also important but the way they made fun of each other and being so creative at that point was hilarious for the viewers.

Though the last live video Cornellia made didn't ended well, all her fans worried about her. Before she had to stop the video in the art gallery, the camera cought how the vilain looked and what it could do. She ended it only after Olivia locked her friend in a strange dark room, so everything what happened before was filmed and left the viewers gasping. The next day the video filled the internet, especially news.

But after this accident she didn't post much. She spent less time with her brother, so Olivia suggested to make another live. This one was different from all others, because none of them were really going anywhere. The video was meant for answering the questions viewers wanted to ask.

"Ok, let's start" Olivia said, sitting before the camera together with Cornellia and Leon. ''So, Cornellia, what are your experiences after the last Plunksna's monster?"

"Serioliously? This question? If you really want to know how I felt think of how you would in the same situation" the pink-haired girl said crossing her arms on chest. She didn't really want to make this video, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"There're rumors you had already faced the heroes and even talked to them. Is that true?" Olivia read the question.

"Of course I did" the girl brushed her hair starting to feel more confortable "Mister Bug have saved my life not once."

Olivia rolled her eyes but tried to pretend she was still excited. She looked at other questions and decided to change the subject.

"The last trip you had was to Austria, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. We were there for three weeks this summer" Cornellia said.

"What was the most unforgetable moment during the trip?"

Cornellia thought a moment and Olivia slowly saw a little smile playing in her besties face.

"Good question. I think the day Leon stepped on a horse shit..." she said after a while.

"Hey! We agreed to not talk about it!" Leon interupted. His eyes were wide. The face turned red of embarrassment.

"But it was so funny! Besides, _it was _the most unforgetable thing!" the pink-haired girl dissagreed. "Anyway..." sht tried to continue but Leon grabbed the pillow and tried to shut his sister up, but she still talked. "...I still remember how desperately you tried to take the shit off your shoe but when it looked already clean, you smelled horible. This was. so funny when you bacame that angry of that smell, you threw the shoe away and had to drive the bike for thirty more kilometers without one. Your white sock become really dark and when we reached another town all you tried to do was to find a new shoes!" Cornellia couldn't stop but laugh trying to avoid the pillow "Everyone looked at you like at a freak. One store didn't even let you in!"

"I'm screwed..." Leon pulled away and put his palms on his face hiding it.

Olivia couldn't handile but giggle. But when Cornellia finished she tried to calm down and looked at Leon.

"Do you have a story to tell too?" she asked.

Leon looked at Olivia, then turned at a camera and all the coments. He took a deep bteath and sat normally.

"I do. I still remember when the whole night you couldn't sleap, because there was a frog in your tent. You were screaming and jumping from disguise in all the campus crying" he said smiling at Cornellia.

"But that frog was giant!" she said giving a disguised look.

"It wouldn't have done you anything! This poor frog was already freaked out of your yells!"

Olivia looked downwards. She remembered something from the past. Something she shouldn't have done. Something wast made the reason to run from Paris. The girl bit her lip and took her whole courage to pretend everything was great.

"The next question" Olivia decided to move further. "When was your first trip to foreign countries?"

Leon laughed.

"I don't remember. But I do know Cornellia visited Bulgaria still being in our mom's belly" he said.

"Does your mother travel with you often?" Olivia asked not looking at the comments.

"No!" Cornellia glared at Olivia. "Next question" the girl didn't want to discuss it. Something bothered her and this subject was too sensetive to her. _I wonder, what happened, _Olivia thought but listened to her friend.

Olivia thought of asking the same question about her friend's dad. Of course, she knew Cornellia's and Leon's father was gone some time ago, but Olivia thought it would be awesome to remember some good old times, some funny or cute moments including the people who were gone. If the person was dead it doesn't mean he has to be forgoten.

But the question made Cornellia even angrier. The girl started yelling at the whole flat and went out of the room.

Olivia went after her friend. She heard Leon talking something to camera, maybe even answering her question, but the girl knew she couldn't leave her friend like that.

Cornellia locked herself in a bathroom. Olivia couldn't hear what she did there and this made the girl worried.

"Cornellia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked those questions. I didn't know how much you don't want to talk about that." she said.

Olivia put her ear on the door. She couldn't hear a sound going out of the bathroom. The huge wave of guilt blew into Olivia.

"Plese, go out and we'll end your video. I promise, I won't ask about this again" Olivia almost begged

But then the girl saw a grass growing on the ground and gasped. This couldn't be good. Olivia hit the door a few times and yellid.

"Cornellia! Open the door!"

Leon went out of the room.

"What's happening there? Wait, is that what I think it is?" he looked at the ground. He was confused and had no idea of what was happening.

"Something really bad" Olivia said to Leon. "Cornellia is still in the bathroom."

Suddenly the strange sound came out of that room and they heard Cornellia screaming.

"Is that a sound of a braking wall?" Olivia thought loudly. Her face want pale. She knew wat happened, bud didn't know if Cornellia was alright.

"Corny!" Leon shouted and ran out of the flat. Olivia was right. The wall separating the staircase and a flat was gone.

Bathroom was absolutely empty, same as the staircase. Olivia took a deep breath and ran back to the flat. She was glad Leon ran outside looking for his sister, so Olivia could calmly transform.

She grabbed her purse and found Plagg playing with her phone some kind of game about cheese.

"Sorry, not sorry, but you'll finish your game later" Olivia said.

"No! Give me one more minute!" the kwami said.

"I'm afraid, but we don't have that much" the girl said. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Olivia yelled.

"Ughhh..." Plagg mumbled before he was stuck in the ring.

When she transformed and went out she gasped. She couldn't recognize the city. Some streets were changed into canals, many buildings appeared where they didn't suppose to be. Some of them Cat Noire recognized from the pictures or her trips. She accidentally saw The Triumph Arch of Paris and a few buildings of London.

She saw more of them rising one after another while people around were running and screeming. They were in panic.

Cat Noire had no idea what she was dealing with, but all the view a little terifyed her. She didn't know how to find the monster, how it looked like or how strong it was.

The girl saw Mister Bug flying not wery far away, so she decided to catch up with him.

"Hey, Bugagoy" she smirked when she got there.

"Good to see you. Did you see the monster?" he stopped and looked around. His eyes seemed worried.

"No, but I think I know how to fing it" Cat Noire said. She had no choice but to tell him it was Cornellia's negative emotions which atracted the amok.

"Really?" he rised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. The amok appeared becasue of the YouTuber. Her name is Cornellia" she said carefully.

"Yeah, I know her" he murmured.

Mister Bug sighed. He figured she could be amokatized sooner or later. That girl was really emotional, maybe sometimes reacted too sensetive to some things. He was glad Coenellia had Olivia by her side. It wasn't hard to figure that Olivia was the one always calming her friend down.

"The creature kidnapped her, so if we manage to find Cornellia, we'll be able to destroy the amok" Cat Noire said.

"You're right, but that's imposible. If she's with the sentimonster, like you say. How are you going to find her if we can't find the monster, _genius_?" Mister Bug cressed his arms on his chest.

"Maybe you give up too easily" the girl smirked. "Let's split."

The boy sighed and nod. Then he jumped on the ground and ran away. He had no idea where to start. The place was full of buildings which belonged to other cultures. No wender such monster was created of Cornellia. She was a traveler, she had seen so many places so it had to be something predictable. But it was the strongest monster so far.

Mister Bug looked at the new growing building. A few people ran away screaming. The citizens were in panic. _And how am I suppesed to capture the amok when I don't even know where the monster is or where he's keeping Cornellia? And this new building just shows how hopeless we are. How hopeless I am, _the superhero thought. _People are counting on me. I should protect them, save them, but I don't even know how_. He was dissapointed of himself ever since he heard what kind of strategy Plunksna was using. What made everything worse, he had no idea from where to start looking for her. He couldn't fight all his life, right? He promised his mother to bring the stolen miraculous. And he wasn't going to stop until he manage to get it back, but he felt how useless all these fights were.

But then he saw a little of bright pink hair and gasped. His eyes went wide. He finally understood why he couldn't find the monster causing those strange changes.

"Cornellia!" he shouted at the building.

The pink-haired girl rised her head and faced him but then the boy saw she was trapped there. But the builning stopped moving and ground abowe it changed. A second after he saw Cornellia trying to say something at the same time she faded. She was gone again.

The superhero boy grabbed his yo-yo and called his pertner.

"I think I know what the monster is. It's the spirit growing the builnings. It's trapping Cornellia in each new building aand when it stoped growing, it brought her to the other one" he said into his bugphone.

"Did you see her?" Cat Nuire asked.

"Yes I did. She was traped in the building. She was fine, but all she could move was her head" he said. "Anyway, try to catch the rising builing and take out of there Cornellia, if the sentimonster is keeping her, she probably has the object."

"Sure thing Bugaboy" she accepted the plan.

"Meanwhile I'll try to do the same" he added and hung up.

Mister Bug sighed and flew on the other building using his yo-yo.

After a minute or two he saw his pertner not far away. He ran towards her and gave questioning grin.

"Nothing" she shook her head.

"So, I guess we're playing hide and seek?" Mister Bug whisperwd rather to himself.

"I'd better say a mouse and the cats" Cat Noire smiled as her eyes cought a new rising building. She easily reached it but couldn't find Cornellia.

The superhero showed up after a second and he tried to do the same but it was hopeless.

Then the building stoped growing and the hero saw the bridge slowly connecting the two parts of the city. He jumped there and saw Cornellia trapped on the ground.

"Help! I can't move!" she screemed when he got there.

"We will, but you have to tell where's the amok" he asked.

"What?" her eyes widdened.

"The blue feather. Where did it fell?" Cat Noire asked when she got there. She tried to take her out of the ground but than she faded again.

After a couple of seconds the heroes saw the new building growing. It was further away than the bridge, but the teem managed to reach it and find Cornellia on time.

"My Dad's watch! I can't reach it!" the pink-haired girl panicked.

"Don't worry, I have an Idea" Mister Bug said ant threw his yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm!"

The little fish-hook fell on his arms. He looked at it and looked around. He was glad how simply the idea got in his head.

"Cataclysm some part of this building to slow it down, Kitty. And leave your belt. I need it." he said to his partner.

"Why can't I destroy this?" the girl showed the place where Cornellia was trapped.

"You might Cataclysm her too. We can't risk" the boy glared at Cat Noire.

She nod and gave her belt to Mister Bug. Then she climbed higher and used her pover to destroy a huge part of the wall. Though her Cataclysm wasn't that strong to destroy the whole building it was enough that it stopped moving and started to repair the damaged place.

Meanwhile Mister Bug carefully stuffed the fish-hook in the little space between Cornellia and the part on the building. He held his partner's belt in which end was that fish-hook. He carefully managed to grab the watch and take it out. Than he hit it into the wall and from it fell the little blue feather.

"No more evil playing, little amok" he said turning his yo-yo into a net and capturing it. But before he could relise the feather, the building dissapeared and the heroes, together with Cornellia fell.

Mister Bug quickly grabbed the pink-haited girl and with another hand used his yo-yo to land safely. The girl grabbed tightly her hero and clossed her eyes, to not be scared that much. She had bo be brave. She had to stay strong.

Mister Bug laid down Cornellia and relised the feather.

"Bye bye, little feather" he said and accidentally sneezed.

Cirnellia stepped back confused. She wasn't sure if he really just sneezed right in front of her. _That's a bit disguisting, isn't it? _Cornellia thought but said nothing.

Than he threw the fishing-hood in the air fixing everything. There was a lot to repair though, so there were really many magical ladybugs repairing how everythung was before.

Then Cat Noire came and their fists bumped.

"Pound it!" they said in unuson. Their voices finally were filled of happiness and ease. They both couldn't believe they managed to defeat such strange creature. But they did. They really saved the city and the citizens from this strange phenomenon.

"I'm sorry," Cornellia interupted the heroes joy. "I should have reacted less sensetive to my friend's questions. I probably hurt her by doing that."

"No worries. I think she aldeady feels guilty for this. Besides, you should calm her you're fine" Cat Noire smiled to her.

Mister Bug's earrings beeped and he instantly touched one.

"I have a bit more time, so I could bring her home" the heroine suggested.

"Yeah, thanks" the boy nod and gave the watch to Cornellia. After he fixed everything it was in his hand.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it meens to me" Cornellia held it on the chest a few seconds but than she put it on the jeans belt on her hip. Olivia never noticed her friend wore it there all the time. But she smiled, though the watch was too big for Cornellia, the pink-haired girl still had it with her.

Mister Bug went a few steps further and threw his yo-yo away. Cornellia sighed and ran towards him. She put her palms on his cheeks and was about to kiss him but he grabbed her and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Cornellia" he whispered and shook his head. His face turned a little red. He didn't want to hurt the girl but at the same time he couldn't be with Cornellia. He knew that girl and he didn't feel acracted by her at all. Same as she didn't feel anything to Louis. "Bug out!" the boy finally said flying away.

Cat Noire looked at her friend and smiled.

"You like him, huh?" she asked pretending she didn't know.

"It's not your business, Cat" she glaredglared, but felt embarased.

"C'mon, I have to bring you home, anyway."

"I'll get there by myself" she said and went away.

"Without your shoes?" Cat Noire smiled but her friend didn't turn around. She sighed knowing how stubborn Cornellia was.

\--

"Why did you create such monster?" Duusuu was a little confused.

Her holder took some food and gave it to the kwami. Duusuu smiled and grabbed it with a wide smile on her face.

"Chaos can be beneficial sometimes. I wanted to make them a chalange. And it almost worked" the woman said.

"Agreed. This was really awesome!"

"Yeah, it was. But Mister Bug didn't give up though he was about to do that" the person said and sighed. "I think I need some help, but until Gabriel isn't here, I'm not that sure any more I could defeat the heroes."

"Maybe you have to face them and take it with your own hands?"

"Nah, if I lose, they'll take mine. I can't do that before Gabriel comes. Only then I can conseder this. Since I have bee miraculous too, I could use it in the battle to immobilize the heroes."

"So... We still play the same way?" Duusuu asked.

"Yeah."

\--

When Olivia got home, her mother was already back. The girl smiled widely. She could feel safe again. She didn't have to fear of her grandmother for now, because she knew mom, wouldn't let this to happen.

Olivia hugged her mother tightly and almost started crying while she felt her mothers teers on her shoulder. The girl pulled away.

"Mom, don't cry. I'm fine, I'm here" Olivia said.

The woman nodded and smiled weakly.

"I know, I was really worried about you. I shouldn't have left you at home, I should have taken you together" she dried her eyes but still cried.

"I don't know if I had gone with you. I don't think it's time for me and my sister to meet yet" Olivoa scrached her neck looking downwards.

"I know, but I shouldn't have left you there whith this drunk demon" the woman said and after a moment asked: "Did she hurt you?"

Olivoa was redy to say _no. _She really wanted to defend her grandmother. She didn't want mom to know about this horrible fight. But the word was stuck in her throat. She tried to say it but eyes filled or teers. Every brush and mark started to hurt, she felt every hit and kick. No. She couldn't tell this lie. She couldn't.

"She did. She hit me really badly and when I wasn'r able to stand she started kicking me. She even..." Olivia cut herself. She tried to stop herself saying this but it was too late. Her tongue was already saying what it wanted, hot lostening the brain. "She even took the iron. She hit me with it. I tried to stop her and therefore I hit her too. Really badly. But I didn't meant to. I just tried to defent myself..."

Mom's eyes widened., mounth opened. She hid it with her hands. A few momenrs she stood like that, but than pulled her doughter in her arms.

"Oh, Godd" she murmured and started stroking the girls hair. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

"It's OK. It's over now" Olivia said.

The girl slowly pulled away and dried her eyes again. She tried her beat not to cry. Her whole make-up was ruined and her face looked unnaturally dark.

"Dad asked me to bring you something for your birthday" mom said after a long pause.

Olivia's eyes widdened.

"Really? What?"

Mom shook her head and asked her diughter to came with her. Olivia went to her mother's bedroom and gasped. Near the luggages she found the bass guitar. The light wood slightly reflected the light and the girl cleaely could see her dad's inicials on the side of it. Olivia couldn't believe her father gave his guitar.

The amazing memories filled the girl. She remembered all those times she heard her father play the instrument. This was the reason she fell for music. She enjoyed playing her violin in duet with her father. Though the guitar didn't match violin that perfectly, it was something special for the girl.

Olivia had played the bass too. It was her first instrument, though she didn't play it profecionally. She was also used to play it when she thought she couldn't play violin anymore. It happened she couldn't play the notes rightly over and over again and the bass helped her to understand she played violin amazingly thouggh she did some mistakes.

She also was used to take her dad's bass guitar when she wanted to sing. Her dad once offered Olivia to learn to sing notes and play them with other instruments, so she could hear it rightly when she heard more than one instrument playing. That was the resson she did an excellent job in her orchestra. She could hear not only her own notes, but others too and she loved it.

Olivia touched the guitar.

"It's yours now. He said he will be closer when his guitar is with you" mom said and gave it to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and took it.

"Thanks, this is the best gift I ever got" Olivia said.

The girl ran into her room and Plagg immediately flew out of his hidding place. He glared at the guitar.

"The best gifts are the ones you can eat" he mumbled. "I admit, your friend Louis was more creative than your dad, thiugh he dudn't make any macaroon with a cheese."

Olivia giggle but didn't say anything to Plagg. She put her hands around the guitar and started playing.

"Ugh, you sound awful!" the kwami shook his head.

"Because it's not really my instrument. You know I play violin, not a guitar"Olivia said still touching the chords.

"Than why are you playing it?" Plagg crossed his little arms on his chest.

"Because than my dad is with me" Olivia said smiling at the bass guitar.

'Tu vienintelė žemėje, /O aš pamečiau tave, /Kad ir kur tu bebūtum, aš rasiu tave, tu nesijaudink. /Einu takeliu jau, /Nežinau ar teisingu, /Nežinau kur nuves jis, jei ką nebijok - jėgų nestingu. /Ieškau, aš tavęs ieškau... /Parodyk man kelią bet kokį, įrodyk prašau, kad tu dar egzistuoji. /Ieškosiu tavęs amžinybę, /Tarp kosmoso klotų, viršuj debesyse /Ir jei bus taip, kad nerasiu, /Aš tęsiu kelionę, be mūsų mintyse.'

[You're the only in the world, /And I lost you, /Wherever you are, I'll find you, don't worry. /I'm on the road now, /Don't know if the right one, /Don't know where it'll lead me, but don't be afraid - I have strenth. /Looking, I'm looking for you... /Show me the way, prove me, please, you still excist. /I'll look for you forever, /In the cosmos, above the clouds /and if I won't find you, / I'll continue the trip without us in the minds.]

_~~~_

_Hey, guys. I' m really sorry I didn't post last Sunday, but I had lots of work to do. Besides, I'm preparing a gift for Christmas for you. I'm planing to post two chapters on both days and I'm already working on it. I'm not sure if I'll manage to finish two chapters at that time but I'll do my best!_

_Hope you liked this chapter and if any of you is interested, the song is of 8 kambarys "Ieškau". I personally love this group, so I thought it'd be cool to post a little of it. It's about a mistake the singer did and how it helped to relise what he lost. On the one hand it seems this song is about love, but it can be about the purpose of the life too. Below the little script of lyrics in Lithuanian, I left an English translation too (the translation is a bit stupid but I tried to make it more logical). If you'd ask me, I could past more songs or translate some to you :D_

_Anyway, I'd really appreciate, if you left a comment._


	18. Ch 18

Ch. 18

The other day Louis had to wait until his mother came back from work. He didn't want to go to the bakery after school, becasue he didn't want to be overheard.

"Mom, we need to talk" Louis said when she got home.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" the woman smiled. She was in a good mood as usual.

Louis took a deep breath. He knew he had to tell what he discussed with his partner during the patrol. Thiugh he didn't have a chance to do it on Sunday, it was bothering him more and more. Louis barely slept the previous night and therefore he felt really tired the whole day.

"Err... Cat Noire and I talked about what Alya told me. We think that Plunksna can possibly be related to Hawk Moth. Otherwise, she wouldn't know what kind of mistakes he did."

"Why do you think she knows?" Marinette put her hands on her hips.

"Because she's avoiding to reliese the amok from the same time twice, because she doesn't chose the accidental angry people. She has a tactic and I want to fogure out what. One more thing. She has the butterfly miraculous together with bee but she uses only peacock. This also has to have a reason. So, tell me how she knows so much about it then?" Louis sad. "The explanations could be only two. One is that person had to have heard the stories of dad's and your fights or had lived in there herself."

Marinette nod.

"You're right. That person could be from France. But who?" it looked that the woman was talking to herself. "Chloe is a mayor of Paris. She has a lot of stuff to do besides terrorizing us. Nathalie is imprisoned for five more years, besides she called herself Mayura, not Plunksna. And the others... Well, there were lots of people who could have desired to make their wishes come true. Of course, miraculous holders knew better about that kind of stuff than normal civilians, so it makes less suspects. Though Lila still should be in the list. She also worked with Gabriel but her ability to lie so well, helped her avoid the prison. Nobody know where she is. Same as nobody knew whete we were."

"So, you think it could be Lila?" Louis asked.

"Possibly, but not necessarily. It can be even Alya, Alix, Kagami or other girls who could have layed their hands on the miraculous. But than there's other question - why they gave their miraculous back?"

"Maybe because they knew which ones were more useful?"

"It's posible. But I don't believe that any of them could have done this. Maybe make a little joke when they figured where we were all the years but not like this one. Because It's not funny at all."

"You are right. Plunksna isn't joking" Louis shook his head from memories of all the monsters he had to fight and especially the one which kidnapped Cornellia.

Marinette didn't know what else to say. She was afraid that Lila was the one who took the box with all the miraculous. She knew that this person was really smart and tricky. Maybe that's why she knew she didn't need all of the miraculous. She knew exacly what she wanted and how to get it. Lila probably kept the bee miraculous to protect herself in case she'll be found. Nobody could stop her from getting what she wanted.

Marinette shook her head_. I hope it's not true. I hope it's not Lila, because they'll have serious problem when these two heroes will face her_, she thought.

\--

"Ugh... I have been waiting for him to come for more than two weeks now. The whole world knows what I'm doing here, so how he didn't manage to get the message."

"What message?" Duusuu was flying around the room. "Whoah!! Whoho!!" she laughed.

"That I'm here. Or he's too stupid and can't understand the clues I give?" the woman sighed. "And I thought that Gabriel become smarter over the years. Seems absolutely oposite."

"Maybe you should send more clues than?" the kwami smiled.

"You worked with him. You know him better than me. What kind of clue I have to make that he'd understand the adress are that I make the monsters in a symphonic way showing the adresss? How should I do that nobody except him would understand?" she asked.

"I didn't really had to work with him I was his assistant's and his wife's kwami. But yeah... I've probably got to know him better" Duusuu stopped flying around. "But I don't really know what you want to send him and how to do that. But you are _really_ smart and I know you can do this. This will be so awesome when he gets here! Then he'll help you to get the miraculous and make your wish come true!"

"Yeah yeah... Like I'm giving _him_ the miraculous. Gabriel was an idiot who didn't manage to get the two simple jewls from the teens. He was so dump that he didn't even notice his son had one of them. While I already know who has the earnings." The woman sighed. "I still can't believe Louis is Mister Bug. He wears the earrings. Of course, he weared the same ones before but Marinette loves him too much and there's no doubt she didn't believe her son can replace her. But well... I'm not blind. I can see how similar Mister Bug is to his parents starting with his blond hair like dad's and eyes like mom's and finishing with his allergy to the feathers. I wouldn't be surprised if he had this miraculous even before I took the box."

"But if you know who has it, why don't you take it from him? They're much weaker when they're not transformed."

"Silly Duusuu. If I could do that I would have done it by now. Firstly I have to find the Cat's identity. Because if I make such move, she'll become more careful and then I won't be able to get what I want. Besides, I need to keep my identity. They can't know who I am, otherwise they'll find me" the woman glared at the kwami.

"Ohh... This is so compulsive!" it looked like the kwami was shaking ininside. "Ohh! Maybe your next monster can be too strong for Mister Bug and his partner this time? Then you won't need Gabriel at all!"

The woman took the miraculous from her inside pocket. Then she looked at her kwami and smiled playfully.

"Everything is possibel" she said. "But now we should have some fun, shall we?"

\--

Marinette called Adrien. Though ahe was aftaid of Lila's return as a villain, she was also interested of what was going on in Paris.

"Salut Buginette! How are you doing?" Adrien said playfully. He obvoiusly was in a really good mood because he usually doesn't use his Chat Noir in his daily life.

"Hi. I see this Chaton is in a good mood. Have some news?" Marinette hoped to be right.

"Can I be in a good mood just because I can talk to you? Or there necessarily has to be some news?" Adrien teesed more.

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. She really missed Adrien and felt like she lost a part of her soul when he left. She felt much better being able to communicate to him but it wasn't the same when he was close. Therefore it was really hard to pretend being mad at her husband.

"I visited Nathalie yesterday. I talked to her about Plunksna. I think you should know that" finally the man said.

Marinettes eyes widdened.

"Tell me everything. What did you ask? Did she said something useful?" she asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't know much either but Duusuu was her kwami, so what she knows about her miraculous, I thought could be useful. That's why I was there yesterday" Adrien began. "Luckily, she wasn't so secretive and talked quite easily. She said that Duusuu can sometimes be irresponsible and reveal himself accidentally. Duusuu is really poverful and Plunksna doesn't probably know that. She, of course, wants to get the miraculous because her sentimonsters aren't a joke but she could obviously do better. Or she may not want to. Nathalie said that it's posible that Plunksna just wants to send a message."

"The message? For who?" Marinette asked.

"To Gabriel. Nathalie doesn't think that these two accidents are a coincident. She thinks that Plunksna can even be related of Gabriel getting away from the prison" Adrien said with serious look.

"So he might will get there?" Marinette freaked out.

"If not already had. In either way, I'm comming back the next week. The flight is on Friday morning. I'll be back before Louis's lessons ends. I hope you'll be able to take a break, my lady" Adrien smiled again. He was happy he could finally return. That's why he was so playful from the beginning of the conversation.

Marinette smoled as musch as posible.

"I'm happy you're finally comming back. But it doesn't mean anything good either" her smile faded. Gabriel is comming or is already in Vilnius. That means Marinette and her family is in danger. God knows what kind of plan he had after being imprisoned for twenty-five yars.

But then her phone beeped. And she looked at the screen. There was a message that there's amok in the town again. She almost forgot that she asked Alya to make the same alarm for the sentimonsters as hers.

"Louis! What are you doing now?" she shouted out loud.

Louis went out of his room.

"Just playing with Xbox. Why?" he asked.

Marinette showed him her phone.

"In the illusion house" she said.

Louis nodded and got back to his room. There he transformed and got out of the house trough the window.

"You have the amok alarm? That's cool. How did you make it?" Adien asked.

"Alya did it to me. She made for herself as well" Marinette blushed. "I'm not that smart on such things."

"At least you can know when Louis has to go sooner."

Marinette nodded.

\--

Mister Bug was the first one who got there. Cat Noire joined him after a few minutes. While the boy was waiting fot his partner, he decided to find out more about the situation.

The young woman wearing a special uniform came to superhero. She was really scared.

"Mister Bug! I'm so glad you came. The's a Bloody Marry in the mirror maze" she said.

"B-Bloody Marry? How is this even possible?" the hero was confused. But than he sighedsighed and tried to stat calm. "Thank you. I'll keep this is mind. Have everyone left the place?"

The woman nod

"We evacuated everyone. But one of the visitors lost their tickets to the film this evening, so if you'll find it we'd be very pleased."

"Of coure" the boy nod and looked at the black-suited girl comming the way.

"What did I miss?" she asked when she got there.

"Bloody Marry" Mister Bug said crossed his arms on his chest.

"Seriously? I thought it would be something related to illusions not horror movies" Cat Noire squeaked.

"It's serious, Cat Noire!" Mister Bug glared at her but than he sighed. "One of the customers lost the tickets to the film, so I guess amok is hidding there."

"I bet they are planning to go to the horror one" Cat Noire smiled rolling her eyes. "So, we find the tickets, we defeat Marry."

The two heroes went inside the place and entered the room where the mirror maze was. They slowly closed the door, so nobody could come insede. They looked around but only saw their own reflexes. The heroes went a few steps further but bumped into one of the mirrors.

"Ouch" Mister Bug murmured fixing his nose. Cat Noire, who was right behind him fall on him and they fall on the other mirror.

"Watch where you're going" Mister Bug glared at the girl. "If you'll be like that, we'll never be able to defeat the monster."

"It looks like there's no monster at all" Cat Noire rolled her eyes. "Though I love seing so many copies of me" she smiled. "It was just a prank."

But suddenly Mister Bug saw something. It was somewhere further in the maze. The boy tried to go inside a bit more, just this time he was touching the mirrors to understand where it is and where he can step. Cat Noire rolled her eyes and followed him_. It feels like he doesn't even hear me. What kind of proof he wants? Nobody is inside there besides both of us. Ugh he's so stubborn_, she thought.

But than she saw something too. Cat Noire took her baton and prepared to fight.

"Show yourself, you little coward! We know you're in here!" she shouted.

Her partner glared at her and put his pinky finger to his lips showing her to shut up. The girl sighed but stayed quiet. She didn't really understand why, until they heard a little girl giggling. _A girl? We have to fight a girl? She laughs like a five or six year old_, the superheroine thought.

Cat Noire felt like someone took her belt and put it around her neck. After a moment she was pulled closer to the mirror. She screamed and made Mister Bug look into her. The boy saw the little girl with a black long hair over her face. She weared the white long dress and reminded of a vilain from The Ring. This little creature was inside the mirror and holding his partners reflection. Trough she traped only his partner's copy, it looked like that Cat Noire felt the same. Mister Bug broke the mirror releasing her paerner.

"Thank you" Cat Noire said and grabbed her belt and put it like a normal one. "I think it's safer to wear it like that, now" she said.

The heroes heard the giggling again. The mirror creature now was behind the boy.

"Whatch out!" Cat Noire peeped and broke that mirror with her baton.

But than the little girl appeared in all the mirrors. She was laughing from the heroes.

"Breaking the mirrors won't halp you to defeat me. We can play this all night if you want. Or you could just give me your miraculous" the girl said still childly giggling.

"Only in your dreams" Cat Noire said and broke a couple more mirrors with her staff.

Meanwhile Mister Bug was confused. It was the first time they fought the monster which can actually talk. And that creature had a little psychic girl's voice. But when his partner started breaking the mirrors he stopped her.

"It won't help. She's a reflection. She can't just disappear when we break it" he said.

"So, I guess, we'll have to play not very friendly" the little creature giggled. This time it felt like she talked from everywhere but was nowhere in the view.

But when she apeared, she started pushing the heroes reflections, grabbed Cat Noire's baton and Mister Bug's yo-yo and threw it on the ground, while heroes couldn't do anything. The little girl wasn't touching them in reality, only in the mirror. But what was happening in mirror, it happened to the heroes out of it. They almost started to panic. How were they planing to defeat the creature if she doesn't really excist? And where the film ticket was?

Mister Bug figured that the creature should had something out of context. It must be there, he thought but had no idea how to take it from her. The amok was hidding in the other, mirror, reality.

The boy looked at the mirror and saw the little girl attacking him. To avoid it, he fell on the ground and accidentally bumbed his head into one of the mirrors. It wasn't verry beneficial that there wasn't much space to move around. Though he still managed to take his yo-yo and throw it into the air.

"Lucky charm!" he yelled hopping that at least this will help him to figure out what to do. The spray paint fell to the boy. He cough it and sighed. What am I going to do with that? I can't paint the mirrors with that. It'll be useless like breking them, the boy thought.

At that time his partner tried to defend herself without her baton. She didn't use her _Cateclysm_ because she knew that it can be useful later. But only with her claws and the belt she used insted of the staff wasn't enough. She was always hit by the creature but Mister Bug noticed something more. His partner's reflection hit the little girl as well.

"Kitty, she can be hit!" he shouted to his partner with excitement. Maybe it can be the key defeating the mirror creature, he thought and stood up. "Look at the mirror. Every time she attacks, she hurts only your reflection, right? So your reflection can do the same. You, can hit her."

Mister Bug looked at the mirror and used his yo-yo to hit the little creepy girl. Hit girl stoped laughing. She glared at the boy with her strange, psychic eyes. Mister Bug tried to attack her again but she was waiting for it, so she easily avoided the upcoming yo-yo hit and ran right into the boy straight to take his miraculous. The boy could have felt how she touched the earrings but managed to pull her off him before she took it.

"Cat Noire!" he yelled to his partner and she imidietly used her reflection to grab the little girl. Though she couldn't do it right because it was hard when she excisted only in the mirror. The girl reliesed herself but Mister Bug grabed his spray paint and sprinkled it on her face. The little gerl screamed and hid her eyes. While she tried to clean her face, Mister Bug grabbed the girl and quickly looked if she didn't have anything else with her. He found the tickets in her pocket and looking at the mirror ribbon it.

The blue amok flew out of the tickets and the mirror. The little screaming girl disappeared.

"No more evil playing for you, little amok" Mister Bug said turning his yo-yo into the net. "Time to de-evalize" he said and threw it capturing and purifying the amok.

When he reliesed the white feather he fixed everything and bumped his fist into his partner's.

"Pound it" they said in unison, smilint to each other.

"I'm sure, I'll never come back here" Cat Noire said.

"Don't lie to yourself. One way or another you'll visit illusion house. Even if not this one" Mister Bug said before his earrings beeped.

"Don't worry, if I'll come back, then only for amok, because this was definitely enough for me" Cat Noire raised her hands showing she doesn't 't want to experience that again.

Mister Bug smiled to her.

"We should go. People are waiting to hear that everything is fine again. And give the ticket back" he changed the subject and went out of the maze touching the mirrors, so he wouldn't't bump again.

When they left there was a huge crowd already waiting for them. Blinding flashlights photographed them and paparazzi trying to ask sone questions. Mister Bug tried to go away because of his detransformation but Alya stepped in the heroes way.

"I know you have to run, but maybe I could get an interwiew for my blog some day?" she went straight to the point. "I'm Alya Lathette, the creator of the _Ladyblog_, if you don't know me" she added.

"I know who you are" Mister Bug gave her a friendly smile. "Umm... I mean, we bumped into each other before. And... It would be a plesure."

"So...I know you should be still attending school. Friday evening?" Alya smiled.

"Fine with me" Mister Bug nod.

Cat Noire thought a bit. She hoped she can be avalable. She hoped there won't be any other plans.

"I'll see if I can make it" she said and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I get a selfie with you two?" the girl asked.

Mister Bug earrings beeped.

"Sorry, ladies, but I have to bug out" he said and using his yo-yo he flew away.

A few people looked dissapointed that they couldn't enjoy it for a longer time.

"But I can" Cat Noire smiled. The teenages standing there become really excited and started making pictures. Some boys also joined. Therefore Cat Noire become really confident and happy. She started to understand how much people believed in her, how many of them trusted that she and her partner can defeat Plunksna. Nobody hesitated. They knew she will do this and save everyone. This helped Cat Noire believe in this too. She would never give away her miraculous, of course. But she wasn't sure if she could defeat Plunksna. Though this kind of encouencouragement made her feel differently. She was redy to fighr until the end.

Some adults were breve enough to ask a picture together with Cat Noire as well. It felt a little strange because the heroine was much younger than them but _she_ was a heroine, not them.

"Can I get a picture too?" another boy asked.

"Sure-" Cat Noire answered and looked at him. For a moment she froze. Noah was standing before her and asking to get a picture. Her boyfriend. Her love.

The boy gave his phone to someone asking to make it and stood closer to the heroine. Cat Noire took a deep breath and smirked. She couldn't let him notice her. She was Cat Noire, not Olivia at thet moment. She couldn't let her feelings get over her. _Does he even have an idea who I am?_ she thought.

Cat Noire felt strange sparks when he put his hand on her back, but pretended that nothing happened. She felt a little awkward because in reallity they were dating and he probably had no clue. She put her elbow on his shoulder and another hand on her hip. As soon as the picture was done she pulled away and took a deep breath. She didn't breath all the time when he was standing next to her and she just noticed it. It felt strange being around him like that. But what she could do? Noah used to love Marvel films and all this hero thing was something what made him melt

\--

After a few days

After her school Olivia decided to meet Noah. Though she met him not a long time ago as Cat Noire, she knew she had to be with him as Olivia. She missed him anyway.

When she saw gim she realized how much she did and therefore she hugged hum tightly before saying _hi_. He hugged her back and smiled warmly.

"Hello to you too, Olivia" he said still holding her.

She slowly pulled away still smiling.

"You know, I forgot to take my wallet, so I won't even be able to buy a cup of coffe" the boy scrached his head shyly. "So, maybe we can go to my place? I could make something to eat, if you want."

"What about you parents?" Olivia asked. She hadn't met them yet and she felt really shy to see them for the first time. "They probably won't be pleased to see me."

"Don't worry about them" Noah said. "They're still at work."

The couple got in Noah's flat. She remembered when her mother gave a lift home more than a week ago but it was still strange to be there in a day light. He lived in a quite small, two-room flat. He didn't have any brother or sister, so they could quietly spend time in the boy's room. Noah made a cup of coffe for himself and a cup of hot chocolate for Olivia.

"You have no idea what kind of game I bought last week" Noah said giving her girlfriend the cup.

"No, I don't" she said and waited Noah to say something more.

"I found a virtual reality game of akuma villains! You know, when Paris was occupied by Hawk Moth?" the boy said.

"I know what akumas are. I'm not dumb. I have seen _Ladyblog_" Olivia crossed her arms on her chest.

"I never said you are" Noah tried to defend himself. "Anyway, do you wanna try?"

Olivia nodded. She wasn't used to play such games but wanted to know better about all the villains and their povers because it could be useful in the future. Even though she was fighting amoks insted of akumas, the monsters had some kind of powers as well. Besides, if it was true and Plunksna was learning from Hawk Moth's mistakes, she definetely will try to bring same-powered monster thinking that she can succed with different strategy.

"So... How is this played?" she asked when Noah turned on the game on two pair of glassers. Then he connected both with Bluetooth, so they both could play.

"Well, when I played with computer I was able to chose one of many villains I want to be and I had to fight against another villain. With every fight I had different powers as well as my opponent. But this time we'll fight against each other. Therefore I guess we both will be able to pick the villain we want to be."

"Sounds pretty cool."

"It is. Besides, I have the special gloves for the virtual reality games, so it will be easier and even more awesome" Noah was almost shaking from excitement.

He carefully put the glassers on his girlfriend's eyes and did the same for himself.

Olivia saw all the villains she could choose from. There were so many and when she was looking through them, she was able to read a little about their powers and where their akuma was hiding. Of course, if she wanted to win, she had to destroy that thing or pull her opponent off virtual stage. Olivia felt sparks running through her back. The villains had such cool powers, they seemed so strong that she, even as a superheroine couldn't understand how the previous miraculous holders could have been so brave.

She wanted to reed about all of them. It was so interesting to know all of it, but some of them were locked.

"Why I can pick the ones from the end of the list?" she asked.

"Because they are more advanced ones. They have povers such as ice or time control, which can be used in higher levels. But I haven't unlocked those ones yet, so I can't say much about it" Noah explained.

"Ok, than I think I'll pick... Hmm..." Olivia looked through the list again. "Why there's Chat Noir?"

At first Noah didn't understand what she meant but when he did he started laughing.

"It's actually a Copycat. He has the same povers as Chat Noir or our Cat Noire but he was a bad guy.

The girl noded. She knew she couldn't pick Copycat anyway. She couldn't let anyone find out her superheroine identity she looked at the list more closely. .

"Ohh that little girl looks lovely. I'm taking Puppeteer" Olivia smiled.

"Shit. Then I'm taking Lady Wi-Fi" Noah said.

Of coure, Puppeteer was stopped before she could make Lady Wi-Fi her doll and Noah took her wand and broke it making her lose.

"You are so harsh. It was my first time and you didn't even let me to enjoy it" the girl complained

"It would have been more enjoyable if you have picled something more interesting."

"It depends of what you mean interesting" Olivia she put her hands on her hips.

"For example, Reverser or Malediktator. Oh, I love that one. I'm taking him" Noah picked Malediktator.

Olivia unhearably sighed. She hoped he was going to say that _she_ was ininteresting. But all his flirts ended since their relationship was oficial and when she got the miraculous. Can it be he didn't feel anything for her anymore?

The girl shook her head. _No, this can't be true. _

"Fine. I take Reverser than. Like you offered" she said.

When the game started Noah threw a couple golden balls into her while Olivia flied in the air trying to avoid them. She knew she was still standing in Noah's room but it felt amazing when she saw herself flying above the squere stage. When she noticed that the shiny balls are still following her, she decided to throw a paper plane into Malediktator and as he wasn't that athletic, he was cought.

"Reverse" Olivia said before it touched her opponent.

Maletiktator, or Noah, was forced to take the light balls back and relase his akuma himself.

"That's not fair" Noah said.

Olivia started giggleng.

"But you told me what to chose. It's not my foult you were so clumsy big man" she giggled.

They played a few more times and Olivia was going better and better at it while she started to not let her boyfriend win. She was a Cat Noire, after all. How can she be able to defeat a monster if she couldn't do it it the simple game?

~~~

_Marry Christmas everyone!_

_As you might see, this story is still taking place in autumn. Though the storyline is going a bit slowly, I'm trying to make it more interesting._

_Besides, you might understand what inspired me to make such vilain in the illusion house, and the game in the end of chapter is Max's one. Just a bit more advanced as you might noticed. But it's because the story takes place in the future._

_Until tomorow!_ ;)


	19. Ch 19

Ch. 19

The upcoming Friday Olivia couldn't stand still. She was excited to have her first interwiew. Of course, it was Cat Noire's interwiew but it was freaking her out. She had no idea what she was going to be asked for and how to answer the questions. The worse thing, Plagg wasn't helping any better. But at least he made her laugh and forget about this for a few hours.

All the internet was full of pictures of her with fans. Everyone was excited they were able to meet her, to talk to her and get a picture. They also wanted to be able to meet Mister Bug. He was the leading one, after all. He got the legacy of legendary Ladybug and, fact was, he was hot. The whole internet were guessing his age and therefore the boy, he looked similar to. They thought he was around sixteen or even seventeen and just a few dared to say he was younger. But Louis knew the truth he was still fourteen. He was older than his whole class trough, because his birthday was in the end of November and it was month left before he turns fifteen.

The boy blushed everytime he red or heard girls talking about him as Mister Bug. But felt a little anoyed when he knew how many gossips Cornellia made. Girls from his school knew perfectly that Mister Bug saved Cornellia a couple of times and they all felt jelous of her. Cornellia dreamed all the time how amazing he was, how close thew were. She even started lying that she kissed him and was chatting with him. She told that he was falling for her. But Louis kept quiet, though he knew it was a lie. He stayed quet because he didn't want to reviel himself and break the girl's hart. He knew Cornellia didn't like him much in his civilian form. Imagining her finding out the truth would make her feel miserable. Besides, he didn't want to crush her hart so badly, especially when she was one of many fans who thought they loved Mister Bug. He was sure that after some time she'll move on anyway.

But the strangest thing was, Olivia didn't believe her either. _Maybe because she was her best firend, she knew when Cornellia was lying. Or Olivia was just too smart to fall for it. Gosh, she's so__ smart_, Louis thought.

During the lunch break she even invited Louis to join her and her classmates but he had to be loyal to Dominic. He couldn'te stand Cornellia, so he convinced Louis to not go there. Besides, it made him even more sick when she was talking about Mister Bug so much. Of course, he did like the heroes but he was anoyed when everyone takled only about them.

Meanwhile, Olivia enjoyed it. But there was other things bothering her more. Besides interview, she couldn't stop thinking abiut Noah. She started to feel left alone, because of his strange behaviour. She didn't know how to react when he was always talking about her alter ego. He changed his Instagram and Facebook profile pictures into the one where he was with Cat Noire, he changed his phone wallpaper into the picture of the new heroes and all he was doing, was playing that virtual reality game. Olivia felt happy he liked her alter ego as well as he saw her civilian form, but he stoped seeing her as her girlfriend. He treated her like a random girl and she had no idea how to react. Their conversations were only about what he red about the heroes and Olivia could say, even Cornellia didn't talk _that much_ about them as Noah did.

The girl came to the canteen as always and saw their usual spot already talen. Olivia suggested to sit in the other place but Cornellia wasn't that tipe of girl. She went right to the people sitting in their seats and said something. At that time Olivia stood a little further, so she didn't hear what her friend was saying. After a minute the people left and sat in n the other place. Cornellia wawed her friend to come.

"What did you say to them?" Olivia asked not believing that she did it.

"I just gave them a piece of my mind" Cornellia said like it was nothing. But Olivia knew what it actually was. Cornellia wasn't nice enough to others to ask for something. She just take what she wants, because she thinks she was always right and you have to be really clever to convince her differently.

"You should be nicer to others. These people did nothing to you" Olivia said to her friend.

"Pff.. They took my seat. They don't deserve my mercy."

"You know, it wasn't written that it's your seat. Everyone sits wherever they want."

"Yeah, but this one is mine and I'm not going to let them sit there" Cornellia said and took the croissant in her hands. "Well done. Now I lost my appetite."

Olivia giggled.

In the canteen came more classmates. Martin sat next to Cornellia while Lina was forced to go next to Olivia. Others sat next to these people making the full table.

"Mmm.. Fresh croisant! Can I taste it?" Martin asked almost grabbing it from Cornellia.

"Eww! No! Don't touch it!" she screamed but Martin still took a a bite of it. "Now I'm seriously not going to eat this" she threw it across the table.

"Martin, aren't you usually buying something in the canteen?" Lina reminded.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to leave this amazing place near Barbie" he said and lead closer to Cornellia. She immediately pulled him away.

"I'm not a doll" she said. "But Lina's right. You should have lunch, before you ate other people's meal."

Martin deeply looked at Cornellia and sighed.

"As you wish, Barbie" he said flirtariously and went away.

When he stood in the line, Lina sat next Cornellia.

"You are my savior" Cornellia sighed in relief. "He's my headache."

"I know. That's why I tried to convince him to buy something" she smiled shyly.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Cornellia. He's not a bad guy, you know. Besides, you told me that he was in love with you already for a few years" Olivia said. She felt sorry for Martin. That boy was trying so hard to be with Cornellia, while she was running away or insulting him. It wasn't really fair.

"Then maybe you should give a chance to Louis? You perfectly know how he loses his mind around you" the pink-haired girl said back.

"I have a boyfriend, you know that" Olivia glared.

"But if you didn't, would you?" Cornellia asked.

That girl was anoyed. She didn't like Martin but stayed friends with him. Sometimes she even wanted to punch that boy but tried to stay calm and ignore him. There was no way she could consider him as more than a friend. Even trough he liked her for who she was. She just felt nothing to Martin and couldn't force herself for it, but others couldn't understand that. But how they could? She barely is honest. Honesty would make her weak and she wasn't weak.

"He doesn't. He just has stuttering problems" Olivia said.

"Oh c'mon, don't play idiot. He isn't like that near anyone besides you" she said.

Olivia didn't know how to reply.. She didn't want to accept that Louis was crushing on her, because she didn't want to consider him as more than a friend. She always thought about Noah and focused on their relationship. She tried her best to not think about other boys because she was already taken.

But now she felt that this relationship was slowly breaking. Noah's attention was fully in heroes while Olivia was just a listener. Besides, she had a lot of work when she had to live a double life. Being a superheroine was really hard, because she had to be prepared in anytime and for anything. Besides that, she had orchestra and school studies. It was really hard for her to keep her grades in the middle and she always had to ask someone to give their homework or to explain the lessons. Cornellia was a good talker but not really good at subjects Olivia found dificult as well. Louis was hepling her too. Trough he stutters a lot, she somehow managed to understand what he meant. He was so kind, helpful and smart. She really liked him and his mother but never thought about him as more than a friend. She knew how Louis felt about her, he didn't have to say a word and everybody knew this, but het hary was taken by Noah trough she didn't have his anymore.

Olivia didn't answer to that question. There was no answer to that one. Not yet. For this she'd need more time.

But then one of the classmates showed the video, where Olivia could see the new sentimonster.

"You know what? I just remembered I have to print a few notes for orchestra" she said and ran out of the canteen.

\--

Marinette went to the airport and looked around to find from where Adrien had to leave. The flight had already ened and she knew Adrien had to leave seen. Marinette stood nervously for a couple of minutes. The longer she was standing there, the more stressed she felt. There were a lot of people and she clearly could hear the ones talking French. _Pretend normal, pretend normal, _she thought.

But Marinette was too clumsy to stay unseen. She accidentally bumped her back into someone and fell on the ground.

"I'm wery sorry. Are you OK?" the person asked.

"Yeah! I'm just clumsy" Marinette said standing up but tripped down again. "Werry clumsy."

The person helped her to stand up. He even picked up her things.

"What such lovely lady is doing in the airport?" he asked Marinette. Marinette blinked a few times. She was confused to hear a compliment. She was used to hear ones only from her family and especially Adrien.

"I'm waiting for my husband" she said. She didn't want to flirt with an unknown man especially when she was looking for her love.

"He must be the luckiest man in the world to have such beautiful wife" the man smiled.

"I'm the lucky one to have him" Marinette smiled dreamily. And then she saw him. The tall, blonde man looking for someone. "And here he is."

Marinette ran towards him. She was so happy to finally be able to be with him. She missed his touch, his voice, his scent, everything. She felt like they were separated for years, not two months. She felt like the piece of her heart was taken together with his leave.

The last moment before Marinette pulled him into her arms, Adrien turned around and he didn't have any time to react his lady was already comming his way.

"Salut, Princess" he smiled and hugged his wife back. When she pulled away he saw the teers running out of her eyes. It was teers of happiness. Adrien touched her wet cheek and smiled warmly. She smiled even wider and stepped on her tippy toes to reach him.

Adien kissed Marinette softly, puttling his whole love into this kiss. It felt like it was the first one, while they just didn't see each other for a few months.

Marinette stepped on her full feet still holding Adrien and giving him the warmest smile. He brushed his nose through her cheek tikkling it. Then he kissed it softly and whispered to her ear.

"You have no idea how much I missed this."

"Missed what?" Marinette giggled.

"Everythung about you. Those lips, that skin, the way you smile. I miss your hair and those amazing blue eyes of yours."

"You're such a flirt" Marinette smirked.

"If you see Adrien it doesn't mean Chat Noir doesn't exist insolide of me" he murmured and kissed her again.

\--

"You have no idea how much I have to tell you! I'm now a Mister Bug! I'm a superhero. I fight sentimonsters!" Louis was shaking when he came back from school and saw his dad. He was so excited to finally have him back.

"I know. You are in the news all over the world. I'm so pround of you. You definetely are way better Mister Bug than I was" Adrien laughed remembering his fight with Reflekta and Reflekdoll.

Louis gave his dad a sweet smile.

"I should have got a black cat miraculous. I didn't deserve to be Mister Bug. Why you thought I can make it?" the boy asked.

"Because you're my son and I know you. You are so similar to your mother, even trough you don't see it. You are smart I knew you'll be able to achieve any chalange. That's why I knew you could have ladybug miraculous. I think that one fits you even better."

"Thanks, dad" Louis smiled and at that moment his phone buzzed.

He got a message from his mom. She send him the place where new amok monster showed up.

"Ugh.. It's not the best time. And we already fought tocay" Louis mumbled.

Adrien smiled.

"We'll talk latter. I'll come to see the fight of yours and your partner. I'm really curious to see how good your partner is."

"But it can be dangerous" Louis's eyes widden. He didn't want to risk his dad's life.

"Don't worry. I know how to hide" Adrien put his hands on his hips and smirked his Chat Noir smile. "So, where the amok is?"

"In the Gediminas prospectus" Louis sighed and ran in his room where he transformed.

The place was not far away from his house but Mister Bug still stopped on one of the roofs before attacking. He saw the skeleton walking around and digging everyone with his bone fingers in the way. When the skeleton did this, the each person becomes old in a couple of seconds. The skeleton was moving pretty fast and when people saw what it can do, thay ran away but the creature managed to catch them and make them old. Mister Bug noticed that with each dig he grew bigger and faster. Probably stronger too, he thought.

When the skeleton was running after one more person, Mister Bug swirled his yo-yo around the bony wrist and yanked it not letting him touch the civilian. But he separated his hand from the rest of his body and thet fall on the ground breaking into pieces.

"That was pretty easy" Mister Bug thought loudy and jumped on the ground

The skeleton looked at the hero and without a sound put his arm on the ground. All bones came back where they were and skeleton soon bacome same as before.

"Or not really" Mister Bug bit his lip trying to think of something else.

"I thought today isn't Halloween" Mister Bug heard his partner saying. She was sitting on one of the street lights and waving her legs lightly.

"You're not helping! And the strengh of yoirs would be really handfull" Mister Bug said glaring at his partner. _Is she going to sit there while I'm fighting and make these idiotic jokes? I need to find a solution how to stop the skeleton and find a place, where its amok is hiding_, he thought.

"Where's the magic word?" Cat Noire didn't pay attention that her partner crached the entire skeleton's body into the little bene-pieces. Unfortunatelly, the creature repared.

"Are you serious?"Boy's eyes widdened.

"I was just kidding! I wish you could see your own face!" Cat Noire couldn't handile the laugh.

Meanwhile, skeleton decided to take advantege of the heroes distraction and jumped in the air trying to catch Cat Noire. He had already taken enough strenth from the people to be able to jump high enouth to get cat heroine. But that girl reacted fast enough and jumped above the skeleton. Using her baton, she punched it in it's back hardly. It was broken again and Cat Noire landed in front of her anoyed partner still smiling.

"I was just teasing you. Did you really think I could leave you alone by yourself, Bugaboy?" she made the sweetest voise as she managed but it didn't relive Mister Bug.

He didn't respond, so the girl turned around and faced the reparing skeleton. When it stood up, it chatter with its teeth, like loughing. It didn't talk or actually laugh, but the sound of these chattering teeth was more creepy than any other evil lough.

She ran towards the sentimonster to fight it. Mister Bug sighed, shook his head and joined the fight. But all of this didn't have much use, because they still didn't find it's amok, but at least the creature couldn't hurt anyone.

When they smashed the creature one more time this one the bones falling on the ground touched her suit and she felt becoming older.

Mister Bug gasped. He was luckier, because he wasn't cought by any of the bones. But he lost his partner. _Oh, dammit, _he thought. He saw how her hair changed their colour into grey, her lips lost its natural pink colour and her skin was as white as snow. Her silver eyes didn't smile anymore. They looked rather tired. The boy could swear that he could see some awful folds her mask tried to hide. Cat Noire become old.

The skeleton stood up. It was back in form much faster. The strenth he took from Cat Noire made him stronger and faster. It tried to attack Mister Bug but the boy, still being surprised, managed to step back and avoid the creature.

But it wasn't over. The skeleton steped forward with each step trying to touch the hero while the boy had to go backwards. He couldn't use his yo-yo to fly away because before he could, he would have been cought. So he tried to use it as a shield but the monster was too close.

Meanwhile Cat Noire was watching how desperately her partner tried to avoid the monster. She knew she couldn't do much because she barely could stand. She felt like her whole body become heavier and her legs weren't that strong to let her stand. Cat Noire had to use her baton to stop herself from falling.

She felt her teers running on her face. She failed. She tried to be cool and surprising but she was cought and all she could do was watch. Wait. There's more than that, she stopped herself from such thoughts as she threw her baton to the skeleton distracting it. It stopped and turned around to face Cat Noire. At that time Mister Bug got away.

Cat Noire couldn't hold herself on her feet. She started to hesitate but somehow managed to stand. It felt like her legs were made of rubber.

The skeleton saw how Mister Bug escaped from him but let it go. He had to defeat another hero. Cat Noire was too old to run away, she didn't have her staff with her anymore, she barely could stand on her feet. She was so easy to defeat and take her miraculous.

The creature ran towards Cat Noire. She didn't have that fast reaction to pull away not even one step. But when it got near her, she tried to defend with her arms. The touch of the creature didn't effect her anymore. She already gave her energy to the skeleton. The creature triped her down and grabbed her wrist with another bonny hand trying to take her ring.

Mister Bug saw that and he couldn't leave everything like that. He had to save his partner. Like she just saved him. So he used his yo-yo to swirl it around the creature's wrist and not let it lay a finger on Cat Noire's ring. Mister Bug tried to pull his yo-yo to his side, separating skeleton's hand from the body, but it didn't work. He couldn't do that anymore.

Skeleton let Cat Noire's hand and grabbed the yo-yo insted. He pushed Mister Bug strongly closer to him, but the boy fell on the ground. The creature _laughed_ again making the horible sound and grabbed heroine's wrist.

Cat Noire gasped. When the skeleton was chattering its teeth, she saw something blueish in his mounth. She was sure there was the place where his amok was hidding.

"Cataclysm!" she yelled. The voice of hers had changed as well. She talked like an old woman. She sounded horible. _That's how I'm going to sound when I get old? Gosh, this voice is worse than my grandmother's_, she thought.

The skeleton stopped chattering. He looked at the old heroine who was smilimg. The skeleton couldn't take the ring anymore, or it will be destroyed. The creature got some orders from Plunksna, that it had to use something, so Cat Noire would touch it and deatroy. The skeletom bit his pinky finger and with rest of his hand grabbed it and led it on heroines hand. The finger turned into a dust.

At that time Mister Bug used his Lucky Charm and a little red ball with black dots fall into his hands. He looked around not knowing what to do with it but still didn't get any ideas.

"Mister Bug! It's in his mounth!" his partner said with her old voice. Hero felt more like he was saving his grandma than working with that person. He wanted to make a joke about her changes but there was no time for that. And he didn't have a mood, because he had to save everyone.

The boy saw how Cat Noire tried to defend herself and not give the skeleton her miraculous. But she was too weak. She knew that and therefore she panicked.

Mister Bug wrapped his yo-yo around the creatures bones and tried to push it away. It fell for a second. But than it stood up again anc chartered with its teeth. The boy saw something through its teeth too, ao he was sure, amok was there. Mister Bug looked at the ball he had in his hand again and understood what he had to do. He threw the ball in the creatures mounth, so he couldn't charter anymore. He wrapped his yo-yo around the monster, so it couldn't take the ball out. Then he gave the signal for Cat Noire. She stood up as fast as the old person could and took whatever there was out of its month and stepped on it.

The skeleton disappeared as the blue feather flew out on the pieces of where it was.

"No more evil playing for you, little amok" Mister Bug said turning his yo-yo into a net. "Time to de-evalize!" the boy threw it capturing the amok and purifying it. "Bye bye, little feather" the boy said when the white feather flew out on the net. But it tickled his nose too much and Mister Bug sneezed.

Cat Noire slowly took the little ball from the ground and passed to her partner. Though he tried to keep himself from sneezing again, he still cought his Lucky Charm and threw it into the air saying:

"Miraculous Mister Bug!" and after a couple of seconds everything was back to normal.

Cat Noire sighed heavily. It felt good to be young again.

"I kinda feel sorry for elders" the girl said smiling happily. It was a relief to be able to be fast and strong and beautiful.

"Didn't like to be old?" Mister Bug asked as she came his way.

"Asks the one, who had to be saved from becoming one" she responded but they still bumped their fists.

"Pound it" the heroes said in unison.

"I wasn't afraid of being old. I just thought I'm useful when I have my strenth" the boy tried to defend himself.

"Your lips says that, but the soul knows the truth. You shouldn't pretend being _paw_-some, while you're not" Cat Noire teased him stepping closer and digging her claw into his chest.

"Like you'd love to be grany kitty again" the boy smirked leaning closer. His earings beeped and he immediately stepped back. .

"No, I wouldn't. Those lines on my skin takes my natural charm fade away" Cat Noire played with her hair.

"You mean, your _cattish_ charm? Well it doesn't effect me" Mister Bug took his yo-yo. He didn't want to listen how much she loved herself. "Bug out" he said and flew away with his yo-yo help.

Cat Noire casualy looked around and as she saw people starting going on the streets again, used her baton to go on the rooftops. From there she found the perfect spot to detransform.

Mister Bug also detransformed in the streets, in a different side of the centre, than he was living in, so nobody could track him and his living place.

Louis called his dad. The boy didn't see him while fighting and he was wondering if Adrien was there at all.

"Did you see the fight? I haven't seen you" the boy asked when dad picked up.

"Yeah, I was. I hid pretty well, that no one could see it. Actually, I tried to film it but it was too dark and the street lights made it worse" Adrien said.

"Really? Will you show what you got, when I'm home?" Louis was excited. It was really interesting for him to see his battles.

"Sure" his dad answered. "You did a great job today, by the way" he added.

"Thanks. I really hope I did. It's kind of hard to be _you know who_. But I like being him. Helps me to see eveeything in different colours. And than I start knowing myself better. I became braver and more confident. I even started to talk to Olivia more! And you have no idea how many times I embarased myself near her..."

"Who's Olivia?" dad didn't understand. Neither Marinette have ever told him about that girl's visits, nor Louis.

"She's err... Umm..." Louis couldn't finish. He didn't know how. She was his friend, but he liked her as more than that. He wasn't sure how good friends they were because she was used to visit his mother daily before school while during lessons she was around a lot of friends and every time she saw Louis and tried to talk to him, he felt like interupting her. Of course, she was always friendly around him and he was happy she wasn't two-faced girl who only pretends being nice. He was also glad she didn't treat him like Cornellia treated Martin. "Wait, you don't know her? Ok, I will tell you everything when I'm back" the boy finally decided.

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you at home then."

Louis felt Tikki digging his body while hiding under his jacket. The boy looked at his kwami questioning.

"Did you heard that?" she asked.

"Awesome. See you at home" Louis said and hang up the phone. "What did you hear, Tikki?"

"I think, someone is screaming." Her high piched voice was worried.

"Did you finish your cookie? Because I if I'm going to see what was happening, I may be not wery helpful being... Myself" Louis asked.

Tikki nodded and the boy found a little crack between the houses, big enough to transform, but small, to notice someone being there.

~~~

_Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter, but I think I need to warm you. The next one will have an unpleasant scene of abuse. But I just want to show how unperfect our world is._

_Besides, the monster of this chapter was inspired of my childhood nightmare. I had one because I wached The Caribbean Pirates when I was six. The monster in my nightmare had similar povers and looked like that, so I kinda wanted to put it there._

_Anyway, the next chapter will be on Sunday, but it will be the last one before I make a break. I probably will continue before the end of January, but I'm not sure yet._ So, don't worry, it's not the end of this book.


	20. Ch 20

Ch. 20

Mister Bug jumped on one of the roof and tried to listen.

"I don't have anything, I told you already. Leave me alone!" he heard someone saying. He was close.

Mister Bug went the way the noises were coming from.

"Let me go! Please!" the female voice was begging. It was obviois she was scared.

"Even though you don't have cash, I know perfectly, how you could meke me happy. Come on, it won't hurt at all" the male middle aged said.

Mister Bug saw a tall overweight man who was holding much smaller girl. He held her above the ground trying to kiss her neck while she desperately tried to pull him away. She tried to punch him, scream and beg to stop. But he pulled her closer. The boy saw his pants down and his penis touching her body. He kissed her on her lips. She tried to pull his face away from hers but when it didn't work she bit him with all her strenth. The man peeped and hit her into the wall. She screamed as her head bumped painfully.

"I wasn't planing to hurt you, beautiful, but if you're going to act like that, I won't have a choice" the man said smelling her hair.

"Stop it" Mister Bug aaid. He couldn't stand like that anymore. He couldn't let that man hurt anyone.

The man looked at the hero. The victim too. Though her face was full of tears and her hair was dropping on the face, the boy recognized her. It was Olivia. His Olivia.

For a second the boy was shocked, but then he got himself together. The anger came through his vanes but he tried to control himself. That man was going to pay for touching her. For talking to her. For hurting her. For trying to abuse her.

"Let her go" he comanded. The boy glared at the middle aged man, his fists were redy to punch.

"Don't worry, you can have her when I'm done" the man said kissed her neck again.

"NO!" Olivia screamed.

Mister Bug couldn't see her like that. He had to save her, that's why he came.

The boy grabed the man by his collar and threw him into another wall. He let Olivia down from his hands and she fell on her knees. The boy was glad he decided to transform, othervise he wouldn't be able to help. He wouldn't be able pull him away from Olivia and have enough strenth to protect her. The suit gave some courage too. His minds were clear even when his love was close. He didn't hasitate.

The man stood up from confuse and tried to punch the boy but he was faster and cought the man's fist. Meanwhile with another one he punched the middle-aged man. The man steped back and took a teeth out of his mounth. The blood started running out of there darkening his lips.

Olivia gasped hiding her palms on her mounth. She haven't seen Mister Bug so angry. Even during the fights with sentimonsters, even when she was teesing and making jokes from him. He was never angry. But this time she felt like seeing someone else.

Mister Bug punched the man again breaking the nose. The man soon lost his consciousness and fell on the ground. Two punches. That's how many Mister Bug had to use to defeat such person.

The girl sat on her knees surprised and scared. She started to fear her partner. She had no idea what made him so angry, he had saved so many people, but he was never like that. He never hurted a civilian. She thought he could never do that. But maybe she was wrong. He could do that snd he just proved this. He hurt a person to save her. Mister Bug saved her.

"It's OK now. He won't hurt you again. Come" the boy came closer to her and gently helped to stand up.

The girl was shaking. Not because she was cold, but because she was scared. She trusted her savior wouldn't hurt her but was afraid he could hurt others. Badly. She was afreid of his strenth. She had no idea how strong they looked for civilians. A little part of her was afreid of Cat Noire too, because she might can do the same as her partner just did. Another part of her sterted wishing she had some cheese left. Then she wouldn't have to wait until somebody heard her screams and suggested to save her. She could have defended herself.

But Plagg didn't have any strenth after the battle. He was still lying in her bag and waiting for food. _Ah, I wish I had something eatable_, she thought.

The boy took Olivia's bag and followed her into the streets. She was walking slowly, she looked at the ground and didn't speak. It was obvious she didn't feel well.

"Are you scared of me?" Mister Bug asked carefully.

Olivia looked at the boy. She saw that this hurted him. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. He wanted her to feel sefe.

She stopped walking and looked deeply at Mister Bug's eyes. She saw how worried he was. She didn't want him to feel that. She slowly shook her head and fell into the hero's arms. For a second he was confused but then he let himself hug her back. He felt her seft hair on his cheek. He could easily smell her sweet strawberry shampoo. He loved that smell. He enjoyed her being so close to him.

It reminded him the time when she hugged him for the first time. She was mad at him at first. But she forgived and with that forgiveness she hugged him. It was a short and friendly one, but he'll never forget it. And now she was in his arms again. This time, she was broken. Her teers fell on his shoulder showing it. She needed someone by her side at that moment and he was that someone.

"It's over now. Calm down. You have nothing to fear now. I'll protect you" he whispered. _And I always will, _he finished in his thoughts but didn't say to her.

"I know. I trust you" she said in his shoulder. "I'm so happy you saved me. I was so scared. I don't know how everything would have ended if you wouldn't have showed up. I'm so glad you were here."

Mister Bug felt his eyes wet. He held Olivia tighter. He couldn't handile how he could let this happen. It hurted him. It was crushing his heart remembering the way that man held her, the way he tried to kiss her. Thinking of what he wanted to do to her.

"I'm happy I found you too" he whispered back to her.

Olivia slowly pulled back. It was strange for her do hug him. She felt better while holding him, though she knew she wasn't supposed to know him. They have met only twice, maybe three times. Olivia wanted Noah to be like that. It would be interesting to know, what he would have done. He'd probably not pay attention to her screams. Or if he did, he'd try to play hero and the one lying in the streets would he him, not that man.

Olivia understood she was falling for her partner and knew it was wrong. Firstly, because she still was dating Noah, though they talked to each other less and less. Secondly, she couldn't be with Mister Bug even if she wanted. How she was suposed to be in love with a maskdd boy? How they would be together if she can't know who he really was? And what if he rejected her. She was sure he would because of his identity. Because he probably had someone else. Such guys always has a perfect girlfriend. Olivia probably didn't have a chance even if she wanted to.

Olivia dryed her face with her jumper sleaves. Then she corrected her messy curls and a bit dirty clothes.

"I-... I should probably go" she whispered looking downwards. She felt her cheeks burning, but was glad it was daek and he couldn't see it.

"I'll go with you. I don't want anyting to happen to you" Mister Bug said. He wanted to be sure she will be alright. He would go to the end of the world if that meant she'll be safe. She meant much more to him than he relized.

Olivia looked at the Mister Bug for a moment. He was so caring, so protective, so sweet to her. The girl turned at the road and started walking. She knew the hero will follow her. She wanted him to go. And he did.

"Maybe I could give you a lift? It would be mutch faster" the hero boy asked.

"Thanks, but I can go by mysellf. I still have to go to the supermarket" Olivia said. She didn't want her partner to know she needed to buy some cheese.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone especially after what happened."

_Ugh, why he has to be so stuborn_? Olivia thought. But she was afraid to be alone anyway. She was scared that someone can try to do the same. That's why her mother was used to say that by 8 o'clock she had to be at home. That's why her mother won't find out what happened. Unless she wanted to be forced to be back at 7.

The girl was walking to the nearest supermarket. She pretended she had to buy some snacks for that night. That was exactly what she said to Cornellia when she went to fight an amok. She had to make an excuse to leave, anyway. But she had no idea everything was going to end up like this.

"I heard... Unn... There was a fight not a long time ago..." Olivia tried to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah, but don't worry. The monster is gone now" Mister Bug put his hand on her shoulder and gave a warm smile.

"What the monster was like?" she asked to keep the conversation.

"It looked like a skeleton. But it had some weird powers. It made my partner old just when it touched her."

"Weren't you afraid? To be touched too?" Olivia asked. She honestly wanted to know the truth. She admited that every fight was really chalenging and sometimes she wanted to give up, but she was given the miraculous on purpose. She had a mission to acomplish and there was no way she gived up.

"A little" he said simply.

"Just a little? Those creatures... They look terifying. And their povers... I'd probably have nightmares after meeting them" Olivia said. She wasn't lying. Ever since the first amok, she didn't have many normal dreams. The worst nightmares were forcing her to survive her batles over and over again. Or the ones she lost her miraculous. She dreamed how Plunksna took it from her hands. How she defeated them both, but every morning she knrew it wasn't true. Not because she had the ring, but because she was weak in her dreams. She failed so easily them while there was no way she would let this happen.

"I do. But they're only the nightmares. They aren't the facts. The facts are that we both with my partner are always redy to save Vilnius. There's no creature strong enough to defeat us.

Olivia blushed. It was so sweet to hear such words. He believed that Cat Noire was strong enough. He believed in their partnership.

"That's very nice of you to talk about your partner like that."

"She means a lot to me. Sometimes she's a real pain in the ass, but she never failed me. I don't know how I'd be able to win against any of the monsters without her."

The girl blushed even more.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Olivia asked. Her curiousity took over her. She wanted to know if she had a chance, she wanted to know what he felt about her. And she had a perfect chance to ask without embarrassing herself.

Mister Bug was quiet at the moment. He stoped when he heard this. Olivia almost saw that he was angry to hear such question. Olivia looked deeply in the boy's eyes and saw something different. He wasn't angry. He was a little confused. The light pink color changed his skin.

"I'm afraid, but my hart is already taken" he finally aaid looking at Olivia's eyes. He gave her a weak but warm smile. "I know that most of the fans are shiping me with Cat Noire, especially after the previous heroes. But we both have lifes too. I hope you understand that."

"Of course" Olivia smiled back. The part of her hart was broken into small pieses. It was the part filled of Mister Bug. But she still had feelings for Noah, though it was slowly fading away.

But he was right. They both had their lives.

They finally reached the supermarket. Olivia went inside while Mister Bug was waiting for her outside.

The girl quickly took some sweets, cookies and other snacks. Of course, she didn't forget Plagg too. The girl payed by a credit card, because she didn't have any cash. Before leaving, she opened the camembert box and put it in her bag, so Plagg could eat during the trip.

When she went outside, there were a few fans surounding Mister Bug. They were asking some kind of questions, but Olivia didn't come closer. She had to hurry and get to Cornellia's place.

Meanwhile people just wanted to take a picture of him, some wanted an autograph too. As some left, others came and after that others and others. A few were asking questions, like:

"How old are you?" —"I'm afraid, but thais information is personal. It's enough for you to know I'll protect the city no matter what, no matter how old I am" Mister Bug answered.

"How did you get your povers?" —"Probably I was a chosen one."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"—"No, but my hart is already taken."

"Is that special one Cat Noire?" —"No."

"Is that her?" one person showed the phone screen. There was a picture of Mister Bug hugging Olivia. His head was on her back, his eyes closed. He was holding her tightly. Olivia was also holding him. Her head was put on his shoulder, her hair were falling everywhere. Therefore, her face wasn't in thethe view. Her identity was safe. At least he hoped. But if someone recognized her, she'd be in danger.

"No" Mister Bug gasped. _How did I end up like this? How I could be so careless and let people take picture of us? What if someone has a picture, where her face is in the view?_ the boy freaked out. "I... Have to go" he quickly added and flew using his yo-yo away.

When he was on the roof of the supermarket, he saw Olivia hurrying somewhere. The boy quickly landed in front of her. She gasped from surprise and stepped back.

"Were you running from me?" he asked.

"Dammit, Bu- Mister Bug! I almlst got an heart attack!" Olivia yelled at him. But then she lovered her voice. "I'd never run from you. Just... It looked like you were kinda bussy with your fans. I didn't want to interupt."

The girl felt her cheeks heat again. She couldn't control herself. It was much easier when she was Cat Noire. Then she could have controled it and make jokes insted of blush. She missed that confidence. But on the other hand, it was real her. He saw the her civilian form and had no idea she was his partner. _It's interesting, does he wonder who I am?_ Olivia thought.

"But it looked you were hurrying somewhere" the hero boy said.

"Yeh, I was. My bestie is still waiting for me. We have a girly weekend."

"OK, then let me carry you there. Where does she live?"

Olivia said the adress and that moment she started to regret doing it.

Mister Bug hugged her with his one hand pulling the girl really close. The girl could have felt his warmth, his muscles, his smell. It reminded of Louis mom's bakery. There the smell was exact the same. Olivia loved that place. Ms. Gooseberrier was the kindest person she knew. She was happy to know such person. _Is that posible Mister Bug knew her too? Or he just liked baking?_ Olivia thought.

The blush of hers darkened. It was really awkward to be so close to him as Olivia, not superheroine. It was strange to see buildings flew under her feet while she was a civilian. It made her fear a little, but the thoughts of who was she holding made her feel better.

Finally they landed and Mister Bug put Olivia on the ground.

"Thank you. For everything" Olivia said smiling.

Mister Bug smiled back.

"Just promose to be more careful next time. Luck can disappear very soon" he said.

"The luck seems to always be in our side when you are around."

Mister Bug blushed. He scrached his head not knowing what to say. He opened his mounth to say something, but soon shut up. He had no idea what to respond without embarasing himself.

But Olivia didn't need him so say anythung. She gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek. Both of their faces were darkened by the brighest shades of pink. Neither of them didn't expect this coming but both wanted more. But they couldn't. Both of them knew that they were suposed to baraly know each other.

Mister Bug touched the place where he was just kissed. He couldn't believe Olivia kissed him. He couldn't believe he just felt her lips on his cheek. He felt like flying through the clouds but the dreams had to fade. He knew she kissed Mister Bug, not Louis. She did it because she was grateful, not in love. She had a boyfriend she had to be loyal to. There was no way she could like him more than a friend.

Similasr thoughts had and Olivia. She still felt her lips burning after she did it. But that was everything she could have done. She couldn't kiss kim in his lips no matter how badly she wanted to. And it was not only because they were supposed to have met only a couple of times, but also because he said his heart was taken. There was no way Olivia would try to steal that boy from that lucky girl. Especially when she still had a boyfriend.

Olivia turned around and went into one of the houses staircase. She went a little higher the stairs, so Mister Bug would understand, she's already at her friend's place. But she didn't open the door. She just sat on the stairs near the flat door and put her palms on her mounth.

"I shill can't believe I really did this" she murmured through her fingers.

"Than why did you kiss him? You were used to say that you have a _boyfriend_. What changed your mind now?" Plagg asked chewing the last piece of cheese.

"Maybe I don't want Noah to be my boyfriend anymore" Olivia sighed after a long pause. She couldn't believe how tiny the place in her heart for him become. Soon there won't be anything for him and Olivia knew she had to do something. She had to either break up with him or try to clear things with him and try to find the reasons why she fell in love with him.

Olivia just now relised how much she cared of Mister Bug. She didn't even notice how she fell for her partner.

Olivia stood up and went closer the window. From there she looked at the dark sky and her eyes filled with tears. She wasn't sad, no. But the this realisation fell on her like a rock. _This can't be happening, can it? I can't have feelings for a boy I don't really know. Why do I have to be so unlucky? Noah doesn't care about me like about the heroes, while Mister Bug loves someone else. Worse, I can't know him. The real him. _Olivia breathed heavily_. Why such things happen to me? _

"Are you OK?" Plagg asked Olivia. He saw how strange his owner acted. "I'm sorry I waa too exhausted to save you."

"It's not that. It's my partner" Olivia whispered. "I think I have feelings for him. And they are getting stronger every day."

"Ugh, do you hear how ridiculous you sound?" the kwami rolled his eyes.

"I know. This is absolutely insame" Olivia said and shook her head. "We should go to Cornellia's."

Olivia turned around and opened the door.

"I'm back. I hope you didn't fell asleap waiting for me." the girl said.

Cornellia came out of one of the rooms and faced her friend. She looked a little angry.

"What?" Olivia asked when the pink-haired girl didn't say anything.

"I can't believe it! Mister Bug rejected me for some kind of slut!" Cornellia yelled.

Olivia was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Cornellia gave her phone. Olivia looked at the screen and gasped. She saw the picture of her and Mister Bug hugging each other. She was glad her face wasn't seenable, so it was hard to recognize her. Even Cornellia wasn't able to notice her wearing the same clothes as the girl in the photo, which meant nobody will recognize her either. At least she hoped so.

"This is so unfair" Cornellia yelled. "And where have _you _been so long?"

Olivia bit her lip. She had to figure what to tell Cornellia. She absolutely forgot her friend might notice how long she had been gone.

"Umm... I... Was lost. Kinda" Olivia scratched her head a little.

Suddenly the door bell rang saving Olivia. Cornellia jumped from surprise. The doors opened and a young man with short caramel brown hair and elecrick blue eyes showed up. He smiled and clicked the bell a few more times. Leon.

"What are you doing Leon? You act like three-year-old kid who had an oportunity to ring a bell for the first time in his life" Carnellia glared at the guy.

He just laught a little and fully came inside.

"I see we have a guest" he finally spoke when he took off his shoes. "Hi, Olivia" he wawed to the girl.

"Hey" she smiled.

~~~

_Hey everyoeveryone! I hope you like itiled this chapter. This book is close to the end but I won't be able to publish more chapters for a few upcomming weeks. But I'll try my best to publish a chapter or two during the January._

_I wish you hahappy new year!_


	21. Ch 21

Ch. 21

"Where have you been so long? I thought you'd be back in ten minutes" Adrien said when Louis came back home.

"I though that too, but there was an accident..." the boy said but cut himself. It was the last thing he wanted to remember.

"What happened? What did you see?" Adrien asked. He saw the strange look at his son's face. He wanted to know what happened.

Louis bit his lip. He was looking downwards and thinking if it was right to say the truth. But he couldn't lie either. He didn't want to. It just wasn't right.

"I... I saw her. Olivia" he said quetly. "She was attacked by a stranger and, please, don't ask me to tell what he tried to do to her" Louis shook his head and closed his eyes. He felt sick only of those memories.

"Okay. I won't" Adrien nodded understanding his son. He saw how bad the boy felt. He didn't force Louis to speak about the accident. But he was still curious to know who she was to Louis. "But you will tell me who she is, right? You promised" Adrien smirked. He already saw in his son's eyes she meant a lot to the boy. Adrien just wanted Louis to say it out loud.

Louis looked at his dad with a surprise. It wasn't the right time to talk about it but not a long time ago he was trying to figure out what to tell. But when he'll have another chance to do that?

"She's from my school. But not in the same class though. She's my f-friend, but every morning before school visits mom. Olivia loves mom's croissants" Louis said slowly falling in his dreams. "She plays violin and is in a part of school orchestra. Though she's alergic to strawberries, her hair smells like it. She's so beautiful and kind..." the boy talked dreamily.

Adrien smiled widely. He already understood Louis had feelings for her. When Louis cought himself lile this be blushed brightly and bit his lip.

"You love her, don't you?"Adrien asked. He didn't need an answer to that question. The boy's eyes told everything. "You know, I fell for your mother when I was a bit younger than you are now. And I still love her. She brought the most luck in my life and I believe Olivia will too. Dont let her go. Tell her what you feel" Adrien put his hands on his son's shoulders and looked at his eyes. "You're worth this. I know she won't let you down. From the way you talk and how fou fell in your thoughts, I believe she makes you feel happy."

"How do you know, I didn't tell her?" Louis's eyes widened.

"Father knows" he said simply.

"Do you... Do you think she could like me? I mean, we are friends, so it's obvious she does, but you know what I mean" Louis asked.

"She will. Maybe already does."

"You're saying that only to make me feel better" the boy looked downwards again. He wasn't sure if she liked him at all even thought she acted friendly around him.

Adrien gave him a smile. He wasn't sure if what he was saying was true. He just hoped it to become true. He wished his son had found his true love already. Like he did.

"Maybe I do, but if she's ao close to Marinette and you, I wouldn't be surprised."

Louis sighed. His dad had a point. But he was still one big _but_.

"This won't happen anyway. She has a boyfriend."

"The world is unpredictible, Louis. Everything can happen" Adrien sad and winked. Louis smiled weekly.

\--

Cornellia mumbled something through dreems and slowly oppened her eyes. She thought she heard a scream. No, it wasn't a screem, but it seemed like one in such quiet night. Cornellia slowly turned to the side Olivia was sleeping. The curled-haired girl breathed heavily. She obviously had nightmares.

The girl put her palm on her sleeping friends shoulder and shook it slowly.

"Olivia, wake up. You have a nightmare" she whispered.

"...No..." Olivia murmured. "...Please, don't... "

Cornellia sighed. How was she supposed to sleap when her bestie was so unquiet. Olivia yelped a little again and Cornellia saw the girl's teers running down her face.

Cornellia shook her friend again. This time stronger.

"Wake up" she whispered again.

Olivia's breathing cleared and after a minute she slowly oppened her eyes.

"Whatdouwant..." she said sleeply.

But then her eyes widden a bit more. She felt her face and pillow wet. She put her palm on her cheek and dried it a bit.

"What did you dream?" Cornellia put her head back on her pillow looking at her friend.

Olivia blinked a few times. She didn't remember at first. But the memories slowly came back. She remembered the tall overweight man grabing her bag and saying he needed her money. She tried not to give it to him but he was stronger then her. He quickly grabbed her wallet from there and looked inside. He shouted something at her but then his anger lovered. He smiled eavily. So unnaturall, creepe wide smile looked rather painted then normal. He grabbed Olivia and pulled into dark. Then he put his trousers off and Olivia tried to run but she somehow couldn't do that. The man pressed his lips on her neck, holding his one hand on her back while the other one was on her chest. Olivia couldn't move, couldn't screem, couldn't move... She was like a statue. Suddently she heard her sister and grandmother laughing. She slowly turned her head and saw them showing her way and laughing.

And that was it. She woke up. She was saved from this nightmare.

"I... I don't know" Olivia slowly whispered. "I had a nightmare, right?"

"Yeah. Does it happen ofter?"

Olivia shook her head a little. She knew she lied, but couldn't say the truth. She didn't want to talk about it.

"You know, sometimes I have them too" Cornellia whispered. "Especially after I was kidnapped by one of the amols."

"Really?"

Cornellia nod.

"I wouldn't be surprised if half of the city started to have them too. Those creatures are really terifying and when people go out they always have to fear not to meet one. Of course, eventually Mister Bug and his sidekick saves everyome, but it still leaves a memory, you know" Cornellia said.

Olivia nod. Her friend had a point. She thought really logically. Though she believed to be saved, she still knew that before she was saved she had to go through the worst.

"I hope they'll find Plunksna and finally defeat her as soon as posible" Cornellia added after a long pause and turned around to sleep.

\--

After a few weeks

Cornellia was full of joy a few days already but didn't tell enybody why she was like that. All her friends including Olivia weren't able to guess why she was like that but, of course, were really curious why she was so secretive.

"Oh come on. I'm your best friend" Olivia said to her. "Tell me, who's behind that smile?"

"No one. Can't I just be in a good mood?" She asked.

"Of course you can, but it doesn't look like you" Olivia said honestly.

"Well than it soon will be, becauee I'm going to be in this mood every day" the pink-haired girl gigglled.

Olivia stayed quiet for a moment.

"Does it have something to do with Dominic?" she dig her friends shoulder giving her a strange smile.

"Who? Are you serious? No! How can you even think of that?" Cornellia gave a disguised look. "You know I despise him. Why you think I changed my mind?"

Olivia sighed. She really hoped they stoped fighting. But why she thought of that at all? She even shouldn't say this to Cornellia at all.

"Sorry. I just thought you guys eventually moved on and finally become friends" Olivia said. She hoped this will work. She couldn't say she shipped her bestie with that boy.

"No, and I hope we wont. He did something for me once and I will never forgive him for this."

"What did he do?" Olivia asked. She kmew something happened in their past. Something Cornellia never wanted to talk about. It was clear Cornellia tried to burry those memories deep down but Olivia wanted to know. She wanted to understand.

Cornellia looked downwards. The smile was gone from her face and she looked like being in another world.

"He-... It wasn't mutch he did, but it meant a lot to me. What he did had an painful consequences which I don't want to remember. I just need you to trust me on this. He's not the guy you think he is" she said quetly.

"But how can I trust you on this when I don't see him bad or anything. Let me understand you. Tell me" Olivia put her arms on her friends shoulders.

"It's a long atory" she said and steped back. After a second she smiled again. "Let's better not talk about that, OK?"

"Then tell me why are you in such mood? Tell me at least that" Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. She wanted to know at least something. She felt strange knowing she also hid some secerets. The ones nobody expected her to have.

Maybe she really should tell her friend the truth. She understood that feeling when nobody want to tell her somthing, so it was obvious Cornellia should feel the same every time Olivia lied.

"I'll tell you tomorow. I promise" Cornellia answered smiling.

"No! Tell me now! Or I'll terrorize you until you tell me" Olivia smiled pretending to be Cornellia. She crossed her arms on her chest waiting for her friend to say something.

Cornellia stared at her bestie for a few seconds and started laughing.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Then Lina came to the girls. Her shiny blond hair flew in the air, while she was running. Light grey eyes were shining as always. She was a little taller than both Olivia and Cornellia, but never had a lot of confidence. Of course, when Cornellia wore her high-heeled shoes, they both looked simmilar height. She ran towards her friends and said quickly.

"You won't believe what happened. There's one drunk teacher down the stairs. She barely can go upstairs. I can't believe she managed to come to the school at all!"

"Who's that teacher?" Cornellia squeaked.

"Biology" Lina said "Come on before all the play starts, you don't want to miss this!"

\--

The other day during the art lesson Olivia couldn't stand but ask her friend again. The teacher was talking about the lettercards. It was obvious the next art lesson they'll start sketching them in Christmas topic.

Nobody was writing down the information they were hearing. Half of the pupils were talking to each other, some making funny selfies, playing with their phones or sleeping. Nobody cared abiut the teacher.

"You really want to know?" Cornellia teesed when she was asked again.

"Of course" Olivia glanced at the teacher who seemed not caring that nobody was listening to her.

"What if I'll tell you to turn on TV at eight o'clock?" Cornellia asked.

Olivia gasped. She smiled widely to her friend.

"You were on TV? I can't believe they invited you!" Olivia yelled and everyone looked at the girls. Olivia turned red from embarrassment. "Sorry."

Teacher glared at Olivia for a second and continued her lesson. The girl sighed.

"Is that true?" Lina asked from behind. She was sitting with Samanta who was also interested in this.

Cornellia smiled widely.

"OMGOMG!" Lina shouted-whispered with excitement. "was your brother there too?"

Cornellia nod. Lina's eyes widdened even more. She was a huge fan of Cornellia's and Leon's videos. She was the one who freaked out from excitement when Cornellia told the whole class who she was a few days before school year started.

After that day she barely let Cornellia alone. She was nice and super friendly with both Cornellia and Olivia and fully accepted she wasn't going to be that close to Cornellia as Olivia was. Though the pink haired girl was tollerant to Lina, they were friends only inside the school teritory. This was only that kind of friendship you forget while going on vocation.

"Of course, we are CandL, after all" the pink-haired girl smiled.

"Wait, is this how your YouTube chanel is called?" Samanta joined.

"Actually, it's _CandL Adventures. _But yeah, you can call it like that" Olivia shook her schoulders.

"How does your brother look like?" she asked once more looking at the girls in the front with her sleepy eyes. It was clear she didn't enjoy the lesson same as everyone else.

"Please, don't tell me you still haven't wached their videos yet. You promissed you will!" Lina blinked a few times with a surprise. Maybe she expressed her confusion too loudly, because the teacher looked at the girls.

"Do I disturb you, girls?"

"No, teacher, not at all!" Lina said quickly turning red. "We enjoy listening about..." blondine looked at the interactive board and managed to finish. "...Russian lettercards made in 90's?"

The other three girls almost started laughing knowing Lina was used to improvisations. Mosy of the times she messed up, but sometimes she succeded, like the time when Martin took her seat next to Cornellia in the canteen.

The teacher looked at her a bit longer and asked:

"Then tell me how you'd recognize it from any other lettercards? Tell me at least two indicational aspects."

"Ummm... About the Russian Christmas lettercards?" Lina whispered. Her face burning.

"No, anout the alien ones" the woman said sarcastically.

"Ugh... Err... They offen draw a blonde girl with long hair. She usually wears some kimd of strange rather national clothes?" Lina tried to say but then she got an idea. "Ah, and their Santa Claus wears a blue clothes. He isn't a real Santa, honestly, because he comes during the new year in there."

The teacher nod.

"Not bad, though it was obvious you didn't listen." the woman said ant turned to the board to continue her lesson. Students, who noticed that accident were giggling and giving thumwup to Lina.

"This was awesome." Olivia whispered to her friend sitting behind her. "How did you know?" she aslked.

Lina lead closer.

"My grandparents still have a few from their childhood" she said and giggled.

"Well done, Lima. You deserve a medal." Cornellia giggled.

"You're our hero" Samana put her head on Lina's shouler but Lina hugged her. She smiled blushing brightly. She was happy to hear those words from her friends.

\--

Louis looked at Olivia and her friends. They all were smiling and laughing. Louis didn't feel when he smiled too.

He took a deep breath and went towards them. He took the whole courage to do that. He had planed the words he was going to tell, though he was afraid it won't work.

Olivia saw him comming when he was already near by and smiled to him the same beautiful smile he loved that much. One second and he was under her spel again. All this courage and planing for the perfect words was for nothing.

"Hey, Louis. What's up?" she asled still smiling. The other girls glared at him and shut up. They probably didn't want him to know what they were talking about or just didn't like to be interrupted.

"Hy..." Louis mumbled turning red. _What an embarrassment,_ Cornellia rolled her eyes. _Why he's even comming here if he can't talk normally. And how Olivia still can handile this? Eww, you're so lame, Louis_.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Cornellia said and grabbed Samanta's and Lina's arms, so none of them would have to listen those stupid stutters.

Olivia saw her bestie leaving. She understood the pink-hair girl had enough of Louis being around. When the three girls turned to the stairs, Olivia looked back at Louis.

"Did you want to tell me something?" she asked.

Louis blushed even more. He felt like Olivia tried to read his mind. But what else she had to do? He barely spoke to her and sometimes it was almost imposible to understand what he was saying, so she had to guess it.

"Umm... Yeah" Louis finally nodded hervously. "... T- talk... Something bout."

Olivia waited for a few moments waiting for him to continue, but he was too stressed to say anything.

"I'm listening" she tried to encourege him but it seemed he just stoped thinking.

Louis felt more and more embarased. He waned to comfess to her, like his father said to him. He believed he could do this. Though he was as shy as his mother, he still had her brave side and dad's playful one, who was never afraid to confess anything to his love. But how he could manage to use that side? It was imposible.

Louis bit his lip. Maybe it wasn't the right time after all? In the school with full of other students, in such noisy place, there was nothing romantic or sweet in school, especially for a student. The most beautiful thing should have been told in the place she deserved.

"Umm... Would you-" Louos tried to ask Olivia out but someone pushed him aside, saying:

"Out of the way, kiddos."

Louis stepped back from confusion. He forgot what he was about to ask. He stared at the boy with and his friends passing by. The rude boy looked at Louis ang laughed.

"Idiot" that guy mumbled to his friends and they all went away.

Louis looked back at Olivia.

"Don't pay attention to him, they are older and therefore thinks they rule the school" she said rolling her eyes. "So... Where were we?"

Louis shook his head. It was stupind anyway. He was stupind. Maybe that older boy was telling the truth and he trully was and idiot. He didn't deserve to be near Olivia. That girl had a strong will, he could only dream about having such amazing girl by his side. Or even if he tried to do this, he felt like not worth her.

"Nothing important..." he said rather to himself and walked away.

~~~

_Hey everyone! I'm so happy to come back with this story after a whole month. I believe this chapter wasn't the most imteresting, but we moved a bit with a timeline. In another chapter we'll move further but I hope it to be more imteresting._

_Anyway, I'd really love to read your thoughts in the reviews!_


	22. Ch 22

CH. 22

The other week Louis was hanging in the corridors of school. He just did some of the homework with Olivia, helping her out with Lithuanian language. Of corse, after that her allarm had to ring and she had to run to her orchestra.

Though he was glad he could have some extra time with her, he still was sad he couldn't go over himself and be confident around her. Of course, when he was trying to help her with some subjects, he could talk a little easier, but he still stammered. But maybe this was for good? When he was thinking more about somethimng else besides Olivia, he was better, so if he thought about being close to someone else near him insted of Olivia, he could normally speak to Olivia too? _I should totally try this, _he thought and then he stopped.

Through the corridors he heard orchestra playing something lyric and Louis couldn't resist, but go closer. He stood near the music classroom. There was a little window on the door where he could clearly see the teacher and a few students playing their instruments. It took around a minute to finally find Olivia. She was sitting closer to the school window and the teacher was standing excatly between her and Louis.

Suddently the teacher cut the song. He looked a little mad. It was a tall man around fourty-years-old. With really dark short hair and unshaved beard. He wore a white shirt maching with his black jeans. He was one of the best teachers in the school, because students didn't feel scared of him like most of the teachers but respected him. Louis had a music lesson once a week, so there wasn't much he could say about him, though.

"The next month we perform in the Saint Ona's church and what you do is wery slow improvement" the man sighed. "I really believe you can do much better, guys. I just need to know what's wrong. Elena, I know you're only the first year in gimnasium, but during the audition you played way better than now. What's wrong?" the men talked worroed looking at the girl with a flute.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm trying my best" she whispered.

"Do yoi practise at home? You know that most of the work is individual, because every of you is an individ and your instruments has to show who you are through the song you play. I want you to feel the music, to feel the notes, to express them with your heart, but the only of you doing this is Olivia. Of course, she do some mistakes as well as everyone, but she's the most improving of all of you,"

Louis smiled hearing Olivia's name but he felt pretty sad hearing the teacher talking like this. Of course, the tacher didn't want to hurt anyone, and Louis thought the team sounded amazing together. But Louis could agree with the teacher that the true music comes from the player's heart and soul. He could say this because he played a piano himself and his dad's lessons tought him the same.

The teacher stood a little thinking. The group waited for whatewer he was going to say. Finally he sighed and told to Elena:

"You know what? You should go home and practice there. I want to see your improvement but until that you shouldn't be there. You'll only join us when you're redy" he sighed. It was hard for him to say it but he thought it would be for the best for all the group. He steped backwards. Elena and everyone else were speachless staring at him. "I hope you understand."

Elena stood up slowly. Louis understood she was about to leave, so he ran away as quiet as possible, so the girl leaving the class wouldn't see him.

When she closed the door she sat on the ground. She stared before her for a while but then Louis saw her teers slowly running down her face. It wasn't right just to stand there and wach when a girl was crying, meanwhile the whole orchestra was practicing without her. Louis didn't want to stand and wach it, because it was hurting him too. So the boy went to Elena and kneeled near her.

"Don't cry, it's not the end of the world" he said but it was too late. He was too much concentrated about Elena feeling better, he didn't see the blue feather flew in tne flute.

The girl didn't look at Louis as she was hearing Plunksna's voice. All she heared was that woman.

A moment passed and a giant note apeared. It had an qute big eyes, simple legs and arms out of its body. The note looked like a child's drawing, except it was real. The note grabed the flute and played it a little. A couple more simmilar looking notes appeared. They smiled to each other and started playing more making more and more _soldiers__. _

Louis gasped seeing them all smiling and going away from that place. Though the sentimonsters looked pacefull, it was going to make a huge chaos.

Louis stood up and ran away leaving the girl in shook. Just before he was gone, he noticed her running somewhere too, but he didn't care. He had to transform to his hero-self. He went to the boy's bathroom knewing there shouldn't be anyone, because this place was most of the time empty and when the school was over, there was even less chance to meet anyone inside.

"Tikki, spots on!" he yelled and quickly transformed into the Mister Bug.

When he got out, the corridors were empty and quiet. Superhero heard only the orchestra playing. The boy sighed from relief knowing the strange momsters didn't go there and left those pupils in piece. He wass relieved Olivia was safe. That she felt safe at that time.

The boy looked through the window thinking the creatures might have got outside. And he was right. He clearly saw a few note-like creatures chasing a student. Mister Bug didn't know who that person was but was sure he saw that pupil during class breaks.

Hero turned around and ran outside.

\--

Olivia felt sorry for Elena. This girl was her age and the teacher just compared them both. Olivia didn't like to be compared to someone. She wanted to be an individ, different from others. And she was though she had an almost identical sister. Maybe this was the reasson she wanted to be different.

But though Olivia was better at music it didn't mean Elena had to be the same. They both not only played different instruments, but also wete thought in different ways and their passion for it was different.

Olivia had talked to Elena several times and she knew that girl was playing music only as a hoby while she started doing it because her parents wanted her to. At that time Olivia wasn't forced by anyone. It was her life, her passion, her dream. She wanted more of course. She wanted to play music for a bigger audience, she wanted to teach others how to do the same. And being in the school orchestra was one of the step closer to her destination.

When Elena left the teacher asked the group to play the song again. Though her team was playing it as loud as always, she was sure she headt the flute outside the room. It distracted Olivia a little, because she heard the wrong and not synchronical notes. Was she the only one hearring it? Olivia closed her eyes trying to not pay attention to it. Maybe it was only her imagination. Though she was thought to be able to hear such things she wasn't sure that was one of the times. Elena jist left and Olivia couldn't possibly hear a flute, right?

And then it stopped. She heard only her violin and other orchestra teammates instruments. There was no flute there. Olivia slowly sighed comming back from her imagination and opened her eyes. But when she did with a corner of her eye she saw something unusual. Lika a strange shadow or something. Olivia looked through the window and saw strange but cure note beings.

Olivia jumped of a strange sound hear her ear. She looked at the class, but everyone were staring at her. Olivia turned red relising she was the one torturing her instrument.

"Are you feeling alright, Olivia?" the teacher asked.

Olivia was almost saying she was just perfect, but then she thought that this was the best oportunity to sneak out and go help her partner and save the citizens.

"Honestly, I feel like my stomack is like a bomb. I think, I need some medicine" she said her face all red. "I think I should go home."

"Of course. Get some rest and I'd apreciate you to practise at home a bit, OK?" the teacher asked Olivia and ahe nod.

"Absolutely" she said shortly and almost ran out of the class.

"Stomack like a bomb, huh?" Plagg giggled from her bag.

"What else did you expect me to say? That was the first thing getting into my head!" Olivia rolled her eyes and hid under the steirs where she said her transformation words.

Outside the school there were more note creations then Cat Noire could count. She gasped from surprise and confusion. She froze not knowing what to do. She saw a few people running away, but all she could do was stare.

Suddently one monster noticed her and ran after her. Its expression turned from cute smile to evil crazy one. After that one, more and more turned to her and ran towards her. Only when the first note touched her she got herself together and threw the mote away. Then Cat Noire took her baton and using it fought the rest of them going towards her.

Though they weren't strong, there were too many of them and Cat Noire hardly could fight them all.

What was worse, her baton started ringing. Cat Noire sighed but didn't pick up. She was too bussy fighting. If she picked up, she'd be cought and the creatures could take her miraculous. She wouldn't be able to defend with one hand.

Finally it stoped ringing but after a few moments she heard whistling. She looked up, where it came from and saw her partner. As she was a little distracted it was enough for the notes. They finally reached her and huge amount of them managed to clinb on her and grab ber hands.

Cat Noite couldn't handile the sudden heigh and fell on her knees. All she could see was black note bodies. She felt them trying to take her baton but she held it like it was part of her. She felt something wrapping around her leg and a huge strenth got her out of the note trap. Cat Noire blinked a few times seeing the light again, though the sun was already going down. She was waving in the air, Mister Big held the string of his yo-yo which was svirled around Cat Noire's leg.

"Oh, what a _purr-_fect timing, Bugaboy!" the girl said. "I was already worried you needed a hand or a claw. But turned out I was the one needing it" she giggled.

"Yeah, you really did" he agreed.

Cat Noire finally got up where her partner was. The boy took his yo-yo back and looked down at all the notes.

"I think we should find the source of this" Mister Bug said.

"Yeah, before they filled all the town. They only _look_ cute, believe me" Cat Noire said.

"Luckily, I know which object is amokatized. But I couldn't track down from where the note having it went. The new notes are comming from everywhere" Mister Bug said. "And as it is getting worse, I'll need your help."

"Strange fact is, you _always_ need me" Cat Noire smirked putting her arms on her hips. Mister Bug sighed and looked around.

"I think we should go that way" he said showing the side from where came mote creatures. Cat Noire nod and went after Mister Bug.

It took a while until they managed to find the flute. But it wasn't enough. The instrument was guarded by hundreds of note monsters and there were more and more of them. Slowly the place was filled of them with less and less space for them to stand in.

Meanwhile heroes hid carefully waching the situation. They were a little surprised how many of them were there and couldn't process that even more of them were outside that area.

"Wow, I didn't imagine there are so many notes out there. They're clearly _purr_-tecting the flute" Cat Noire said.

Mister Bug glated at her for a moment. But didn't coment her pun.

"That's why we have to come up with a plan how to get it" he said and went a litle further. There he threw his yo-yo in the air saying "Lucky Charm" quet enough the creatures wouldn't hear. A little sketchbook fell in his hands.

"Aww, please don't tell me your Lucky Charm wants to tell you to draw me?" Cat Noire giggled of her own joke.

"Even if it meant this, I don't have a pen" Mister Bug said back when an idea came to his mind. "Of course! I need red and black paint! Can you get it to me, Kitty?"

"So you're going to draw yourself?" the girl put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I have no time for jokes, Cat Noire" the boy glared and bumped his yo-yo into her head.

"Ow" she blinked if surprise. He never did thes before. It didn't hurt much, like a plain tenis ball droping on the top of head, but it was distracting. "Keykey, I'll try!" she said and jumped down from the roof.

Mister Bug looked at his sketchbook again. Then he sighed and teared all the papers out. Then he put a few papers away and cruched in his hands. He made a little paper balls and waited.

After a minute Cat Noire came back holding a little box of painting.

"You have no idea how willing to help our citizens are" Cat Noire said giving the box to her partner. Mister Bug just nod and quickly took the red painting and colored two paper balls. Then he asked his partner to make a little black spots on them.

"Your claws will meke them not as huge as my nails" he added.

The girl draw a few dots on both of them while the boy made a straw.

"Redy?" he asked then.

Cat Noire nod and they both got back to the place from where they spied the note creatures. This time the one having flute didn't play it. The leader was just wawing it and jumping in joy. They looked so pacefull and childish again. Nobody could guess they were actually bad. Maybe could bring some harm, but not on purpose. Like a real children.

But the heroes knew the truth. Those notes could bring a huge dissaster to the city or maybe the whole country. Worse, they actually were dangerous.

Mister Bug's earrings beeped warning he had only three minutes left before detransforming, but he didn't pay attention and looked closely where to shoot. Then he took uncolored paper ball and shiot it through his straw. He sighed in reflief when the ball fell inside the flute and the notes didn't notice it.

Then he put the two colored balls into his partners palm.

"You have to distract them with those fake earrings. Meanwhile I'll take care of a flute holder" he said.

Cat Noire nod taking all courage she got. Those creatures weren't a child's play. Especially when there were so many of them. She knew that when she'll show up, the whole army will try to take her miraculous and the fake earrings. Though she was fighting some of them bafore, the difference between the amount of armies was huge.

Cat Noire took Mister Bug's hand. She gave him a weak smile to him and said.

"Be careful" she watched how confused he got. He looked so cute like that and this made her fell for the boy even deeper.

"Y-yah, sure. You too" he said getting back to himself.

The girl let her partner's hand go and they both ran into the different sides. Cat Noire jumped a bit lower, so she'd be clearly seen by the creatures.

"Hey, wanna these?" she shouted and showed the paper earrings. All the army looked at her and ran towaerds the girl. She jumped on the ground and ran away, hoping the notes will follow her.

Unfortunatelly, some creatures came from in front of her and Cat Noire had to use her baton to fly above the monsters. She wasn't sure if they were getting closer to her or not, she wasn't sure where she was running or what she was going to do latter. She couldn't run the entire time until Mister Bug relised amok. What if he needed help?

The girl saw a river. She was running excatly towards it. She had to choose whitch side she was going to go but then she thought of something. She hoped this would work.

When she was close enough to the river, she looked around and when she saw a bridge he huge smile brightened her face. She got onto it and climbed a bit higher, so the creatures wouldn't reach her.

She wawed the fake earrings in front of her again.

"I still have them! If you want it - go, take it" she yelled and threw it to the land. The whole army forgot about Cat Noire and ran after the easy pray.

Meanwhile the girl jumped back from where she came and cataclysmed the bridge, leaving all the creatures on the other side. Cat Noire knew those creatures could come back using other bridges and that not all of them tried to catch her. Therefore the girl was rady to face a few more notes.

But soon she relised it was better to run on the house roofs - it saved time and notes couldn't reach her from the ground.

When she got back, her partner was fighting a few more notes including the leading one. The leader tried to make more of them but nothing came out. Obviously the paper was still stuck insede the flute.

Cat Noire stood on the roof behind facing her partner. She sighed of how charming he looked to her but shook her head and threw her baton into the leading creature. The note got the hit to its back and fell. The flute got out of its hands and droped in front the boy's feet. Mister Bug quickly noticed it and steped of the flute crashing it. As the blue feather flew out all the note monsters dissapeard.

"No more evil playing for you, little amok" he said turning his yo-yo into a net. "Time to de-evilize" the boy yelled and cought the evil feather.

Cat Noire landed next to Mister Bug and took her baton. When he relised the feather she smiled and came closer. She was happy this was over and felt even better when he stood so close. She wanted to kiss him and congratulate with one more awesome fight. But controled herself. He loved someone else, not her.

Mister Bug grabed his straw and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Mister Bug" he shouted and both heroes looked how little ladybugs flew away to fix all damage caused by the creatures and the bridge Cat Noire destroyed. Also, the painting heroine took from the supermarket was brought back and there were no sighn left of skechbook's existence.

"Pound it" they both said in unison bumping their fists.

Though she managed to stay herself until he left without telling her feelings, she knew there were two things she had to do. First, she had to break up with Noah. Their relationship was going to the end anyway. It was only a matter of time before one had to make a mowe to stop this.

Another thing - confess her feelings to her partner. She was falling for him deeper with each day and therefore she couldn't concentrate when he was close. She had to do this even if he rejected her. A broken heart might will help her to forget her feelings and help to move on.

~~~

_Well, it starts getting pretty clear we are going closer to the end of the first book, but before that we still have a few things to clear. And this includes not only Noah and Olivia's end of relationship, her confess to her partner, but also a few reveals, including Plunksna's identity. Are you redy for that? I'm sure you are._

_Anyway, I'd love to read your thoughts or even guesses of how the first book will end. Each favorite/follow/review make me feel much better, because then at least I know someone is really reading this and is waiting for the final as much as I. I honestly hope you enjoy this story though it's far from perfect._

_ Thank you for reading and until the next chapter!_


	23. Ch 23

Ch. 23

Olivia sighed and looked at her made cupcakes. They were chocolate ones with a lemon peel. Of course, the lemons were almost imposible to notice but it has the specific taste which made the cupcakes more unique and special. Olivia hoped Louis will notice that. She hoped he'll like the taste of it.

Olivia wasn't into baking or spending time in the kitchen. Sometimes she was forced to make something to eat eapecially when her parents were working late. Sometimes she liked to make their job more conforting by making them those cupcakes. Sometimes she was apologizing with them. But her parents liked those sweets and therefore Olivia hoped Louis won't be an exception.

It was his birthday, anyway. He didn't tell her that, so he'll be surprised Olivia knew. But he'll understand that his mother had to be the one who told that.

Olivia packed the cupcakes into the little blue box she painted with a green paws like Louis's jacket collar. Those paws reminded of her baton and ring when she was transformed. She believed that it _had _to be related to her ring for sure, but his mother was a French and therefore experienced the attacks of Hawk Moth. Louis's mom most likely was inspired of the heroes.

"This looks uneatable. Why you want to give these things? It would be more valuabe to give cheese insted" Plagg commented.

"It's not for you, Plagg. Not everyone loves cheese like you do" Olivia smiled.

"Pff... How people cannot love cheese? That would be a dissaster!" kwami's eyes widened.

Olivia giggled. Plagg's dedication to his camembeart looked so adorable for her.

"I made some for you too. _With cheese_" the girl smirked a little and took a couple of lighter-colored cupcakes. "I hope _these _ones are eatable."

Plagg licked his lips and grabed one cupcake. Soon the whole dessert was in his stomack.

"Not bad" he said flying to take tho other one.

"No, that one will be your lunch" Olivia took it from Plagg's litle arms and put in a paper bag and then in her school bag.

Than she looked at the clock. She falt relieved having some extra time for herself. The girl quickly got redy and sat to reed some old _Ladyblog_ posts. She liked to do that everyday when she had some free time. It was really interesting to find out more not only about the battles but also that through history there were more of them. She was also really excited to know that there were many more miraculous, so Olivia knew that maybe her teem will be made not only of two heroes. But she tried to read the whole story from the begining. From the first time they all appeared.

Olivia found the script where was talking about Mawk Moth's identity. She already knew that he was Gabriel Agreste. The whole news were still full of him and his mysterious disappearance. As mysterious as Ladybug and Chat Noir's. Olivia read the script. There was a huge scandal that Chat Noir turned out to be his son. _What? Son? _Olivia didn't undersrand at first. She quickly found where heroes identities were exposed. _Adrien Agreste, yeah, the same surname, _the girl sighed remembering that. She didn't notice that before though she knew both main former heroes identities. She felt sorry for that person. What would happen if she had to fight against her own parents? It seemed so horible from her eyes. But that made her feel a bit worried. What if she and Plunksna were related?

Olivia shook her head. That was inposible. Her mother had a lot of work almost all the time. She wouldn't have time to be Plunksna. She wasn't bad either. Of course, sometimes she was too harsh to Olivia but she was her mother amd moms has to be like that sometimes. The only person who could be _that _bad was her sister, but she was in Paris, she couldn't bring any harm to Vilnius being there. Besides, Olivia doubted her sister would like to torture anyone but her.

Olivia looked at the pictures of the trial. There was billion of pictures of Marinette and Adrien. The woman looked familiar to someone. But she tried not to pay mutch atention. It was normal since she watched so many videos and pictures of Ladybug. Adrien looked also familiar but Chat Noir was absolutely different from that man. Starting with his cat eyes and different hairstyle, finishing with opposite personality aspects. _Maybe I saw him at the city a couple of times, _she thought. But to be sure she googled him. The last pictures of that man was taken more than 25 years ago, so he was more than twice as old as he was at the time. But Olivia kept looking at the pictures. She had to admit, he was handsome and there was no surprise he was a model and even as Chat Noir he looked really hot.

But then there was a picture of a painting. That was an old picture of Agreste family. Olivia stoped breathing. The phone fell on the ground.

"What now?" Plagg flew in front of Olivia's fave. "Why are you always so dramatic?"

Olivia blinked a few times. She mumbled something she couldn't understand herself and shoved at the phone. Plagg sighed and turned it around, so he could see the screen.

"Why are you so surprised? You have seen his pictures before. The one taken in his teens shouldn't have shocked you that mutch" Plagg glared at the girl.

"Louis... I-it's Louis" she somehow managed to aay. She couldn't believe that boy looked exactly the same. Olivia quickly took her phone and found the pictures of her birthday. When she was on the ice, she and her friends made some selfies and she perfectly knew Louis was in a few too. Her eyes widdened even more when she saw the picture. And slowly tha strange relization came to her mind. The similar surname, the half Chinese mother looking like an older Ladybug's version, Louis himself looking like Adrien Agreste's copy. That's why they seemed familiar.

Olivia's phone beeped reminding her it was the time to leave. But how she could go to school when _he _was there? More importantly, it was _his birthday_ which meant she had no choice but meet him. Olivia took a deep breath. _I can do this. Maybe he doesn't know about his parents past. Maybe he doesn't know about miraculous or, more importantly, my seceret identity. But if he does, that would make so much sence. He is always so nervous around me and I thought he just has a crush on me, but it's probably because he knows who I am, _Olivia freacked out. But tried to calm herself down and go to the bus stop.

She needed answers. Mister Bug told her he got his miraculois from Marinette herself. From Louis's mother. And since she was there all the time it wouldn't be a surprise she or Diana put that box into her bag. Or even Louis. _Poor Louis had to give his dad's miraculous to me, _Olivia bit her lip. _That'd explain why Mister Bug knew how he got his earrings and I don't. Louis is too shy to do so... No, don't think that. You have to ask it and than judge others, _the girl shook her head.

Olivia remembered when Ms. Gooseberrier told her once. She said that Olivia can tell everything what was in her thoughts. She said that Olivia could tell _anything _to her and only now Olivia fully understood what she meant. That woman already knew everything. She knew who Cat Noire was. Olivia wouldn't have been surprised if she knew much more about the teenage girl.

Finally Olivia reached the bus stop near the bakery. Olivia took one deep breath after another trying to get all her confidence back and hoping she was right Ms. Gooseberrier actually was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Hi, Olivia" Diana said as usual when the girl tried to go straight to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning" Olivia smiled as she was too deep in her thoughts to greet her at first.

"Lack of sleep?" the young adult smiled. Olivia nod and went to the kitchen where Louis's mother was usually baking.

But this time she was sitting on small stool sketching something. When Olivia came in she looked at the guest and smiled warmly as usual. This smile helped Olivia to relax a bit.

"How are you? I see you have a really colorful box. Is there a gift for Louis?" the woman looked closely at the gift. Olivia couldn't believe how that woman could act like everything was normal. "You must have put so much work into this..."

"Yeah... Umm... But I can't give it to him. Can you do it for me?" Olivia freaked out. After the morning experiences she just couldn't face him. Even standing in the bakery was freaking her out. All she could see was that Louis's mother looked like Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Like Ladybug. But she couldn't be. It would be ridiculous. A miracle. A dream. Every single negative and positive thing combined together making an absolutely balanced mess.

"Why. What's wrong? Are you OK?" Marinette put her sketchbook away and steped forward Olivia. She tried to put her arms on the girl's shoulders but she stepped backwards and shook her head.

"Nono. I'mjustfine" the girl mumbled a bit too fast.

"But you don't look like that. What's wrong? You know you can count on me" Marinette said smiling but keeping the space Olivia needed.

Olivia slowly looked at the woman. Her deep blue eyes were so calming down, but then the red mask appeared in her thoughts. It so perfectly matched and it freaked Olivia out even more.

The girl closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Tell me" the woman calmly encouraged the girl.

Olivia had nowhere to go. She had to tell everything. She had to know the full story herself. There was no turning back and Olivia perfectly knew it.

"I know you are Ladybug" after a long pause the girl finally managed to say.

Marimette stepped back but didn't stop smilimg. Olivia's eyes widened a bit. She didn't undersrand why it was worth smiling and how calmly Marinette managed to stay.

"I was waiting until you'll relize that" she explained like reeding the girl's minds.

"So you were the one..." Olivia gasped. She was right. Marinette knew the girl was Cat Noire.

"... Who gave you the ring? Yes" Marinette finished the sentence.

"B-but why? I didm't deserve it" Olivia couldn't understand.

"Because I think you _do_ deserve it. You proved how brave and strong you were. You showed you're a protector, but not the one who thinks a lot figuring out a plan. You just do what you think is right following what your heart tells you to do. That's why you aren't Ladybug. But that's what all Ladybugs need" Marinette showed Olivia's heart.

"Does Louis..." the girl sterted to ask slowly but she was cut again.

"No, he doesn't know you're Cat Noire" Marinette answerrd. "And I hope, you won't tell him" the woman added and went to her oven where the croisants were. "It's dangerous to know who the heroes are and the more people know that, the riskier it is. And I want my family to be safe."

Olivia nodded. That meant he was so nervous because he had a crush. At least that question was explained. But it didn't make the girl feel better. The son of the real Paris saviors was into her, so how she had to feel?

_But maybe had actually has an inea of who Cat Noire actually is, _she wondered_. _

"But he knows about miraculous?" the girl asked after a short pause.

"Of course" Marinette giggled and opened one of the hutches. "How unfriendly of you Plagg to eat cheese and not even say _hi."_

All Olivia's thoughts wanished as she stared at her kwami sitting casually and holding a little piece of camembert. She haven't notice how he got there or that he was missing at all. Half of the cheese was already gone. Next to him was a green turtle-looling kwami, but that wasn't the girl cared about.

"How did you get there?" she asked Plagg.

"I leave some cheese there every morning for him, sctually" Marinette said smiling awkwardly and scrached her head. Olivia just looked at her kwami surprised. "And each morning he sneaks out of your bag and come here to eat."

Olivia sighed. _Of course he would, it was so typical of Plagg to be so inresponsible. _

"You always complain I don't give you enough cheese but you seceretly eat more than you shoud" the girl glared at her Plagg. He just smiled and said:

"Hey, Marinette."

The green kwami shook his head placing his one little hand on his face.

"And who are _you?_" Olivia asked the other kwami.

He looked at the girl and flew in fron of her face. He smiled to her.

"I'm Wayzz, nice to finally meet you, Olivia" he said.

"You are a kwami right?" she asked Watzz. He nod in agreement.

"He's a kwami of turtle miraculous" Marinette interupted and rised her hand showing the bracelet. Before Olivia could ask anything more, she continued: "Louis knows about him, of course, but he can't know you know about him too. So, when he comes, Plagg will have to fly back to your bag while Wayzz will hide there in kichen."

Olivia nodded. She understood that Louis shouldn't know that.

"So... You have more than that miraculous, don't you?" Olivia askdd.

"Yeah. I have most of them. A few were stolen that's why I need your and Mister Bug's help to get them back. In the wrong hands miraculouses can be very dangerous. I was tought to take care of the jewles but the destiny is unpredictable, you know?"

"That means you're like a guardian or something?"

"Yes. I am now" Marinette said.

Olivia nod.

The door opened and Louis came in. Olivia turned red when she relised seeing his father in him. She finally admited how cute Louis was and his deep blue eyes were always full of energy and joy. He shared his positive energy to everyone around him. Just like his mother. Louis also was similar to Mister Bug. The same eye and hair color, skin and height... _Nah, Ms. Gooseberrier said she wanted her family to be safe. She wouldn't have given her miraculous to him, _Olivia thought. _Besides, they have such different personalities and there're thousad of other guys with similar features. Just give them that mask and they'll look the same._ _Stop imagining that they're the one and only person. It's just your crush to Mister Bug which makes you feel like this_, she thought to herself.

Marinette passed the gift to Olivia. The girl took it but stood still. She couldn't move a muscle and she didn't understand what was going on with her.

Louis saw his frozen friend. The bright pink blush colored his cheeks. He didn't expect Olivia to bring him a birthday gift but it was clear his mother couldn't stay quiet. The boy smiled shily and wawed to Olivia.

Marinette diged her finger into Olivia's back pushing her forwarfld. The girl took a deep breath trying to take her courage and forget abiut what she knew. She couldn't let Louis know that.

"Happy fourteenth birthday!" she finally managed to say and gave the colorful box to her friend.

The boy took it. The huge smile appeared on his face and blush darkened even more. He scrached his head.

"Umm... Acrually... Fifteen I am" he said.

Olivia peeped. She thought he had his fourteenth birthday. She thought he started school at the same age as she. _Guess, I was __wrong. I'm so messed up today while it just started. _

"I'm sorry. I thought..." she blushed from embarrassment.

"Nono! It's OK" Louis interupted her. "I'm surprised birthday you my know... Oh I mean, you know my surprise I'm birthday-... No, I mean, I'm birthday, you surprised-... Ugh!..." the boy tried to say.

Marinette giggled a little. It so mutch reminded of her stammering when she was close to Adrien many years ago. Only with a time she learned how to control that. And the thoughts of him being with Kagami was used to make her sad therefore she had to forget how much she loved him. Luckily, the destiny brought them back together.

Meanwhile Olivia stood like a statue, not knowing how to react. She barely understood what Louis tried to say to her, especiallly when he did this in different ways, so she was very confused and didn't know how to reply.

"You mean, you're surprised she knows your birthday data?" finally Louis's mother said.

"Nah! I mean, Yeah!" Louis nodded.

"I's because I told her. But didn't say witch one. I thought she knew you were fourteen" the woman shook her shoulders. "But it doesn't really matter, now. What matters, you two have to go to school now unless you want to be late.

"Right! W- m-must go! "Louis jumped and put his gift on a table. He probably thought it was better to keep it in a bakery. "Bye, mom" he added while leaving the kitchen.

Olivia glanced at Marinette.

"So... See you latter, Ms. Gooseberrier" she smiled. She felt excited to meet such legend. Some part of her couldn't believe it was Paris beloved superheroine in front of her. But the world was unpredictable. Everything can happen.

"Call me Marinette" the woman said back a second before the girl was gone.

\--

Before the secon'd lesson ended Olivia recieved a message from Noah. Confused she took her phone and her skin went pale.

It wasn't because they talked less and less. They both knew they have to study, therefore there was less time them to be together. And the time they spent sometimes lost the meening because the main subject was always about superheroes. But what she could do? He was into such things. He adored Olivia's alter ego and was jelous of Mister Bug. Olivia felt happy hearing the beautiful words abot heroes, but tried to keep calm and not show that.

Noah should have felt not very good when Olivia tried to change the subject or showed that she didn't care mutch about that. But she did that only because he'd see her too. She wanted to know his adventures, not someone elses, especialy when she was one of the superheroes herself. She wanted to hear funny stories from his daily life, but sometimes it seemed it was too hard for Noah.

The message wasn't about his dedication to the heroes though. He didn't greet Olivia, but that wasn't why she was pale. There wasn't anything about his daily life. Any pictures or videos. Only one word. But this word could meant so many negative things. It was so mysterious and terifying word that no one would like to hear it.

_Liar_

~~~

_There isn't much to say this time. I just hope you enjoy the story and this chapter. This book will end with around 28 chapters, but I'm not sure if this is worth continuing with the second book. But if you really want me to do so, let me know, because I have some idea's for it. _


	24. Ch 24

Ch. 24

Olivia hardly managed to stay stable during the lesson. All she was able to think of was what he knew. She had so many secerets to hide and was afreid he found out her heroine identity or that she had a crush on her partner. _No, he wouldn't know that,_ she thought but it still bothered her. There were way worse secerets like the reason why she had to leave Paris, or that she had a twin sister._ Oh no, that would be awful. What kind of inhuman I am to hide my own twin?_

At the same moment as the bell rang she ran out of the class. Olivia quickly locked herself in the school toilets and wrote a message back to Noah.

_OLIVIA: What do you mean?_

_NOAH: Don't play dump. You know perfectly what I mean ._

_OLIVIA: What do you know?_

_NOAH: Everything. _

_NOAH:_ _Or is there still more than that? _

That was it. She knew it was the end. He was obviously angry or disappointed in her and that made her really sad. Of course, she knew she didn't like him as mutch as she did at first, but it still hurt. She knew she was planing to break up with him but there wasn't any right chance to do that and this situation was worse then any other breaking up story. She couldn't believe he found out something and was curious what exactly. But the best way was to meet and talk about it face to face.

She couldn't believe that happened exactly what she expected. She should have changed that. She should have told him the truth. To everyone.

_OLIVIA: Can we meet up at six? I have an orchestra meeting and it's very important for me to be there. But I think we have to talk about all this like a normal people._

_NOAH: OK. I'll come to your __school_, _so we'll meet up and talk a bit earlyer. _

Olivia blinked surprised how easily he agreed. _He was probably thinking the same way. _But he also suggested to come which was unusual. He never came to meet her there. But it might just proved how much he wanted to know what kind of beast he was actually dating.

Olivia left the bathroom and got to her second class. Her friends were really woried but she didn't said she was breaking up with Noah or that he found out some of Olivia's secerets. The girl simply tried to act as notmal as posible.

"I just really needed to go to the bathroom" Olivia said and smiled to her friends.

\--

After the lessons she met up with Louis. He was helping her with some subjects before orchestra and though he stutered a little she tried to improve at understanding him better together with everything else. Besides, she felt like he was slowly improving himself and was a bit more confibent though not much.

But it wasn't the best day for her. All she was able to do was to make hundreds of variations of how her and Noah's conversation could go. She imagined how mad he was in some of her thoughts he was even amokatized which made her terifyed even more.

"... AAnd h-how you make the l-formula" Louis talked but Olivia heard only the end.

"What?" She asked.

Louis looked up from the books and blushed a little.

"You didn't. .. " he started but Olivia cut him.

"Nono! Don't get me wrong! I understand what you say, but I was lost in my thoughts" she smiled a little awkwardly.

Boy's skin bringtened in red and he whispered. "Sorry."

"For what? You did nothing wrong. It was me who wasn't paying attention, so _I am sorry" _Olivia apologized.

A few moments thete was a confirtable silence between the teens but eventually Olivia broke it.

"You know, it'd better if you go. I'm just wasting your time. I won't pay attention anyvay" the gir said and put her books back to her school bag. She didn't want to bother him and waste his time for her.

"Is perfectly OK? I mean, everything OK?" Louis asked worried.

Olivia looked at the boy. He seemed so woried about her and the girl felt almost bad she made him feel like that. But she was happpy he cared for her. It was making her feel like she meant something for him, that he was interested in her. She couldn't imagine he would be worried for her when she felt sad, and when she was happy he was used to be happy too, though this caused his nervousness. Olivia slowly started to understand that his crush wasn't just that he liked the way she looked or acted around him. It was much deeper, something she felt for Mister Bug. Or at least she thought she did, because she never had a chance to know how he trully looked and therefore she just knew what kind of person he was.

But then she felt even worse. If she rejected Louis for her partner, then how she could expect Mister Bug to give a chance to her too? Olivia couldn't break her friend's heart like that. She liked Louis, she really did though she didn't feel the same he did to her.

"I'm breaking up with Noah" Olivia finally said. Even though Louis had feelings for her, he still was her friend and Olivia didn't want to hide one more thing from him. She had enough and she didn't wat to end everything the same she was ending with her boyfriend. If Louis really liked her, he had to know what beast he liked.

"What? Why?" Louis seemed confused. As much as he wanted this to happen, he wanted Olivia to be happy no matter with who and seeing her sad at that time made him feel like the worst person in the world. _How can I be so selfish? To risk Olivia's happines only because she wouldn't be with another boy? No, she deserves hapiness and I'm probably not even worth to be in a part of it. But I can try to make her happy again right? _be thought

"It just didn't work. I hid so many things from him, I made him believe I was different and, honestly, sometimes I start to believe that too" Olivia said looking downward.

"Believe what?" Louis looked confused

"I... I..." Olivia wanted to say the truth. But something stopped her. She didn't know why but she couldn't. Louis was too good to know how horible Olivia was. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Olivia quickly stood up and tried to run. Louis did the same and ran after her. He managed to close the library door right before she could leave.

"Running isn't a solution" he said when Olivia looked confused at him. She didn't expect him to run after her and stop her. She had no idea he could do that and she felt even more confused he managed to talk to her without his stutters.

Olivia atared at the boy who obviously needed to know. She saw a little crystal of his father in him. Though she didn't know Adrien she thought that was given from him. Louis usually seemed similar to Marinette. He was shy and pure, he was honest but wery sweet. He didn't try to be better then others - he was better naturally but never looked at others showing it. His mother seemed so similar to it.

"Students, if you came to talk, I suggest you to leave. You aren't only disturbing others work but also forcing to listen to your personal life" the librarian said.

Louis looked a bit embarased. He quickly grabed his and Olivia's bags and her violin from the ground and they both left. Olivia blushed a bit she managed to forget to take her bag and violin with her.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, Louis" the girl replayed and sat on a bench near the window. It was rainning outside and it was slightly calming her down, therefore helping to open up to someone. Because if in this world was someone who could understand her was Louis and his mother. She didn't know anyone else.

"You can tell me, you know that?" Louis put his arm on her shoulder and sat next to her. Of course, it was a bit awkward for him to be that close to her but he didn't hasitate this time. He had to be near her. She needed him.

"There are so many secerets. So many lies" she said. "You wouldn't even speak to me if you knew how messed up I am" Olivia hid her face with her palms.

Louis couldn't believe her words. He loved her and there was nothing what could change his mind. The secerets and lies were taken from the past and Louis fell for a girl who offered her help, not only for her beauty. He fell for her kindness and tolerance to him. If she wasn't good for others it meant she had an reason for this, right?

"Wanna bet?" Louis rised an eyebrow amd smiled a bit.

Olivia glanced at him for a moment. _How could he be so sure_, she wondered. But after a few moments was about to give up. He was the only one who'd forgive her for her mistakes. He'd never turn his back to her and her heart believed in that.

"I have a twin sister" she finally said. "She's in Paris right now because we can't be in the same place together anymore."

Louis blinked a few times. He knew so little about her family therefore he wasn't surprised she had a sister. But didn't understand why it was a seceret? What happened between those two girls that they were separated and Olivia was ashamed of her own sister? Why was she trying to hide her?

"What happened?" he asked. "Why you mad to leave? I-i mean _had _to leave."

Olivia gave him a short little smile because of his question.

"You could say, you have this both in common" the girl looked through the window. "Last year she was the one who poisoned me on birthday, this year - it was you" she giggled from the irony. "But don't worry, there wasn't as many strawberries in your macaroons as in my cake."

"A cake?" Louis asked. What kind of sister could do to her own twin? She should have known about strawberry alergy. They grew up together, after all.

"Yes. The thing was - she wanted a strawbery cake for her birthday and therfore our parents ordered two. One was strawberry as Otilia wanted, another should have been with raspberries. But Otilia didn't know that there were two cakes. She thought our parents ordered only a raspberry one. So she changed the order and therefore there were made two different cakes but both with strawberry jam. Nobody believed me when I tried to say that I felt strawberries in that cake because there should have been raspberries, not strawberries. Only later when I turned pale they checked that there were really the wrong jam but it was too late for me. I almost fell in coma. I had my stomack cleaned and was given a giant doses of medecine so I'd survive. I spent almost a month in a hospital just because of my sisters _mistake. _Though I don't believe that was a mistake. Even my parents aren't sute if what she said was true."

"I'm so sorry... " Louis whispered.

"It's fine. I'm here after all, right?" she gave a little smile to Louis.

"Anyway, everything didn't end up like this. During the time I was in hospital she started to get along better with my friends, so I started to feel more confortable talking with my sister about them. I believed that the cake thing was just an accident myself at that time. But my sister loved chating with me back it those days. She cought my every good and bad word about others and seceretly she was reporting this to my friends. I didn't know this for a few more months. They all were still friendly and talkative, just sometimes I felt that something was wrong. But never imagined how bad it was. How bad I was..."

"I d-don't see anything m-wrong in that" Louis shook his shoulders.

"It was _wery wrong, ,_Louis" Olivia didn't look at the boy. She was fully concentrated on the rain. "I told my sister everything about them. I laughed that one of the girls nose was too long for a normal human and complained to her how sometimes others were anoying me with their rubbish. I told my sister how I couldn't stand one or other thing from our friends characters and that I sometimes were tired being a part of their group."

"B-but do you d-do it now? About these friends?" Louis asked. He still remembered when he was bulled, so he perfectly knew how painful it could be. But he trusted Olivia. He couldn't see her as a bully.

"Honestly? When I lost all of them I started to understand how unique and amazing they were. I learned my lesson, Louis. I don't want this to happen ever again, so nobody knows much about my past. But no, I don't think anything bad about any of my friends. I try to see only positive aspects. Even about Noah. Though he's my boyfriend and you might think it's normal to see only a great sides of him, but he isn't perfect and never was. At first I thought he'll be my everything, but after all this time I know him, it seems we are turning unto too different people. We might were on the same wavelength at first, but now... Now is different" she said and put her head on her arms still looking at the window, sometimes glancing at Louis to see his reaction. But she couldn't look at him for long. The way he looked at her terifyed her.

She clearly say he loved her but was too afraid to tell. The way he talked to her started to be a little cute. When she looked at him she remembered a former hero, the one who's ring she got and found her freedom from all her problems. The ring which changed her life completely. She started to see him as a hero. As a Mister Bug while there was no posibility he could be her partner. It was just her imagination. She only wanted this to be true. And why shouldn't she want this? He was here, in front of her, willing to listen her ashamed secerets. Willing to be with her. To help her feel better. And if he was her savior himself, she wouldn't let him go ever again.

But it all was only the wishes.

"What happened later? How did you find out they knew what you said about them?" Louos asked.

"On the late spring our class and a few other ones went to a camping trip. The teachers wanted us to see the nature and visit a few beautiful places. It was hard for busses to drive there, but it still drove us as close as posible. This was supposed to be a three day trip and I agreed to sleep with two of my best friends while Otilia was with other girls I also was good friends with. In the first morning I woke up really early, becasue I wasn't used to camping, so I left the tent to get some fresh air and umm... I had to do natiral things, if you know what I mean."

Louis looked away for a second and coughed almost unhearably.

"Y-yah. Sure. Umdestabdable" he mumbled and his skin brightened with rad shades.

Olivia giggled from him.

"All living beings do this. Don't look tike that at me" she aaid with a small smile playing on her face. She didn't know how, but Louis made her feel confortable talking about the worst moments of her life. But she liked it whan she didn't have to feel miserable of her mistakes. She was talking like an adventure, life experience which made her learn her lessons. "When I was out the toad came near by the tent. You see, there was a lake a hundered meeters away and there were a lot of those beings around. Anyway, when I got back I saw it and tried to scare it away, so I could go back to my tent, bu it jumped inside scaring both girls. The worst part was that the teacher saw me just before it got into the tent and thought I brought it inside."

"Oh gosh... D-did you manage to prove your thruth?"

"I was expelled from the school, Louis. How do you think it could go? My parents were ashamed of me at first. They heard what teacher saw and my friends confession about how I thought about them. There was no dobt I could to this to those girls, since I hated them behind their backs. So, everyone, including my parents, decided that it was better for me to leave the school. After that they were looking for another one, but, you know, there isn't many schools teaching in English, not french, in Paris" she said.

"Does your parents still don't believe of what you did?" Louis asked suddenly.

"After that I managed to convince my dad quite quickly, but I don't know if my mother really did. I think she just tried to deal with it by moving on. There was no point of fighting. That teacher who saw me in the wrong moment would have rather retired than admitted her mistake and letting me to come back."

"So your parents just decided to bring you here?" he asked.

"Not excatly" Olivia shook her head. "After what happened, our house was full of drama. I was furious with my sister all the time, my mother tried to calm us down but we were fighting all the time. I thought she ruined my life, so I just couldn't forgive her. My dad couldn't work properly because of this, my mother become more stressful and started having headaches even though she was used to spend most of the time here, in Lithuania. She just couldn't stand what was happening to our family anymore and when she asked me if I want to go back here, I agreed without thinking twice. I knew it was for the better. So we both with mom got here and now are staying at my dad's mother's house. She's not the nicest person, but at least she can't make me expelled from the school" Olivia sighed feeling eyes watering. _Even though she sometimes punch me,_ Olivia thought, but didn't tell him that.

Her all emotions filled her body. She remembered her dad and how he acted after her mistake, she missed him so much but didn't want to see him hurt again. She was a dissapointment for her family. She missed her friends from Paris, though they hurted eash other so badly. But all friends had fights and she wanted their forgiveness. Olivia couldn't handile if Cornellia, Lina, Samanta or especially Louis turned their backs to her. She didn't want to see mom's face when she found out about her and Noah break up. She pretty much liked him wen she saw how he cared about her during Plunksna's attack. Olivia didn't want to dissapoint anyone anymore and knowing she hurt Noah, made her feel extreamly bad.

"Eventually my parents were able to make a deal with this school's headmaster. I was lucky I managed to get into this school especially when I haven't literally finished the last one" Olivia said smileg sadly.

"I'm glad they accepted you" Louis sad after a pause. He had to take a deep breath to say such thing. After he said this he looked blueish red. But it seemed his words made Olivia feel better. She huged him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" she sighed.

"For what?" Louis glanced at her for a second but then he slowly and carefully put his arms on her back.

"For listening. For being here for me. For not judging me, but accepting me with the whole past" she said weekly smiling. She was honestly happy to have him close. She was happy he didn't judge her for betraying her friends in Paris and hiding truth fron here in Vilnius. He didn't comment her being expelled from the previous school. He just didn't turn her down. Just like she knew he wouldn't. He was too good to do that.

But then she smelled his shirt. It was a sweet but lovely scent she was used to enjoy in his mother's bakery. But that scent reminded her of a Mister Bug. She just saw him for a moment and this was enough for her to back off.

Meanwhile, Louis was like in the paradise. His love just confessed to him her secerets she hadn't told to anyone. That meant a lot to him because it proved she trusted him more than anyone else. Actually, he thought those secerets were much worse, though it made her suffer a lot. He couldn't imagine her surviving those things she did but didn't blame her for anything. She didn't meant those things she did and this was the most important for him.

"Thank _you_" Louis said. "For tr-trusting m-me" he stuttered again. Though she was looking back at him, he still felt her touch and this drove him crazy.

"Umm... Actually, this was just a part of my secerets" she said a bit blushing. "Like I said, I have lots of them."

"I-I don't think there's anything w-worse than a se-seceret twin or toad marty... Um, party in a tent" Louis smiled a little.

Olivia giggle. "Toad party..." she said again. "How do you do that?

Louis blushed not understanding what she meant. He was already thinkung he missed something because his ears were already melting by hearing her giggles.

"Do what?" he finally asked when he just couldn't remember if she told him something more.

"I don't know" she shook her head and shoulders. "The whole day I felt miserable and afraid of what Noah found out about me, but when I talked to you it feels like it wasn't that bad" she stoped giggling and looked deeply in confused Loui's eyes. It was something about him she couldn't understand. It felt like he was hypnotizing her. She couldn't look away anymore. She was stuck in his bluebell eyes which so horribly remimded her of Mister Bug. She couldn't move just slowly lean forward. It was a bit terifying her but her heart controlled her. It was what she needed.

She was so close to him. His eyes were so big. And seemed they were moving closer to her too. She already could feel his heavy breath. She could tell - he was as confused as her. He didn't know where was going to lead them same as Olivia. It jist was a conection, maybe a chemistry or physics pulling them together like a magnet.

Slowly their both eyes closed. Olivia almost brushed his nose with hers while he almost felt her soft hair tickling his cheeks. Louis held his breath without thinking. He couldn't understand what was happening to him or at all. He forgot everything what was around and relaxed. He folloved where his soul was leading but even in his best dreams he didn't believe this day could come so soon. And all he needed was to be with Olivia, to listen to her, to give a support when she needed, to make her feel easier and better. He did everything naturally. He did what he always desired to do, to be here with Olivia no matter what.

But then her phone buzzed ruining the moment before it even started. Louis didn't got a chance to finally have his first kiss, the _perfect _kiss, like those in fairytales.

Olivia quickly pulled back and looked at her phone. She looked at the screen and gasped.

"We're here for and entire hour! I missed the orchestra practice!" she feaked out. "Now it's almost over. And Noah is already here waiting for me."

"Umm... I... Sorry" Louis apologized but Olivia shook her head.

"For what? Being here for me? Don't say that" she said and stood up. "Thank you, Louis. You might don't think that, but you helped me very much."

She quickly grabed her things and kissed blonde's cheek. He didn't even had a chance to process what just happened when she was already gone and the whole place still sounding of her voice saying "Happy birthday, Louis."

He got back himself together only when he heard Tikki giggling.

"She kissed me" the boy sighed.

"Yeah, she did. And you almost had one on your lips" Tikki said flying out of his bag.

"If not that phone... " the boy was in his dreams. Olivia just left him dreaming how her lips tasted ot what would happen if Noah wouldn't be here already. But even that kiss was taken away, he didn't regret it. She was about to do that, right? So maybe she'll do that again.

~~~

_Hey, guys. So the truth about Olivia finally went out of the bag. I think it was for the best she told it to Louis at first, becaue he was the only who could handile this as calmly as Olivia needed. Besides, this is the thing making their connection even stronger. But, honestly, I'm glad they didn't kiss. You might would disagree with me, but Olivia would have regreted that especially when she saw not the real Louis, but Mister Bug and in a some way former heroes son. But, anyway, I hope it intrigued you at least for a bit._

_For the end I can only inform you that I most likely ( but not necessarily) won't publish any chapter the next week, becaue I have to prepare a presentation and I'm extreamly bad at it. But I'm still willing to read some of you reviews or see new favorites/follows. So, until the next time! _


	25. Ch 25

Ch. 25

Olivia sighed and went outside. She was redy. She was redy to face Noah. Still a bit nervous but courageous she came closer to her boyfriend.

This had to end eventually. One way or another. Sooner or later. When her lies went out or when she confessed she didn't want to be with him anymore. It didn't really matter. It was still a break up and there was no way to run away. Not anymore. But she didn't want to run. Not because it was raining and her umbrella hardly managed to hold all the droping water. Not because she wasn't scared, but because she wanted this. She wanted to do things right and end this like a normal people.

But when she came close to Noah and greeted him, Noah leaned closer pulling Olivia to a kiss. She was confused but pulled away before he did it.

"What are you doing?" she freaked out.

"I missed you" he said calmly. But then sighed understanding why she did this. "I'm sorry, if I shocked you with my messages earlyer, but it was just a joke. I did it because I needed a reasson to meet you" he explained simply. "Of course, I found out a few secerets, but I'm not mad. I understand why you didn't tell me."

Olivia stood like a statue, eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she heard. _He joked? He wasn't angry or dissapointed?_ _So he just let me suffer the whole day wondering thousands of questions and how our conversatuon could go._ But this one was just imposeble to happen. At least not in Olivia's imagination.

"You did this only to meet me? This isn't funny, Noah! I had plans for today!" she yelled at him.

Her eyes watered. He didn't care about her. He just wanted to meet her for his own intentions. He didn't care if she had something to do that day. He even didn't ask if she did. He just blew it to her with news and gave a reasson to meet up. But Olivia kept this to herself. This would break him. Or her. Probably her more, because his reaction would crash her anyway and words said out loud can't ba taken away.

"How did you so unexpectedly decided to meet me? Did your game broke down? Or maybe Cat Noire rejected you?" a slice of anger filled Olivia. She perfectly knew he didn't talk to Cat Noire after that one time they took a picture together, but knew he liked her. She just wanted to tease him similarly he did to her.

"What? No!" Noah's eyes widened. But his red cheeks told everything.

"You broke the game" the girl declared. She couldn't believe being right, but this didn't make her any happier.

"No.." the boy tried to defend but couldn't handile Olivia's glare for long. "...Yes. But it's not all like that. I talked with your sister and after what she told me I wanted to talk to you. Of course, not about what you did, because it was probably my foult, but I should've spent more time with you" he said.

"It does't matter anymore. You're too late for that. This wasn't working from the wery first date. Maybe it was a sighn" Olivia said calming a bit. He was just childish idiot, he didn't deserve her anger. He had to grow a bit for that.

"What do you mean?" Noah't didn't understand at first. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"No" Noah murmured to himself and stepped back. "Is this because I know your past? But I don't care. Those girls are dumb. I'm sure you had an good reasson to do that."

Olivia sighed. Otilia really told him the camping story. And of course blamed Olivia.

"It's not that. It's us. It's not working. It feels like I'm on the road going to Kaunas, while you go to Klaipeda. At first you go the same way as me, but eventually we have to turn different ways. I have no idea how to explain this but I hope you understand it."

Noah slowly nod trying to process the information.

"But I can turn around and go back to you" he said after a while.

"But while you will be trying to reach me I'll be gone further away and you won't be able to reach me anyway" she aighed. It was pointless. He didn't understand. "Listen, I see you don't get it. It's over. It's pointless to try to fix it. Because you can't fix it.

The boy sighed and grabed his head. He was definetely nervous. He didn't expect the break up especialy from her. But this just proved how little he knew about Olivia. But Noah wasn't sure this was the real reason.

"You found another boy, didn't you?" he finally asked.

Olivia steped backwards. It felt like he just slaped her. Unbelieveble.

"Says the one crushing on other girls" the girl bite back.

"What?"

"Don't pretend dumb. You think more of a Cat Noire than me. Did I ever meant to you anything?" Olivia asked getting furious. But then she understood what she just said and bit her lip. It wasn't her. At least not this Olivia. Only former her could do that. The one she tried to push away. What was she doing? "I'm sorry" she put her one hand on her mounth, so she wouldn't say anything more, her eyes wide. She almost droped her umbrela. Those words surprised her. She definetelly shouldn'd have said that. "I'm so so sorry."

Noah stared at his ex-girlfriend. He was speachless. Though she said she was sorry, she still said what she did and he knew that was exactly what she was trying to keep for herself. He remembered all the sighns when she pretended that she didn't care or wasn't pleased to hear such things. She was jelous all the time in front of his eyes and he was too blind to see that. She was right, he stoped seing her and this was his foult they broke up. She was also right saying this was no way he could fix this or turn around. This was pointless becasue he would adore the heroes of Vilnius anyway. So he sighed and nod.

"I see your point. I understand" Noah whispered his eyes watering. This was almost as painful as to Olivia. "I'll go then."

Olivia stared at the tall boy with fair brown hair turning around and leaving. Her palm bacome too heavy to stay on her mounth. It fell down but the girl wasn't happy. Though it was finally over she felt guilty not giving him another chance. Maybe she should have reconsidered it? _No. This was the right thing. If I had stayed with Noah it yould have hurted even more especially in my superhero form. I tried to do this more than for a week now. So, this eventually will be fine. For both of us. Because we both will be able to move on._

_"_Good job" Olivia heard someone saying but there wasn't anyone around.

But then the girl sighed understanding it was Plagg who said this. How she could have forgoten about him?

"Please, no comments. I thought it will be easier" she sighed already going to the buss stop.

"Fime, but what are you going to do now - confess to Mister Bug or move on to Louis?" Plagg asked.

"Why Louis? What are you talking about?" Olivia didn't understand but blush took over her. _Oh, right. I almost kissed him, _she remembered. "Oh God. I'm so messed up."

Plagg giggled. "If you say so."

"Shit I also promissed Ms. Goos- um Marinette to come! How am I going to face her after I almost kissed her son? Oh god, I almost kissed Ladybug's son!" Olivia freaked out.

"Why did you want to do that anyway? 'Cause it seems you already regret" the kwami asked.

"Ugh... I don' t know. I wasn't thinking. It just happened" Olivia said nervously.

"But you _wanted _to kiss him, didn't you?" the creature teesed her.

"Shut up, Plagg. It doesn't matter. That's not what I'm worried about right now."

"So what are you going to do next?"

"Wisit Marinette, of course" Olivia took a deep breath.

"Mm, she'll give mere chese! You know you should visit her every day before and _after_ school" Plagg said but Olivia entered the bakery and he shut up.

Diana was already cleaning empty tanles while the last customers were drinking ther coffe and chating about something Olivia didn't pay attention to.

"Oh, what a surprise!" Diana smiled and came closer. "Did something happen? Would you like something?

Diana came back to her usual working spot and was already into grabing some more croissants.

"I came to Ms Gooseberier. Thanks, but I'm not hungry" she smiled.

Diana put the croisant and put paper bag back. She nod understangly.

"So, what brought you here, if that's not a seceret?" Diana changed her woice and smirked.

"I just wanted to talk a little with your boss" Olivia said nervously. "We kinda talked a little in the morning bit there wasn't enough time."

"Oh. OK" the young woman nod. "Didn't want Louis to hear?"

"What? No, it's not because of it" Olivia didn't understand what the youg women meant. But the part of the reason could be it. Marinette and Olivia agreed not to tell Louis anything.

"Come on, you can tell me. It's obvious you two are a thing" Diana said with a wide smile on her face. "You know, you two look really cure."

"We are not a couple" Olivia shook her head finally understanding what the young woman said. "I have- I mean, _had _a boyfriend. Well, until today"

Diana blinked a few times. She definetelly didn't know that.

"Wow, um, I'm sorry" she finally said blushing. She just wanted to have a girly talk and Olivia didn't blame her. That woman was working every day and therefore she wasn't able to talk about something else besides her as employee's subjects. And Olivia didn't talk to her much as a normal person or a friend at all.

"It's fine. I had to do that some time ago" Olivia sighed. She couldn't believe it. She really felt better saying this out loud. She still felt guilty, though, but was happy to be free and independent. She didn't worry about Noah anymore, but wished him the best.

"So _you _were the one who left him? Wow, what a heart-breaker" Diana's eyes widened and she giggled. Olivia giggled too.

"I think he'll do better without me" Olivia rolled her eyes. "So, Ms. Gooseberrier there?"

"Yes, she's preparing some things for tomorow" the woman said and let the girl go.

When Olivia came in, to the kitchen she first smelled something sweet, maybe the macaroon dough.

"Oh, hey, Olivia. I was worried you won't come" Marinette smiled.

"Yeah, something unplanned happened" Olivia scrached her head. "I had an argument with Noah, we're over" she said.

"Oh, dear" Marinette's smile faded. "Are you OK?" she asked with a worried voice. Then she quickly washed her hands and came closer to Olivia. She gently took the girl into her hands and softly pressed her closer. Olivia hugged her back and gave a soft smile.

"I'll be fine, It wasn't unexpected anyway, but it still hurts, you know? I broke his heart while he was begging to give him another chance but I just simply said no. I didn't even consider of giving him another chance while he was my first love. I was so cruel to him" the girl said.

"But you had your reassons. I'm sure he'll understand that" Marinette said still holding the hug even though Olivia was a little wet because of the rain. .

"I hope so" Olivia sighed and slowly pulled away. It wasn't like she wanted to, because Marinette was so warm and calming down that she almost felt jelous for Louis to have such mother. Of course, she loved her mother as well and she wouldn't change her for anything, that's why she _almost_ wanted this.

"You know, If you want, we could talk another time" Marinette said and want back to work.

"I's fine, I wanted to come. Plagg did too" Olivia smiled just then relising he was already out and flying around.

"You must be already hungty, Adrien told me about your incredable appetite. He feels sorry you have to deal with this, Olivia. If he could he'd keep Plagg even in his grave" Marinette gighled and gave a piece of camambert to Plagg. He just smirled and took the cheese without even hasitating.

"You mean, the previous..." Olivia gasped eyes wide. Marinette simply nod and Olivia filled of amazement. So Louis's father really was Chat Noir. "Is it posible for me to meet him? Or at least Plagg? I promised him"

Marinette blinked and looked at the floating kwami while he pretended he didn't pay artention to them.

"I'd really want to confort you saying you can, but.." Marinette cut herself. "I'm sorry, but it can be dangerous right now. The less people know your identity, the safer you are. I don't want to risk your or anyone else safety, especially Louis. And since you're so close to him you'll push him into this too. Maybe all of us" the woman said sadly. It was obvious she didn't want to say this, but she knew it would be for the best. "But maybe one day it will happen. I think you'll meet him eventually."

Olivia nod. She fully understood Marinettes worries. That woman was hiding for so many years and Olivia's desires could fully destroy that safety and privacy. And Louis. She cared for him and the one suffering the most would be him. If everyone knew who his parents were people would look at him differently, speak to him differently pretend around him and therefore everything around Louis would become fake amd meaningless.

"Well, I'm sure Plagg could wait a bit longer. He's inmortal after all" the girl glanced at a creature.

"Don't put me in this. You want to meet him as much as I do" Plagg showed his tongue and crossed his little arms on his chest.

Marinette giggled while Olivia blushed a little. That was a pretty embarrassing for her.

"It's Ok, I understand you want to meet my husband but this has to wait. At least for now" Marinette said still smiling.

Olivia stayed quet a for a little. She tried to remember what else she wanted to ask former Ladybug.

"Umm, can I ask a question?" she finally said.

"Isn't that's why you came here? To ask for information?" Marinette rised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, um, Mister Bug told me you gave him the miraculous face-to-face, while I found my box in my school bag. Why did you do that?" the girl asked.

Marinette stared for a moment not knowing what to say. She slowly turned her head back to her work and answered quetly.

"You saved my bag that morning. There was both of the miraculous and when I saw the courage in you, I just knew you should be the next Ladybug" Olivia's eyes widened. "But you were in such hurry and I had to give the miraculous. I couldn't do that in public, so I put the box there when no one was paying attention. Unfortunately, I soon relised I gave you the wrong miraculous but you were already gone. I felt so guilty at first but soon I started to think that you might were better as Cat Noire than Ladybug. Maybe it was a destiny which couldn't let me give you the earrings. And now I'm happy for what happened. You were meant to be a protector, to take care of my-...ster Bug."

Marinette sighed heavily. She knew what she said wasn't everything the truth. But she had to do something. She couldn' t just say she gave the miraculous to Louis face-to-face because he was her son and she wasm't. But knowing her son telling such thing to his partner and not informing her made her a bit sad. Marinette trusted her son so much but how could she not overhear such thing?

"But how did Mister Bug got his miraculous? How did he prove his worth?" Olivia asked and the woman got stressed even more. Well, she didn't see that comming.

"Umm, he..." Marinette tried to think of something but her tablet started ringing. The woman looked at the screen and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I have to pick up" she said to the girl and quickly washed her hands. "It's my other son, Hugo."

Olivia nod. She didn't know Louis had any siblings. But how could she? He was so nervous around her, besides she didn't even know which birthday he had. Olivia started to relize how little she knew about him. But on the other hand - he didn't know she had a sister either before today.

"Salut, maman" the girl heard someone's voice. She knew she had to leave already. It wasn't her bussines.

"Hello to you too, dear. I see you spent a bit too much time out there, you started to forget your first language" Marinette teesed.

"Don't act like you don't speak it. If I born in Lithuania, it doesn't mean you stoped being French, so basically my first language isn't Lithuanian" Hugo smiled back.

Meanwhile Olivia quietly tied to ask Plagg to go back to her bag, so Marinette's son wouldn't hear. With annoyance kwami listened to his holder and got back.

"But I rised you to be a Lithuanian, so nobody could reconize neither of our family, therefote your first one isn't French" Marinette said and looked at leaving Olivia. "Don't go. I'll give you some pastries."

"Who are you talking to?" Hugo asked.

"No need, I'll come tomorow for my daily croisants anyway" Olivia said and went out but Marinette went after her and shouted for Diana. But the young woman wasn't here.

"Diana, where are you? Can you put some snacks for Olivia?" Marinette yelled to an empty place.

"Please, don't Ms. G- Marinette. And Diana seems already gone..." Olivia said and turned around to go, but bumped into someone. Diana stood in front of the girl and looked at both Olivia and Marinette surprised.

"Did you need anything? I was getting redy to leave when I heard you calling me" she said still holding her one high-heel shoe. Another one was already on her feet.

"Can you put something to bring home? She was at school all day, she must be starving" Marinette asked her employee.

"Yeah, sure. Just a sec" Diana simply said and put her other shoe on.

Meanwhile Marinette smiled and turned to go back to the kichen but bumped at the door and her tabled flew in the air. Diana gasped while Marinette tried to keep herself standing. Olivia was the only who reacted quicker and cought the tablet, before it reached the ground. She took the iPad in her arms and looked if it was fine but in the screen she saw a youg man's face. He had thick dark blue hair falling of his forehead, bright blue eyes, same as Marinette's and Louis and lips and nose similar to his brother but that person looked a little older.

"Um, hi" the man said confused.

"Hi" Olivia blushed. She was also confused because she forgot the conversation wasn't over. But then she noticed Marinette fully standing and quickly passed it to her.

The woman thanked Olivia and went back to the kitchen.

"Who is she? I thought Diana had brown eyes" Hugo asked his mother.

"That's Olivia" Marinette giggled.

"Olivia, you say? She seems cute. How old is she?" Hugo asked and tried to look behind his mother.

"One short sight and already growing a crush?" Marinette teesed her son.

"No, but I'd like to meet her some day, she'd fit to Louis. He has to grow a little, you know? Do you have her number?"

Marinette giggled.

"Don't worry, Louis already lost hes head because of her" the woman said with a smirk on her face.

"Really? Finally! " Hugo smiled.

"He's not dating her. Yet. But he definettely won't let anyone to steal her from him" Marinette said.

"Oh, and I thought he grew up enough to have a girl..." Hugo pretended dissapointed.

"Speak for yourself. You didn't have one since senior year" mother said.

"Don't worry, mom. I think your friend, Alya's doughter, likes me" the boy said smiling.

"Alya's girl? You know her?"

"Of course. We become friends almost from the wery first day I came to Paris to study. She's at the same university as I am. Though two years older, but it doesn't matter. She's really awesome."

"Wow. Alya told me some things about her, so yes, I know she's older and sturying in that university. But Alya didn't mention you two were friends."

"I'm not sure she even knows that" Hugo nervously scrached his head while Marinette couldn't keep herself but giggle.

~~~

_Yey! I managed to do this! I really hope you like it._

_And if you're questioning about what Kaunas and Klaipėda are, those two are cities of Lituania. One is located not very far from the capital, while another one is located near The Baltic sea. You can check it on the map. :)_


	26. Ch 26

Ch. 26

There've been a couple of days after Louis's birthday, after Olivia found out who really the legendary heroes were, her confess to Louis about her paat and her break up with Noah. After that life seemed a bit easier for Olivia. She didn't have to worry about Noah anymore, she felt more confortable with Marinette and felt closer to Louis. He accepted Olivia after everything what happened to her and the girl felt better being close to him. She trusted him more than anyone else. Well, maybe same as Mister Bug, but that was for a different reasons.

But something was different during those days. It was so quiet in the city - all that time there weren't any amok monsters and this made the heroes nervous. Something was clearly wrong. Insted of Plunksna's attacks, the news were filled of mysterious kidnapps when a few people dissapeared every nighr. Those dissapearances made Olivia's mother really nervoiss, so she asked the girl to come back straight home after school. Therefore Olivia had very limited time to speak with Marinette in the mornings.

Meanwhile, Louis noticed that Olivia was different around him but this made him feel even better. He knew it was because he knew more than any other her friend. She told him things, she didn't even tell to her boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, but this made the boy feel special. Of course, this was only the happiness for Louis while his superhero person was extreamly worried. He met his partner two days ago and both agreed to patrol every night in case something happen. Last night was his time to patrol and when there was another paceful evening he just couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Something was really wrong and that could mean only something really horrible was about to happen.

But during school he tried not to think much about it. Olivia was there, so close to him anyway...

After the first lesson he noticed her looking for something in her locket while arguing with Cornellia. That girl just stood near by and couldn't stop giggling.

"Hey... So up? Ugh... What's up?" Louis quickly managed correct himself before Cornellia started rolling her eyes on him.

Olivia looked at him a bit confused until she processed who was there.

"Oh, hi Louis! Nothing, just can't find my Geography textbook anywhere. Ugh, I probably left it at home. Which is strange, because I usually don't brieng it home" she shook her shoulders.

"Have Geography now?" the boy asked.

"Olivia, stop. We can share the same one" Cornellia giggled again. "You look ridiculous right now, you know that? You're re-checking the whole books in here for probably the fifth time."

"I can trend.. Lend mine. I have no Geography to-tomight... Umm, today" Louis suggested smiling friendly.

"Really? That'd be really awesome!" Olivia smiled back and closed her locker.

While Louis was taking his textbook someone talked to the pupil's backs.

"Olivia?" that someone asked.

All of them turned tu face a tall fair-haited boy with big hazel eyes. Olivia gasped.

"Noah? What are you doing here? You don't even go to this school!" she yelled at him.

"Calm down, I can explain!" he rised his hands in defence. He looked a bit scared, or nervous. It was a little confusing the trio.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Which part of _we are over_ you don't understand?" Olivia glared at the boy.

"She's right. You can't be here. Leave her alone and get your own life" Cornellia interupted and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I understand but something happened after that... I don't know how to explain..." Noah didn't pay attention to Cornellia at all.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked.

"Why I had to do something?" Noah asked but than said. "Well, it's not like I did anything, but after I went away that day I saw a monster. Well, one of Plunksna's monsters" Noah said. Everyone's eyes widdened of horror. "And I honestly think it's after you... Especially when... Umm... I don't know how to explain it..."

"The blue feather fell into something what belonged to you?" Cornellia asked while her hand touched her dad's wach.

Noah nodded turning red.

"I think that monster is the one kidnapping all those people, because we haven't heard anything about it for a few days already" Noah said and looked at Olivia with the most guilty eyes he could make. "I'm so sorry, Olivia. I didn't want this to turn this way..."

"How do you even dare to come here saying this?!" Cornellia shouted on the boy while both Louis and Olivia stared at him with shock. "You dared to put her in danger and now you pretend to be guilty? Where's your head, dude? You had to inform Mister Bug as soon as it appeared!"

"I tried to catch both of them. But they were too fast, I wasn't able to do so. I also tried to taxt Olivia, to warm her, but she blocked me."

"Ugh, If you tried, you'd have cought them and said everything" Cornellia crossed her arms on her chest. She easn't going to give up. "And I was the one who blocked your number in her phone the next day, so you didn't figure to do that at least more then a day, if not at all."

Meanwhile slowly Olivia got over it. She had to go and fight. She had to rescue the kidnapped people. But how was she going to do that if nobody had seen the monster so far? Besides, all people went gone during the night, so it was pointless to look for the monster right now skipping the classes.

But somehow she was disguisted of Noah. He informed her after such a long time. Screw his excuses, because he had to do that straight after the monster appeared, like Cornellia said.

The girl stepped back from her ex-boyfriend accidentally bumping into Louis. He stepped back as well trying to keep himself standing and wrapped his hands around Olivia, so she wouldn't too. The Geography book fell on the ground.

Noah turned back to Olivia after he heard the book fell. He blinked of surprise seing the blond holding her. Louis quickly relised Olivia while she turned to face him and apologized quetly.

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to break up with me?" Noah said. "You wanted to be with _him_."

"What?" Louis turned red.

"Are you being serious right now? I didn't even look at other boys that way while we were dating" Olivia tried to defence herself.

"She's right. She didn't, though there were many more boys hundered times better than you" Cornellia stood in her friend's side.

"It doesn't matter, because you managed to find another guy for yourself just in a few days" Noah glared at Louis.

"What? I'm not dating Louis. And even If I did, it isn't your bussiness anymore" Olivia glared at him.

Louis blushed a little and bit his lip. It was really awkward to hear this, but he quirky managed to control himself.

"Oh, really? I was sick worried because our heroes still didn't find the monster which might is after you while you are already in another guy's arms? How do you expect me to feel while you were the one who broke up with me?"

"I did it because we didn't mach. It was useless to try to fix this becaue nothing would have changed and you know that."

"You should leave, Noah" Cornellia interrupted. "You already did what you wanted. You have no right to decide what Olivia can do and what she can't any longer. You're neither her boyfriend nor her father, so be gone."

"Well, you can't decide for me when to leave too" Noah said back and looked at Olivia. "You're a slut."

Olivia gasped hearing this. She was called a slut. She couldn't believe Noah could ever call her that. He tried to stay with her in a relationship with her a few days ago and he just needed to see one meaningless hug and he was already calling her slut. She knew he couldn't mean it, but it still made her eyes be filled of tears.

She didn't even feel when Louis steped forward to Noah and punched in his face. Olivia hid her gasp uner her palms while Cornellia started laughing.

"Yes! In your face, Noah! You definetelly deserved that!" she said still smiling.

Meanwhile Noah was confused to get a punch, he lost his equilibrium, but didnt fell. He put his palm on his cheek which quckly turned red.

"Is that all you got? How are you going to protect your slut from that monster while you can't punch me normally" Noah teesed Louis but the boy grabed his collar.

"She's not a slut. She's an angel you never valued and how you dare you call her that? You were dating her, you had feelings for her but it seemes it was all fake. You were fake" Louis glared at his opponent. "She's too perfect even to be near you. And if you never understood that you're just a blind fish never worth her glory."

Olivia grabed Louis hands and pulled him away from her ex. She saw a couple students already filming this and she had to cut that drama. She didn't want to end up with a scandal. Because if it reached internet, people would start noticing she looked similar to Cat Noire, while Louis will be discovered being Adrien Agreste's son.

Louis stepped a few steps away and let Olivia to wrap her arms around his neck. She knew Louis won't try to relise himself because he loved her. She knew this coulsd calm him down. But his body was shaking. He wanted to punch Noah again, but didn't. Her touch was definetelly calming him down.

Olivia knew this wasn't the best idea to do that. She knew that in this way everyone clearly will think she was dating Louis and if not dating, then had feelings for him. She knew she could make even Louis think so, but she did what she had to. She couldn't let Louis to cause a fight, to do that only for her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't want rhis to happen.

Noah stared ar Olivia for a moment withkut any emotion. He was hurt to see this and he knew making a mistake but he was angry. He thought the girl left him for another boy while hiding the real reason and putting all the foult to Noah. The boy sighed.

"Enjoy each other's company while you can. Soon she'll dumb you too" he finally said to Louis and left.

Olivia slowly relised the blond boy and looked at his eyes. He followed Noah with his eyes before he was out of sight. Then he looked back at Olivia. He saw how worried she was.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry" he sttuttered and ran away. He got under the stairs barely catching his breath. He couldn't believe he literatly confessed to Olivia. He basicaly said what he felt for her and he was freaked out she understood it. But this was one of the worst ways to find out someone had strong feelings, Louis wanted to do it making something special for her. He wanted to impress Olivia and only then say he liked her more than a friend. But this was screwed. Louis was screwed. Olivia probably won't even return his feelings, even though she was worried for him. And why the heck she huged him? She couldn't act like that he knew her more than others.

\--

Olivia saw Louis go and wanted to go after him. He protected her. He stood up for her when she needed it. Of course, Cornellia would do that too, but she was too crazy sometimes. But for Louis this was something unusual. He reminded of Mister Bug that horible evening after one of the fights. That anger, that fire in their eyes, the desperate wish to protect her from being harmed both mentaly and physically. Olivia understood Mister Bug wasn't her only savior. She had Louis too. This boy was close to her all the time and he accepted her with the horible past. But he wasn't the one she loved. And this made her feel really bad. Louis was too good for her. She didn't deserve to be loved by him. After everything she did, after what she did to her past friends and Noah. After everything she didn't deserve to be with Louis, she even didn't deserve Mister Bug. But she had to go after Louis. She had to make things clear or maybe tall she knew about his feelings. She had to say this truth as well.

Olivia turned to go after him as she felt someone grabing her sleave.

"We have Geography. You can talk to him after that" Cornellia said and took the textbook from the ground.

Olivia didn't respond. She was too deeply in thoughts. She tried to figure if she had to try to move to Louis. She didn't love him like Mister Bug, but she wasn't alowed to know his identity anyway. Besides, he'd reject her. His heart was taken by another girl.

The girls entered the class in the middle of the lesson. The teacher obviously wasn't pleased by this but let it go only keeping _late_ in the electronic diary.

\--

After the lessons Cornellia got redy to go home and kissed Olivia's cheek for a goodbye while the girl went to her orchestra. It was less than two weeks left before their performance in the chirch. Though Cornellia didn't believe in God, she was used to visit religious places during her trips. But this time she was planing to go there not as a turist or YouTuber, but as a school student to listen the mass organized every year before Christmas.

When she left the school building she saw a familiar car already waiting for her. When she came closer she recognised her mother already waiting for her. It was strange to see her coming there, because she was usually working in the tourism agency at that time. She could have been here only if something wrong had happen.

"Why are you here? I didn't get in trouble, so there's no need to come to take me home" Cornellia said when she sat in the car.

"We aren't going home now" mom said. She looked tired and not in the good mood. Something was obviously wrong.

"Where are we going then?" the girl asked.

"At first we'll go to take Leon from school too" the woman said.

"And then...?"

"Then we'll go to visit your grandmother Christina."

"You mean, dad's mom? We haven't seen her for more than a year since... Since the funeral" Cornellia said. She perfectly remember her dad's funeral more than a year ago. He died from leukemia and this was a huge family tragedy. After that her family was different. Colder. "But why now? Why we couldn't wisit her on weekends or holidays?"

"Because she's in the hospital. She was found without conscious at her home. Doctors said she overdosed medicine. They think she tried to poison herself" mom's voice cracked.

"You mean... She- she tried to... Oh God" Cornellia gasped. She didn't know how to react.

"Yep" mom said and sighed. "Thiugh her stomach had been cleaned, they found that she also had a cancer."

"What?" Cornellia jumped from her seat. "No! She can't!"

"That's why she tried to do that. She doesn't want to suffer. She doen't want to be healed. She wants to go to finally meet your dad again" mom almost cried.

"No! She wouldn't! She can't! No" Cornellia freaked out. Even though she wasn't close to her granny, she still cared for her and didn't want her to die. She just lost her dad not a long time ago and now she was loosing her grandmother too.

The car stopped and Cornelia's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter. A few tears ran Cirnellia's face. She couldn't handiel this.

"I don't want to lose her" she whispered.

"Me too" mom said back. She also couldn't handle a tear or two.

The car doors opened and both Cornelia and her mother pulled away. Cornellia quickly dried her face and looked if her make-up wasn't ruined.

"What are you doing here? Din't you have a work to do?" Leon asked while sitting in the car. But then he noticed that something was wrong. "Is everything alright? You two look like half dead."

Cornellia rolled her eyes.

"Can you shut up for once? Or at least think before saying something" she said glaring at the view in front of her.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't play serious with me. You'te the one thinking the least out here. And I'm right - you look horible. You don't ever need a make over to go and scare people" Leon simply said and when his eyes cought Cornellia's glare he started to giggle.

"Leon, stop it" mom interupted. "Now isn't the best time for your two jokes."

"Why? What's wrong?" the teen boy asked.

"Oh, nothing, just our granma tried to commit a suicide" Cornellia said ironically.

Leon's mounth fell open.

"What? Are you kidding?" he was shooked. Both women shook their heads and the boy sightd. He didn't expect this at all. "So we're going to visit her, right?" he asked and they nod.

It was an hour trip to the other city and Cornellia's mother had a lot of trouble with parking, so it took some extra time to come to visit the sick woman.

All three seemed really worried of what they were going to see. They were afraid to see a person rather reminding of a dead or vegetable, than a real human. Though the old women still didn't look like that, she still looked horible.

After being in the room for a few minutes, mom had to go to find the doctor befoe his working hours ended. Meanwhile Cornellia and Leon sat next to their grandmother and talked to her.

"Did you really tried to kill yourself?" Leon asked.

"Shut up" Cornellia slaped the back of his head.

"Cornellia, don't punch your brother" granny said and put her palm on the girl's hand. "I'm sorry you two have to see me like that. This shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean? You'd rather have died?" the girl asked.

The woman just looked at the girl hardly but slowly breathing. Her eyes told everything. She was sick and exhausted. Probably had some pain.

"Why?"

"You know why. I'm sure you know. You aren't children anymore. I'm sure you can understand it" she answered slowly and then coughed. "Leon, dear, can you bring me some water? I asked other people who visited others to buy me some, but now I'm running out of it."

Leon nod and left though he perfectly knew the shop downstairs must have worked until three, so it was closed. He had to find another shop, where it was working for longer hours.

When he left the old woman took a deep breath and sighed.

"When I decided to go away, I wrote a note for you. I wraped it around a box and put it in my pocket, so your mother would give it to you when she found me. Altheough my plan didn't work the way I wanted, I still have the box and note" the woman leaned closer and whispered, so the other old women wouldn't hear. "Open the drawer. Take it. It has to belong to you."

The girl did what she was told and foumd a little box hidden behind a paper. Cornellia grabed it and looked at the paper.

"Don't read it yet. And don't look what's inside now. Not here" her grandmother put her hand on the paper not letting Cornellia to read it. "And promise me something."

"What?"

"At first you have to promise" grandmother looked deepely at the girl's eyes.

"I can't promise things I won't be able to keep" the girl said.

The woman smiled.

"Oh, Cornellia. You're just like your father" she said and Cornellia smiled weakly. "But you have to keep this as a secret. Nobody has to know I gave this box to you. You can't tell anyone you have it or what's inside. Even Leon and your mother can't know that. Can you ptomise me this?" she whispered.

Cornellia blinked. Now she really become curious of what was inside. What kind of secerets were those? What her grandmother hid inside? She hoped nothing criminal. Though it would be so intriguing.

"I... I can try. But what's inside?" Cornellia whispered baxk.

"Don't worry. You'll like it" the woman amiled and put her palm on Cornellia's. Though the girl was still worried, she accepted the gift and put it in her school bag.

Just later in the evening she decided to finally open it. She went to the bathroom saying she was going to have a long bath. There she red the letter and opened it. But what she expected the least was to find a miraculous in there. The one which didn't belong to Marinette's Miracle box. It was firefly miraculous.

~~~

_Hey guys! I don't know how anout your places, but today we're celebrating the women day, so have a lovely day ladies!_

_Also, this chapter I thought was necessary for Cornellia's miraculous. This one would perfectly lead us to the next book, which I most likely won't write. But you all can change my mind. To be honest, the idea of firefly miraculous came to me even before I started writing this story, but I know one writer thought about lightening miraculous too, so if I'll continue, I'll definetely inform him/her that I want to use that idea as well. But now I didn't because this will be not that important in this book. We're about to reach the end anyway._

_But I still hope you don't mind I didn't ask that person's permision yet and you liked the way of the story it is._


	27. Ch 27

Ch. 27

A few more days have passed but none of the heroes could find the new monster. At that time a couple more people went gone to nowhere to find. Both Cat Noire and Mister Bug were worried even more. After they found out about the new monster appearance they both talked a bit and agreed that it must be hidding somewhere during the days, because it kidnaps people only during the nights. But it was the only clue they managed to figure out.

After one more pointless patrol Louis decided to visit Alya. Though it was dangerous for his seceret identity, his mother agreed her friend might had some information. It was really strange to visit her in the hotel because usually Alya was the one visiting his family.

When he entered the room, he found the woman working in a huge mess. She was writing many scripts at the same time. Of course, it wasn't all her superhero search, because without the fights, she didn't have much to write. So insted she had to write about something else.

"Hey... I see I interupted you, didn't I?" Louis asked steping in.

"Oh, no. Not really. There isn't much I did anyway" Alya answered and tried to clean up a bit. "Don't pay attention to all that mess. I just tried to understand why Plunksna stopped attacking with her monsters. I honestly think this is somehow related to all those people disappearances."

"Reqlly?" Louis pretended surprised. "And what have you found out?"

"Not much. I tried to track the place where she could be located and tried to compare the location with missing people. But it makes only a huge nonsense."

"That's pretty sad" Louis nod. "But can I see from where those people were kidnapped?" the boy asked and scrached his head. "So... I wouldn't go near those places. You know, I don't want to be kidnapped too" he asked.

Alya stared at him a little. She tried to figure out if he was saying the truth. _Oh shit. She'll figure out, _the boy freaked out. But Alya giggled.

"Yeah, Marinette would probably kill me if I tried to hide the map from you. Or Adrien" Alya said and gave the paper to Louis. The boy looked at it and saw the map of the city. At first it was hard to understand all the places and what was writen there but soon he recignized where he was fightung as Mister Bug, where the amok feathers were seen and the places where the missing people were last seen.

Louis gasped of how much happened during only a few months.

"Wow... You basically have everything in there" Louis said. "Would you mind if I take a picture of it?"

Alya shook her head.

\--

In the evening he met Cat Noire again. It was her night to patrol, therefore Louis knew he'd be able to find her. Mister Bug had just called her with his bug phone and informed her where he'd be waiting. Not a long time after the athletic girl in the black cat suit landed next to him.

"Wanted to talk about something, Bugaboy?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah" he sighed. "I got some information about all the disappearances, actually."

"About time. This _meow_-nster is out there taking perple to hell knows where for around a week already" Cat Noire crossed her arms on her chest. "So, what do you have?"

Mister Bug clicked his yo-yo and opened the net where he put the printed copy of the picture he took at Alya's and gave it to Cat Noire.

"Wow... Umm.. How do you understand what's there?" she glared at the picture.

"It took some time for me as well, but you clearly can recognize the teritories, if you know the city. Some of them are really recognizable."

Cat Noire blushed a little. Though she born in that city, she spent too much time in Paris to remember the places. Besides, Vilnius is a huge city. It's hard to remember every inch if it. But she said nothing. This wasn't arguable. She was Cat Noire for a while now. She should know the places from the battles or patrols.

"...So it's clearly seen the teritory from where it's hunting down the people" Mister Bug talked but Cat Noire didn't pay much attention. Her Orchestra performance was comming wery soon, she tried to go over with Noah, but he still left a _goodbye gift_ called amok, she also had to deal with Louis, because he was crushing her so bad, she didn't even imagines he was. And she sometimes cought herself daydreaming while looking at him. He so much reminded of Mister Bug to her and the knowledge he was the legendary heroes son made her freak out even more. Sometimes it was getting a bit awkward even being near his mother, but at the same time exciting and giving some adrenalin, because she had to hide all of this from Louis. But at the same time she felt how wrong this was. She understood why she had to keep her own identity a seceret, but that she knows his mother was Ladybug? That was like all of her other secerets.

Besides, things between them got a little weird. She didn't understand if it was just her imagination, but something changed and she didn't like it. They barely talked to each other, Louis was avoiding her and she seemed to avoid him too. And this was bothering her as well. If it goes for some more time, their friendship and everything else will slowly break into the pieces. And Olivia didn' t want to lose him.

Cat Noire also had a hard time resisting being near her partner. Being close to him, flirting and joking wasn't sinful anymore and therefore it started to feel different. She understood she needed some time to fully get over with her ex. She had to rest and overthink everything, so she decided to keep her feelings from Mister Bug for a bit longer, though it was hard to resist it sometimes.

And above all of that was her mother. She was traveling to Sweeden in a few days and spend there the whole week. After that she had to go to Paris and she wanted to stay there for a few more days. The girl perfectly knew her mom missed Otilia even though she tried to hide it. But Olivia didn't blame her - they both were her doughters and it's natural to miss her. But Olivia was sad because of other reassons. If her mother stayed in Paris she wouldn't come to listen the performance. Even though it was a bit lame since it was for the mass, but still she wanted her mom to come to listen her playing. Besides, when she'll be gone, Olivia will have to stay at Cornellia's house. This wasn't that bad, but she had patrols every second day for the last week and if the monster wasn't found, she'd have to think of something to sneak out. Besides, she'd be really distracted by Cornellia when she'll have to do her homework or practice for the performance. But she tried to hope that she'll be able to go through this _somehow_.

"But it's not far from the city center. I check those places during every patrol" Cat Noire commented.

"So do I, but our patrol doesn't end during the sunrise. The creature might goes out in the middle of the night" Mister Bug thought loudly.

"But where it can be during days?"

The boy shook his head.

"It's possible Plunksna does something to it. Or it found the place to hide itself. Maybe to sleep. Because it has to have it's place to hide all those people" the boy said.

"Ugh... It doen't make me feel any better" the girl sighed heavily.

"Yeah... But we have to think where it cauld be hidden. It shouldn't be very far from the centre ir even in the center itself" Mister Bug looked at the map again. "Hey, what if... What if it hides somewhere in the dungeons?"

"That'd be realistic. But are there any dungeons?" the girl asked.

"Have you ever been in The Arch Cathedral dungeons?" he asked.

The girl thought a little.

"If I was then I don't remember it."

"It has plenty of space down there. Though it's available for turists, there're some space which aren't prepared for them. There isn't any lights and therefore nobody can go to that side" the boy explained.

"So, you think it might is there?" Cat Noire asked. She felt a little better and her hopes for at least finish the patrol marathon will be finished. Of course, she loved being Cat Noire, but she barely was able to do everything in her daily life and the stress of staying at Cornellia's house was making her feel even worse.

"Possible. We have to check it anyway. It's posible that it keeps all the people out there, even if it's not spending days in those dungeons."

The girl smiled. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"No, not now. We'll go there during the day" Mister Bug stopped her. "If it's not staying in that place, we'll be able to rescue the people. But if it's there, then we'll catch it during it's nap. It will be still sleepy, so we'll be able to defeat it easier."

"_Meow-_be you're right" the girl said and put her claw on her lip like thinking.

"But we have a priblem" the boy said. "I can't see in the dark."

\--

The heroes agreed to meet the next day after school. Though they didn't know which one they were attending or when it ends, they still managed to agree with the time.

Before the meet Olivia decided to come back home and sneak out from there, so her mother wouldn't worry she was home. Of course, the woman was at work at that time, but Olivia's grandmother would surely inform her.

Meanwhile Louis tried to figure out how to be able to see in the absolute dark. He tried to talk to his mom and dad, but there wasn't much they could say. They never had to fight in the dungeons. They had tried to hide in the sinkholes, but there still was some light from above. And when it happened that the place lost the light, Ladybug was usually blinded and the only way to defeat the akumas were Chat Noir or her Lucky Charm. So, their confess didn't help.

Eventually Louis had to transform without any plan for that. He just had to hope the light from other places will reach where he had to go or at least that he didn't have to fight the monster in there. Mister Bug sighed just before meeting his partner. She was his only hope to succeed. Everything was in her hands.

"Why so sad? You should be relived we eventually finish it" Cat Noire smiled. She was positive about all of it.

"Let's hope we'll finish it" he glanced at her and went closer the Cathedral.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We can do this. _You _can do this" the girl put her palm on her partner's shoulder with a sweet smile on her face.

"You seem really optimistic about this."

"Because I am. OK, I know how to help you" Cat Noire put her both hands on Mister Bug's shoulders. "Breath in deeply."

The boy rolled his eyes but did what he was asked.

"Now breath out." she said and when he did this she shook his shoulders a little. He quickly relised himself and steped back confused.

"You are ridiculous. Haw can this help me fell any better?" he asked but couldn't handile but giggle from her stupid _therapy._

"It's not, because you're relaxed right now. And that's what I tried to do" she smilled widely.

The boy thought a little and smiled back to her. "Thanks."

"OK, then let's go inside and see what we have out there" the superheroine said and went to the entrance leading to the dungeons.

The place was really dark. They turned on a few lights at the main places, but it wasn't fully lighty anyway. Cat Noire gasped while going to the every room. She had never bern in those places, so it was really breath taking to see that there was some rocks and bricks from the old chirch buildings. She couldn't believe there was standing other buildings before The Arch Cathedral was constructed.

But Mister Bug tried to make her more concentrated of the mision. Since thete was some light in the places, he could lead the way for a while, so he had to push his partner away from whatever she was staring at. Though the boy almost started an argument with Cat Noire, she managed so keep herself cool and don't argue with him.

When they found one if the absolutely empty space Mister Bug just nod to her partner showing that was the right place. Cat Noire looked around. The space wasn't that huge as she expected at first sight. But slowly she noticed the colons leading to an absolute darkness. Her abitities helped her to see that there was something else out there, but she couldn't say how far it went.

The girl wanted to gasp but kept quiet. They both had to be super quiet in case the monster was there.

Mister Bug put his hand on Cat Noire's shoulder and showed her to go inside. The girl did what she was asked for. She went inside the darkness as quetly as posible, not hurrying, so her partner could understand where she was going. The girl looked around all the time in case she saw something. And she saw.

The girl stepped backwards confusing her partner. But soon he understood the reason of her reaction. He quickly took his yo-yo, but didn't make a shield from it. It wasn't necessary. Yet. The boy waited for his partner's sighn.

But she didn't give the sighn to fight. She took her baton staring in front of her. There was a giant bat reminding creature with eight legs and four closed eyes. It was hanging upside down on the thick spider-web. Cat Noire almost immediately understood this wasn't natural spider-web, so it must have been one of the creature's abilities. Also, it could fly, because it wad wings. _Bad news,_ the girl sighed almost unhearablly.

She quickly opened the screen on her baton and typed that he shouldn't do anything before she give him a sygnal. She gave a couple seconds for the boy to read the bright screen and soon there was absolute darkness again. The monster moved a little but didn't open it's eyes.

The girl slowly leaned closer the monster leaving Mister Bug alone. She carefully started to walk aroumd it looking where it could hide it's amok. The girl noticed that there was a column exaxtly behing it and a bit further many cocoons. Cat Noire fully walked around the creature without finding the main object keeping it alive.

Cat Noire came back to her partner and put her palm on his shoulder showing she was back. He gave her a questioning grin and the girl shoik her head.

"Nothing" she murmured as quiet as she could.

But something groaned behind her. She looked back at the monster and gasped. The creature was looking at her with all four red eyes. It spread its wings and opened its mounth. Superheroine gasped and managed to push away Mister Bug bofore it shoot its web.

"It woke up, didn't it?" the boy glared.

"Sorry" she smiled awkwardly and turned back to the spider-bat monster. It was already standing on the ground looking at the heroes.

"We have to get it out to the daylight" Mister Bug said. "It won't be able to see there, besides, I can't fight without being able to see it myself."

"But the sun is almost gone. It won't give much of an effect to it. But you're right, Bugaboy, it's better for you to see" Cat Noire agreed. "But how?"

The monster tried to attack the heroes again and the girl had to push her partner, so he wouldn't be caught.

"Have no idea, but we won't be able to win otherwise."

Cat Noire sighed. Now she was really freaked out. She was the only being able to fight and Mister Bug was making everything more complicated. But she needed him. She couldn't do it without him. He was more racional there, he was the one coming with the plan and she was the one trying to save him. To protect him. But at the time she had to do both works and this responsibility was freaking her out. Not the responsibility itself, but how sudden and complicated it all was.

Cat Noire sighed. She didn't know what to do. She had to figure out something and fast. She grabed Mister Bug's waist and using her baton quickly brought him away. She brought him near the cocoons. When he touched them, he immediately understood what that was.

"Hide there. You can't fight anyway, my love" she said and blushed. Did she really just said that? Yes, she did. _Oh no_.

"What!?" Mister Bug's eyes widened.

"Nothing" she squeaked. "Just stay here, OK?"

She sighed hoping he would forget it afterwards. This was so awkward confession. In definetely not the right time.

The girl turned around and ran back to the monster which was going her way as well. The last second she fell on the ground and rolled to the monster's back, though on her baton was some of the web the creature shoot bofore she fell.

Heroine tried not to pay attention to this and ran close one of the columns. She wasn't sure it was a good idea, because it was the worst one, but she had to do something. The creature turned around and flew her side when she just smiled to it. She clearly saw something shiny on its chest before she used her Cataclysm on the column.

The whole place started cracking. The monster stoped and looked at the ceiling. Cat Noire knew it was going to fell, so she ran away. And she was right. Slowly but heawy cellings of the Arch Cathedral dungeons fell reavealing the inside of the chirch itself. But that wasn't enough. The Cathedral itself cracked too.

The creature screammed out loud. The girl had to hide her feline ears from that noise. It made everything crack even more. The girl gasped as some more of a ceiling was about to fell on her but the last second something grabed her leg and pushed her aside. It was Mister Bug's yo-yo. The light coming from the Cathedral helped him to be able to see again. Not perfectly, but enough to notice his partner being in danger.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "You know, youre as headless as ever" he said to her and looked at still cracking and falling ceiling.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't think of anything else" her skin burned. "But it seems, I managed to defeat the monster without your help."

"I'm not sute about that. Look" he said and showed the side where on the spider-bat fell all the materials. It slowly started moving and soon the heroes saw the creature again. It was even more angry than before and its amok was brightly shining on its chest without any brush.

\--

Cornellia sat at home staring at her floating kwami named Lucci. It was still strange to have the miraculous on her neck, to have the little creacure called kwami close to her all the time to know being a superheroine nobody knew about. Well, at least for that time. She still hadn't try to transform, to use her magic to try the costume. Nothing.

She was afraid. She knew she could make everything complocated. Those heroes didn't even know about that miraculous exhistance. Her appearance would confuse them, maybe they wouldn't even believe she was a real heroine. What if they won't accept her?

But Cornellia couldn't stop thinking about Mister Bug. Would he accept her? How would he react? Will he notice it was her? Of course, she was still mad he had another girl, but maybe she could steal his heart by being a heroine? That girl isn't a wall, she can move away.

"You know, It'd be good if you at least try to transform. You have to get used to that. Don't be afraid. That doesn't hurt" Lucci tried convinve Cornellia.

But she shook her head. She wasn't afraid of the pain. She was afraid she will not be accepted. She would have to be someone else. Get used to the new name, new friends, nobody will know she was the YouTube star. She was afraid of being heroine. She was scared of all those monsters already, she had nightmares about them and only the thought of them made thousands of sparks go through her whole body. She was afraid to fail, that eventually she'll become a heroine who will have to be saved.

Meanwhile Lucci was more than excited about that. When Cornellia told her about Mister Big and Cat Noire, she couldn't stop talking and trying to convince Cornellia to join those two heroes. Cornellia had no idea why she was like that but this was terting to anoy her.

Trying not to pay attention to her kwami, she started looking at some buss trips to other countries. That was a nice idea to meet the New Year in the other country. She could make a new video.

But after a few minutes she received a new message. She lazily opened it and saw a picture of Arch Cathedral's falling roof. On the picture was written _What a battle_. It was Lina, who sent it.

"Wow, they must need some help, don't you think?" Lucci said.

Cornellia looked at the picture for a long time. She understood the heroes must have a really hard time fighting. Maybe she really could help a little. She had to go over her fears and be the heroine Lucci is expecting her to be.

"Fine. I'll go" the girl sighed.

"Yey!" Lucci got excited she finally won. "Do you remember the words?"

"Lucci, Lights On!" Cornellia said and in seconds her daily chlothes we changed into a strange indistructable dark colored material meterial. Her costume was dark grey with with dark pink long sleeved gloves. Hair were in a double Dutch braid, her bangs falling necely on her forehead. The girl niticed having a boomerang on her back which reminded her of wings, but she didn't pay much attention. She had to hurry.

When the girl got there, at first she saw a bunch of curious people trying to see what was going on inside and other pert of them were journalists who couldn't wait to finally see the heroes and the battle.

Cornellia took a deep breath and landed in front of the people. They just had enought time to gasp before the new heroine got insede the building. She didn't want to waste anyone's time. She had to help the heroes. That was all she tried to care even when she felt her heart freezing. In front of her was flying a giant spider-bat monster. It was facing its back to heroine, so it didn't see the girl come.

The heroes stood in the dungeons, so she couldn't see neither of them. Mister Bug wraped his yo-yo around one of the monster's legs and tried not to let it fly. The monster horibly groaned and tried to push away them with it's wings. Though Cornellia was in the other side, she still felt how strong wind could cause those wings. That creature was extreamly poverful.

Cornellia sighed and took her whole courage. She didn't have much left after she saw the monster. This one was even more scary than in her nightmares. Cornellia was about to cry.

But she tried to stop herself. She wasn't Cornellia anymore. She was a superheroine. She had powers. She wore a costume which was protecting her. She had nothing to fear.

Cornellia took a deep breath and jumped on the flying creature. When it felt something on its back it tried to drop heroine, but she strongly held herself. She yelped for a second when she thought she will fall in the dungeons were the other heroes were, but controled her fear and climbed a little higher where was its head. She wraped her hands on its neck when she saw something shiny there. _Could it be that object?_ she thought for a moment. But there wasn't much time to think. She didn't have much time to consider such things, to look at Mister Bug's reaction or anything else. She was about to be dropped and therefore she had to show her worth before it happened.

With one hand she reached her boomerang on her back. It was in the same place Cat Noire has her baton. But her boomerang was different. It was a quite big one, which normally reminded of a wings on her back.

"Flame!" the girl shouted holding her boomerang above her and then a bright light lightened the place.

The heroes stared above them confused as the mysterious girl tried to reach the amok. But couldn't. But then she changed her mind and put the ends of her boomerang on its face burning it.

It screamed horibly but Cat Noire tried to shout louder.

"Grab the amok from its chest!" she yelled holding her cat ears.

The new heroine wanted to stop that screaming. She started crying from how horible the scream was. She started to regret of what she did and all she could do was look at the monster and think that it was screaming because of pain she made. But that felt good. She finally could kick the momster's ass after all those terrifying days when they were chasing after her, kidnaped her, when she got in the wrong place in the wrong time. Now she could show them where they belong. They belonged to be burned into a dust.

The new miraculous holder noticed someone yelling. She looked at the main heroes and saw what they both tried to tell her. They tried to show at the jewel on its chest. _That shiny thing?_ the memory came back and the girl grabed and threw it in the dudgeons. Mister Bug simply cought it and crashed it with his feet.

When the momster was gone a firefly girl fell into dudgeons too. Though she had wings illusion on her back, she couldn't fly. Sadly.

"Ow" she squeaked but quickly stood up.

When Mister Bug purified the feather Cat Noire came closer and closely looked at the new teemate.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Co- um... Firefly" the girl said.

"You're the miraculous holder aren't you?" Mister Bug asked, but he didn't need an answer. "So that's what my Lucky Charm tried to show me" he said and showed a little red box with black dots and a stange symbol. It wasn't a symbol of Marinette's Mirackle Box, just a little similar to it. "Is this a symnol of your box?"

Firefly shook her head. She didn't even know how it had to look. The box she got from her granny was an old red heart shaped one, which most of the people have. That one was completely different.

Mister Bug blinked completely confused and threw that box in the air repeating everything into normal. But when he wanted to give his fist to bump Cat Noire shook her head and run away.

"I'm sorry" she said before turning into the side the heroes came some time before and at the same second she was gone they saw a green light. One second, and she'd have been transformed in front of two other people. One second, and her identity would have been revealed.

"Damm it. I can't see again" Mister Bug mumbled and turned back to Firefly. "Wow, I didn't know your costume could shine in the dark."

The girl looked at her costume. It was glowing neon white, her gloves and shoes light pink, but also shining. It surprised the girl herself, besides, she noticed ahe was also able to see in the dark. The girl smiled.

"I guess, I'll be able to lead you out of there" she said and smiled. It was like her dreams come true. In some way. Because she was alone with Mister Bug in the dark and he had no other option but to fully trust her.

"Fine" the boy shook his shoulders. He definettely had no other choice but to trust the new teemate. "Can you come at 9? We were used to patrol and I guess we'll have some things to talk about anyway. But now Cat Noire is gone and we both will transform soon."

"Sure. I'd be honored."

~~~

_I probably need to explain some things. 1. The idea of monster I got not from spider-man or batman. It was actually the other cartoon 'Star vs The Forces Of Evil' which made the influence. If anyone had seen this cartoon, you may know what I mean. 2. I named the kwami Lucci when I translated firefly into French which means luciole. I don't really know if the translation is right, but if it's not, I'm sorry._

_I'm not sure if I finish the final chapter on time, but I'll try my best especially when I have no lessons for two weeks because of COVID-19 virus. But everything can happen since the last chapter will be quite long._


	28. Ch 28

Ch. 28

A few hours passed and Cat Noire came at the same place she started patrol as usual. Though that night was supposed to be Mister Bug's time, she knew they had to talk about the new heroime and the strange creature. Maybe that was the final daily patrol and then thry'll have it only during weekends.

Luckily, after the battle all kidnapped people were alive and healthy. They only forgot about what happened grom the night when they were cought. Therefore the saviors of Vilnius were the first thing to write about again. Probably even more than usual, because they were three now.

The third one was that mysteriaus girl calling herself Firefly with the light/heat povers. But how she possibly could have been there? Marinette had never mentioned about her plans to bring some more heroes to her team. Olivia didn't even know Marinette had that miraculous at all. No firefly miraculois holder was mentioned in _Ladyblog _before either.

Soon Mister Big showed up. He didn't look surprised she was there. Maybe expected her to come.

"Good evening" he said simply when he came.

"Hey" Cat Noire said back and there was an awkward silence between them for some time.

Cat Noire was burning inside. She perfectly rembered how she called her partner before. It still was in her head. But she had to say something. She had to either confirm that what she said was her true feelings for him or lie saying it was an accident and she actually didn't mean that.

"You did a great work today" Mister Bug broke the silence. "If not you, I don't know how everything would have ended."

"It was Firefly who defeated it eventually. Not me. So don't thank me" the girl sighed.

"I guess we have to get used to her being here" he said. "I asked her to come at nine tonight for the patrol."

Cat Noire turned at the boy for a moment, who was calmly looking at the city in front of him.

"But it's after an hour. We start patrol at eight. Why did you ask her to come later?" the girl asked.

"I wanted to talk to you before she comes. Privately" he answered and Cat Noire blushed brightly.

"About what?" she pretended not knowing why he did that.

Mister Bug took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he actually had to tell her. But he wasn't redy to play with her.

"How long?" he asked. He didn't play games. He didn't need to hear again anything. He woildn't listen her excuses.

"How long what?" the girl burned even more.

"You know what, Cat Noire. Don't play with me. Not now."

Cat Noire sighed. She had no choice but to tell him. She couldn't pretend, because he was smarter than that.

"I don't know. At first I tired to not think about that. I didn't want to accept. But the longer time I know you, the more..." she cut herself. She didn't want to say that again. She was afraid. This whole talk felt a little awkward.

"But when you accepted then?"

"Umm... A while ago?" Cat Noire squeaked.

"Really?" Mister Bug finally faced the girl. His eyes were so deep and serious. But at the same time so amazing and hypnotizing... "You know, you should have told me that."

"What? Why? So... You aren't mad at me?" Cat Noire blinked. She got really confused.

"No, I'm not mad. The previous cat miraculous holder fell for ladybug too, so it doesn't surprise me that much. Maybe it's a curse or something" he said but then shut up.

Cat Noire didn't know what to say. He thought that was a curse. He didn't think what she felt was true. That meant he didn't actually believe her. Cat Noire felt her heart cracking.

But Mister Bug noticed that he hurt her. He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Cat Noire. You should have known this can't happen. You know we couldn't be together even if I returned your feelings. Ladybug and Chat Noir were lucky they ended up together, but it doean't mean we are destined to be more than partners or friends."

"I understand. I didn't even want you to know that. I didn't want to mess this all up" the girl said looking at her feline boots.

"It doesn't matter now. But you shouldn't see this as a love or crush or whatever. You have your own life and even if you don't see it yet, eventually you'll find someone you'll be able to be with without your mask."

Cat Noire was quiet for a moment. _Someone I'll be able to be without mask? I lied so many times. I hid so many secerets, I still hide so many. I'm wearing a mask all the time. Nobody knows the true me, except Louis. He knows much more than anyone. Far from everything, but I don't need to hide anyghing from him. Did Mister Bug mean him? No, I couldn't be with him anyway, _she thought. How could she if she always see the heroes in him, if she see Mister Bug in him? She couldn't live normally if she thought about another guy while being with Louis. She'd feel so guilty, like cheeting on him. No, she needed more time. She had to get used to it, she had ti know Louis better, to prove how different they actually were.

"Well, there's someone I know likes me, but... Everything around me is so complicated."

Mister Bug put his hand on Cat Noire's shoulder. He looked at her waiting when she'll return the gaze.

"My life is complicated too, but it doesn't mean I can't be happy. Try to look at this in a positive way, maybe everything will go just fine eventually, you just have to give it a try" Mister Bug smiled weakly.

Cat Noire stared at him for some time. He really rejected her but he was reasoneble. Even though he hurted her, he tried to make it up and encouraced to move on and not think about him that way. She knew what he did was respectful, because not many people could say that. Others would either return their feelings back or rudely reject. But Mister Bug didn't fit in neither type. He was just so... unique. These thoughts made Cat Noire love him even more even though he asked not to. Therefore she knew it will be harder than both of them could think.

\--

After a coiple more days when one more monster was defeated Plunksna sat on her couch not knowing what to do. There still was no news from Gabriel. She didn't even know if he was able to sneak to Lithiania's teritory at all. She was afraid he will never show up. Of course, it wasn't like she cared much, but she had a plan and he was in a part of it and if he didn't show up, the plan had to change.

But everything become more complicated. Plunksna could have expected any new miraculous holder to join the duo, but not Firefly. Her ability was so confusing her. Marinette didn't have that miraculous in her box. Plunksna had never heard of its existence at all. But even if she did, it was really unfair to fight alone against three. And hard, of course.

Duusuu layed tired on the woman's chest. She liked how warm her holder was especially after the battles. Sometimes it seemed she wasn't trated like she deserved and this was making Plunksna to overthink if Adrien was right saying that Gabriel can't be his father. That this person was too cold and selfish to be a loving and worth respect father. Or there was Nathalie to blame? No, she was just Gabriel's minion redy to do anything for him. But before her Duusuu belonged to Emilie. Could it actually be that she wasn't as good as Adrien saw her? Could it be that she was even worse than Gabriel? After all, she used that miraculous before Gabriel become Hawk Moth.

Well, Plunksna will never find out what kind of person Emilie actually was. Cabriel was imprisoned before he could have reached his goal. Therefore it left thousands of other mysteries and secerets nobody could be able to find out.

The woman softly tikled Duusuu head. The peacock kwami giggled still eyes closed. "Stop it. It tikkles really badly!"

The woman giggled too. The kwami was so adorable. During those couple of months she couldn't handile but fall under that strange spell when holder can't imagine their life without their kwamis. And how she was able to live without her befote? Duusuu was everything for her - a friend, a pertner, a roomate, her bigest seceret, her advisor and a lot other things. Duusuu become a pert of Plunksna's life she didn't want to lose.

But suddenly the door bell rang. Duusuu hid somewhere immediately when the young woman stared at the door. She wasn't waiting for any guests. It wasn't like she had any guests offen either. Usually it was only her and Duusuu at the house.

The woman stood up and unlocked the door. She looked at who was standing trhough the small crack. There stood a tall brown-haired woman with caramel skin and big mint green eyes. Near her was the wheelchair and an old woman sitting in there.

The tall woman tried to look closely at the person inside.

"Emma?" she asked not sure.

The doors oppened widely.

"Lila" the young woman said back. "You finally came. B-but who is this?"

Lila looked at the person next to her. The old woman glared at Emma.

"I think I did a great job. It was much easier to hide him as a woman. But can we go inside? It wouldn't be very nice to talk about that when anyone can hear" Lila looked aroud at other flat doors.

"Oh, right. Come in" Emma said and let the guests come insede her house.

"Wow, your place looks lovely" Lila said looking around. Emma locked the door and glared at her.

"Where have you been all this time? You should have come here in two weeks after everything started" the young woman said.

"Do you think it was that easy? I had to make a fake pasport and dress Gabriel as an old woman. I had to hide him for longer than you think. We traveled from one place to another in case someone recignized him" Lila tried to explain. "Besides, when Gabriel got out of prison, there were more police patroling near Cabriel's mansion, so it was really dificult to sneak out."

"But you managed to do that" Emma crossed her arms on her chest.

"Of course I did" the Italian said and grabed the little fridge box from the back of the wheelchair.

"How many of them did you take?" Emma took it from the middle aged women's arms.

"Enough" she simply answered when the blonde woman opened it to look what's inside. There was countless number of white cocons with butterflies inside. Emma smiled a little.

"At least you did something right" she closed the fridge and glanced back at Lila.

"I did everything perfectly. Just you two with Gabriel need a bit more patience. Speaking of which, where did he go?" Lila looked at an empty chair.

"Bathroom" blonde rolled her eyes.

Lila nod slowly. "So what are you going to do with those butterflies? And Gabriel?"

Emma stared at Lila for some time. Gabriel came out of the bathroom while there still was silence between the two women. He slowly came in the room and sat on the confortable couch in which Emma was sitting a few minutes ago.

"Gabriel will stay here. I'll take care of him while living with my family. I'm going to use butterfly miraculous, of course, as well as peacock. Maybe I'll let you to join me, but I don't trust you. You were supposed to come a while ago, but you didn't. Therefore I don't know where you're planing to live, but definetely not here" Emma finally said calmly looking how Lila's expression slowly canged.

"But I have nowhere to go!" she freaked out.

"That's not my bussines. I'm sure you can fihure something. You may leave now."

Emma showed the door side. She stood calmly coldly looking at Lila's sad and worried expressions. The young woman couldn't believe how fake Lila was. There were plenty of places around the city she could live. So many hotels perfectly suited for any guest, but _no_, that woman had to pretend like that. She wasn't even a pert of Emma's family. She should be glad the blonde is considering to give a buterfly miraculous to her at all.

Lila glared at Emma but stayed quiet. She sighed calmly showing that she wasn't hurt and left.

Emma came to Gabriel. "Hello, granfather."

"Emma" he answered heawily breathing. The long hair wig was already taken off, the ridiculous chlothes were changed into an formal sand colour suit. Big round glassers changed into his usual ones. "Don't you think you were a bit too harsh for Lila?"

"Maybe, but if I let her do whatever she wanted, she'd start comanding me and I don't want her to clinb on my head. I'm in charge here, not her."

"Heyy, Gabriel!" someone said and the two adults saw a little blue kwami flying their way. But the kwami suddenly stoped. It's expresion changed from happy to surprised. "Wow, you look really old."

Gabriel groaned almost unhearably but before he could have said anything, Emma interupted.

"Duusuu, be polite, he's our guest" she said.

The blue kwami blinked. She was embarased a bit, but stayed friendly.

"Sorry. It just slipped out of my mounth. But you look good as an elder" she tried to make it up to him, but it didn't help much. Emma showed her to come to her and the kwami flied back laying on the woman's chest. She layed there corfortable enough and tried to sleap. Emma put a palm on her holding her from falling. Duusuu smiled of how warm it was and how happy she was being so close to her holder.

"Anyway, you have my miraculous, right?" Gabriel asked breaking the silence.

"Of course, but I won't tell you where I keep it. You won't get it anyway" Emma said.

"Then why you needed the butterflies? Oh, you're going to give it to Lila, right? Or you think you'll do better with akumas?"

"Maybe I want to use them both at the same time? My parents managed to do that, so I think I'll be able to do this too. But yes, I'm planing to give it to Lila. But not now, she has to lover her anger. Ugh, I can clearly feel it" the woman looked at Duusuu who was already sleeping. Emma felt tired too it was quite late after all.

"Then why you need me? Why you took me out of prison if I can't be Hawk Moth anymore?" Gabriel asked.

"You know how to grow butterflies" Emma said and giggled from her own joke. "Don't worry, I won't leave you without activity."

"So you won't tell me?" the old man asked.

"I will, but not now."

"Then why are you doing all that? What's so important to you that you need the miraculous?"

Emma sighed. She had to tell someone. Of course, Duusuu already knew it, but it was different. Nobody at her home never listened to her. They had too much work all the time and even if they had some free time, her younger brother was going outside to take some pictures, her older brother was interupted by his friends or grangparents. Sometimes mom called him, so he had to hung up. She didn't see dad for quite a long time and when she tried to talk to mom, when she wanted to say what was wrong, that obsest jounalist had to come. So nobody knew. Not even her family. Yet. Because she had to tell them in case she fainted or something else happemed.

"I'm sick. I have a tumor in my head. But my wish isht that selfish. I want everyone to heal from such deseases" she said. Emma knew that it will have a prise, it will have consequiences. Maybe create a new desease but she had to do that. She didn't want anyone to feel the pain she was feeling, she didn't want people to go through what her family will when she'll be gone. She didn't want to die either.

"But that will cost you a lot" Gabriel said.

"I know and I have everything planed."

\--

Olivia stood near one of the classrooms. She didn't have one lesson and during that time she decided to talk to Louis. After what happened with Noah, something was weird between them. Maybe it was because he stood up for her that day, maybe because she knew what he felt or maybe something else she didn't know. But in either way, they had to clear things between them. This couldn't stay like that for any longer. Even though Olivia didn't feel about him the same way Louis did about her, she still didn't want to lose Louis. He meant a lot to her.

Finally the bell rang informing about the end of the lesson. After 7 seconds the first pupils left the class. Louis was the one leaving the classroom the last together with Dominic. They were walking casually, not hurrying anywhere. Talking about something Olivia didn't pay attention to.

But at the moment he left the class, he froze. Like always. Dominic stoped too and smiled a little.

"Hello, Olivia."

"Hi, can I steal your friend from you? Only for this break" the girl asked.

The boy sighed and left. He was the whole head taller than Louis. Bright brown hair brushed almost formally, dark eyes looking so mysterious and breath taking.

But Louis was never tall. He was a little taller than Olivia and she was one meter and half height. Not very tall either. But Louis's mother was Chinese-blooded and they aren't wery tall people, so it probably coused Louis's height. But maybe not. He might still grow as tall as his father.

Louis blushed of her gaze at him. "D-did you need anything?" the boy stuttered.

Olivia smiled weakly and grabed his sleave. She calmly brought him hear one of the benches and sat hoping he'd do the same. Luckily, he did.

"There's something I needed to talk to you" she said straight forward.

The boy blinked without response.

"Oh, God. This is so awkward" Olivia took a deep breath and blushed. How even start that conversation?

"Awkward what?" Louis blushed too. She looked too adirable like that.

Olivia stayed quiet for a few seconds thinking what to say. Eventually she didn't manage to think of any plan so just blurred out.

"I know! I know you like me. I shouldn't tell you that and wait until you tell me that yourself, but I can't hold it. I can't torture you like that every time you try to speak with me" she said out loud before she lost all her breath.

The boy blushed even more. He froze into a living statue. Well, he definetely didn't expect her to say that. _Ok, that is REALLY awkward, _Louis thought.

"I'm sorry" Olivia said seeing his reaction. She quickly hid her face under her hands.

"D-d-on- ee" Louis was bitting his lip hardly. He felt his own blood in his mounth but he was nervous. _When? How? How long? Was I too obvious?_ But how he had to feel about it? Be happy or sad? Was she about to reject him or maybe return his feelings? From her reaction it was hard to understand.

Louis slowly put his hand on her wrist. He didn't know if it was right decision but she let him do this. He slowly revealed her bright red face, but didn't look at him.

"So?" Louis murmured. He had nothing else to say but even if he had, he wouldn't be able to say it out loud.

"I know I shouldn't know that. And this is bothering me for quite a long time. When you stood up for me last week, I already knew everything. I knew much longer than then. But that day I understood that it's different. That it isn't just a silly crush and this means a lot. Umm... I know it wasn't right to do that. To play with your feelings like that. I'm sorry" Olivia said and glanced at Louis for a moment.

"But... Umm... Err... I'm n-not angry" Louis tried to think of what to say. "But h-how..." _do you feel about me? _the words stuck in his head but he stoped himself. That was the stupidest thing ever.

Olivia shook her head.

"You don't understand. I kept one more seceret from you. And I still have so many you don't even imagine of. But I'm sorry not only for being quiet all this time, but because I might will break your heart. I don't know how I feel about anything anymore. I thought I'll be fine after Noah, and I was until..." _until he came to this school and said all those things. _"And after..." _after what Mister Bug teld me. _"I feel like having a hole in me. And I want to heal it. I want some time to overthink all that. I know you won't push me, but I want you to understand my reasons. I wouldn't handile if anything happened because of it. I cannot let everything to end up same as what happened to Noah. I won't be able to handie it" Olivia almost cried.

Louis stared at the girl for a moment without a word. Maybe she was right. She had to overthink everything and he shouldn't be pushy. He never wanted to push her. He was already waiting for months and was about to let himself wait more. It wasn't like he'd be able to tall her any time soon anyway. Louis understood her desire to have some time. Though it hurted, he still had hope. She didn't fully reject him, so this meant that she might chose to be with him.

Louis wraped his arms around Olivia. She seemed so sad about it. Though he knew he wouldn't manage to say anythung properly, he knew that he had to do something to calm her. To show her that he could wait. Olivia held him back. Her breathung slowly become normal and she whispered to his ear. "Thanks."

The bell rang informing everyone that the break was over. Olivia slowly pulled away, like she didn't really wanted to. She gave Louis a weak smile.

"So, friends?" she squeacked.

Louis smiled and nod.

"Will you come to the mass tomorow evening? I'd really apreciate if anyone come to listen our performance."

Louis nod harder. "Worry not. I ill- till... Um will c-come."

\--

There came really many people for the mass. A lot of students were with their parents, some of them came alone or with friends, some were only for the mass not even knowing about the special program. That was making Olivia super nervous. That was her first perfirmance after a long time.

But everything went surprisingly well. All the stress wasn't enough to fade the joy in her. She was preparing too hard to do mistakes, she was waiting too long to quit. Olivia couldn't stop smiling knowing that her all friends from class came and Louis was too. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw him with his mother in the crowd. Therefore she knew - she wasn't alone. Almost everyone came. Even her grandmother. It was wery weird that this woman agreed to come, but she pretended going there for the mass.

The only one person missing was Olivia's mother. Like she said - she couldn't come. She was in Paris at that time. Olivia talked to her last day and was confirmed that she will come back only on the weekend. But Olivia wasn't sad. There came too many people she knew to be sad.

Meanwhile Louis couldn't stop but stare at Olivia. She wore the full school uniform, her hair in a high ponytail he adored so much. He didn't care that his mom and dad smiled at his gaze. He didn't pay attention at them whispering. He didn't even hear the mass, because all he saw and heared was Olivia and her violin. That was all he wanted to hear and see.

Just when the mass ended he was distracted by leaving people. One moment and Olivia was out of his sight too.

"Should we wait for her?" mom asked looking at people leaving the chirch.

"Maybe Louis could text her and ask if she need a ride home." dad responded.

Both looked at still daydreaming Louis for a moment.

"Or maybe I should text her" Marinette decided and grabed her phone.

_MARINETTE: we''re waiting for you. When can you come?_

After a minute she got an response.

_OLIVIA: five minutes. I have to talk to my teacher first :) _

"She'll come soon" Marinette said. "We should wait outside."

Louis blushed a little. _Did she know I was staring at her the whole time? _

"She played really good. The soundracks were a clasical mass ones, but she played it really well" Adiren said. "She's as talented as Luka is."

"Yeah, he was a great musician. I wonder how is he now?"

"Let's hope he's fine. After all, he still has Juleka and Rose by his side" Adrien huged his wife with one hand.

Marinette looked downwards. She missed Luka even though he used to like her. Adrien did too. He wasn't mad at neither Marinette she was with him, nor Luka who fell for her. It was his own foult he didn't see Marinette like that before. He was blind to not notice his lady for so long. He was stupid to hold himself from falling for her. But at least eventually he was with her. With his lady, his princess... With Marinette.

"Hey, Louis!" they all heard a female voice coming closer. Olivia ran towards Louis and jumped into a hug. The boy was confused but put his arms on her back. After a second she pulled away smiling. "I'm so happy you came." she said and huged Marinette.

But when she pulled away her skin turned white. She stared at Adrien not knowing what to say. He smiled to her and was about to introduce himself, but she said.

"Hello, you must be Louis's father, am I right?"

The man nod. "You can call me Adrien. And you must be Olivia."

Her skin changed its color into pimk and she shook his hand. He stared at her hand for a moment and Olivia could admit, he knew her Identity. He recognized his ring.

But Olivia didn't think about it. It was a legend in front of her. Adrien Agreste himself. Chat Noir. The hero of Paris. One of the main ones. She had no idea he came. She didn't even imagine she would be able to meet him so soon. Howewer, she couldn't introduce hersrlf being Cat Noire, she couldn't let Plagg meet him, because of Louis. She had to hide her identity, her knowledge.

"You played amazingly today. Louis couldn't atop looking at you" Marinette broke the silence glancing at her son who brightened in red even more.

"Well, I practiced a lot..." Olivia said awkwardly smiling. She glanced at brightly red Louis. He didn't respond. He didn't disagree.

"Anyway, are you hungry? We're going to the restourant for dinner. You could join us" Marinette suggested. "Because it's wery cold here. I don't want neither of you to get ill because of it."

"I think I should just go at Cornellia's. My mother went abroad, so I'm staying at her place right now, so I shouldn't worry her staying with you for long" Olivia scrached the back of her head.

"Then you could sleep at our place. Emma moved out quite a long time ago, so you'd have your own room. Or stay until your mother comes back, I bet you don't want to bother your friend's parents stayung there for long" Marinette tried to convince the girl

"She's right. You'd have a lot of space for yourself, besides, our house is always full of pastries, we hardly manage eat all of that" Adrien added and Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

"Umm... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"C'mon. You know, Louis is a musician too. He plays a piano, so if you come, I bet he'd play you somethung" Marinette smiled.

"Mom!" Louis burned in red.

Olivia glanced at him again. He looked so cute like that. But she really wanted to hear him playing piano. She didn't know he played an instrument at all, but it didn't surprise her.

"Fine, you got me. But I'll come only if Louis promise to play it" Olivia agreed. She knew that Marinette found her weak spot she just used against her,but Olivia let it go. She just wanted to hear what Louis can.

"I- I'm not a profesional or anything..." Louis looked downwards. He was ashamed he would make mistakes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm bad with a guiter either, so don't be shy" Olivia tried to make him feel better.

Louis bit his lip and looked at his parents. His dad showed him thumbs up and his mom just nod. Then the boy looked back at Olivia.

"O-okay. I can try" he murmured.

"Perfect. Then let's not waste any more time. I bet you guys are hungry" Marinette said smiling. She won.

After the dinner Louis's parents brought Olivia to Cornellia's place to grab her things. The pink-haired girl was a little surprised but couldn't stop talking trying to prove that Olivia actually liked Louis back.

"If you're going to say one more word, I'll leaving much faster than you can blink" Olivia said shuting up her friend.

"I bet you two will be dating by the end of the week" Cornellia said before Olivia left.

"I'm already thinking about giving him a chance. I want to got to know him first but I need time. So we will not be dating that soon" Olivia said back.

"But you like him. Admit it."

"Sut up" the girl said and kissed Cornellia's cheek. "See you tomorow."

When Olivia was brought at Marinette's house, she was amazed. Louis lived really close the city centre, though those houses were really old, the flat was renovated from the inside. The flat had two rooms downstairs and two more in the attic. Each of them were really unicue, with one or another kind of painting on the wall. She was informed that it was Marinette's work. Olivia gasped.

"Wow, this must have taken a lot of time" she said.

"Yes, but I liked painting in these walls. You know, when I was about your age I already had my own desighned room" the woman said.

"I bet that place was your personal paradise" Olivia said and Marinette smiled.

"I guess" she said and almost fell for her memory. She wondered if that place still looked the same or her parents redecorated it. After all, Hugo was staying there now.

"I think we should show Olivia her room" Adrien interupted females.

Olivia nod. "That'd be great."

All four of them went up the stairs. Adrien opened one of the doors showing Olivia to go inside. The room was a little smaller then Olivia's but quite empty. Pink walls matching with light blue furniture, a few pictures on the shelfs, and a small carpet near the bed.

"This used to be our doughter's Emma's room, but she moved out this summer, so this room is empty ever since" Adrien said.

"You can stay here as long as you want. I don't think she'd mind you staying here" Marinette aded.

"Thank you. This plase is really amazing. You're being really generous" Olivia steped inside and put her things on the ground.

"Louis's room is in front of this one. Come there when you're fully established. He'll play you something" Marinette said and was already leaving when Olivia stopped her.

"What about you? Will you listen him playing?" Olivia asked.

"I'm too tired. I have to get up earlyer for work, so that isn't surprising" the woman said and left. Adrien did the same.

"I think I should give you two some privacy" he added.

Both teens blushed a bit but didn't respond. Pretending that the man didn't say anyghing. Louis helped Olivia to establish. Then they both went to his room. His place was bigher, of course, a bit more crowded, he kept a few pictures on his walls. Olivia stoped hear them. She had heard he was into photography. That day they met in the art gallery he said that himself, but she didn't know what he liked to photograph. The pictures didn't even look like taken by camera. It was clear he was working with a photoshop programs to make it different. Olivia's eyes cought an collage with Gediminas tower. It was actually a lot of small pictures of better known places in Vilnius all shaded and put perfectly making The Gediminas tower.

"I made it last year" Louis said noticing what she was staring at. Olivia nod. "It was for photography contest."

"You probably got the first place" Olivia said.

"No. I w-was third, but I-I got a new camera for this" he said shily.

"It's still cool. I'd have given the first place if I were in the jury" Olivia said and came next the piano. "But the new camera is an awesome prize, what you could have got if you won?"

"Dron" he sinply answered. He really wanted to have one. He'd be able to make such awesome pictures.

Olivia noticed he felt sad he didn't get it, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, will you play something for me?"

Louis blushed, but came closer the instrument. In a few seconds he managed to forget the previous subject. "W-what do y-you want me to may- play?" he stuttered again.

"Something not clasical. I think It's enough for me today" Olivia smiled.

Louis took a deep breath. He had no idea what to play, but put his fingers on the piano. He started playing trying to let a rhythm but still not knowing what exactly he was playing. He knew the notes of that song but he forgot how was that called until Olivia started singing.

_2 plius 2 man visad bus 5/ Sukuek man tris Kanadas/ Aš pažadu tau dvi._

Eng_[2 plus 2 it's always 5 to me/ Make me three Canadas/ I promise you two.]_

Louis stopped. He looked at the gir all red.

"Y-you... Nice voice" he whispered.

Olivia blushed a little too. "Thanks. I'm not profesional at it either."

Louis gigled shortly. It felt so good having her close. She was smiling and enjoying the time with him. Maybe it was the begining of their relationship. Louis was hoping it was. He couldn't think many reasons why this shouldn't be happening, but wasn't afraid to wait. He could be pacient.

Olivia put her head on his shoulder as he was playing some more music. She sang a few songs at first, but soon stoped. Louis didn't even notice how she fall asleap. She was so tired after everything that happened that day.

But when he did, he stoped and carefully took her ih his arms. He slowly brought her to his sister's room and put her in the bed. He didn't want to wake her up, so to do all of that was pretty hard. But she didn't. She just mumbled something shortly through her dreams.

Louis stared at Olivia for a few momsns. She looked so beautiful, so naturel, paceful, just perfect. Louis closed the door of his sister's room and whispered.

_I love you_

_~~~_

_Well, I guess this is the end for the book. You finally know that Emma was behind it all this time, that she was the one responsible for Cabriel's escape out of the prison. You also know her reasons and why she used peacock miraculous insted of butterfly. Meanwhile Olivia is getting closer to Louis, she cleared things with Mister Bug. Also, there's another miraculous holder and therefore other box to find._

_For the other book I wanted to orientate in the new Miracle box, __Emma, Olivia's and Louis relationship, Cornellia, Dominic and of course Otilia. I was also thinking about bringing more_ _MLB characters to the story, but I'm not sure if this story will be continued. I guess I hoped more people will like the story than it did, but I shouldn't have hoped much anyway. But it is not my last story for sure. I have another story to continue and I might get some ideas for other fanfics_.

_What else did I miss? The song is called 'Trys Kanados' by Vaidas Bareikis ir Jurga. I chose this one because it's nice and lovely one and I wanted something like that for the end. Seven seconds until the first students leaved the class after the school bell is the fact. Don't believe me? Count yourselves. ( Fine, sometimes it takes 5.)The idea of tumor came because my aunt has it. It won't kill her, but doctors can't take it out either because she could end up being blind. I don't know why, but Emma had to have it too, but of course a deadly one. I think now that's everything I wanted to add._

_I hope you all enjoyed reading __the story same as I enjoyed writing. Thank you all for reading it and managing to handile it untill the end._ _This means a lot to me_


End file.
